Les temps sombres
by Le Loup arpenteur
Summary: Harry a tout perdu, ses amis, sa famille, tout. Et par dessus tout, Voldemort n'est pas mort. Mais une solution, la plus folle qu'il soit... Ne vous fiez pas aux premiers chapitres. Ni au résumé, en fait.
1. Prologue: par une nuit de pleine lune

**Les Temps Sombres**

**Prologue: par une nuit de pleine lune...**

Il traçait lentement mais sûrement avec sa craie rouge sur la pierre noire, il traçait des symboles aux formes étranges et mystérieuses, des cercles et des traits qui semblaient habités par le feu.

Enfin la silhouette se releva, il contempla son oeuvre et se permit un triste sourire. Harry James Potter se tenait devant la tombe de ses parents.

**Flash-back**

La silhouette prostrée sur le sol depuis un bon moment, se leva enfin. Harry regarda le champ de bataille avec lassitude, des sillons de larmes encore présents sur ses joues. Il se dirigea lentement vers le château qui continuait d'être dévasté par des flammes et secousses, il enjamba un premier corps, il baissa la tête et réprima un haut-le-coeur, l'ex-Auror Maugrey avait la tête arrachée de son corps, ses yeux étaient encore ouvert, il détourna le regard. Combien de personnes verrait-il encore avant de rejoindre le château?

Harry avait échoué à la mission que lui avait donné Dumbledore, il n'avait pas réussi à détruire Voldemort. Pourquoi? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Il ne se souvenait plus de grand chose, pourtant il avait réussi à rassembler tout les Horcruxes. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur lui? Pourquoi n'était-il pas normal?

Il continuait d'avancer, l'atmosphère était rougeâtre, le ciel avait la couleur du sang. Il aperçut le corps mutilé de Tonks, il sentit ses yeux s'embuer de nouveau. Et un peu plus loin, Ron était allongé sur Hermione, il avait sûrement essayé de la protéger avant de périr sous le sortilège de la mort, ils avaient les yeux ouverts, et une terreur sans nom y subsistait encore. Il contourna le cadavre d'un vampire puis celui d'un mangemort, allongé face contre terre, il le retourna avec le bout de son pied. Lucius Malefoy. Plus il continuait d'avancer, plus il rencontrait de corps, majoritairement de l'Ordre du Phénix, et quelques élèves de septième année, il serra les poings. Il entendit un faible gémissement, il fit volte-face, le regard fou cherchant la personne, il vit une personne s'agiter faiblement, il courut jusqu'à elle. Il se retrouva devant Remus Lupin qui se tenait le ventre. Paniqué, il se pencha sur le loup-garou qui émit un faible sourire en le voyant.

"Salut Harry, dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

-Remus..., murmura Harry. Tiens bon, je vais te sauver!

-Non Harry!"

Remus remua mais grimaça.

"C'est trop tard.

-Non...Je..."

Le loup-garou prit quelque chose dans sa poche et le tendit à Harry.

"Refais le dessin avec de la craie rouge sur de la pierre noire, devant la tombe de tes parents pendant la pleine-lune et prononce le mot qu'y est inscrit à côté. Puis tu iras sur le dessin et tu verras..."

Remus poussa un gémissement de douleur.

"Remus, non...

-C'est fini Harry, répondit avec un pâle sourire. Tu es une des personnes les plus merveilleuses que j'ai rencontré. Crois-moi.

-Non, c'est faux, je n'ai pas tué Voldemort.

-Si, tu verras...Adieu."

Les yeux du loup-garou se fermèrent et il s'arrêta de respirer définitivement. Harry hurla comme il ne l'avait jamais fait.

**Fin du flash-back**

Harry ferma les yeux à ce souvenir. Il avait décidé de suivre les instructions du loup-garou et s'apprêtait à entrer en action. Il avait tellement fixé le parchemin qu'il connaissait par-coeur le dessin, néanmoins il le déplia et lut le mot marqué en bas à gauche et le prononça:

" _Temporus "_

Il alla sur le dessin et se sentit projeté en l'air et tout devint noir.

-----------

Je sais, c'est court pour l'instant mais c'est parce que c'est le prologue. Une 'tite question, à quelle époque va t-il se retrouver? Dites-moi ce que vous en penser!


	2. Chapter 1: Bataille, mangemorts et

Chapitre 1: Batailles, Mangemorts et bonbons au citron

Harry eut l'impression qu'on l'étirait comme un élastique, ce n'était pas douloureux comme sensation mais étrange. Il voulut crier mais rien n'y fit, le cri restait obstinément bloqué dans sa gorge. Puis tout prit fin d'un coup. Essouflé, il s'efforça de rester debout et regarda autour de lui.

Il est arrivé en plein combat, personne ne le remarqua; et donc put faire état de la situation. Il était au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse, Chemin de Traverse qui avait indéniablement changé, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était dans le journal, la seule rue sorcière de Londres était détruite, et là tout était intact. Enfin ça n'allait pas durer longtemps, vu la violence du combat.

Un cri de femme l'alerta, il se retourna et aperçut une jeune femme qui se faisait attaquer par un Mangemort. Il s'avança immédiatement vers eux en sortant sa baguette, le Mangemort se retourna à ce moment-là, il lui lança aussitôt un sortilège que Harry évita souplement et répliqua.

_" Bloclang! "_

La bouche du mangemort s'ouvrit dans un cri muet, et Harry aperçut son visage quelques instants, c'était Rodulphus Lestrange. Furieux, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui lancer un sortilège informulé.

_" Expelliarmus! Stupéfix! "_

Lestrange s'écroula sur le sol et Harry s'approcha de lui, évitant un sort perdu.

_" Incarcerem! "_

Des cordes apparurent pour ficeler le mangemort.

"Merci", souffla la jeune femme.

Harry leva les yeux vers elle et faillit pousser un cri de surprise. Lily Potter se tenait devant lui, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans, il planta ses yeux dans les siens, n'osant y croire. Il partit à la recherche d'un autre mangemort pour cacher son trouble. Il aperçut Remus en plus jeune également, qui était aux prises avec un mangemort coriace.

_" Petrificus totalus "_

Le mangemort se raidit et tomba en arrière, Lupin chercha des yeux son sauveur mais Harry repartit de plus belle dans la bataille. Il évita quelques sorts, puis un roulé-boulé sur le sol, un mangemort faillit lui planter une dague dans l'épaule, Harry se débarassa de lui avec un sortilège. En revanche, un sbire de Voldemort le blessa au flanc, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur, il répliqua violement et partit en courant rejoindre Sirius dans une bataille acharnée contre trois magemorts. Ils se retrouvèrent dos à dos, défiant les silhouettes encapuchonnées.

_" Sectumsempra! "_, lança t-il avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

Mais Sirius ne parut avoir entendu la formule. Le mangemort visé s'écroula, pris de spasmes violents, une flaque de sang s'étalait déjà sous lui.

_" Stupéfix! "_

Un autre tomba, son parrain se débarassa du dernier aisément et voulut remercier Harry, mais il était parti, engageant un autre duel tout aussi violent avec cinq mangemorts. Il aperçut furtivement son père avant d'entamer une bataille au corps à corps avec Lucius Malefoy, le mangemort était tout aussi jeune que ses parents et les Maraudeurs. Harry n'eut pas de mal à le maîtriser mais il récolta quelques echymoses, sur le visage et ses jambes. Puis tout s'arrêta enfin. Il eut encore quelques explosions et des éclats de voix puis ce fut le silence total.

Haletant, les membres douloureux, il s'appuya contre un mur. Il ferma les yeux, reprenant son souffle, il transpirait de partout et était épuisé. Néanmoins, il était satisfait de la bataille, il avait acquis beaucoup d'aisance au combat, grâce aux entraînements qu'il avait eu avec des Aurors, mais celui-là avait été remarquable. Un douleur lancinante lui transperça les côtes, il gémit en pressant sa blessure.

"Ça va?", fit la voix de Sirius.

Harry se sentit pâlir, il n'avait plus sa capuche sur la tête.

"James? Mais qu'est-ce que...?"

Sirius s'était approché de lui suffisament pour voir que ce n'était pas James. Il transplana, pris de frayeur d'être découvert.

***

Sirius fixait les yeux grands ouvert l'endroit où s'était trouvé Harry quelques instants plus tôt.

"Sirius!"

Ce dernier se retourna lentement pour voir James Potter arriver, se tenant le bras avec une main rouge de sang et en boitant.

"Ça va, tu n'es pas blessé?", demanda son ami en le fixant, inquiet. Sirius revint à la réalité en clignant des yeux.

-N...Non, bredouilla t-il. Et toi?

-Rien de grave, Mme Pomfresh pourra me soigner en un rien de temps. Tu es sûr que ça va? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

-Pas exactement, répondit Sirius. Je viens de te voir il y a un instant, en bonne santé et avec des yeux verts."

James le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

"Sirius, les blagues, c'est fini, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, c'est la guerre!

-Vous allez bien?", fit une voix de jeune femme.

James se tourna immédiatement vers Lily qui arrivait. Il courut vers elle en souriant et rassuré de la voir saine et sauve. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

"Moi ça va, et toi, tu n'est pas blessée?

-Non.

-Bonsoir tout le monde", dit Remus en s'approchant.

Sirius sentit que son ami était épuisé, il avait une large trace de brûlure au coup. Il s'approcha vers lui, la mine soucieuse mais le loup-garou eut un sourire rassurant.

"Argent, fit simplement Remus en tâtant prudement la brûlure du bout des doigts. Ça va?

-Sirius vient de me dire qu'il m'a vu en bonne santé et avec des yeux verts", déclara James à la place de son ami.

Il s'était détaché doucement de Lily et regardait à présent Sirius. Remus le regarda en fronçant des sourcils, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

"Quelqu'un m'a aidé à me débarasser d'un mangemort, dit-il finalement.

-Moi aussi, avoua Lily. Il m'a sauvé la vie, je n'ai pas vu qui c'était, il était vêtu d'un long manteau à capuche.

-Il m'a aidé également à battre trois mangemorts, ajouta Sirius.

-Et je l'ai vu en battre cinq, monsieur Black", prononça d'une voix douce et grave Albus Dumbledore.

Le directeur de Poudlard était épuisé comme tout les quatre.

"Il s'est également battu à main nue contre un autre mangemort.

-Et il a aussi lançé un sort de magie noire", rajouta Sirius en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

Cette phrase laissa le groupe silencieux, ils se posaient tous la même question: qui était ce mystérieux homme?

"Vous voulez un bonbon au citron?", demanda le directeur de Poudlard faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Habitués aux fantaisies du vieil homme, tous refusèrent. Albus eut un sourire dépité en rangeant son paquet à l'intérieur de sa robe de sorcier-non sans en avoir pris un-, puis reprit son sérieux.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut le retrouver, annonça Dumbledore. Vous dites que vous l'avez vu, monsieur Black?

-Oui, il ressemblait énormément à James, mais avec des yeux verts. Et en plus jeune.

-Comme Lily", acheva le vieil homme.

Sirius fit un signe affirmatif de la tête silencieusement. Tous regardèrent James et Lily.

"Attendez..., commença Remus. Vous voulez dire que...

-Oui, c'est cela monsieur Lupin, exactement cela."

Les trois autres les fixèrent étonnés.

"De quoi parlez-vous Dumbledore?", demanda James.

Le directeur de Poudlard le regarda, les traits graves.

"Il se peut que ce soit votre fils, monsieur Potter."


	3. Chapter 2:Nathan Garen

Harry pesta et lança toutes les injures qu'il connaissait. À l'époque des Maraudeurs! Remus l'avait envoyé à l'époque des Maraudeurs!

Il s'appuya contre un mur, essayant d'éclaircir ses idées. Il était en état de choc lui aurait dit Mme Pomfresh, il venait de voir ses parents, Sirius et Remus bien vivants. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, pourquoi diable Remus l'avait-il envoyé ici? Il se laissa glisser contre le mur prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Se calmer et réfléchir, se dit-il mais ça lui paraissait impossible, pleins d'idées se mélangeaient dans sa tête, et il n'arrivait pas à voir clair. Il respira un bon coup et décida d'examiner sa blessure. Ça n'avait pas l'air trop grave et c'était déjà ça de bon.

Harry devait entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix! Mais pas sous cet aspect, pour ça il lui fallait faire recours à sa mémoire. Il essaya de se souvenir de ses cours de Métamorphose, et attrapa un miroir dans son sac. Il pointa sa baguette vers ses cheveux qui devinrent roux et les raccourcit un peu, il se vieillit de quelques années, c'était déjà beaucoup mieux! Il décida d'aller à Poudlard directement pour rencontrer le directeur.

Il se retrouva devant la grille du château et attendit. Il entendit bientôt un pas et reconnut la silhouette hautaine de Rogue.

"Oh non", murmura t-il. "pas lui".

Dumbledore se frotta les yeux et soupira profondément. Les mots inscrits sur le papier qu'il tenait dans sa main dansaient devant ses yeux. il était épuisé après la bataille qui s'était déroulée quelques heures auparavant et maintenant il devait lire un rapport du ministère!

De nouveau, ses pensées se dirigèrent vers le jeune homme venu les secourir sur le champ de bataille, qui était-il? Il se leva et se versa de l'hydromel dans un verre puis le but, savourant le liquide.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

"Entrez!" dit-il en se demandant ce qui allait encore lui tomber sur la tête.

Avec surprise, il vit Séverus Rogue entrer, suivit d'un jeune homme roux.

"Ce jeune homme voudrait vous parler", déclara Rogue qui avait l'air contrarié.

Albus plissa les yeux, et observa attentivement le jeune homme, il semblait mal à l'aise mais le regardait droit dans les yeux, et Albus vit beaucoup de choses.

"Votre nom?

-Nathan Garen, répondit le jeune homme légèrement hésitant. Je voudrais vous parler seul, ajouta t-il en regardant Rogue.

Rogue allait protester quand il vit le regard de Dumbledore et sortit en maugréant, non sans avoir foudroyé du regard Garen.

"merci", murmura Garen.

Albus lui fit signe de s'asseoir avec un sourire et attendit.

"Professeur Dumbledore, je vais y aller en faisant des détours, je voudrais faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix", déclara le jeune homme.

Albus s'assit en le fixant.

"Pourquoi?, dit-il.

-Raisons personnelles, murmura Garen en détournant le regard.

-Vous savez ce qu'est l'Ordre du Phénix? Je veux dire: être-vous conscient des risques?

-Bien sûr, répondit immédiatement le jeune homme.

-Bien. Je ne vois pas d'obstacles à cela, il va falloir faire preuve de beaucoup de courage mais sans agir imprudemment.

-Pas de problème, acquiesa le jeune homme.

-Je vais vous prendre à l'essai", décida Albus.

Il était curieux de savoir ce que vallait Nathan Garen.

Remus rentra chez lui épuisé par la bataille, il se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine et but un bon coup. Il entendit un bruit suspect, méfiant il attrapa sa baguette et alla vers le salon.

"Remus Lupin!"

Quelque chose le bouscula et il tomba brusquement sur le sol.

"Saleté de loup!"

Remus gémit en sentant une douleur dans les côtes. Il aperçut le visage de son agresseur, ou plutôt son agresseuse. Bellatrix, il grogna.

"Assommez-le vous autres!"

Remus vit des étoiles puis le trou noir.

Harry dut contenir un sourire, il avait réussi! La porte s'ouvrit avec un fracas et Sirius apparut, haletant.

"Remus...Enlevé...Mangemorts!"

Dumbledore se leva brusquement, pâle. Puis il se tourna vers Harry.

"Il est temps de faire vos preuves", dit-il d'une voix assez calme.


	4. Chapitre 3: Souvenirs, enfer et manoir

Bonjour, bonsoir! J'ai mis longtemps à écrire ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu, disons, quelques contre-temps! Merci aux rewieuvers! La suite arrivera très prochainement!

-----

Chapitre 3: Souvenirs, enfer et manoir

Harry regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux, on aurait dit que le vieux sorcier venait subitement de se métamorphoser, de la douceur, il était passé au guerrier légendaire. Ses yeux habituellement animés d'un éclat pétillant de malice étaient devenus sombre. Harry avait face à lui le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, celui qui avait battu Grindelwald.

Le regard de Harry passa à Sirius, le maraudeur le regardait, partagé entre la méfiance et la curiosité, ses yeux n'avaient pas encore la même dureté que dans le futur, bien que Harry sentait le guerrier en lui.

_Remus enlevé..._

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse, le lien entre Voldemort existait peut-être ici, depuis la bataille, il avait fermé son esprit, comme lui avait enseigné Séverus, et donc n'avait rien senti de la part du mage noir. Mais si il laissait un petite brèche, il pourrait peut-être trouver où il détenait Rémus. Harry ferma les yeux, cela impliquait de la douleur, et c'était risqué devant Dumbledore et Sirius...Tant pis. Pour Remus. Il laissa son esprit s'ouvrir progressivement, sauf qu'au lieu de la petite brèche qu'il avait prévu, tout s'ouvrit.

Ce fut comme une explosion, mais de douleur, les genoux d'Harry fléchirent légèrement, il accusa le coup, c'était comme si la douleur entrait par sa cicatrice.

"Monsieur Garen?"

Dumbledore. Il voulut répondre mais la douleur laissa place à une vision....

_"Vous l'avez?_

_-Oui, Seigneur, siffla Bellatrix, un rictus aux lèvres._

_-Bien. Parfait. Appelle Rogue."_

_Bellatrix s'inclina et se retira. Voldemort ressentit un sentiment de victoire à l'idée d'interroger Lupin. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il réussisse à avoir les informations qu'il désirait, mais au moins il pourrait faire réagir Potter et sa clique. Avec un sourire, il imagina le regard désespéré de Lily Potter, cette sang-de-bourbe, et son mari, James, un imbécile de première celui-là. Il se tourna vers un miroir, il se sentait puissant, ça se voyait, sa posture, son regard. Il repoussa délicatement du bout du doigt une mèche venue s'aventurer sur son front, et regarda la forme allongée sur le sol. _

_Pitoyable. Des pas annoncèrent la venue de Severus Rogue. Voldemort releva la tête, et accueillit Rogue avec un sourire._

_"Seigneur?_

_-Nous allons interroger Lupin. Réveillez-le."_

_Rogue s'avança vers la forme inerte et pointa sa baguette vers elle._

_"Enervatum"_

_Lupin s'agita faiblement, il ouvrit des yeux ambrés. Voldemort s'approcha de lui, doucement. Comme un serpent._

_"Dumbledore projette quelque chose... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"_

_Lupin répondit par un grognement. "Pauvre fou", pensa Voldemort. Il perdait patience._

_"Alors?"_

_Le loup-garou leva les yeux et le regarda, les yeux remplis de haine. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupira, cela devenait déjà ennuyant, son regard coula vers Rogue, il fit un léger mouvement de la tête. Rogue s'avança légèrement et dirigea sa baguette vers Lupin._

_"Endoloris"_

_Lupin encaissa le choc dans un premier temps puis se mit à convulser sur le sol, gémissant de douleur._

_Deux minutes plus tard, Rogue leva sa baguette. Voldemort ferma les yeux, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres, il aimait ça, il aimait le gémissement de ses victimes, il aimait les voir mourir, cette particulière expression de peur gravée à jamais sur leur figure. Il entendit le loup-garou reprendre son souffle._

_"Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous répondre?", souffla Lupin._

_Voldemort ouvrit les yeux, un sourire désormais jouissif se dessinait sur sa bouche, Lupin tremblait._

_"Il y a de la place pour toi Lupin. Nous pourrions lever une armée de loups-garou. Ici tu ne seras pas rejetté."_

_Lupin ricana._

_"Une armée? Quel superbe projet!"_

_Un coup de poing le frappa à la joue, Voldemort avait perdu son sang-froid._

_"Diffindo"_

_Lupin hurla de douleur, du sang apparut le long de son bras gauche._

Harry stoppa tout, horrifié parce qu'il venait de sentait la colère de Voldemort dans chacune de ses veines, la douleur l'envahissait de toute part. Du rouge partout. Ses genoux cédèrent. Quelqu'un le soutena alors qu'il tombait. La douleur diminua lentement, il reprit son souffle, c'était comme un Doloris.

"Monsieur Garen?"

Il ouvrit les yeux, Dumbledore le regardait, inquiet.

"ça va... Il...Voldemort détient quelqu'un...Il le torture, finit Harry dans un souffle.

-Comment est cette personne? Voldemort a-t-il dit son nom?

-Il l'a appelé Lupin."

Sirius avait pâlit à la mention du nom. Dumbledore avait laissé Harry se redresser, la mine soucieuse. Harry respira un bon coup et se calma intérieurement en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard avec l'intention de se bouger. Dumbledore commença à ouvrir la bouche, sûrement pour le questionner sur le comment et le pourquoi de sa vision.

"Plus tard les explications, fit Harry en le devançant. Votre ami est en grave danger, connaissant Voldemort, j'espère qu'il ne l'a pas tué."

Sirius frissonna et le directeur de Poudlard se résigna à l'interroger plus tard.

"Dans ma vision, commença Harry en faisant les cent pas devant Dumbledore et Sirius. Il faisait nuit, ici le soleil commence à se coucher, donc ce n'est pas cohérent.

-Un écho de vision...?, avança Dumbledore.

-Peut-être, admit Harry en plissant les yeux. Dans ce cas j'espère vraiment qu'il est encore en vie.

-Moi aussi..., dit Sirius. Vous... Vous pourriez situer l'endroit où il sont?

-Je crois, répondit Harry en réfléchissant. Il faudrait y aller peu nombreux, on se fera moins remarquer.

-En effet, c'est juste, fit Dumbledore. Je vous présente Sirius Black ,

Auror.

-Enchanté, dit Harry en inclinant la tête légèrement. Nathan Garen."

Sirius émit un sourire pâle. Dumbledore leur fit signe de les suivre, Sirius et lui le suivirent à travers le dédale des couloirs de Poudlard.

"Comment puis-je communiquer avec vous?, demanda Harry.

-Envoyez-moi ceci si vous avez besoin d'aide, fit Dumbledore en sortant une longue plume de phénix de sa poche de sa robe.

-Phénix, évident, marmonna Harry qui observa la plume avec intéret.

-Vous pouvez transplaner d'ici."

Ils étaient à présent dans la tour d'astronomie. L'assurance d'Harry vacilla légèrement lorsqu'il reconnut l'endroit.

_Les portes de chênes étaient ouvertes, la lumière qui provenait de l'intérieur inondant l'allée et la pelouse. Lentement, d'un pas indécis, des élèves descendaient les marches des regards inquiets autout d'eux, guettant le moindre signe de la présence des Mangemorts qui s'étaient enfuis dans la nuit. Les yeux de Harry, cependant, étaient fixés sur le sol, au pied de la plus haute tour. Il crut distinguer une forme noire, recroquevillée dans l'herbe, bien qu'il fut trop loin pour cela. Mais tandis qu'il observait en silence l'endroit où il pensait que se trouvait le corps de Dumbledore, il vit plusieurs personnes converger dans cette direction._

_"Qu'est-ce qu'ils regardent?", demanda Hagrid._

_Harry et lui approchaient du château, Crokdur les suivant aussi près que possible._

_"Qui est-ce allongé dans l'herbe?, ajouta brusquement Hagrid._

_Il se hâtait à présent vers la tour d'astronomie au bas de laquelle un groupe s'était formé._

_"Tu as vu, Harry? Juste au pied de la tour? Sous la Marque...Mon Dieu...Tu crois que quelqu'un a été jeté du haut de..."_

_Hagrid se tut, cette pensée lui paraissant trop horrible pour être exprimée à haute voix. Harry marchait à côté de lui, ressentant des élancements et des douleurs au visage, là où l'avaient atteint les maléfice lancés au cours de la dernière demi-heure. Mais ses sensations étaient étrangement détachées comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui les éprouvait à côté de lui. Ce qui était bien réel, en revanche, ce à quoi il ne pouvait échapper, c'était l'horrible sentiment d'opression qui lui serrait la poitrine...(*)_

Harry secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées sombres, il n'était pas bon qu'elles remontent maintenant. Quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux.

"Je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas...

-...Transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard?, le coupa Dumbledore. Théoriquement non, en pratique, eh bien, vous imaginez si je devais sortir de Poudlard à chaque fois que je veux voyager? Je me ferais repérer à la longue... C'est juste le temps de cette guerre, enfin si elle s'arrête...

-Oh...Pas bête, admit Harry.

-Je sais, répondit Dumbledore en émettant un petit rire. Être directeur demande un peu de réflexion."

Harry fit un léger sourire amusé.

"Nous y voilà. Bonne chance messieurs! Si vous avez besoin de l'Ordre, vous avez que vous pouvez nous appeler, nous vous rejoindrons dans les plus brefs délais..."

Sirius acquiesa, Harry n'était pas franchement rassuré de pénétrer dans un endroit où se trouvait Voldemort en personne, visiblement Sirius ne l'était pas non plus. Harry savait ce que ça faisait de savoir son ami aux mains du Seigneur du Ténèbres. _Voldemort caressa délicatement la joue de Ron qui avait du mal à cacher son dégout, Harry sentait la main d'Hermione qui tremblait sur son bras... _Il réprima un frisson et attrapa le bras de Sirius. Ils disparurent dans un "crac" sonore...

...Et réapparurent quelques instants plus tard à la lisière d'un bois. Même après tant et tant de transplanage, Harry détestait ce moyen de transport, rien ne valait un bon vieux balai. Balai qu'il avait emporté par prévoyance.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux alentours, un manoir aux briques noires se dressait non loin, dominant un vaste jardin. Il se tourna vers Sirius, il semblait légèrement crispé.

"ça ne va pas?

-C'est le manoir de mes parents, grogna Sirius.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous n'êtes pas en bon termes avec vos parents?

-Tout à fait. Où était Rémus Lupin?

-Dans des espèces de cachots..., répondit Harry tâchant de se rappeler.

-Parfait, je connais un passage qui nous mènera directement là-bas!

-Magnifique, approuva Harry. Rémus Lupin est un très bon ami, n'est-ce pas? , ajouta t-il après un silence alors qu'ils s'approchaient du manoir.

-Oui, fit Sirius, le visage sombre. C'est un de mes meilleurs amis..., il soupira.

-On se tutoie?, proposa Harry.

-Ok".

Sirius toucha une brique sur un pan de mur, un passage apparut. Il ricana.

"Je connais mieux le manoir que mes parents...Je savais qu'il se tramait des choses ici, j'aurais du savoir. Si ça se trouve, pendant que je dormais mon père torturait des gens!"

Harry posa une main sur son épaule, Sirius avait un visage coupable.

"Tu ne pouvais sûrement pas savoir, murmura Harry.

-Il y avait des signes! D'une certaine façon, je participe à la torture de Remus, fit Sirius d'un ton douloureux.

-Ne dis pas de bétises!, grogna sourdement Harry. Tu n'y es pour rien! _Voldemort_ et ses Mangemorts sont coupables! Tu étais un enfant! Pendant Poudlard, tu ne voyais rien, tu avais d'autres préoccupations, du genre faire des farces, séduire les filles... Je crois me souvenir que tu les déteste, tu ne t'intéressais pas eux! _Ce n'est pas de ta faute._"

Sirius le regarda, étonné.

"Si tu le dis..."

Ils entrèrent dans le passage en silence. Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes, le couloir était humide, des squelettes d'animaux gisaient sur le sol. Harry était certain d'avoir écrasé le crâne d'une souris.

_"Je n'ai jamais aimé marcher dans des couloirs comme ça, s'exclama Ron alors qu'ils se rendaient à Pré-Au-Lard._

_-Je préfère y aller de façon plus légale, avança Hermione d'un ton maussade alors qu'elle évita une toile d'araignée._

_-Hermione!, gémit Ron en levant les yeux au plafond. Tu sais très bien qu'Harry ne peut aller à Pré-Au-Lard sans ce passage!_

_-Eh bien maintenant qu'Harry connaît tout les passages, il devrait donner cette carte à un professeur!_

_-Tu rigoles! Jamais!", répondit Harry. _

Sa poitrine se serra à ce souvenir.

"Nous y sommes!", annonça Sirius.

Il retint Harry en posant sa main sur la poitrine d'Harry.

"Personne...Parfait. Mais garde bien ta baguette Nathan.

-Bien sûr."

Ils s'avançèrent dans un couloir sombre, décoré de pierres noires et de tentures aux couleurs vert et argent. Sirius grogna. Le couloir sentait la mort, Sirius trébucha sur ce qu'il semblait être un corps, Harry tituba sous la douleur soudaine qui venait de sa cicatrice.

"Ho ça va?, damanda Sirius en le prenant par le bras.

-Voldemort n'est pas loin, il faut faire vite!", répondit Harry en portant une main à sa cicatrice.

Un couloir rempli de cellules s'offrit à leur yeux, Harry ferma les yeux et les rouvrit aussitôt.

"Ici!", dit-il en désignant une cellule.

Sirius se précipita vers la cellule.

"C'est bien lui!"

Lupin était attaché à une chaise, la tête sur sa poitrine. Il se pencha sur lui, tâchant d'enlever les liens qui le retenait à la chaise. Le corps du jeune Maraudeur s'affaissa dans les bras de Sirius.

"Il est inconscient, grimaça Sirius.

-Et dans un sale état, compléta Harry. Il faut sortir d'ici."

Ils prirent chacun Remus sur une épaule, se dépêchant de le sortir de cet enfer.

"Il y a des barrières anti-transplanage dans le manoir, maugréa Sirius.

-C'est étonnant qu'il n'y ai pas de gardien ou de Mangemort.

-Et c'est tant mieux!"

Ils retrouvèrent le passage et le traversèrent à nouveau. Ils s'apprêtaient à retrouver le point de transplanage, quand soudain...

"Vous partez déjà?", fit une voix familière.

Harry et Sirius se retournèrent, derrière eux se tenaient Voldemort et une cinquantaine de Mangemorts.

"Pardon Tom, j'avais oublié que tu étais là", répliqua Harry avec un sourire qui n'avait rien de joyeux.

Voldemort écarquilla les yeux à la mention de prénom, et Sirius le regarda, plus qu'étonné.

"Quel plaisir de te voir!

-Comment...? Peu importe! Vous allez mourir...

Suite au prochain chapitre...

_*"Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-mêlé", chapitre 28, "La fuite du Prince", J.K. Rowling, 2005, éditions Gallimard._

Ce chapitre soulève encore des questions qui seront résolues plus tard, patience...


	5. Chapter 4: Endoloris Spiritum

Chapitre 4: Endoliris spiritum

"Nom de...J'aurais dû me douter, c'était louche tout ça!", pensa amèrement Harry.

Son visage s'assombrit, diversion, il fallait dévier Voldemort de Sirius et Remus en faisant diversion, puis les protéger par un bouclier, ensuite appeler l'Ordre, parce que là, Harry voyait très mal comment s'en sortir. Voyons, quelle diversion pouvait-il faire?

"Alors, Black tu n'es pas en train de passer le balai chez tes parents?"

Sirius serra les poings. Balai? Mais oui! Pour un peu, Harry faillit danser de joie.

"Oh pardon, j'oubliais que tu étais parti de chez toi, il y a quelques années!

-Je t'ai connu plus mordant Tom, lança Harry avec un petit sourire. Aucune inventivité, rien d'intéressant..."

Voldemort siffla.

"Et toi, tu dois être Garen, celui qui a fait des ravages dans mes rangs, lors de la dernière bataille sur le chemin de Traverse! C'est ça?

-C'est ça, toi tu es Tom Elvis Jedusor, n'est-ce pas? Celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, pourquoi? Parce que sinon, tes chers Mangemorts connaîtraient ton passé, si secret...", finit Harry sur un ton moqueur.

Une vague de murmure parcourut l'assemblée de Mangemorts, Voldemort haussa les sourcils devant la tirade de Garen.

"Tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils sachent qui tu es vraiment...

-Comment ose-tu?!, hurla Voldemort, le teint plus blafard que jamais. Tu vas me le payer.

-Oh non Tom, pas maintenant."

Sur ce, Harry sortit son balai de son sac, il avait semé le doute parmi les Mangemorts, il ne restait plus qu'à faire diversion, neutraliser Voldemort et ses copains, tout en veillant à la sécurité de Remus et Sirius, ainsi qu'à la sienne. Aucun doute, il allait s'amuser!

"C'était toi sur le chemin de Traverse?, demanda Sirius dans un souffle.

-Oui, répondit Harry en se retournant vers lui. C'était moi. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser..."

Harry enfourcha son balai et décolla en poussant un pied par-terre. Aussitôt, comme à chaque fois qu'il montait sur un balai, ses soucis restèrent à terre. Il sentait le vent agiter ses cheveux, l'air frais balayer toute crainte. Il se sentait paisible et plus confiant, enfin de là à tuer Voldemort et toute sa bande, il y avait encore du chemin. Mais il ne pouvait pas tuer Voldemort maintenant, il ne savait pas si des Horcruxes avaient été détruits.

Il prit de l'altitude, dominant la scène, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Sirius et Remus.

"_Protego maxima"_!

Un dogme étincelant les entoura, les recouvrant de ses couleurs or et rouge. Les couleurs de Gryffondor... Il prit la longue plume de phénix, la faisant tournoyer dans sa main et la lâcha, fit un geste de la main, la plume disparut dans un éclat doré.

D'un coup, il piqua vers le groupe de Mangemorts, ses cheveux plaqués par le vent sur son crâne. Si certains furent effrayés, d'autres se montrèrent vivaces, des sorts fusèrent dans tout les sens, Harry les évita comme s'ils étaient des cognards, fonçant vers le sol, remontant en chandelle, faisant des tonneaux. Il ripostait le plus possible, quelques cris douleurs lui indiquèrent qu'il avait réussi à en atteindre. S'il devait mourir aujourd'hui, autant emporter quelques Mangemorts avec lui.

"_...j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas me refermer sur moi-même -ni me laisser abattre. Sirius ne l'aurait pas voulu, n'est-ce pas? D'ailleurs, la vie est trop courte... Regardez Mrs Bones, regardez Emeline Vance...La prochaine fois, ce pourrait être moi, non? Mais si c'est le cas, poursuivit-il d'un ton féroce en regardant à présent Dumbledore droit dans les yeux bleus qui brillaient à la lueur de la baguette magique, je ferai tout pour emmener autant de Mangemorts que je pourrai et Voldemort aussi, si j'y arrive."_

Il esquissa un sourire à ce souvenir. Les Mangemorts étaient éparpillés sur la pelouse, Sirius et Remus, toujours protégé par le dogme. Voldemort au centre, laissant faire les Mangemorts, sa haute silhouette dominant le champ de bataille. Un sort l'atteignit alors qu'il prenait de la hauteur, il poussa un gémissement étouffé en sentant une douleur parcourir son avant-bras gauche, il perdit un peu d'altitude. Mais qu'est-ce que foutait Dumbledore, bon sang? À la longue, il finirait vraiment par mourir! Il monta encore plus, le balai un peu hésitant, il faisait froid, de plus en plus froid...

Le temps se figea, il vit Voldemort sortant lentement sa baguette de l'intérieur de son manteau, et la dirigea vers lui.

"_Endoloris spiritum_"

La formule cingla au milieu de la bataille, les Mangemorts s'arrêtèrent de lancer des sorts, Harry vit le faisceau rouge fuser vers lui comme dans un rêve.

_De la douleur..._Le balai eut un soubresaut quand Harry reçut le sort. Sa vision s'assombrit, Harry avait mal...

_"Rogue, voilà ce qui m'est arrivé! C'est _lui_ qui a rapporté la prophétie à Voldemort, _lui _qui a écouté à la porte, _lui _qui a écouté à la porte, Trelawney me l'a dit![...] ET VOUS LUI AVEZ PERMIS D'ENSEIGNER ICI, ALORS QUE C'EST LUI QUI A LANCÉ VOLDEMORT SUR LES TRACES DE MA MÈRE ET DE MON PÈRE!"_

Il perdait le contrôle...

_"C'est ma faute, entièrement ma faute, sanglota Dumbledore. Par pitié, que ça s'arrête et plus jamais, plus jamais, je ne..."_

Il cria de douleur, ses doigts agrippaient le balai avec force, il tremblait, il avait mal.

_"Dumbledore se recroquevilla comme s'il était entouré d'invisibles tortionnaires. Il agita la main en tout sens et faillit renverser la coupe à nouveau remplie que Harry tenait en tremblant."_

Un choc, encore de la douleur. Une spirale infinie de douleur et de souvenirs. L'odeur de l'herbe monta jusqu'à ses narines, l'étourdissant, il avait perdu le fil du temps, des ricanements, _un_ ricanement, un rire diabolique.

"_Rogue leva sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Dumbledore._

_-_Avada Kedavra_!_

_Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Rogue et frappa Dumbledore en pleine poitrine."_

Pouvait plus respirer, il haleta, cherchant de l'air, des milliers d'aiguilles transperçaient son corps, un cri. Il ne savait pas si c'était lui ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il voulait juste mourir.

"_Battez-vous !, lui cria Harry. Battez-vous espèce de lâche..."_

La réalité s'éloignait, doucement...Puis la douleur s'arrêta, brusquement, peut-être était-il enfin mort? Peu à peu, Harry prit conscience qu'il était recroquevillé dans l'herbe, la main encore agrippée à sa baguette. Haletant, il chercha son souffle, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais il s'en souciait peu, il avait bien trop mal. Il avait son balai entre ses jambes, des voix parvinrent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Une autre pique de douleur, Voldemort en colère, puis elle cessa, Harry ayant fermé son esprit. Il détendit son corps, s'étalant sur le dos, le souffle court, sa tête tournait et tout son corps était douloureux, étonnant qu'il soit encore en vie. Sa blessure aux côtes se rappelait à lui par des élancements.

La douleur diminua quelque peu, il ouvrit les yeux, un ciel étoilé s'offrit à lui. Il les referma, plus apaisé.

"Nathan?"

Il reconnut Dumbledore, il rouvrit les yeux, distinguant le directeur de Poudlard penché sur lui.

" 'Lut.

-Comment vous sentez-vous?"

Harry le fixa, le regard indéchiffrable.

"Hum, oui, question idiote. Vous pouvez vous lever?"

Une autre tête apparut, Arthur Weasley. Harry tenta de se lever, ses muscles protestèrent mais il les ignora, il ne pouvait pas rester là toute la vie. Il se mit debout à l'aide de Dumbledore et de Mr Weasley.

Il tremblait et était épuisé, mais il avait beaucoup moins mal. Il y avait un groupe de personnes en plus de quelques Mangemorts capturés un peu plus loin.

"Vous en avez mis un temps!

-Navré, j'ai tenu à prendre le plus possible de membres de l'Ordre.

-Pas grave, je suis encore vivant. C'est un nouveau sort?

-Lequel?, demanda Dumbledore en se retournant vers lui, inquiet.

-Euh, il a dit quelque chose comme "_Endoloris Spiritum"_.

-On m'avait prévenu de ce nouveau sort, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il existait vraiment. Vous l'avez reçu?, fit Dumbledore le visage soucieux.

-Oui, malheureusement j'en ai fait l'expérience..., répondit Harry alors qu'ils s'approchaient du groupe.

-Je suis désolé de vous poser la question, mais quel est son effet?", demanda doucement Dumbledore.

Harry vit du coin de l'oeil Mr Weasley tendre l'oreille.

"C'est pire que le Doloris, c'est...C'est comme si des Détraqueurs s'approchaient de vous, mais avec de la douleur en plus. Il vous fait remonter vos pires souvenirs, il est...Horrible", acheva Harry dans un souffle.

Les visages de Dumbledore et de Mr Weasley s'assombrirent. Il entreprit de raconter leur expédition, au moment d'arriver à l'évocation du Doloris Spiritum, ils arrivèrent au niveau du groupe de personnes. Il reconnut l'uniforme des Aurors sur quelques sorciers, Sirius Black était au centre, racontant également ce qui s'était passé, le regard d'Harry dévia vers Remus Lupin allongé dans l'herbe sur lequel était penché Mme Pomfresh et une version plus jeune de Kingsley.

"Nathan!"

Sirius venait vers lui suivi du regard par tout le monde.

"Tu vas bien?"

Dérouté, Harry le regarda le prendre par les bras.

"Je, euh...

-Merci.

-Ne le touche pas! C'est sûrement un Mangemort."

Tous se retournèrent pour voir celui qui avait parlé, le coeur d'Harry se serra. James Potter.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?, s'étonna Sirius.

-Tu as bien dit qu'il avait lancé des sorts de magie noire tels que que Sectusempra, non? Et qu'il connaît le nom de Voldemort?

-À qui ai-je l'honneur?", répliqua froidement Harry.

Un cercle s'était formé autour d'eux, James s'avança, le regard froid.

"James Potter.

-Pour ta gouverne, Potter, James tiqua. Toute personne qui n'est pas un Mangemort ne lance pas forcément que des sorts de magie blanche. Un Mangemort lance des sorts de magie noire, nous, si nous ne lançons que des sorts de magie blanche, nous ne vaincrons jamais Voldemort!"

Quelques sorciers frissonnèrent y compris des Aurors.

"Vous avez peur d'un nom!, ricana Harry. Vous avez peur des gens qui sont différents! Si vraiment j'étais un Mangemort, crois-tu que j'aurais sauvé ces deux-là, je vous aurais aidé sur le Chemin de Traverse? Oui Potter, c'était moi. Et regarde! Il releva sa manche gauche pour laisse apparaître un bras vierge de toute marque. Apprends à faire la différence en amis et ennemis, crois-moi ça te servira, acheva t-il sur un ton sec."

James écarquilla les yeux. Harry se dirigea vers .

"Comment va t-il?

-Il survivra, mais il va falloir du temps pour qu'il s'en remette."

Dumbledore le prit par l'épaule.

"J'ai besoin de vous parler.

-Bien sûr, murmura Harry en parcourant d'un regard las le champ de bataille. Moi aussi."

Son père était comme lui avait décrit Rogue. Arrogant. Harry espérait qu'il n'était pas comme lui. Il poussa un soupir. Dumbledore lui donna un paquet de bonbons au citron.

"Quoi? Oh non merci, c'est gentil.

-Ce n'est pas un simple paquet de bonbons, fit d'une voix amusée Dumbledore. C'est un Portoloin pour Poudlard."

Harry se sentit un peu bête, il prit le paquet et Dumbledore pointa sa baguette dessus, il marmonna quelque chose.

"1....2...3!"

Il se sentit emporté en avant, tiré par le nombril. Le champ de bataille disparut en une myriade de couleurs et le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore apparut à la place. Il reconnut Fumseck dans un coin, le Phénix le regarda en penchant légèrement la tête, Harry s'approcha doucement de lui, il tendit la main et le caressa avec un sourire, Fumseck émit un trémolo.

"Il est rare qu'il s'approche des gens, et encore plus qu'il accepte qu'ils les caressent."

Harry leva les yeux pour apercevoir Dumbledore sur une espèce de plate forme qui donnait sur une pièce inconnue d'Harry. Le vieux sorcier descendit les marches qui reliaient la plate forme au bureau.

"Il est très beau, murmura Harry.

-Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Fumseck est un des rares Phénix qui vivent en Angleterre. Vous voulez vous asseoir?

-Oh, euh oui."

Il s'assit, où plutôt se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, épuisé. Dumbledore fit de même.

"Désolé de vous retenir, vous devez être fatigué après ce sort, d'après Mr Black, vous avez résisté plus de cinq minutes..., acheva t-il en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

-Génial, j'ai battu mon record!, soupira Harry en baissant les yeux.

-Vous en avez déjà reçu?, Dumbledore paraissait étonné.

-Je plaisantais, tout le monde sait que Rictusempra est le sort préféré de Voldemort, il adore me le lancer, je crois qu'il aime bien me voir rigoler, chuchota t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Bien sûr que oui, je l'ai déjà reçu, ajouta t-il après un temps de silence où Dumbledore le regarda les yeux pétillant de malice.

-Vous êtes très cynique.

-Vaut mieux rire qu'en pleurer, dirait un Moldu. Je préfère regarder les choses comme ça, c'est...Plus facile."

Il fut d'un coup fasciné par ses pieds, surtout par la boue qui maculait ses chaussures.

"Ainsi c'était vous Mr Potter, au Chemin de Traverse!"

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis la referma en regardant Dumbledore avec des yeux ronds.

"Euh, vous vous souvenez à qui vous parlez?

-Je sais très bien à _qui_ je parle, Mr Potter ."

Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent d'un coup, découvert. Il avait fallu combien de temps, une nuit?

"Je me disais bien que c'était bizarre que vous m'acceptiez aussi vite dans l'Ordre.

-Voyons, un inconnu débarque en plein milieu d'une bataille, il fait preuve d'une étonnante agilité au combat, Sirius vous a pris pour James Potter, un peu plus tard vous arrivez et prétendez vouloir entrer dans l'Ordre, alors avouez que je pouvais avoir quelques doutes...

-Ok ok, je me suis trahi, et bêtement en plus. Il grimaça. Et maintenant?

-Et maintenant si vous me disiez votre nom, et m'expliquiez vos raisons d'être ici?

-Je m'appelle Harry James Potter..., commença t-il après un soupir. Et je suis un survivant.

Il s'était résigné à tout lui expliquer. Tout depuis le début.

Le jour s'était levé lorsqu'il eut fini. Dumbledore l'avait interrompu quelques fois pour des précisions mais n'avait pas émit de sentiments, à part au moment de sa mort. Il avait pris quelques années de plus. À présent, il s'était levé et faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Harry repensa à la carte des Maraudeurs, où il avait souvent vu plus d'une fois faire les cent pas. Habitude qui avait déteint sur Harry.

"Bien."

Dumbledore se rassit.

"Tout ceci est assez troublant je dois dire... Ce futur est révolu, dit-il après un temps de pause.

-Quoi?

-Oui, vous venez de le changer en sauvant Sirius et Rémus, en nous aidant à la bataille. Bref, de ce que je sais des voyages dans le temps, lorsqu'on va dans le passé ou le futur, on va d'un monde à un autre."

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"En allant dans le passé, chaque action changera le futur, le modifie. Et si on effectue un acte majeur, dans le cas présent, tuer Voldemort, le monde futur se détruira et vous avec. Donc vous mourrez si vous tuez Voldemort, vous comprenez? "

La nouvelle souffla Harry. Mourir? On lui parlait encore de mourir! Mais bon sang, son destin pouvait pas lui foutre la paix! Il ne pouvait pas vivre normalement?

"O...Oui je crois."

Il se prit la tête dans ses mains. Non il ne pouvait pas vivre normalement, c'était écrit, il devait tuer Voldemort, puis mourir.

"Je suis navré, dit doucement Dumbledore.

-Pas de votre faute.

-Je dois encore réfléchir à tout ça, en attendant allez à l'infirmerie, vous êtes épuisé, ça se voit. Et vivez comme un membre de l'Ordre, je parlerais aux autres, vous pouvez essayer de devenir Auror...

-Ouais, on verra. Merci Albus."

Harry se leva lentement et sortit du bureau de Dumbledore, dépité.

l'examina attentivement.

"Vous auriez dû faire soigner cette blessure!, le gronda t-elle. Bon reposez-vous, vous êtes dans un état d'extrême fatigue."

Harry hocha de la tête, le regard vide. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Dumbledore et .

"Nathan, je vous présente , Arthur Weasley. Il vous hébergera dans un premier temps. Il y a aussi.

-Merci Monsieur.

-Appelez-moi Arthur, je préfère."

Harry suivit , ils traversèrent le parc, Harry aperçut la cabane d'Hagrid au loin, il fallait qu'il se rapproche de lui, Hagrid était un excellent ami et il aimait discuter avec lui. Ils arrivèrent au portail et sortirent. attrapa Harry par le bras et ils transplanèrent.

Harry eut bientôt la vision du Terrier.

"Je suis désolé mais nous ne sommes pas très riches...

-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà très bien que vous m'accueillez ici."

Arthur eut un sourire. Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison.

"Molly?

-Arthur! Je commençais à m'inquiéter!

-Tout va bien, l'apaisa Arthur en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Kingsley et Tibbius ont débarqués ici en portant Remus, le pauvre, il est dans un sale état. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Ils n'ont rien dit, et...Oh!, s'exclama t-elle en voyant Harry. Arthur Weasley, tu pourrais me prévenir quand nous avons un invité!

-Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le temps, Molly. Je te présente Nathan Garen, un nouveau membre, Nathan, voici Molly, ma femme.

-Enchanté", fit Harry en faisant un bref signe de tête.

Pour toute réponse, elle le serra fortement dans ses bras, Harry eut le souffle coupé.

"Molly, laisse-le respirer! Il est épuisé. On pourra vous faire dormir avec Remus.

-Très bien."

Arthur le guida dans sa maison. C'était la future chambre de Ron. Il y avait deux lits, Remus était allongé sur l'un d'eux.

"Merci beaucoup, dit Harry en se tournant vers Arthur.

-C'est normal. Il n'a pas encore repris conscience, s'il se réveille prévenez-nous, de toute façon, Sirius viendra souvent.

-D'accord."

Arthur s'en alla et ferma la porte. Le jeune sorcier déposa ses affaires à côté de son lit et s'y assit avec un soupir. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était dormir. Il s'allongea sans se déshabiller et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit peu après, plongeant dans les bras de Morphée avec allégresse.

---

La suite au prochain chapitre ...

Tout les souvenirs proviennent du tome 6 d'Harry Potter.


	6. Chapitre 5: Ce sont nos actions qui

Chapitre 5: "Ce sont nos actions qui déterminent ce que nous sommes"

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se sentait reposé. Il s'étira et grimaça, il avait des courbatures partout. Il se redressa sur le lit, quelqu'un avait posé une couverture sur lui. Il faisait jour dans la chambre, il avait dormi si peu que ça?

"Bien dormi?"

Il sursauta, Sirius était assis sur une chaise à côté de Remus.

"Euh, oui, juste un peu mal partout. Il s'est réveillé?

-Non pas encore. Tu as dormi vingt-quatre heures.

-Ah ouais je me disais aussi..."

Sirius esquissa un sourire.

"Je suis désolé pour James, je crois qu'il ne mesurait pas ses propos.

-Je crois que si, au contraire, le coupa Harry. Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser.

-Bref, c'était une très bonne idée, le balai, je n'en avais jamais vu un aussi rapide!, s'enthousiasma Sirius.

-Ah. Vous avez capturé des Mangemorts?

-Une demi-douzaine.

-Très bien", fit Harry avec satisfaction.

Il s'assit au bord du lit.

"Il y a eu de la visite?

-Quelques Aurors qui connaissent Remus, et la famille Weasley, ah, et Dumbledore! Il voulait s'assurer de son état, et...Te voir, dit Sirius en le regardant.

-Bien."

Harry n'en dit pas plus, Sirius eut une expression de déception.

"Remus a de la famille?

-Il a, disons, un petit problème qui a éloigné la majeure partie de sa famille. Et ses parents...Ils sont morts durant sa cinquième année, répondit Sirius, le visage assombri.

-Aïe.

-Il n'a pas eu vraiment une vie facile.

-Je ne m'en plains pas non plus, énonça Remus d'une voix pâteuse.

-Remus!"

Harry se leva tandis que Sirius se penchait sur Remus. Le jeune Maraudeur clignait des yeux et avait l'air de se demander où il était.

"Salut vieux.

-Comment tu te sens?

-Euh, pas terrible, mais j'ai connu pire. Où sommes-nous?

-Chez Arthur et Molly.

-Alors, vous m'avez retrouvé?, demanda Remus doucement en se redressant.

-Oui, c'est grâce à notre jeune ami ici, répondit Sirius en désignant Harry. Nathan Garen, ton sauveur."

Le-dit sauveur se sentit rougir.

"Non non, bredouilla t-il. Toi aussi tu as joué un rôle.

-Tututut! D'après Dumbledore, il a une connexion avec notre cher aimé Seigneur, il t'a vu en train de te faire...Enfin bref, après il a pu te retrouver et donc me diriger. C'est dans le manoir de mes parents..., fit Sirius après une hésitation. Dans les cachots, je connaissais un passage pour y accéder. Nous t'avons sorti de là, et nous avons eu une petite entrevue avec notre vieux copain. Il a inventé un nouveau sort, Nathan l'a testé, pas de son plein gré, évidement. Apparemment , c'est pas très agréable, le Doloris spiritum, l'effet d'un Détraqueur en pire plus la douleur du Doloris. Tu aurais vu Nathan, il a été génial! Il est monté sur un balai, il a eu quelques Mangemorts en prime!

-Eh bien, j'en ai raté des choses!, s'exclama Remus en souriant devant la verve de Sirius. Enchanté de te connaître! Et merci beaucoup, du fond du coeur.

-Oh de rien, bredouilla une nouvelle fois Harry.

-Modeste va!," râla Sirius.

Harry eut un regard dépité, les deux Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire. Remus avait encore les traces des brûlures, et quelques bandages mais semblait aller mieux.

"J'ai une faim de loup!, s'exclama Remus.

-Tu peux te lever?

-Je pense que oui."

Harry fit connaissance avec le reste de la famille Weasley, enfin il les connaissait déjà, mais il n'avait jamais vu les jumeaux âgés d'un peu plus d'un an, volant déjà sur un balai, et semant la pagaille partout dans la maison. Pas sous cet état, quoi.

"Arthur, je ne suis pas sûr que l'idée de Sirius d'offrir ces balais était une _bonne_ idée, gémit Molly."

Harry émit un sourire en pensant aux jumeaux du futur, véritables héritiers des Maraudeurs. Elle n'en avait pas fini avec eux.

"Molly, tu trouvais ça très _bien_ au début, répliqua Arthur qui paraissait amusé.

-Oui enfin, normalement ils sont censés voler que dans un périmètre de quelques mètres..."

Son visage s'éclaira tandis qu'elle parla pour se transformer en véritable furie.

"Sirius Black!

-Oui?, répondit Sirius, le ton faussement étonné.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as trafiqué ces balais!, menaça Molly en pointant sa baguette sur Sirius qui pâlit légèrement.

-Mais, jamais je ne ferais ça voyons! Tu me connais!

-_Justement!_"

Sirius gémit. Il était cuit. Toute la tablée éclata de rire.

"Je...Je dois aller aux toilettes..., bredouilla Sirius en se levant.

-Et reste-y si tu veux être en vie", grogna Molly.

Les rires redoublèrent. Un journal traînait sur la table, Harry l'attrapa, il lut la date affichée en haut à droite.

_15 Juillet 1980_

Soit un peu de temps avant sa naissance, il allait donc bientôt naître! Il fut troublé, il avait donc un peu plus d'un an pour tuer Voldemort.

"Oh, Nathan! Regarde à la page six", fit Arthur sur un ton mystérieux.

Harry tourna les pages jusqu'à la page six, une photo de lui s'étalait sur un bonne partie de la page, Dumbledore le tenait par l'épaule, heureusement que la métamorphose n'avait pas cessé durant le Doloris Spiritum, il aurait été mal barré. Il regarda le titre.

_**Le Mystérieux combattant révélé**_

_Par Rita Skeeter_

Elle était déjà là, elle? Il ne voulait pas vraiment lire la suite.

"Où était-elle? Je n'ai pas vu de journaliste cette nuit-là,

-À vrai dire, moi non plus", répondit Arthur d'un ton ennuyé.

Et Harry se rappela que Skeeter était un animagus non déclaré, il serra les poings involontairement. Il parcourut l'article.

_Nouveau héros...Résista miraculeusement au nouveau sort de Vous-Savez-Qui...Un combat sur un balai efficace...Nathan Garen..._

Harry ouvrit la bouche, offusqué, elle avait entièrement relaté la bataille. Si elle était là, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas aidé?

"Albus!"

Il sursauta, trop préoccupé par cet article, il n'avait pas entendu Dumbledore arriver. Il leva les yeux pour voir Dumbledore se tenir au bout de la table, il avait l'air épuisé bien que souriant.

"Bonjour tout le monde! Ah, Nathan, je voulais vous voir. Comment allez-vous?

-Euh, bien, répondit Harry.

-Vous venez avec moi?, proposa gentiment Dumbledore.

-O...Oui, j'arrive."

Il se leva, suivi du regard par les autres et rejoignit Dumbledore, intrigué. Ils sortirent dans le jardin des Weasley, il ne faisait pas très beau, le vent agitait les arbres et des nuages sombres menaçait de déverser de la pluie sur leur tête.

"Alors?, demanda Harry, le regard fixé sur un corbeau qui picorait des mûres.

-Eh bien, mes craintes sont confirmées. Vous allez mourir, quelque soit l'issue du combat. _Mais_ j'ai rendu visite au professeur Slughorn, et il a confirmé tout ce que vous avez dit au sujet des Horcruxes, pas vraiment de plein gré, je dois dire. Je crains que nous devions reprendre la recherche des Horcruxes à zéro."

Harry grogna, magnifique!

"D'après ce que j'ai entendu du combat entre les Mangemorts et vous, vous êtes un excellent combattant!

-Je n'y suis pas pour grand chose, protesta Harry. La chance intervient beaucoup.

-Et c'est grâce à la chance que vous ressortez vivant à chaque fois de vos combats contre Voldemort?

-Mes amis..., commença Harry.

-L'amitié est une chose importante dans nos vies, elle fait beaucoup de chose mais pas tout...Ce sont nos actions qui déterminent ce que nous sommes", termina doucement Dumbledore.

Le jeune sorcier ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais ne trouva rien à répondre, il grogna à nouveau.

"Toujours raison, hein?

-Oh que non! Il faut bien quelques erreurs pour réussir, répondit joyeusement Dumbledore qui regardait un gnome se batailler contre un autre.

-Et pour la suite?

-J'ai besoin d'un nouveau prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal", murmura Dumbledore en regardant Harry.

Harry ne broncha pas tout de suite mais lorsqu'il comprit, il se retourna vers le directeur.

"Oh non, je ne suis pas...

-...Qualifié pour ça? Bien sûr que si, pas besoin de passer par une école d'Auror pour ça!

-Je n'y connais pas grand chose!

-Mais si mais si, s'il vous plaît ne me dites pas non! Vous n'allez pas priver nos futurs sorciers adultes de pouvoir se battre, ou du moins se débrouiller contre un Mangemort?, demanda Dumbledore innocemment.

-Manipulateur!", gronda Harry.

Il l'avait eu par les sentiments! Sa faiblesse.

"Très bien", se résigna Harry. Vous avez gagné!

Dumbledore fit un magnifique sourire, les yeux pétillants.

"Merci! Pour finir sur une note moins joyeuse, nous avons appris que Beauxbâtons a été détruite par des Mangemorts, quelques victimes à déplorer, dans l'ensemble, nous avons pu sauver la majeure partie des élèves et des professeurs.

-Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait été détruite dans le passé, enfin maintenant, dit Harry en fouillant dans sa mémoire.

-Vous êtes dans une sorte de monde parallèle, donc il se peut que quelques éléments changent.

-C'est pour ça que les Black vivent dans ce manoir, et non pas à Londres!, s'exclama Harry, comprenant ce que voulait dire Dumbledore. Combien de morts?

-Une cinquantaine. Nous allons tâcher d'éliminer Voldemort le plus vite possible, vous et moi.

-Et l'Ordre, compléta Harry. Il a son rôle aussi.

-Oui, vous avez raison. Bien!, fit Dumbledore en relevant brusquement la tête. Il faut que j'aille au Ministère maintenant. Bonne journée Harry!"

Il s'en alla en pressant légèrement l'épaule d'Harry. Le jeune sorcier le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans un "crac" sonore. Il soupira. Des temps sombres s'annonçaient... Il commença à pleuvoir. Harry courut se mettre à l'abri avant d'être complètement trempé.

Quelques jours passèrent, apportant son lot de bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles. Harry et Remus s'étaient complètement remis, et avait fait connaissance. Harry avait revu son père une fois, il était venu s'excuser et remercier le jeune sorcier pour les avoir sauvé, son couple et ses amis même s'il y avait toujours de la distance entre eux. Puis Sirius et sa constante bonne humeur. Harry ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu aussi joyeux dans le futur, à part à Noël, les douze ans à Azkaban l'avaient énormément changé. En même temps, qui ne changerait pas après Azkaban? Quelques membres de l'Ordre était venu voir Harry pour le rencontrer, et les autres l'avaient félicité pour son poste d'enseignant. Harry les avait remercié avait un sourire gêné, Sirius lui avait donné une bonne tape dans le dos qui avait failli l'étouffer puisque qu'il mangeait à ce moment là, Remus lui avait déclaré sérieusement qu'il ferait un très bon prof. Tout les deux avaient échangé quelques duels ensemble, Remus était déjà très bon à cette époque, si Harry se débrouillait très bien en défense, Remus, lui, jouait sur l'attaque, et ils finissaient souvent à égalité, malgré quelques victoires de l'un et de l'autre. Il découvrait avec plaisir les meilleures farces des Maraudeurs, en apprenant par la même occasion sur le passé des Maraudeurs et sa mère. Le reste du temps, il lisait des livres sur les matières qu'il étudiait à Poudlard, et plus particulièrement, sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il voulait être à la hauteur de son poste.

Ce jour-là, il lisait un chapitre sur les pratiques de la magie noire en Amérique du Sud, c'était un des berceau de la magie, les Mayas s'en servaient pour guérir les membres de leur tribu, et pour tracer les énormes figures qui visaient à communiquer avec les extra-terrestres. À sa lecture, Harry se posa une question, est-ce que les sorciers croyaient aux extra-terrestres? Mais il ne put poser la question car un Sirius complètement déboussolé arriva dans le salon, faisant sursauter Remus et Charlie qui jouaient aux échecs au coin du feu.

"Bon sang, Sirius! ça t'amuse?, bougonna Remus.

Harry se leva, craignant le pire. Sirius reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle.

"Allez! Dis-nous ce qui se passe!, le pressa Remus qui commençait à être inquiet.

-Il est né, répondit Sirius entre deux respirations. IL EST NÉ!"

Le visage de Remus s'illumina, tandis qu'Harry fixa Sirius sans comprendre.

"Qui?, demanda t-il.

-Harry! Le fils de Lily et James!, fit Remus à la place de Sirius.

-Je suis le parrain, annonça fièrement ce dernier.

-Félicitations!, se réjouit Harry.

-Filons!"

Sans trop quoi penser, Harry suivit les deux Maraudeurs à Ste Mangouste. Ils coururent dans les couloirs, les gens les regardant comme s'ils étaient fous pour arriver finalement devant Lily et James. Le coeur d'Harry manqua un battement, la jeune femme rousse tenait un bébé dans ses bras, il avait déjà quelques cheveux noirs sur le crâne, et des yeux incroyablement verts, James les regardait tendrement. Harry déglutit difficilement, il voyait ses parents réunis, sa mère était tellement belle qu'il comprenait pourquoi James l'avait choisi, elle avait l'air fatiguée mais tellement heureuse, son père avait perdu toute arrogance, une expression de bonheur étalée sur le visage. Il resserra son bras autour de Lily.

"Il a tes yeux, Lily", fit Remus la voix chargée d'émotion.

Sirius avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Un mini James! Je vais pouvoir lui apprendre plein de blagues!

-Ah non pas question!, répliqua Lily. J'ai déjà assez avec vous quatre!"

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Harry regardait l'autre Harry ne sachant quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Il paraissait si fragile, si petit...Rien ne le prédestinait à un destin tragique. Foutue prophétie! Le bébé s'était endormi, inconscient de ce qui l'attendait si Harry échouait, ce qui rajoutait un autre poids sur les épaules d'Harry déjà bien chargées, il fallait qu'il réussisse, pour ce petit Harry! Il s'en fit la promesse intérieurement.

"James, qui est-ce?, demanda doucement Lily en regardant Harry.

-Nathan Garen, notre sauveur. C'est lui a délivré Remus, et aidé Sirius", répondit son mari qui étudiait Harry du regard.

Le jeune sorcier se sentit mal à l'aise sous son regard.

"Oh c'est vous! Merci!

-De rien, bafouilla Harry, rougissant.

-Il est trop modeste, assura Sirius en grimaçant. C'est un défaut chez ce type!"

Le-dit "type" jeta un regard noir à Sirius.

"Oh, c'est qu'il me ferait peur!, gémit faussement Sirius, en reculant tandis que Remus pouffait de rire.

-Je ne m'attaque pas aux comiques", répondit Harry, vexé.

Outré, Sirius lui lança un regard noir en réponse mais il éclata bientôt de rire, suivi par Harry et Remus, James eut un petit rire.

"Les garçons! Il y en a qui dorment!, déclara la voix amusée de Lily en désignant le bébé qui s'agita un peu.

-Pardon Lily, tu as raison, nous allons vous laisser, s'excusa Remus en prenant Harry et Sirius par le bras et les traînant vers la sortie.

-Tu es peut-être modeste, mais tu as de la répartie par-contre, grommela Sirius alors qu'ils sortaient. Tu l'aurais vu devant Voldemort, Remus!"

Quelques sorciers les regardèrent, effrayés ou offusqués par le nom de Voldemort. Harry grogna devant leur réaction, "trouillards!", pesta t-il pour lui-même. Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu me l'a _déjà_ dit au moins cent fois!

-Ouais, mais quand même, c'était extra!", répondit joyeusement Sirius.

Harry sourit, Sirius lui faisait penser à Ron parfois. Il perdit son sourire quand il vit la personne qui s'avançait vers eux: Peter Pettigrow. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le passé. Sûrement dans les jupes de son maître, pensa t-il en regardant d'un air mauvais celui qui avait trahi ses parents. Les deux autres le saluaient vivement tandis qu'Harry restait en retrait. Enfin, Pettigrow s'éloigna. Au dernier moment, il jeta un regard à Harry qui ne fut pas sans conséquence. Il s'écroula sur le sol, les mains sur sa cicatrice.

_"Le jeune Harry Potter est né, mon Seigneur, couina la voix de Pettigrow._

_-Parfait, siffla Harry. La Prophétie est en marche!"_

"Nathan!"

Il se souvint qu'il était étalé sur le sol d'un des couloirs de Ste Mangouste.

"D...Désolé. Tout va bien, bredouilla Harry. Il avait la voix qui tremblait.

-Il va bien, rassura Sirius avec un sourire les guérisseurs qui s'étaient rapprochés. Il a juste trébuché!"

Les gens s'éloignèrent, sa cicatrice l'élançait, il s'efforça de pas y prêter attention. Sirius le fixa, l'air troublé. Ils se hâtèrent de transplaner chez Remus. Harry fut soudain effrayé, Voldemort était déjà au courant de la Prophétie, il jura intérieurement. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Tout recommençait. Il sentit la présence rassurante de Sirius près de lui.

"IL est courant pour Harry", murmura t-il.

Il entendit Sirius cessant de respirer et Remus gémir. Harry baissa les mains.

"Je vais le tuer! Il a détruit ma vie, il ne détruira pas celle d'Harry! J'y veillerais personnellement, grogna t-il avec rage.

-Nous aussi", fit Remus sur le même ton.

"Pettigrow, je vais te tuer aussi", pensa Harry en regardant le ciel par la fenêtre du salon, avec des larmes aux yeux. "Où que tu sois, je te retrouverai ..."

Le mois d'Août se déroula rapidement, Harry et les deux Maraudeurs jugèrent bon ne pas parler à James et Lily de la menace qui pesait sur leur fils. Pas tout de suite. Harry prépara activement la rentrée, suivant l'évolution du jeune Harry et surveillant du mieux qu'il pouvait Pettigrow. Il n'avait pas vu Dumbledore depuis leur entrevue dans le jardin, il en déduisit qu'il devait être pris par ses recherches, le ministère et ses incapables, et la rentrée proche.

Il apprit que James était Auror délégué à Poudlard, ainsi que Sirius. En lisant les journaux, il découvrit le Ministre actuel: Jim McLogan, qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Il en profita également pour se refaire une garde-robe et quelques achats pour ses cours. Et ainsi qu'il se retrouva le 1er Septembre sur le quai, à côté du Poudlard Express, avec pour mission, et avec quelques professeurs de surveiller le train, tandis que les Aurors sécurisaient l'accès à Poudlard, le château et son domaine.

Aucune doute, c'était bel et bien une nouvelle année qui recommençait à Poudlard!

-----

Bonjour, bonsoir! Moins d'action, plus de blabla, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même! Et non vous ne rêvez pas, un autre chapitre et tout ça en moins de deux jours, comme j'ai du temps, je tiens à avancer la fic' le plus possible.


	7. Chapter 6: Foutue célébrité!

Chapitre 6: Foutue Célébrité!

Dans le troisième wagon, juste à côté de la porte, se trouve une poubelle. Et cette poubelle venait justement de valser contre un mur, l'auteur de ce méfait, Harry Potter alias Nathan Garen venait de pousser un juron et tentait de se contrôler. Quelques têtes apparurent aux portes des compartiments, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Quoi, vous voulez un autographe?", grogna t-il en jetant un regard mauvais à ces élèves.

Les têtes de ces élèves disparurent face à la mauvaise humeur du jeune homme. Pourquoi avait-il dit oui?, se demanda t-il au moins pour la cent cinquantième fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Londres. Il se mit à faire les cent pas, impatient d'arriver. Surveiller le Poudlard Express demandait beaucoup de responsabilités, et il fallait ajouter les paires de yeux qui le suivaient dès qu'il passait devant un compartiment, car il fallait faire régulièrement des rondes dans le wagon pour s'assurer de la sécurité des élèves, ce qui avait le don de transformer Harry en véritable boule de nerf. Et ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne tenait pas en place et soupirait toutes les trente secondes. Harry jeta un regard exaspéré à sa montre, cela faisait seulement deux heures qu'ils étaient partis sous les sanglots et les au revoirs des parents émus du départ pour Poudlard de leur progéniture. Et pourquoi avait-il choisi cette couleur pour ces cheveux? Roux, c'était le plus voyant! Il salua distraitement le jeune Charlie Weasley qui venait de faire son entrée à Poudlard cette année. Enfin, le mal avait été fait. La plupart des élèves avaient sûrement lu l'article de Skeeter, ce qui avait pour effet d'augmenter sa colère envers elle. Normalement, il aurait dû être habitué à tout ce genre de cirque, il avait eu un bon entraînement à Poudlard. Mais bon sang, qui peut aimer vraiment ça, ne pas pouvoir faire un seul déplacement sans que tout le monde vous regarde, toujours être traité comme un héros alors qu'il n'en était pas vraiment un. Du moins, lui, ne se considérait pas comme un sauveur de l'humanité, les autres oui. C'est ce qui faisait la différence.

Il se laissa glisser contre un mur, celui que tout le monde, passé ou futur, adulait, avait-il vraiment la force d'y arriver? Dumbledore n'en avait jamais douté, Skeeter non plus, pensa t-il avec amertume.

oOo

Finalement, le Poudlard Express arriva à destination, bien trop lentement au goût d'Harry. Plusieurs élèves avaient fait exprès de passer par ce wagon pour le voir, il les avait ignoré du mieux qu'il put mais eut du mal à éviter toutes les questions. La plupart du temps, il haussait les épaules ou envoyait bouler les élèves. Il paraîtrait sûrement trop sévère et insociable mais il aurait la paix.

Harry était chargé à présent de voir si tout le monde descendait du train, il fit un tour complet du Poudlard Express, il y trouva un élève de quatrième année dans le sixième wagon, profondément endormi. L'élève bafouilla quelque chose et s'en alla en courant à moitié. Harry leva les yeux au plafond, et descendit. Il avait loupé la dernière diligence et fut obligé d'y aller à pied. Le petit bois qui menait à l'entrée du château était bien silencieux, il entendait seulement les hululements de quelques oiseaux de nuit et ses propres pas. Le peu de solitude qu'il eut lui fit du bien, il prit tout son temps pour marcher, l'air frais le calma. Après quelques réflexions, il se promit de paraître moins sévère, il n'aurait pas aimé avoir un prof comme ça. Un rien l'énervait en ce moment, il était à bout de nerf.

Il déboula dans la Grande Salle, par la porte réservée aux professeurs, Dumbledore était en train de parler. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui, il balbutia comme un gamin prit en faute, quelques élèves se mirent à rire.

"Je disais donc, continua Dumbledore, que nous avions un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, que certains connaissent sûrement déjà."

Harry alla s'asseoir le plus discrètement possible. McGonagall le regarda avec reproche, il fit une grimace d'excuse.

"Je vous présente Nathan Garen."

Les applaudissements démarrèrent immédiatement, Harry fit un bref sourire, un coup d'oeil sur la droite lui suffit pour voir que les Serpentards ne bronchaient pas, et que Slughorn le regardait avidement. Il soupira à nouveau.

"Bien, je vous adresse à Mr Rusard pour la liste des objets interdits. Pas de magie dans les couloirs, ni de duels. Les capitaines des équipes de Quidditch devront afficher dans leur salle commune les dates de sélections. Sur ce, chocogrenouilles et bavbulles! Bon appétit!"

Quelques premières années se regardèrent, interloqués. Harry esquissa un sourire, à leur âge, il avait cru d'abord que Dumbledore était fou. Il se rendit compte qu'il était assis à côté d'Hagrid.

"Hagrid, c'est ça?"

Le demi-géant le regarda, étonné.

"Vous me connaissez?

-Oh oui, Sirius Black m'a parlé de vous!, assura Harry avec un grand sourire. Il vous aime beaucoup.

-Un garçon très bien, Sirius, avec un côté farceur pas déplaisant. Ravi de vous rencontrer Garen! Et bienvenue dans l'Ordre, murmura Hagrid.

-Merci."

Harry se retourna pour prendre le plat de pâtes que lui tendait Flitwick.

"Vous avez vu Harry?, demanda t-il.

-Oui, j'ai eu un peu de mal à rentrer à cause, eh bien, de...Ma stature. Il a les yeux de sa mère mais ressemble beaucoup à son père.

-Oui, c'est un beau couple.

-Qui a mis du temps à se former!, renchérit Hagrid.

-À ce que m'a dit Remus, oui, plutôt", ajouta Harry, amusé.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur malgré tout les événements de ces derniers temps. Et arriva bientôt le temps d'aller se coucher.

Harry guida quelques élèves perdus dans les couloirs et aida les préfets à mettre de l'ordre parmi le désordre qui régnait dans le château. Les portraits le regardaient s'époumoner et décoincer les élèves des escaliers, un groupe de chevaliers en armures pouffaient de rire en le voyant jouer l'acrobate tandis que deux dames qui buvaient un thé discutaient de son combat. Il leva les yeux, si les portraits s'y mettaient...

oOo

"Je démissionne", lâcha Harry en se laissant tomber sur une chaise dans la salle des professeurs.

Il venait de passer plus de trois heures à ramener les élèves dans leurs salles communes respectives. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était aussi dur d'être professeur.

"Déjà?, demanda Dumbledore d'une voix amusée. Vous n'avez tenu qu'une seule journée.

-Et quelle journée!, gémit Harry. J'en peux plus!

-Allez allez, vous vous en remettrez, déclara son directeur en lui tapotant l'épaule d'Harry.

-'suis pas sûr...

-Mais si! Allez vous coucher, une bonne nuit de sommeil vous fera oublier ça.

-Mouais...", répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Il se dirigea vers son appartement, qui était situé pas loin de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il se changea et s'étala dans son lit.

"Faites que ça soit pas comme ça tout les jours...", pria t-il.

Il s'endormit profondément.

Pour se réveiller, peu après, le coeur battant. Un horrible pressentiment l'avait envahi, pourtant pas de vison. Il se leva, tremblant. Puis il s'apaisa, peut-être que l'esprit de Voldemort avait laissé échapper une pensée. Il se concentra mais ne trouva rien, quelque chose allait se passer à Poudlard, c'est tout ce qu'il sentait. Il regarda par la fenêtre, la lune était haute.

Il s'habilla rapidement, et passa un manteau sur lui. Il avait besoin de marcher, au moins pas besoin de cape d'invisibilité quand on était professeur. Il sortit dans le parc, appréciant le calme. Il se balada jusqu'au matin. Foutue célébrité! Elle n'apportait que des mauvais côtés en ce moment.

Harry entra dans la Grande Salle, frais comme un gardon. Il était tôt et seulement quelques élèves étaient assis à leur table. Slughorn venait de s'asseoir, un moment, Harry envisagea la possibilité de fuir, mais Slughorn l'aperçut et l'appela à grande voix.

"Professeur Garen! Venez près de moi!"

Malgré lui, Harry se dirigea maussade vers Slughorn.

"Bonjour Horace, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

-Bonjour Nathan, vous avez une mine affreuse!"

Harry le fixa sans broncher.

"Oups, je ne devrais peut-être par dire ça!, s'excusa Slughorn. Pardon!

-Pas grave, répondit Harry en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Que me conseillez-vous?

-Les toasts sont délicieux, surtout ceux à la myrtille!

-Va pour les toasts, alors.

-Insomnie?

-En quelque sorte.

-Je peux vous préparer quelque chose qui vous permettrait de mieux dormir.

-Ah oui?, relança Harry en levant la tête, intéressé.

-Demain, je vous l'apporte.

-Et je vous dois quoi?

-Rien du tout, assura Slughorn. Considérez ça comme un cadeau.

-Merci", accepta sincèrement Harry.

Après tout, la célébrité pouvait aider. Il se prépara mentalement pour son prochain cours, qu'il avait avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de septième année pendant deux heures. Il arriva dans sa classe, légèrement troublé, pendant un instant il se demanda comment en était-il arrivé là, il se trouvait à la place de Remus, le poste maudit, là où s'étaient tenus de nombreux traîtres. Il se demanda vaguement ce qui était arrivé au dernier professeur.

Les élèves commencèrent à arriver, les Serpentards le dédaignant spectaculairement, et les Gryffondors, intrigués, s'assirent dans les premiers rangs.

Harry les observa longuement et attentivement. Ainsi c'était la relève? Bien, il allait voir de quel bois ils étaient chauffés!

"Bonjour à tous, commença t-il posément. Je ne vais pas vous faire un discours sur les ASPIC, nous verrons ce que nous pourrons faire, je doute qu'un partisan de Voldemort s'enfuit en courant en voyant votre diplôme, Gryffondor ou Serpentard, ajouta t-il lorsque des Serpentards ricanèrent. Quel que soit votre origine, sang pur, mêlé, moldu, vous êtes une proie, quel soit votre âge, vous êtes une proie. Les Mangemorts tuent tout ce qu'ils trouvent. Je ne veux pas influer sur votre orientation, vous faîtes ce que vous voulez, ce que je veux, c'est que vous puissiez vous débrouiller face au danger dehors, peut importe le camp, les gens peuvent se retourner contre vous. Dans un premier temps, nous allons faire des révisions, peu de théorie et plus de pratique dans l'ensemble de l'année, réciter une définition vous aidera peu lors d'un combat, même si c'est utile, il faut que vous sachiez vous battre, déclara t-il en parcourant du regard la classe. Face à votre adversaire, vous n'aurez que votre instinct, votre savoir, c'est pourquoi j'inclurais des séances de duel tout au long de l'année. Concernant la discipline, étant en présence de deux maisons adversaires, je ne tolérerais aucune insulte de la part d'une des deux envers l'autre, Gryffondor comme Serpentard, ce sera 10 points en moins plus une retenue. La tolérance est une notion que vous devez connaître. j'espère m'être fait comprendre..."

Des élèves s'agitèrent sur leur chaise.

"Bien, pour commencer, fermez vos livres et levez-vous!"

Des murmures réjouis retentirent dans la classe. Harry d'un geste de baguette plaqua les tables contre les murs, libérant de l'espace.

"Premier sortilège: experlliarmus!"

Un Gryffondor le regarda, dépité, tandis qu'un Serpentard le regarda dédaigneux.

"Ne sous-estimez pas ce sort, il est très utile. Vous deux, dit-il en désignant deux Serpentards. Vos noms?

-Davy, grommela un deux.

-Joyce, ajouta l'autre.

-Mettez-vous face à face, très bien, saluez-vous, lancez tour à tour le sort."

Les deux garçons s'inclinèrent en même temps, Davy prononça l'incantation en premier, la baguette de Joyce bougea à peine, Joyce répliqua aussitôt, la baguette de son adversaire vint se ficher deux centimètre à côté de la tête d'Harry, celui-ci cligna des yeux, il se ressaisit.

"Bien, très bien! 10 points pour Serpentard! Tout le monde se met en binôme, et allez-y!", s'exclama Harry.

Il passa le reste des deux heures à corriger les élèves, à ajouter d'autres sorts...À la fin, Harry fut très content, ils avaient réussi à faire la moitié de ce qu'il voulait faire. La sonnerie retentit.

"Parfait, nous avons bien progressé!, avança t-il avec un sourire. 10 points par élève. Pour devoir, seulement un peu de pratique, ça ne fera pas de mal. Merci, et à la prochaine fois!"

Les Gryffondors le quittèrent en disant merci, et il eut droit à quelques sourires de la part de Serpentards. La récrée passa et il reçut les Poufsouffles et Serdaigles de troisième année. C'est reparti!

La journée passa rapidement, et il se retrouva, ne sachant pas comment très bien, à la table des professeurs. Il était vidé. Il mangea avidement, sous le regard amusé de McGonagall.

"Vous avez très bonne impression, selon les rumeurs, Mr Garen, lui dit Dumbledore alors qu'il se servait de la tarte à la mélasse.

-Ah bon?, s'étonna Harry tandis qu'il reposait son assiette.

-Oui", répondit simplement Dumbledore sans développer.

oOo

La semaine s'écoula paisiblement, Harry s'efforçant de tenir ses élèves et de leur apprendre quelque chose. Il avait tenu à peu près le même discours aux autres classes, même à la première année. Malgré l'horrible pressentiment qui l'avait pris au début de la semaine, rien ne se passa. Il devenait peut-être fou?

Le samedi matin, il avait déjeuné tranquillement et avait décidé d'aller voir Sirius et Remus, il avait un peu de temps libre. Il transplana directement chez Remus, les deux Maraudeurs furent ravis de le voir et exigèrent de savoir comment s'était passé sa première semaine. Il prit également des nouvelles du couple Potter et de leur bébé.

Alors que Sirius et Remus étaient partis faire quelque chose, Harry eut un vertige, la pièce se mit à vaciller sous ses yeux. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, mais rien ne changea. Que...? Il tenta de se lever, la pièce chancela encore plus mais il tint bon, première chose: avertir Remus et Sirius. Il tituba jusqu'à la pièce où se trouvaient les deux Maraudeurs, il se tenait au murs, des points dansaient devant ses yeux. Ne tenant plus debout, il s'écroula en travers de la porte, les deux amis lâchèrent leur occupation et se précipitèrent vers lui. Il sentit le frais du carrelage le ramener légèrement à la réalité.

"Nathan?"

Harry eut du mal à faire la mise au point sur l'homme qui se penchait sur lui, il distingua une lueur d'inquiétude dans sa voix, la silhouette vacillait, il tenta de bouger. La pièce vrillait de plus en plus, Harry avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le sol. Il essaya à nouveau de bouger. En vain, il ferma les yeux.

"Non, reste éveillé!"

Facile à dire, voulut-il dire mais la phrase ne sortit pas de ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, par Merlin? Quelqu'un lui tapota la joue, il ouvrit les yeux. Il put légèrement bouger et attrapa un bras. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, un râle sortit de ses lèvres. Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau. Il les rouvrit dans un sursaut, il se redressa un peu, quelqu'un l'avait secoué sans ménagement.

"Reste avec moi, ne ferme pas les yeux!"

Lupin, il plissa les yeux tandis que sa vision s'assombrissait. Il haletait, cherchant l'air. Harry avait l'impression qu'il était sur un bateau, il déglutit et ferma les yeux contre sa volonté. On lui donna quelques tapes sur les joues. Il les rouvrit brièvement. Respirer, oui c'est ça, respirer...

"Bon sang, Nathan!"

Une autre voix, une autre silhouette. Harry avait du mal à se concentrer, son esprit s'embrouillait.

"Severus, vite!"

Severus...Le nom lui dit quelque chose, lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Un éclat de lumière, les voix résonnaient.

_"Poison...Antidote...Moi..."_

Il eut une vue plus nette de la scène, il distingua quatre personnes, il put bouger à nouveau, la pièce vrilla, il gémit. Des visions s'offraient à lui, des souvenirs, une spirale de souvenirs. C'était donc ça la mort? Il se débattait contre des démons invisibles.

"Tenez-le."

Des centaines de mains le maintenaient immobile. Des Mangemorts!, pensa t-il avec panique.

"Non, gémit-il.

-Nathan, tout va bien, nous sommes là!", cria une voix ferme.

Le noir l'envahit peu à peu, il sentit un liquide traverser peu à peu son corps, il perdit le fil du temps. Il s'était évanoui.

oOo

"Aahh, il revient à lui!", s'exclama une voix soulagée.

Tiens, il n'était pas mort? Il remua faiblement, c'était comme sortir d'un long tunnel.

"Le pouls est à peu près normal, Albus", déclara une voix familière.

Rogue! Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir quelques silhouettes au-dessus de lui, il les referma. Cette fois, il avait eu vraiment l'impression de mourir.

"Passé pas loin de la mort... Très résistant, ajouta la voix de Rogue.

-Je crois qu'il a l'habitude, fit doucement Dumbledore. Des séquelles?

-Non je ne pense pas.

-Bon sang, j'ai eu peur!

-En même temps, un rien t'effraie, Black. Surtout tes parents, je crois.

-Laisse mes parents où ils sont!, gronda sourdement Sirius.

-Stop!, stoppa Remus. Ce n'est pas le moment"

Harry ne peut qu'approuver, il ouvrit les yeux définitivement. Tout était trouble, il cligna des yeux.

"Tenez", fit Rogue en lui donnant ses lunettes.

Ah oui, c'est mieux avec les lunettes. Il avait encore des vertiges, et la pièce bougeait légèrement.

"Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps?, demanda t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Environ une heure, répondit Remus.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?, dit-il en se redressant le mieux possible.

-Empoisonnement, dit lentement Rogue. Un miracle que vous soyez encore en vie!

-Tu as résisté, on ne sait comment, pendant un bon quart d'heure au poison, rajouta Sirius. Merci quand même, Rogue.

-Ah enfin!, grommela Rogue.

-Qui pourrait...?, commença Harry.

-On ne sait pas pour l'instant, le coupa Dumbledore. Une tentative d'assassinat, en tout cas."

Harry laissa sa tête retomber sur le canapé où il était allongé. Choqué.

"Reposez-vous, merci beaucoup Severus. Votre aide a été précieuse."

Assassinat. Le mot résonna dans sa tête, on avait voulu l'assassiner, et presque réussi. Ce n'était pas nouveau en soi, mais par poison... Il ne put bien réfléchir longtemps car le sommeil le prit par surprise.

---

Mais qui est donc ce mystérieux tueur? Rogue et Sirius vont-il un jour se réconcilier? Dumbledore prendra t-il un bonbon au citron? Suite aux prochains chapitres...

Espère que celui-ci vous a plu!

Bises.


	8. Chapter 7: Hé, tout doux mon loup!

Chapitre 7: "Hé, tout doux mon loup!"

Remus était en train de mélanger une potion quand un bruit lui fit se retourner, Nathan venait de s'écrouler sur le sol, pris de tremblements violents. Un regard avec Sirius, et ils se précipitèrent vers lui. Remus se pencha sur lui et l'attrapa par les épaules.

"Nathan?"

Le jeune homme plissa ses yeux, semblant avoir du mal à le voir, il était très pâle et tentait de bouger, il regarda Sirius, inquiet.

"Il ne faut pas qu'il s'endorme, murmura Sirius. Je vais chercher Dumbledore."

Nathan tremblait de plus en plus, et avait les yeux qui se fermaient. Sirius transplana.

"Non, reste éveillé!"

Nathan ouvrit la bouche, comme pour parler mais rien ne sortit, Remus lui tapota la joue jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux, le jeune homme s'agita en même temps, il lui attrapa le bras. Remus commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter.

"Reste avec moi, ne ferme pas les yeux!", lui intima t-il.

Le jeune sorcier plissa à nouveau les yeux, il avait du mal à respirer, il haletait. Il remua à nouveau et ferma les yeux. Remus le secoua et donna quelques tapes sur la joue. "Sirius, magne-toi!", pensa t-il en priant pour qu'ils arrivent rapidement. Remus l'allongea un peu mieux, lui permettant de mieux respirer, Nathan agitait la tête comme un fou, cherchant l'air. Un "crac" sonore le fit sursauter, Dumbledore, Rogue et Sirius se tenait debout, le regard dirigé vers Nathan. Le jeune homme gémit, il avait cessé de s'agiter. Dumbledore se baissa sur lui.

"Bon sang, Nathan"

Nathan avait le regard fixé sur le plafond, amorphe. "Mauvais signe", pensa Remus.

"Severus, vite!", murmura Dumbledore.

Rogue examina rapidement Nathan, il lui saisit le poignet, le tâta un peu partout sur le corps. Il lui ouvrit un peu plus les yeux, grogna.

"Poison de toute évidence, lâcha Rogue. Je peux fabriquer un antidote assez rapidement. Attrape-moi mon sac, Lupin."

Remus le saisit et lui tendit. Rogue fouilla dans son sac, prenant des potions diverses. Nathan gémit et bougea légèrement, il agita les bras. Rogue commençait à mélanger les potions d'un geste rapide et sûr.

"Tenez-le", intima Rogue.

Remus lui chopa les bras tandis que Sirius lui maintenait les épaules, Dumbledore attrapa ses jambes.

"Il a des hallucinations, ça veut dire que le poison n'est pas loin de le tuer. C'est bon, c'est prêt, il faut absolument qu'il reste éveillé.

-Non!, gémit Nathan.

-Nathan, restez avec nous", cria Rogue.

Le jeune homme avait cessé de bouger, Remus relâcha légèrement la pression, le souffle court. Il vit Rogue approcher l'antidote lentement de la bouche de Nathan qui peinait à rester conscient, l'ancien Serpentard ouvrit sa bouche et lui donna le liquide à boire. Nathan déglutit difficilement et ferma les yeux. Sa tête retomba en arrière et il ne bougea plus du tout.

"Merde!", grogna Rogue.

Il souleva sa tête et lui donna des gifles pour qu'il rouvre les yeux. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Mais Nathan n'ouvrit pas les yeux, il ne bougeait plus du tout, d'une pâleur mortelle, Remus craigna le pire. Sirius avait les yeux fixés sur Rogue, qui secouait vainement le jeune homme, atterré. Dumbledore était très pâle. Lui-même avait quasiment cessé de respirer. La poitrine de Nathan se soulevait faiblement, de plus en plus faiblement... Il était en train de mourir sous leur yeux. Le temps s'était arrêté. Puis la poitrine du jeune sorcier se mit à se soulever plus régulièrement, il toussa, émettant un râle. Tout le monde soupira dans un parfait ensemble. Rogue saisit son poignet, mit une main sur son front, puis sur sa poitrine.

"Il est vivant, l'antidote a agit", déclara Rogue.

Remus échangea un regard soulagé avec Sirius, Dumbledore avait les yeux fixés sur Nathan.

"Lupin, où peut-on le mettre?

-Dans... Dans le salon. Je vais t'aider."

Rogue attrapa ses bras tandis que Remus prit ses jambes, la tête de Nathan bascula sur sa poitrine, ils soulevèrent son corps inerte. Dumbledore et Sirius parurent se ressaisir et les suivirent jusqu'au salon. Là, Rogue et Remus le déposèrent sur le canapé. Un de ses bras bascula hors du canapé, Remus glissa un oreiller sous sa tête.

"Il faut éviter de se servir de la magie quand une personne est empoisonnée, ça peut accélérer l'effet du poison, expliqua Rogue d'une voix lente. Il n'est pas encore tiré complètement d'affaire, il peut tomber dans le coma. On va attendre qu'il soit réveillé.

-Merci Severus", murmura Dumbledore.

Remus avait rarement vu Dumbledore aussi inquiet. Nathan Garen devait être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, pensa t-il. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez ce sorcier, son flair de loup lui soufflait d'être méfiant.

Rogue commença à examiner Nathan sous toutes les coutures, il palpa sa gorge, et son abdomen. Prit sa température et son pouls à nouveau, il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles. Il retira ses lunettes et ouvrit ses yeux, Remus frémit en voyant les yeux injectés de sang. Rogue examina sa bouche et sentit son haleine. Puis il recula.

"Le pouls est un peu rapide, son haleine est fruitée, ce qui signifie bien poison extrêmement dangereux et mortel. Il est un peu fiévreux."

Dumbledore hocha de la tête, Rogue et Remus s'assirent. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre...

Au bout d'une petite heure, Nathan s'agita et grommela dans son inconscience. Rogue parut soulagé.

"Aahh, il revient à lui", déclara Sirius,.

Le jeune homme remua à nouveau, Rogue prit son pouls.

"Le pouls est à peu près normal", déclara t-il.

Nathan ouvrit brièvement les yeux.

"Passé pas loin de la mort...Très résistant, marmonna Rogue.

-Je crois qu'il a l'habitude, ajouta Dumbledore doucement. Des séquelles?

-Non je ne pense pas."

L'habitude?, pensa Remus. Il osa à peine penser à ce qu'avait subit Nathan pour avoir "l'habitude" de ces choses là.

"Bon sang, j'ai eu peur!

-En même temps, un rien t'effraie, Black. Surtout tes parents, je crois.

-Laisse mes parents où ils sont!", gronda sourdement Sirius.

Remus sentit la dispute venir.

"Stop", ordonna t-il.

Nathan ouvrit les yeux, hébété. Rogue lui tendit ses lunettes.

"Tenez."

Le jeune homme les mit, et cligna des yeux.

"Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps?, demanda t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Environ une heure, répondit Remus.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?, dit-il en se redressant le mieux possible.

-Empoisonnement, dit lentement Rogue. Un miracle que vous soyez encore en vie!

-Tu as résisté, on ne sait comment, pendant un bon quart d'heure au poison, rajouta Sirius. Merci quand même, Rogue.

-Ah enfin!, grommela Rogue.

-Qui pourrait...?, commença Nathan.

-On ne sait pas pour l'instant, le coupa Dumbledore. Une tentative d'assassinat, en tout cas."

Nathan laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller, il paraissait choqué. C'est sûr que savoir qu'on avait failli mourir lors d'une tentative d'assassinat n'était pas des plus agréable.

"Reposez-vous, merci beaucoup Severus. Votre aide a été précieuse."

Dumbledore s'était levé, rassuré de voir Nathan hors de danger. Ce dernier était replongé dans une inconscience, réparatrice cette fois-ci.

"Où pourrions nous le mettre?", s'interrogea Dumbledore.

Rogue transplana.

"Chez moi, proposa Remus. J'ai une chambre libre. Je lui dois la vie après tout.

-Parfait, c'est très gentil à vous. Il devrait être sur pied lundi."

Sirius et Remus l'installèrent dans la chambre prévue. Et le laissèrent. Dumbledore était en train de réfléchir quand ils retournèrent au salon.

"Je crois qu'il prend une potion pour mieux dormir en ce moment, dit-il.

-Il me semble aussi, qu'il en a parlé, lâcha Sirius. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air épuisé ces temps-ci.

-Des cauchemars, ajouta Dumbledore.

-Que savez-vous sur lui?, interrogea Remus.

-Oh pas grand chose, il est très discret. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ses parents sont morts lorsqu'il avait un an. Par Voldemort. D'où sa...

-Cicatrice et sa "connexion" avec Voldemort, le coupa Remus. Oui je sais, mais rien d'autre?

-Son parrain est mort également, par Bellatrix Lestrange."

Sirius grogna à l'évocation de sa cousine.

"En fait toute sa famille, ses amis sont morts.

-C'est horrible, grimaça Sirius. Où trouve t-il la force de vivre?

-Dans son coeur, Sirius. Dans son coeur."

Remus sentit que Dumbledore ne leur disait pas tout.

"Évitez d'en parler devant lui. Il n'aime pas trop ça.

-Bien sûr, répondit Remus. La personne qui l'a empoisonné savait sûrement qu'il prenait cette potion et en a profité.

-Oui, c'est possible. Ce qui implique donc...

-...Qu'il y a un traître à Poudlard, compléta Sirius. Qui fabrique cette potion?

-Le professeur Slughorn.

-C'est un ancien Serpentard, non?

-Tous les Serpentards ne sont pas forcément des Mangemorts. En tout cas, pas le professeur Slughorn, je puis vous en assurer, rectifia Dumbledore.

-Et un mystère de plus à Poudlard!, soupira Remus. ça va prendre des mois!

-Nous verrons bien Mr Lupin. Sur ce, je dois partir, Poudlard m'attend."

Sirius et Remus le saluèrent et il transplana.

"Par Merlin, on a eu chaud!, s'exclama Sirius. Tu veux que je reste?

-Non ça ira, préviens les autres."

Sirius approuva et transplana. Remus s'assit sur le fauteuil, toutes ces émotions l'avaient épuisé, il se prit la tête entre ses mains. Un traître à Poudlard, il ne pouvait pas y avoir que les professeurs à soupçonner, les élèves étaient aussi à prendre en compte, rien n'était impossible. En tout cas, ils savaient qui était le commanditaire, Voldemort, c'était évident. Il n'avait pas du apprécié le combat sur le Chemin de Traverse et lors de sa libération. Et peut-être que le traître se trouvait dans l'Ordre du Phénix... Ce qui laissait présager le pire... Remus aurait aimé être là lors du duel qui avait opposé le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Nathan. Le jeune sorcier était resté très discret sur le combat, n'en tirant aucune fierté, ne se pavanant pas. Sirius lui avait dit qu'il connaissait le véritable nom de Lord Voldemort, et sûrement une bonne partie de sa vie d'autrefois. En fait, Nathan restait toujours très discret sur tout ce qui le concernait, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que Nathan connaissait très bien Voldemort, que ses parents avaient été tué par ce dernier, son parrain par Bellatrix Lestrange, qu'il était doué pour la magie, surtout en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qu'il a affronté plusieurs fois ces forces du mal. Puis rien d'autre.

Il alla dans la chambre, Nathan avait un sommeil agité, il murmurait plusieurs choses, hélas rien de compréhensible pour Remus. Qui était-il vraiment? Juste un sorcier orphelin surdoué en magie? Remus retourna dans le salon, l'esprit traversé par plusieurs hypothèses. Soudain, il se souvint d'un moment, juste après la bataille sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils discutaient du mystérieux sauveur, et Dumbledore avait dit quelque chose. Qu'il était peut-être le fils de James... L'idée atterra Remus, s'il était vraiment le fils de James, que faisait-il là? Mais il ne pouvait pas accuser une personne comme ça, il lui fallait d'autres preuves.

Remus finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, avec un plan dans la tête.

oOo

"Remus?"

Quelqu'un le secoua dans son sommeil, il se réveilla dans un sursaut.

"Hé, tout doux mon loup!"

Sirius lui fit un signe rassurant, Remus se traita mentalement d'idiot.

"Salut.

-Il s'est réveillé?

-Pas que je sache.

-J'ai amené un peu de monde avec moi. Arthur et Molly, ils ont su ce qui est arrivé, expliqua Sirius, la mine soucieuse. Tu vas bien?

-Pas de problème.

-Tu es sûr que ça va?

-Oui, ça va, cesse de jouer les mères poules!, répondit Remus avec un sourire. Bonjour Arthur, bonjour Molly! Désolé pour l'accueil..."

Le jeune Maraudeur jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre, Nathan dormait toujours, mais d'un sommeil plus paisible. Il invita tout le monde à s'asseoir.

"Du nouveau?, demanda t-il à Sirius en commençant à préparer du thé.

-Non, pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas revu Dumbledore. Et toi?

-Non plus.

-Il est au Ministère, répondit Arthur. Je l'ai vu cet après-midi avec le responsable de la section Auror. Vous soupçonnez quelqu'un?

-Il y a tellement de possibilités, répondit Remus. Mais il faut qu'on trouve. S'il s'en prend à d'autres personnes, nous sommes en danger perpétuel.

-C'est vraiment un sadique ce Voldemort, énonça tranquillement Sirius. Vous avez vu le nouveau sort qu'il a inventé, ajouta t-il comme s'il parlait du dernier CD sorti d'un groupe.

-Il faudrait pouvoir retourner son sort contre lui, songea Arthur.

-Oui, mais qui qu'est-ce qui peut atteindre un sorcier pareil?, répliqua sa femme.

-La seule solution est la mort, répondit une voix familière. Et ça ne va pas être de la tarte."

Nathan se tenait à l'encadrement, des cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux ébouriffés et le teint assez pâle. Malgré tout ça, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Sirius se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de lui, l'air coléreux.

"Ne me refais plus jamais ça, ordonna t-il. J'ai failli mourir de peur!"

Nathan déglutit sous le regard du Maraudeur, puis Sirius le prit dans ses bras.

"Tout va bien Sirius, tu vois, je suis vivant, dit Nathan en souriant.

-Excuse-moi d'être inquiet!", répliqua Sirius en faisant semblant de bouder.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, l'atmosphère fut plus détendue.

"Comment te sens-tu?, demanda Remus, le ton soucieux.

-Mieux, répondit Nathan simplement.

-Du thé?

-Oui, s'il te plaît."

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Remus scrutant de temps à autre le visage de Nathan, comme si une information pouvait apparaître sur le visage pâle du jeune homme. Il se reprit, et prit son mal en patience, si chose il y avait à découvrir, il devrait attendre.

Si Nathan avait été de bonne humeur pendant la soirée, son visage se ferma dès que les invités partirent. Il aida Remus à faire un peu de ménage puis prétexta de la fatigue pour aller dans la chambre, Remus le laissa faire. Il avait besoin de repos, peut-être demain tenterait-il une approche. Mais comment faire? Il ne pouvait arriver et dire tout naturellement: "Salut Nathan, bien dormi. Dis-moi, tu ne serais pas le fils de James? Non, parce que j'ai quelques doutes...". Il fallait être plus subtil, aller en finesse. Essayer d'apprendre le plus de choses possibles sur lui en parlant, le croiser le plus souvent.

Remus n'eut pas le temps de mettre son plan en pratique car lorsqu'il se leva, la chambre était vide, le lit refait, et un mot sur la table de la cuisine.

"Merci.

Nathan"

Le mois suivant l'empoisonnement de Nathan, Remus le croisa peu, occupé par ses missions pour l'Ordre et ses tentatives de trouver un emploi. Trouver un emploi pour un loup-garou était une chose pas vraiment évidente. À chaque fois que le regard d'un possible employeur glissait vers la mention "Loup-garou", avec dessus le tampon du Ministère, l'employeur se confondait en excuses en disant que la place était finalement prise, ou l'ordonnait sèchement de sortir de la pièce sous peine d'appeler la sécurité. Chaque tentative le blessait encore plus, et il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans sa carapace, ne voyant que très peu les autres Maraudeurs, où même les membres de l'Ordre. Dumbledore avait besoin de lui en tant que loup-garou, lors des missions, il partait solitaire, dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, fait de violence, de Magie Noire et de haine. De plus, les Maraudeurs semblaient l'éviter. Peter était étrange ces derniers temps, disparaissant de plus en plus souvent, Sirius et James étaient préoccupés par leur formation d'Auror.

oOo

Puis Décembre arriva, enveloppant les rues de neige, la féerie des lumières accrochées aux façades par les Moldus attira l'oeil de Remus alors qu'il revenait d'une mission, malgré le froid de la tempête qu'il traversait, il se sentit réchauffé par leurs lueurs. Il était à nouveau revenu épuisé, épuisé par la traque et l'espionnage qu'il avait mené pendant deux mois. Épuisé par les deux pleines-lunes vécues dans des conditions effroyables. Dans des forêts parsemées de feuilles mortes et de neige, sous le regard de d'autres personnes qui étaient comme lui. Non, rectifia t-il mentalement, eux ,étaient dans le camp du Mage Noir, lui, eh bien, lui était là parce qu'il le fallait, pour que Voldemort meure un jour, pour que le monde sorcier se relève par la suite, pour qu'une lumière balaye ces années sombres. Pour qu'il puisse lui aussi, vivre sans la menace qui pesait sur ses épaules tout le temps. Qu'il n'ait plus à subir le regard de Fenrir Greyback, plein de soif de morsure. Il agita la tête pour chasser ses pensées sombres, et la leva pour sentir la fraîcheur des flocons de neige sur son visage.

Remus prenait son temps pour aller faire son rapport à Dumbledore, il n'était pas pressé, il regardait les vitrines, attrayantes par leur couleurs vives. Il se demanda comment serait son Noël, sûrement pas avec les autres, il n'avait pas envie après tant de semaines d'évitement, et il n'avait presque plus de famille, peut-être une tante ou un oncle du côté de sa mère mais qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis sa morsure. Bah, il passerait son Noël seul, tant pis, il se soûlerait avec du whisky pur feu, et irait hurler aux portes de ses voisins, songea t-il avec amusement. Il fut secoué par un petit rire devant un pantin qui bondissait devant ses yeux, pathétique, il était pathétique. Un Moldu, le regarda en haussant les sourcils et se prit un poteau. Remus dut réfréner un éclat de rire en le voyant. C'est avec un sourire qu'il entra dans le Chaudron Baveur, Tom le salua brièvement, occupé à servir ses clients.

Il n'avait pas rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais il voulait y faire un tour, histoire de se changer les idées. Dumbledore attendrait un peu, s'il croisait ses "amis", il ferait un petit détour. Il admira le nouveau balai sorti, avec en prime le commentaire enthousiaste de gamins à côté de lui, les chouettes et les hiboux, s'ébouriffants sous la neige. Puis il reconnut Nathan, pas très loin de lui. Il faisait tourner une bague entre ses doigts, l'air ennuyé, il jeta des coups d'oeil furtifs autour de lui, Remus se plaqua contre un mur, le gardant en vue. Le jeune homme n'avait pas très bonne mine, des cernes violettes s'étendaient en dessous de ses yeux, rougis par la fatigue, le teint pâle et l'esprit sûrement occupé par autre chose que ses cours. Puis Nathan esquissa un sourire en observant un éclat de lumière sur la bague, il la serra fortement dans la main, soupirant et son visage se fit sombre. Remus se rapprocha légèrement, le sorcier murmurait des choses, se mettant plus à l'écart de la foule, il passait sa main droite autour de la bague, Remus comprit ce qu'il faisait, il sondait la magie de la bague. Soudain, Nathan releva la tête et partit vers le Chaudron Baveur, se frayant un chemin parmi la foule compacte, sa cape d'une couleur pourpre s'envolant légèrement avec le vent froid et glacial qui agitait le Chemin de Traverse. Remus resta un moment contre le mur, fixant l'endroit où s'était tenu Nathan, encore un mystère de plus à résoudre...

Il transplana jusque devant les grilles de Poudlard et alla faire son rapport au directeur du château. Puis il transplana à côté de chez lui, avec l'envie de faire un bon chocolat chaud et de dormir le plus possible. Dumbledore lui avait paru inquiet, inquiétude qui disparut de son visage quand il vit Remus et il redevint le vieil homme souriant et aux yeux pétillants, tels que Remus l'avait toujours connu. Il l'avait remercié, l'informant qu'il n'avait pas d'autres missions pour lui. Ce que Remus accueillit avec joie, il n'était pas en état de faire autre chose.

Remus se reposa les jours suivants, savourant le fait d'être dans un appartement bien au chaud. Il reprit un peu de poids mais il était toujours mélancolique quand il pensait aux autres. Il imaginait les nombreuse famille Weasley autour d'un feu, riant des farces des jumeaux ou s'émerveillant des derniers progrès de Ron, le petit dernier. Harry dans les bras de Lily, babillant sous les grimaces de James et Sirius. Son coeur se serra quand il pensa à ce petit bout de chou, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis une éternité, il lui manquait. Merde!, jura t-il intérieurement, ils pouvaient penser à lui tout de même! Ou peut-être qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire de lui, de Remus le Loup-garou au teint pâle.

_"Il y a de la place pour toi Lupin. Nous pourrions lever une armée de loups-garou. Ici tu ne seras pas rejeté."_

Remus émit un grognement à cette pensée, s'il se surprenait encore à penser à ça...Mais il se souvint de l'avertissement de Severus Rogue, après qu'il eut malencontreusement découvert son secret.

_"Fais attention à toi Lupin, les amis peuvent se retourner contre toi!_

_-Ne répète jamais ça!, menaça d'une voix sourde Remus en pointant sa baguette vers Rogue._

_-Je te préviens, c'est tout!, répliqua le Serpentard, avec un sourire narquois._

_-Ce sont mes amis, répondit doucement Remus. Que ça te plaise ou non."_

Non, Remus n'était pas un Mangemort, et il ne le deviendrait jamais. Après tout, James, Sirius et Peter n'étaient-il pas devenus des Animagus pour lui? Oui, mais c'était avant la guerre, rappela une petite voix dans sa tête. L'esprit traversé par des doutes, il contempla le feu longuement, finissant par s'assoupir.

oOo

Il passa effectivement Noël tout seul, sauf qu'il ne se soûla pas et qu'il n'alla pas hurler devant la porte de ses voisins. Il l'avait fêté au lit, c'était un lendemain de pleine-lune particulièrement douloureux.

"Joyeux Noël Remus!", se souhaita t-il d'un ton sinistre.

C'était le premier Noël de Harry, et il n'avait pas pu y assister. En fait, il n'était pas sorti depuis des jours, il se leva en grimaçant de douleur et rangea un peu son appartement tout en pestant contre les Maraudeurs. Aucune nouvelle, aucun message. Au moins, le message était clair, ils s'en foutaient totalement de lui. La question était :pourquoi? Qu'avait-il fait, Oh Merlin, pour qu'ils ne lui parlent plus? Quelqu'un sonna.

Le souffle court, Remus se redressa. Il s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque, son visiteur sursauta.

"Nathan?

-Salut Remus."

Nathan n'avait pas meilleure mine mais il était tout sourire.

"Je peux entrer?

-Oh, euh oui. Pardon."

Il referma la porte derrière eux et invita Nathan à s'asseoir.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

-Je viens te voir, voyons!, répondit Nathan d'un ton offusqué.

-Ah."

Nathan fronça les sourcils devant la réponse de Remus.

"Tu vas bien?

-Oui oui, mentit Remus. Et toi?

-Bien. Tu as passé Noël avec qui?

-Personne", lâcha Remus.

Son visiteur ouvrit des yeux ronds.

"Personne, mais...Mais Sirius, James? Peter?

-'Me parlent plus, répondit Remus d'un ton gêné.

-Quoi?, s'étrangla Nathan, l'air révolté. Pourquoi?

-Je sais pas.

-Tu ne sais pas? Et depuis quand?

-Depuis...Depuis que tu as été empoisonné."

Nathan cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Plusieurs émotions passèrent sur son visage, colère, surprise, et tristesse. Remus en fut étonné, il ne pensait que le jeune homme s'était attaché à lui.

"Excuse-moi Remus, je ne suis pas venu moi non plus.

-Oh c'est rien, toi c'est différent, et...

-Eux pas, compléta justement Nathan. Impardonnables!, reprit-il en maugréant.

-Pardon?

-Je vais aller les voir!, dit brusquement Nathan en se levant.

-Non, répondit doucement Remus.

-Mais pourquoi? Ils n'ont pas le droit de te faire ça! C'est révoltant! Ce sont censés être tes amis!

-Je sais. Le temps fera le reste."

Le jeune homme soupira devant la candeur de Remus, il lui jeta un paquet.

"Joyeux Noël Remus!

-Qu'est-ce que...?

-Tu n'as jamais vu de cadeau?, fit Nathan avec un sourire malicieux.

-C'est gentil, mais je n'ai rien pour toi!"

Nathan haussa les épaules.

"Plus tard, allez ouvre!", le pressa t-il d'un ton impatient.

Remus abdiqua et ouvrit le paquet, ce qu'il découvrit lui apporta un sourire, un mini Remus s'agitait dans ses mains et lui faisait des signes.

"C'est toi qui a fait ça?

-Avec l'aide de Flitwick, précisa Nathan.

-Merci, répondit Remus, ému.

-Je sais. Pour ton problème de fourrure, ajouta t-il en le dévisageant intensément.

-Oh, Remus ne sut que dire d'autre.

-N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas m'enfuir en hurlant.

-Mais comment...

-En fait, j'avais des doutes, mais tu viens de confirmer ce que je pensais, Nathan afficha un sourire victorieux.

-Tu bluffais?, fit Remus, ébahi.

-Oui, répondit Nathan, avec un demi-sourire.

-Nom de..., souffla Remus. Des doutes?

-En fait, Dumbledore le sous-entendait plus ou moins.

-Plus ou moins?

-Tout va bien Remus, tu reste le même à mes yeux, prononça doucement Nathan, le visage presque attendri.

-Merci, prononça Remus pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

-Pas que quoi."

Nathan lui apporta quelques nouvelles du monde sorcier, Voldemort n'était pas réapparu depuis un moment, ce qui était louche aux yeux de Dumbledore qui redoutait une attaque sous peu.

oOo

Et l'attaque arriva, Remus fut alerté par un "pop" sonore, une plume de Phénix scintilla devant lui, après avoir passé un manteau, il transplana aussitôt avec la plume.

Pré-au-Lard croulait sous les attaques de Mangemorts, et de... Géants. Atterré, il vit Arthur s'approcher de lui.

"Remus! Va aider Nathan avec les géants!", cria t-il pour couvrir le bruit de la bataille.

Il s'empressa de rejoindre Nathan qui peinait avec plusieurs Géants, tout les deux jetèrent des sorts à tout va, esquivant les coups massifs des géants. Au bout d'une heure, Remus était épuisé mais satisfait de voir qu'ils avaient abattus les trois quarts des effectifs, mais ils restait encore une dizaine de géants sur le champ de bataille. Quand aux Mangemorts, difficile à dire vu la brume qui enveloppait le village. Le sol était recouvert de sang, il se mêlait à la boue, tournoyait, dessinant des arabesques abstraites. Nathan bondissait, une dague dans sa main gauche, et sa baguette dans l'autre, tuant avec une énergie étonnante. Il ne semblait pas atteint par le sentiment qui opprimait la poitrine à chaque fois qu'on tuait quelqu'un. Il était léger, mû par une étrange et fascinante chorégraphie. Sa cape le suivait dans ses mouvements, Remus pouvait presque voir la magie autour du jeune homme, une poussière grise, teintée d'or, de rouge et de vert.

Un craquement le fit se retourner, il grogna en voyant la silhouette immense qui le surplombait mais il ne vit pas le coup qui le projeta contre un rocher, la scène se passa comme au ralenti. Il sentit son corps s'envoler, le cri de Nathan et le noir qui l'envahit de son manteau sombre.

"REMUS!"

Le brouillard qui régnait dans sa tête se dissipa un peu.

"Remus!"

Il grogna, ses oreilles bourdonnaient désagréablement, il ouvrit les yeux. Confus et hagard, il vit Nathan le regarder avec soulagement.

"Remus, dis-moi quelque chose!

-C'est bon, répondit d'une voix rauque Remus. Je suis vivant."

Il tâta sa bosse à l'arrière du crâne. Et regarda Nathan, le jeune sorcier avait un filet de sang qui sortait de sa bouche, et une égratignure à l'arcade sourcilière.

"Celui-là était revêche, fit simplement Nathan. Tu te sens bien?

-Mis à part un mal de tête horrible, ça ira.

-Bon, tu vas survivre alors!, lança Nathan avec un sourire.

-Merci pour ta compassion", grommela Remus en se levant et s'appuyant sur Nathan.

Nathan boitait légèrement, Remus le regarda, des questions plein les yeux.

"Tout va bien, le rassura ce dernier. J'ai rencontré un rocher, on a sympathisé.

-Et?, relança Remus, souriant.

-Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup, soupira Nathan. T'inquiète pas, mon amie l'infirmière va arranger ça...

-Pomfresh?

-Ouais, lâcha Nathan d'un ton fataliste. On a fait connaissance", répondit le jeune homme alors que Remus éclatait de rire.

Ils s'approchaient d'un groupe d'Aurors et de sorciers, Nathan grogna en tâtant ses côtes. Le regard de Remus croisa celui de Sirius qui baissa les yeux.

"La bataille est terminée, énonça Dumbledore.

-Déjà?, je commençais juste à m'amuser, répliqua Nathan d'un ton faussement outré.

-Parle pour toi, grogna Remus en sentant son mal de tête se rappeler à lui.

-Merci à tous, lança Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants de malice. Vous pouvez rentrer."

Nathan attrapa Remus par l'épaule.

"Tiens, mais c'est l'occasion rêvée pour des explications!

-Nat'...

-Pas de mais! Sinon fessée!"

Remus le regarda, interloqué. Le jeune sorcier était si surprenant parfois. Il soupira, après tout, il avait raison. Il s'approcha, décidé de Sirius et James qui discutaient avec un Auror. Nathan le suivant en boîtant.

"Alors?", commença sans préambule Remus.

---

Un chapitre du point de vue de Remus pour changer un peu...


	9. Chapter 8: Dispute, créatures et

Chapitre 8: Dispute, créatures et Quidditch

Personne n'était parti, tous regardaient l'affrontement verbal entre Remus et les deux autres Maraudeurs, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, la brume s'était faite plus dense, enveloppant le groupe de son humidité et de son obscurité. Dumbledore plissa légèrement les yeux, Harry se tenait tant bien que mal à côté de Remus, sentant que ça allait éclater d'une minute à l'autre. Remus regardait froidement James et Sirius qui voulaient visiblement le fuir plus qu'autre chose. Severus Rogue suivait attentivement la conversation, un air de jouissance et de machiavélisme plaqué sur le visage, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

"Alors?", demanda une nouvelle fois Remus.

Harry fixait James, le futur Auror lui lança un regard noir en retour. Sirius ne tenait pas en place, gigotant comme un gamin, mal à l'aise.

"Il vous a posé une question, me semble t-il. À moins que vous n'ayez plus de langue?, demanda dangereusement Harry.

-Je sais, répondit James sur le même ton.

-Alors répondez!, ordonna Harry. Vous avez peur de la vérité?

-Non. C'est ce que..., commença Sirius qui n'avait pas la même assurance que James.

-Laissez-moi deviner, vous croyez qu'il est un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas?", insinua Harry.

La question eut l'effet d'une bombe sur James.

"Et si c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que ça fait?

-Qu'est-ce que ça fait?, répéta Harry d'une voix sourde. QU'EST-CE QUE CA FAIT?! Mais tu as quoi dans le crâne, Potter?

-Hé!, protesta Sirius.

-La ferme Black, je te pensais moins bête que ça!, cingla Harry.

-Nat', essaya Remus.

-Non Remus! Tes meilleurs amis te croient Mangemort et tu ne dis rien? Ne te laisse pas marcher dessus. Certains l'ont fait et sont du côté de Voldemort! Comment pouvez-vous croire ça?

-Ses missions, expliqua calmement James. On ne sait jamais...

-Tu t'enfonce Potter! Lamentablement! Tu crois franchement qu'il rejoindrait Voldemort? Tu es complètement idiot, Remus ne ferait jamais ça!

-Comment tu le sais?, répliqua James sous le regard anéanti de Remus.

-Parce que n'importe qui, verrait que Remus ne peut pas être de ceux-là! Il n'est pas comme ça. Je me demande vraiment comment vous avez pu être ses amis. Vous ne le connaissez pas."

Rogue émit un large sourire au fur à à mesure de la conversation. Harry avait envie que la conversation s'arrête, qu'il cesse de jeter des insultes à son père, il avait la nausée, ses côtes se rappelaient à lui par des élancements.

"Qui es-tu, toi?, demanda Sirius. Qui es-tu vraiment pour parler ainsi de nous?

-Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu le sache, Black, répondit Harry, dédaigneux. Pourquoi est-ce que vous me rejetez?, lança t-il en réponse.

-Parce que tu es...

-Différent? Mais Remus est différent aussi, légèrement. Mais si ça continue, tu vas rejeter les Moldus, les Sangs-mêlé, tu diras à quiconque que les Sangs-pur sont les seuls à pouvoir vivre. Entre Remus et toi, j'aurais pensé que c'était toi le Mangemort. Qui sait? C'est peut-être toi l'espion? Celui qui m'a empoisonné?", susurra Harry en sachant qu'il allait trop loin.

Il vit pâlir le visage de James et Sirius, mais il s'en foutait. Ils n'auraient jamais dû faire ça à Remus. Il ne pensait pas que James était l'espion, par-contre si ça pouvait remettre en place le Maraudeur, ce serait bien. Il tremblait, il tourna le dos aux deux sorciers et s'approcha de Rogue.

"Il semblerait que j'ai une dette envers vous, fit-il d'un ton solennel. Faites-moi signe."

L'ex-Serpentard hocha légèrement de la tête tandis qu'Harry s'éloignait, loin de la souffrance et de la mort qui régnait sur le champ de bataille puis transplana dans le silence complet.

oOo

Le mois de Février s'installa au château, recouvrant le sol de givre, et c'était dans un effort surhumain que les élèves tentaient de rejoindre leurs salles de classe, glissants et dérapants dans des éclats de rire. Harry se réfugiait dans les cours et la chasse aux horcruxes, ne s'accordant aucun repos. Il s'était mis à dos Sirius en plus de James, les autres membres de l'Ordre ne lui parlaient pas plus que ça. Les seuls à qui ils parlaient vraiment, c'était Dumbledore et Remus, ce dernier, plus seul encore, lui rendait visite et inversement. Harry voyait bien qu'il essayait d'apprendre le plus de choses sur lui.

"Tu crois vraiment que James est l'espion?", questionna un jour Remus.

Ils n'en avaient pas reparlé depuis.

"Non, répondit Harry sincèrement. Malgré le fait qu'il soit incroyablement arrogant et a des idées plus que douteuses parfois, je ne pense pas qu'il soit l'espion. Il a un bon fond, sinon Lily ne se serait pas mariée avec lui.

-Ils ne me parlent toujours pas, fit Remus d'un ton songeur.

-Ca leur passera. Il sont jeunes et immatures", ajouta Harry avec amertume.

Il y repensa, alors qu'il essayait de traverser le parc. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Rogue avait dit la vérité. _"Votre père était arrogant tout comme vous" _Non, Harry n'était pas arrogant, c'était la guerre qui l'avait rendu amer et distant. S'attacher aux gens était signe de souffrance pour lui. Cela lui rappela qu'il devait détruire ces foutus horcruxes! Après six mois de recherches, il était arrivé à un constat: il ne trouverait jamais tout les horcruxes à temps. Il n'avait trouvé que la bague, détruite le lendemain par Dumbledore et lui. Arriver dans un monde parallèle avait tout chamboulé, les horcruxes n'étaient pas à la même place et il avait eu énormément de mal à trouver la bague, cachée dans une vitrine chez Barjow et Beurk. Il ne pouvait pas trouver les horcruxes mais empêcher Voldemort de tenter de tuer Harry.

"Nathan!"

Il sortit de ses pensées pour apercevoir la silhouette massive du garde-chasse de Poudlard. Il lui fit un signe de la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Bien le bonjour, Hagrid!

-Comment vas-tu?

-Bien, et toi?, demanda Harry chaleureusement.

-Fait un peu frisquet tout de même!

-Bah, le printemps n'est plus très loin!

-Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider?, fit Hagrid d'un ton gêné.

-Bien sûr!", répondit Harry avec enthousiasme.

L'ex-Gryffondor aimait sincèrement Hagrid, et le fait d'être avec lui en ces temps délicats, lui permettait de penser à autre chose. Surtout que depuis ces derniers mois, il s'était considérablement rapproché du garde-chasse.

"Que puis-je faire pour toi?

-Tu peux, euh...Me suivre?"

Hagrid n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise, il triturait quelque chose dans ses mains et jetait des regards furtifs vers un groupe d'élèves qui passaient par là. Harry suspecta une quelconque créature. Il suivit le demi-géant à travers la forêt interdite, Hagrid cassa quelques branches sur le chemin, Harry restait derrière lui, l'esprit transporté par mille et une questions. Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt, là où la magie de Poudlard ne faisait pas effet, là où le silence s'imposait. Le jeune sorcier crut voir une licorne à un moment, un oiseau s'envolant brusquement d'un buisson le fit sursauter, il prit sa baguette, le souffle court. Ses sens lui indiquaient quelque chose d'étrange mais Hagrid ne bronchait pas, Harry décida de lui faire confiance. Un hurlement inhumain s'éleva dans la forêt, Harry s'arrêta immédiatement, tout les sens en alerte, puis il reconnut l'animal dont il s'agissait, stupéfié.

"Hagrid! Ne me dis pas que..."

Le garde-chasse ne lui répondit pas, continuant à avancer, Harry le rattrapa, de moins en moins rassuré, et ils débouchèrent bientôt dans une clairière, qui paraissait si lumineuse par rapport à la noirceur de la forêt qu'ils venaient de traverser. Le regard d'Harry alla au centre, et il déglutit difficilement. Un dragon qui n'était pas sous sa forme adulte s'agitait, attaché au sol par une épaisse chaîne en fer.

"Hagrid..., commença t-il d'une voix un peu faiblarde.

-Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas?, demanda le garde-chasse avec de la fierté dans sa voix.

-Question de point de vue, marmonna t-il pour lui-même. Où l'as tu...?, questionna t-il plus haut.

-Je l'ai gagné dans un pari! Un Boutefeux chinois.

-Écoute, c'est pas que ça me dérange, enfin si...Mais tu peux pas le garder ici, il y a le château pas loin, les élèves...Si Voldemort le trouve..."

Il eut un silence. Le dragon agita légèrement la tête, et regarda Harry, l'oeil flamboyant, il déploya ses ailes comme pour les étirer en grognant et feulant.

"Je n'y avais pas pensé, fit Hagrid au bout d'un moment, la voix tremblante.

-Bien sûr que non! Tu aimes les créatures et encore plus les dragons...C'est juste que, au niveau sécurité, ça craint un peu. Et plus qu'un peu d'ailleurs. Je vais t'aider à le faire partir, il y a des réserves en Roumanie, il va juste falloir que Dumbledore soit au courant.

-D'accord, d'accord, répondit le garde-chasse, précipitamment.

-Je suis désolé...Pour..., commença t-il. Comment s'appelle t-il?

-Norbert."

Harry se rappela sa première année, sauf que le dragon à l'époque n'avait pas grandi comme ça, et ce n'était pas la même race, enfin c'est ce qui lui semblait. Ron aurait pu lui dire, lui. Un sentiment de mélancolie monta à lui, il se crispa. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir, pas maintenant. Le regard vitreux de Ron sur le champ de bataille se rappela douloureusement à lui, il revoyait son corps sans vie étendu à côté de celui d'Hermione.

"Nathan?

-Pardon, je réfléchissais. Il faut que je retourne au château, je te promets d'en parler à Dumbledore.

-Merci", répondit Hagrid d'une voix éteinte.

Harry passa une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras et partit. Il avait froid, froid dans son coeur, froid dans ses tripes.

_Harry vit dans le silence le plus complet, le corps de Ron s'effondrer sur le sol, aux prises avec le sortilège Doloris. Mais Ronald Weasley ne hurla pas, il encaissa le choc, comme Harry. Son corps se crispa, les larmes coulèrent mais aucune parole ne traversa ses lèvres. Harry voulut le rejoindre, il voulait partager sa douleur avec lui, Lucius Malfoy resserra un peu plus son étreinte, il tenait l'Élu par les cheveux et pointait sa baguette sur sa tempe. Le rire enfantin de Bellatrix résonna à ses oreilles._

_"Alors Bébé Potter, tu viens jouer?"_

_Elle leva sa baguette, Ron se détendit complètement, Harry n'aurait pas su dire s'il était inconscient ou pire. Il n'entendait que le rire de la meurtrière de son parrain._

Harry s'était laissé glisser contre un contre un tronc d'arbre, la tête dans les genoux, ses bras resserrés autour de ses jambes, sa baguette dans sa main, son regard errait dans les ombres de la forêt. Des pas dans l'herbe recouverte de givre le firent relever sa tête, la licorne se tenait là. Harry se leva et tendit sa main vers l'animal, muet d'admiration. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait une, enfin vivante. Sa main se resserra dans la crinière rêche de l'animal, il la caressa, doucement, elle hennit mais se laissa faire. La main d'Harry glissa jusqu'à sa corne, finement sculptée dans le bois le plus pur, le plus blanc. Il ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à une étreinte, la chaleur de la licorne réchauffa son coeur, faisant fuir ses pensées désagréables.

oOo

Harry regarda la pile de copies en soupirant, il devait s'avouer qu'il n'avait pas le courage de corriger tout ça, son regard passa à la fenêtre de son appartement, le soleil était apparu timidement mais sûrement. Son visage se tordit en une moue indécise et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. On était samedi matin, et il se souvint qu'il y avait un match de Quidditch aujourd'hui. Son hésitation se renforça, il regardait tour à tour la pile et la fenêtre. Oh puis, au Diable ces foutues copies! Il pouvait s'accorder un peu de répit, non? Il n'avait pas pu assister aux autres matches, faute de temps. C'était le dernier, on était en Mai, l'hiver glacial avait fait place à un printemps pluvieux au dam des élèves et des enseignants, ce jour-là était une exception, particulièrement ensoleillé. Harry sortit de son appartement, rejoignant le flot des élèves qui se dirigeaient vers le stade bruyamment. Il se revoyait, lors de son premier match, plein d'appréhension et de curiosité. Il s'installa dans les gradins réservés aux professeurs, l'excitation d'antan revenue simplement en voyant le stade. Depuis quand était-il monté sur un balai? À la libération de Remus, se souvint-il. Une éternité à ses yeux! Des Aurors étaient envoyés en renfort, pour assurer la sécurité des élèves. Il reconnut James et Sirius, puis Fol-Oeil, tout entier cette fois-ci, pas de jambe en bois, pas d'oeil tournoyant dans tout les sens.

D'après les couleurs portées fièrement par les élèves, Serdaigle affrontait Gryffondor. Les Serpentards portaient massivement les couleurs de Serdaigle, et les Poufsouffles partagés entre les deux, quoique l'or et le rouge étaient plus répandus dans leurs rangs. Les joueurs de Serdaigle firent leur entrée dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement, hués et admirés par les un et les autres, suivis de près par les Gryffondors qui multipliaient acrobaties et risques sur leur balai. Harry reconnut Charlie, se démarquant nettement par une agilité surprenante, les mains d'Harry le démangeaient, il grogna. McGonagall semblait crispée, Slughorn encourageait les joueurs avec égalité, Dumbledore était là et Harry souriait comme un gamin devant les voltiges des joueurs.

Puis le coup de sifflet retentit et les joueurs commencèrent le match aussitôt.

"ET PERCEY ATTRAPE LE SOUAFFLE, SUIVI PAR SMITH, PERCEY S'APPROCHE DES BUTS ET...TIRE!...EH NON MANQUÉ POUR LES SERDAIGLE! PERCEY PERD LE SOUAFFLE, RÉCUPÉRÉ PAR DEMELSIUS QUI VOLTIGE ET QUI FONCE VERS LES BUTS ADVERSES, CORTHRIDGE ESSAYE DE LUI COUPER LA ROUTE MAIS DEMELSIUS L'ÉVITE D'UNE MAGNIFIQUE ROULADE, SMITH ATTRAPE LE SOUAFFLE SOUS UN SIGNE DE DEMELSIUS ET VA À SON TOUR VERS LES BUTS...ET C'EST LE BUT, MESDAMES, MESDEMOISELLES ET MESSIEURS, 1O À O POUR GRYFFONDOR!"

Un hourra monta du côté des Gryffondors, Smith agita le bras en signe de victoire. Harry reporta son attention sur le jeune Weasley qui faisait le tour du terrain, imité par son adversaire, dans le but de trouver le Vif d'or, Harry par réflexe le cherchait en même temps que lui.

"TELMA CHOPPE LE SOUAFFLE TANDIS QUE BIRTHWAY ET LESLEY ENVOIENT UN COGNARD VERS DEMELSIUS QUI L'ÉVITE SOUPLEMENT...CORTHRIDGE SAISIT LE SOUAFFLE À LA SUITE DE TELMA MAIS UN COGNARD L'EMPÊCHE DE CONTINUER!"

Harry regardait le match avec fascination, il jeta un coup d'oeil vers les Aurors, Sirius et James regardaient plus qu'ils ne surveillaient le match, Fol-Oeil leur donna une tape derrière la tête et les deux Aurors se reprirent. Au bout d'une heure de jeu, le vif d'or ne s'était pas montré, et le score en était à 140 à 110 pour les Gryffondors, les joueurs se montraient de plus en plus impatients, Gryffondor avait perdu un joueur, fauché par un cognard trop rapide. Harry soupira nerveusement, il se promit de monter sur son balai après, parce que là, il en pouvait plus. Charlie accéléra d'un coup, Harry le regarda avec espoir.

"ON DIRAIT QUE WEASLEY A REPERÉ LE VIF D'OR! BIRTHWAY ET LESLEY LUI ENVOIENT UN COGNARD MAIS C'EST RATÉ!...FORMEL LE SUIT DE PRÈS, IL GUETTE CHAQUE MOUVEMENT DE WEASLEY! OUI, C'EST BIEN LE VIF D'OR QU'IL A REPERÉ, IL PLONGE VERS LA TRIBUNE DES PROFESSEURS.."

Harry le vit passer, avec la même détermination qu'il avait lui, lorsqu'il venait de voir le Vif d'or.

"ADMIREZ LA MAGNIFIQUE DESCENTE DE WEASLEY VERS LE SOL, FORMEL SUR SES TALONS! ILS SE RAPPROCHENT DU SOL, DE PLUS EN PLUS! FORMEL LÂCHE, WEASLEY CONTINUE, IL VA S'ÉCRASER, MAIS NON IL REMONTE!"

McGonagall gigotait sur sa chaise, Harry avait cessé de respirer.

"IL TEND LA MAIN! IL EST TOUT PRÈS! WEASLEY NE LÂCHE PAS DES YEUX LA PETITE BALLE, ET IL L'ATTRAPE! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE LA COUPE! 290 À 110!"

Charlie se posa sur le sol en catastrophe, puis tendit le bras et Harry put voir la petite balle dorée agiter faiblement ses ailes. Il se leva en même temps que tout le monde, acclamant et hurlant de joie, McGonagall ne se tenait plus. Les autres joueurs rejoignirent Charlie sur la pelouse, l'entourant, l'écrasant, d'autres élèves aussi, James et Sirius se retenaient visiblement de venir. L'équipe fut portée en triomphe jusque sur la tribune, sous les hurlements des élèves. Et Dumbledore leur remit la coupe, avec un grand sourire, Harry put voir la joie qui régnait autour de Charlie, brandissant la coupe. La procession faite principalement de Gryffondors se dirigea vers le château. Puis le stade se vida peu à peu, les Serpentard maudissant les Gryffondors, et les Serdaigles dépités par leur défaite se dirigèrent lentement vers le château. Harry fut enfin seul, il fit apparaître son balai, il caressa le manche, sentant chaque noeud, chaque strie, il l'enfourcha. Et décolla.

Il vola longtemps, multipliant les figures, il se sentit bien. Libre. Lorsqu'il se posa sur le sol, il fut rejoint par deux hommes. Son visage trahit sa surprise alors qu'il les reconnut: James Potter et Sirius Black. Un instant. Un instant avait suffit pour que le bien-être apporté par le fait de voler disparaisse. Il se redressa, son visage à présent fermé. Le masque était remis. Les deux Aurors étaient mal à l'aise, et le regard que leur lançait Harry ne devait pas les aider.

"Salut", tenta James.

Sans succès.

"Tu voles super bien!, lança Sirius, d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué.

-Peut-être, répondit d'un ton froid Harry, dévisageant les deux hommes.

-Vraiment très bien, assura James.

-Toi aussi, à ce qu'on m'a dit, et j'ai vu tes trophées.

-Ah oui?, demanda James, intéressé.

-Ouais, qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-On voudrait s'excuser...", fit James.

Et Harry vit qu'il était sincère. Il en profita pour le détailler, même cheveux bruns ébouriffés, même bouche. Le regard était différent, légèrement plus assuré que celui de Harry, d'une couleur chocolat, et il était sans cicatrice. Sirius était plus grand que son ami, le port plus altier, hérité de sa famille, ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en queue de cheval, des yeux bleus dans lesquels brillaient une lueur de malice, des traits fins, la mâchoire soulignée par une petite barbe, le nez droit.

"Cinq mois, Potter! Cinq mois! T'en a mis du temps. Excuses acceptées", lâcha t-il.

La tension entre les trois hommes s'envola d'un coup, les épaules de James et de Sirius se détendirent.

"Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous prenne dans les bras, avertit Harry. vous avez parlé à Remus?

-Oui, prononça Sirius.

-Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Pardonnez-moi, j'ai des copies à corriger", ajouta Harry plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il se retourna et alla vers le château, il voulait s'échapper, soulagé que James avait enfin compris.

----

Et trois chapitres d'un coup, pour rattraper mon retard.

Bises.


	10. Chapitre 9: Tribulations d'un jeune prof

Chapitre 9: Tribulations d'un jeune professeur.

Si on avait dit un jour à Harry Potter qu'il deviendrait professeur à Poudlard, il aurait ri au nez de la personne puis serait parti en grommelant "foutaises!" Pourtant aujourd'hui, le fait était là, il était professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et d'après ses collègues et élèves, il était bon. Lui, il n'en savait rien, en fait tout ce qu'il savait c'est que les cinquièmes années et septièmes années s'en sortiraient dans leurs examens respectifs, et qu'il avait fait de son mieux pour les autres. Il avait posé les bases, et mieux, il leur permettait de se débrouiller face au danger qu'était la Magie Noire. Il n'avait pas hésité à leur montrer des sorts de cette magie, et les avait entraîné à partir de la quatrième année à résister à l'Imperio. Ces cours avaient créé une polémique au sein de Poudlard, Harry avait patiemment expliqué pour quoi il le faisait, et tout était rentré dans l'ordre, même si certains n'étaient pas tout à fait convaincus. Il était tout de même fier d'avoir tenu une année entière, ce n'était pas rien d'enseigner, c'était épuisant la plupart du temps, mais Harry avait réussi à établir un contact avec les élèves, et ils avaient passé de bon et mauvais moments ensemble, et c'était avec nostalgie qu'il laissait partir ses septièmes années.

Les examens arrivaient à grands pas, et on pouvait sentir une certaine tension à Poudlard. Certains élèves lui rappelaient Hermione, marchant dans les couloirs, le nez dans leurs bouquins, ou restant cloîtrés toute la journée à la bibliothèque, et s'ils pouvaient, la nuit. D'autres marmonnaient des choses, faisaient les cents pas. Aucun élément perturbateur n'était intervenu à part les mauvaises nouvelles qu'apportait le journal. Harry était recruté pour surveiller les ASPIC, examen qu'il n'avait même pas passé. Il donnait volontiers des cours de soutien à ceux qui en avaient besoin, et le reste du temps avançait du mieux qu'il pouvait dans ses recherches. Albus Dumbledore l'aidait du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais était pris la plupart du temps par ses obligations de Directeur. Il aimait aussi faire de longues promenades dans les environs de Poudlard, il avait besoin d'être seul. Il ne voyait que très peu Remus, à présent réconcilié avec les autres Maraudeurs, croisait encore moins les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait peur de s'attacher aux gens, pour les voir disparaître, dans une bataille, dans des missions.

Voldemort n'attaquait plus beaucoup, étrangement. Harry cherchait toujours l'espion, il avait bien pensé à Queudver mais il ne venait jamais à Poudlard, comment pouvait-il savoir pour la potion?

Alors qu'il ruminait ces pensées, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, il l'invita à entrer. Un élève de Serdaigle, se tenait à la porte, visiblement intimidé d'être dans l'appartement d'un professeur.

"Entre, Sean, fit avec un sourire encourageant en le reconnaissant.

-Bonjour, Professeur. Comme vous n'étiez pas là au déjeuner, le Professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous donner ça."

Sean tenait un papier et le lui tendit, le bras légèrement tremblant. Faisait-il peur à ce point là?, se demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il attrapa le papier et reconnut l'écriture de Dumbledore.

"Merci Sean! Deux minutes..."

Il se leva et attrapa un paquet de bonbons acheté à Pré-Au-Lard, les sorties au village étaient interdites à cause du danger que représentait Voldemort.

"Tiens, vu que les sorties sont interdites...

-Merci Professeur!"

Harry émit un sourire en voyant la mine réjouie de l'élève. Puis Sean sortit en balbutiant encore des remerciements, il porta son attention sur le papier.

_"Venez dans mon bureau ce soir. Le mot de passe est: Tarte au Citron._

_Albus Dumbledore."_

Le mot l'intrigua, Dumbledore avait-il une piste? Y avait-il une attaque? Un enlèvement? Un meurtre? Il se refréna, avec le temps, il devait parano, songea t-il avec amusement. La faute à qui? _"Vigilance constante!"_ Harry entendait clairement la voix de l'Auror boiteux dans sa tête, il voyait son oeil se focaliser sur lui, son visage bardé de cicatrices dues à de nombreuses aventures qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de raconter, trop occupé à regarder partout et à faire sursauter Harry. Il se souvint du moment où il avait su que Fol-Oeil avait périt, malgré l'agacement qui le prenait quand il se sentait observé par son magique à l'époque, l'Auror lui manquait.

Il regarda par la fenêtre, il voyait le lac de là, il s'en approcha le regard attiré par la surface noire et paisible de l'eau, une tentacule jaillit d'un coup attrapant un oiseau, choqué, Harry la regarda retourner dans l'eau comme si rien ne s'était passé.

La journée se passa rapidement, Harry l'ayant consacrée à un moment de repos, il s'était baladé dans la Forêt Interdite, attiré par sa fraîcheur en ce jour de forte chaleur. Il n'avait pas revu la licorne à sa grande déception. Vint le moment d'aller dans le bureau d'Albus, il prononça le mot de passe avec un sourire, décidément le sorcier ne changeait pas, quelque soit l'époque.

"Nathan!"

Le sourire qu'arborait Albus lui réchauffa le coeur.

"Bonsoir Albus, répondit-il, les yeux rieurs.

-Vous allez bien?"

La chaleur s'envola quelque peu, et son sourire se fana.

"Bien, merci. Et vous?

-Bien bien. Je vous ai fait venir ce soir parce que j'ai une demande à vous faire...

-Oui?, continua Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de vous, et...Eh bien, j'aimerais que vous restiez ici", demanda Dumbledore d'un ton sérieux.

Harry le fixa, ne pouvant y croire, il faillit éclater de rire mais l'air sérieux qu'avait Albus sur son visage le dissuada. Dumbledore lui demandait de rester?

"Vous me demandez de briser la malédiction du poste maudit?, questionna t-il d'une voix faible.

-Quoi? Oh, euh, oui. Oui! C'est ça, j'ai besoin de vous. Pour ne rien vous cacher, je n'a pas beaucoup de candidatures ces temps-ci, ajouta Dumbledore, légèrement hésitant. Alors?

-C'est d'accord, répondit Harry, prenant une décision.

-Bien, bien!, fit Dumbledore sur un ton joyeux. Merci! Merci beaucoup."

Le vieux sorcier contempla Fumseck un long moment. Et reprit brusquement la conversation.

"Je pense demander l'aide d'Aurors pour surveiller le château.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Harry.

-le Professeur Slughorn part en retraite, je crois qu'il a essayé de vous prendre dans son club..., demanda Dumbledore en inclinant la tête, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, sans succès, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au plafond. Je suis pas vraiment adepte de ces choses là. C'est un peu trop mondain, surfait à mon goût.

-Pourtant ça a réussi à certains, relança Dumbledore.

-Et grand bien leur fasse, je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne cherche pas la gloire, juste qu'on me fiche la paix, mais on dirait que le destin en a décidé autrement.

-C'est ce qui me semblait aussi, et tout à fait compréhensible vu ce que vous avez traversé. Bref, il me faut donc un nouveau professeur. Il semblerait que j'ai engagé Severus Rogue.

-Oui.

-Qu'en pensez-vous?

-Prenez-le, répondit Harry, le plus sincèrement possible. Il est précieux.

-Je vous remercie. Vous aurez peut-être besoin d'un logement cet été?

-Euh, oui. Ce serait pas mal, en effet!

-Que diriez-vous de rester à Poudlard?, fit Dumbledore.

-Très bien, accepta Harry d'un ton enjoué. Vous savez, je n'aurais jamais pensé être professeur. Surtout ici.

-Et ça vous va?

-J'aime ça, répondit Harry. Je ne sais pas si je suis "bon", si j'arrive à rentrer quelque chose dans leur crâne,en revanche je sais que Voldemort ne se soucie pas de leur âge, il me l'a démontré plusieurs fois. Qu'ils aient onze ans ou quatorze ans, il les tuera sans faire la différence. Être là où je suis, me permet de comprendre certaines choses. Je ne leur demande pas beaucoup de devoirs, car on ne peut pas retenir grand chose. L'expérience marque, et c'est ça qui a manqué à certains professeurs quand j'étais élève", finit-il en caressant nerveusement la main où était gravé la phrase:"je ne dois pas mentir".

Il avait fini par mettre une bande de tissu autour. Dumbledore resta silencieux, le regard errant sur son bureau.

"En un sens, ça été bénéfique, continua t-il. Toutes ces expériences...

-Oui, concéda Harry. Mais si tout ça n'était pas arrivé, je ne serais pas ici.

-Vous êtes noble, avec le temps, vous avez eu une part de chaque maison. Même si Gryffondor ressort davantage. J'imagine que vous vous êtes souvent demandé qu'aurait été votre vie sans tout ça.

-C'est vrai. Néanmoins, on fini par se dire que peut-être est-ce mieux comme ça. J'aurais pu hériter du côté arrogant de mon père, ou être très mauvais comme sorcier. On fini par accepter. Accepter ce destin qui vous lâche au mauvais moment. Bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser...

-Merci pour cette discussion, le remercia Dumbledore, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Bonne nuit, Albus."

Il sentit le regard du sorcier le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Puis il se demanda ce qui avait pris de se confier ainsi. Sûrement un besoin, après tout, Dumbledore était le seul à qui il pouvait ainsi parler parce qu'il était au courant de la vraie identité d'Harry.

oOo

Harry se frotta longuement les yeux et bailla en même temps, puis il remit ses lunettes. Il était sûrement tard, se dit-il, pour être épuisé autant, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la montre que lui avaient offert les Weasley pour sa majorité. Trois heures. Il soupira de fatigue en regardant le tas de copies qui lui restait à corriger. Surveiller les examens impliquait de corriger les copies, malheureusement, ils étaient une quarantaine par année, ce qui lui faisait approximativement deux cent quatre-vingts copies, et l'administration exigeait un délai assez court pour les corriger. La deuxième chose qu'il détestait après Voldemort, c'était l'administration. Il haïssait ces bureaucrates qui prenaient tout leur temps pour faire les choses. Il se remit au travail pensant à ses élèves qui devaient angoisser chez eux. Dans l'ensemble, c'était plutôt bon. Finalement, il avait réussi à leur apprendre des choses, la théorie n'était pas la chose qu'il préférait. Le jour où les Mangemorts s'enfuiront en courant parce qu'Harry leur aura récité une définition, Pétunia sera une sorcière. Il eut un petit rire en imaginant la tête de Vernon apprenant que sa femme faisait partie de ce qu'il détestait le plus. La magie, et Harry aussi. Pas qu'il s'en plaignait vraiment, certes Vernon n'était pas l'exemple le plus parfait en matière d'oncle, et il se souvint des quelques gifles et privations de repas qu'il avait subi, rien de grave finalement. Vernon aurait pu le frapper plus souvent, ou ne pas le mettre à l'école. Empêcher Harry d'aller à Poudlard, ça, il n'avait pas pu. Les frères Weasley étaient là.

Il barra une phrase d'un geste las, et enleva un point sur le total. Les lettres dansaient devant ses yeux, il lisait pour la cinquième fois une phrase sans en comprendre un traître mot et ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-même. Il se força à rester éveillé, et évalua ce qu'il restait à corriger: cinq copies. Bon, allez, c'était pas grand-chose, après il aurait fini et serait tranquille pour deux mois...

Quelqu'un le secoua, il se redressa dans un sursaut.

"Oui, oui, j'ai fini", balbutia t-il par réflexe.

Et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi après avoir corrigé la dernière copie. Il tenait encore sa plume dans la main, main qui étaient tachée d'encre rouge.

"Tout va bien, Professeur Garen?"

McGonagall se tenait à côté de lui, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, le regard attendri.

"Oui, je, euh... Me suis endormi, semblerait-il.

-Je crois. Vous avez de l'encre sur la joue..., dit doucement sa collège.

-Mince!, grommela t-il en frottant vivement sa joue.

-Donc... Vous avez fini?

-Ah, euh... Oui! Je... J'ai inscrit les notes sur ce papier, et... Voici les copies, répondit Harry, nerveux, en lui tendant un tas de feuilles assez impressionnant.

-Vous savez que vous êtes le premier à avoir fini?, demanda McGonagall avec une lueur qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu dans ses yeux.

-Hein? Que...Vous en êtes sûre?, lâcha Harry, dérouté.

-Vous aviez encore deux jours.

-Je croyais que c'était aujourd'hui, gémit-il de dépit.

-Vous êtes sérieux pour votre âge, nota McGonagall.

-Peut-être", répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

McGonagall lui accorda un de ses rares sourires et s'en alla vers son bureau. Au fil des années, malgré son exigence légendaire, Harry avait appris à l'apprécier, elle était plutôt bonne en duel et avait son humour à elle. Il s'étira avec bonheur. Il avait fini. Fini.

Le château était bien calme sans les élèves, un peu trop calme d'ailleurs. Il aimait entendre les rires, les pas dans les couloirs, ça lui manquait. Harry avait peu vu Dumbledore ces derniers jours, il semblait en conflit avec le Ministère d'après son air ennuyé à chaque fois qu'il revenait. Les autres professeurs étaient occupés dans leurs corrections. Harry décida de s'accorder un peu de repos.

Il prit la direction du grand hall, les membres endoloris par trop d'heures passées assis sur une chaise, une sieste serait sûrement agréable, il se vit furtivement, allongé dans l'herbe, le soleil sur sa peau. Il trébucha sur un tapis et se cassa la figure sur une des vieilles armures, cette dernière et Harry s'effondrèrent dans un grand fracas, les différentes pièces roulant un peu partout dans le couloir, et Harry étalé en travers du couloir, étourdi. Peeves qui passait par là, partit dans un rire suraigu, Harry lui lança un regard noir en se relevant, et lui jeta une des pièces en travers de son corps transparent ce qui eut pour résultat la fuite de Peeves, gloussant de rire. Harry s'efforça de remettre en place l'armure et s'épousseta. Il se remit en route maudissant son étourderie et Peeves par la même occasion. La malchance s'étant abattu sur lui, il fonça dans quelqu'un alors qu'il sortait dehors.

"Pardon! Je suis désolé!", s'écria t-il.

Il se stoppa net en reconnaissant l'homme: Severus Rogue. L'homme le regardait d'un air mauvais avant d'adoucir son regard pour esquisser son sourire peu sympathique.

"Nathan Garen, notre nouvelle célébrité", dit-il lentement.

Harry haussa les sourcils, il vit en flash son premier cours de Potion.

"C'est une manie, chez vous?

-Quoi donc?

-Votre façon d'agresser les gens sans vraiment les connaître..., répondit Harry le regard froid. C'est parce que vous n'avez pas eu le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal? Severus Rogue, c'est ça?"

Il sut qu'il avait touché juste quand Rogue le fixa d'un air intéressé.

"Enchanté, dit-il."

Du Rogue tout craché, si vous ne réagissez pas, il ne vous considère pas comme intéressant mais si vous voulez jouer sur la même onde, là, il vous accorde un regard. Rogue s'en alla d'un air digne, la longue cape noire voletant derrière. Harry le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, un air narquois sur le visage, et on y pouvait lire de l'affection. Il s'approcha du lac, il faisait chaud, très chaud, Harry commença à regretter la fraîcheur du château, néanmoins la promesse d'une sieste dans l'herbe se faisant très tentante. Il s'accroupit au bord du lac et s'aspergea d'eau fraîche, se rappelant du calmar, il s'éloigna un peu, s'allongea et s'endormit peu de temps après.

Il se réveilla deux ou trois heures plus tard. Frais et reposé, il ouvrit les yeux, aveuglé par le soleil, il cligna des yeux.

"Dumbledore m'a dit que vous m'aviez recommandé. Pourquoi?

-Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, ça ne vous suffit pas?, expliqua Harry sans regarder Rogue, toujours allongé.

-Un peu maigre comme raison.

-Je vous aime, j'osais pas vous le dire."

Rogue eut un rire cynique.

"Et?

-J'ai eu accès à votre dossier, vous êtes excellent en Potion et dans la matière que j'enseigne. Un élément précieux pour notre équipe, pour les élèves, je ne sais pas, j'ai un doute qui plane tout de même..."

Harry se retourna vers Rogue, il était assis quelques mètres derrière lui, le regard vers le lac. Il crut y déceler de la tristesse et une sorte de fierté. Et il avait un vrai sourire, sincère.

"Je vous connais à peine, et je vous déteste déjà, murmura Rogue.

-Moi non plus, répondit Harry en se levant. Mauvaise journée, Professeur Rogue."

Il rentra dans l'école, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il s'était fait un ami. Quelqu'un ne les connaissant pas, aurait pensé qu'ils devenaient dingue, mais c'était leur façon de communiquer.

Harry fit une pause dans sa chasse aux Horcruxes, et consacra ses recherches à une autre sorte de magie, une magie qui se crée avec des gestes. C'était une légende d'après Hermione, cependant Rogue lui en avait parlé, et il s'en était rappelé lors de sa conversation avec ce dernier. Juillet fut un mois très chaud, et Harry restait la plupart du temps cloîtré dans la fraîcheur de la bibliothèque. Il profita de crises d'insomnie pour avancer le plus possible et fut très vite découragé du peu d'informations existant à ce sujet. Il finit un jour par s'endormir sur les livres épuisé par ses cauchemars incessants.

_Le doigt de Voldemort descendit le long de sa joue, appuya fortement, du sang s'écoula de la plaie en forme de croissant de lune._

_"Un petit souvenir, Harry?"_

_Il avait mal, pas à cause de cet égratignure, sa cicatrice le brûlait."_

"Nathan?"

Harry gémit dans son sommeil, quelqu'un posa une main sur épaule, il se réveilla en sursaut. Remus le regardait, un sourcil vers le haut.

"Hé, ça va?

-Salut, Rem'. Ouais, merci. Et toi?

-Bien. Tu sais que tu as des cernes énormes, alors que tu es en vacances, donc tu es censé te _reposer_...?

-Ah mince, je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose!, répliqua Harry d'un ton cynique.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais. Il y a un bout de temps que je t'ai vu, tu t'isole volontairement, ou tu as oublié notre existence?

-Rien de tout cela, je suis juste occupé.

-Au point d'oublier une chose importante?, demanda Remus avec un léger sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?, répondit Harry, cherchant dans sa mémoire ce qu'il avait pu oublier.

-Tu ne vois vraiment pas?

-C'est quand même pas la rentrée!, paniqua Harry.

-Idiot! C'est ton anniversaire!", fit Remus en levant les yeux au plafond.

Harry resta la bouche ouverte, comment avait-il pu oublier?

"Ah. Mais, euh...Comment tu le sais, d'abord?

-J'ai torturé Dumbledore, répondit Remus avec le plus grand sérieux. Tiens."

Il lui donna un paquet qui remuait légèrement, Harry fronça les sourcils et l'ouvrit.

"Un chaton? Je...Merci beaucoup Remus!"

Un chaton entièrement noir, et aux yeux extraordinairement verts était dans la boîte.

"C'est marrant, tu as la même date de naissance que Harry..."

Remus partit juste après, non sans avoir lancé un regard inquisiteur. Harry le regarda partir, sans trop quoi penser de sa dernière phrase puis se tourna vers le chaton.

"Bon, je vais t'appeler comment, toi?"

---

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, le grand retour des Maraudeurs et Lily va être pour bientôt.

Bises.


	11. Chapitre 10: La Coupe

Chapitre 10: La coupe

Ses pas crissaient sur le gravier, le vent faisait grincer le portail quasiment démis de ses gonds, il leva les yeux vers l'arche qui surplombait le portail. L'inscription "Orphelinat de Saint-Georges" était à moitié effacée, il écarta un des pans du portail pour entrer dans la cour. Harry huma l'air, il y distingua beaucoup de douleur, de tristesse. Il avait une piste, il était comme un chasseur. Il attrapa sa baguette par mesure de précaution et traversa la cour, la nature avait reprit ses droits, l'herbe ayant percé le bitume, Harry remarqua une marelle légèrement effacée, une balle abandonnée. L'endroit regorgeait de fantômes d'enfants, de cris qui résonnaient, quelques rires, des pleurs... Une tactique pour déstabiliser le possible adversaire?, se demanda Harry, résistant du mieux qu'il pouvait à ces échos. Un petit garçon le traversa, provoquant un froid glacial en Harry.

Il s'arrêta au milieu de la cour, respirant un bon coup. Il avait l'impression de s'entendre après un mauvais coup de Dudley. Des images de son enfance remontaient des tréfonds de sa mémoire, allant juste avant la mort de ses parents. Les échos augmentaient, il redémarra, respirant difficilement, sa cicatrice le picotait désagréablement, il entra enfin dans le bâtiment principal. Il tremblait, il s'appuya contre un mur pour reprendre contenance puis chercha la chambre où avait vécu Tom Jedusor, il savait maintenant que c'était là que se trouvait l'un des Horcruxes. Il monta les escaliers, les marches étaient inégales, les murs étaient froids, tout était froid dans cet orphelinat, et silencieux à présent. Il s'avança dans un couloir au hasard, avec un peu de chance, il sentirait où était la chambre.

"Qui es-tu?"

Harry se retourna. Et vit un petit garçon au bout du couloir, qui paraissait lumineux. Tom Jedusor.

"Je m'appelle Nathan Garen.

-Non, fit le garçon. Tu t'appelle Harry Potter.

-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Harry, curieux. Et toi?

-Tom Jedusor. Tu viens faire quoi?

-Je viens...Je viens chercher quelque chose. Excuse-moi, il faut que j'y aille."

Le petit garçon était dérangeant, sa candeur avait quelque chose de dangereux.

"Non, ne pars pas. Je suis seul ici. Tu veux venir jouer avec moi?

-Tu n'as pas d'amis?

-J'ai juste des amis serpents, se désola Jedusor en faisant la moue. Mais Mlle Stacey dit que c'est mal, que les serpents sont méchants. Moi, j'pense pas, ils me parlent...

-Ah oui?, relança Harry. Moi aussi je leur parle, tu peux jouer avec eux."

Il commença à reculer, flairant quelque chose, la lumière autour de l'enfant s'agrandissait, devenant grise.

"Reste avec moi!", tempêta Jedusor en tapant du pied.

Harry déglutit, une onde magique vint le percuter, il fut déstabilisé quelques instants.

"Tu m'as mis en colère!", cria le garçon.

Sa magie devenait noire à présent, Harry prit mieux en main sa baguette, et se mit en position de combat. Il s'y était attendu, il avait su qu'ils en allaient arriver là. Le garçon tendit sa main vers lui et lança une puissante lumière rouge, Harry l'esquiva de peu, l'enfant afficha une moue boudeuse, repartant de plus belle. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un rayon bleu qui arriva sur lui, il le détourna par un bouclier. Jedusor se mit à courir et balança des petites épées sur lui, Harry prit sa baguette à deux mains, se protégeant une nouvelle fois, plus difficilement. Le garçon bondit et jeta un rayon vert, cette fois, le rayon le frôla, brûlant légèrement son bras. Il grogna, et répliqua à son tour, pratiquant de la magie sans baguette comme Tom. Un duel s'engagea entre les deux, détruisant en partie les murs. Harry commençait à être couvert de plâtre, épuisé, il jeta un regard las à l'enfant qui avait repris un air angélique et innocent. Harry eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter une flèche, il se plaqua contre un mur, une autre flèche le frôlant à nouveau, se baissant à nouveau, sautant, il n'avait même pas le temps de répliquer. Il doutait franchement de l'issue du combat, Harry se prit un rayon en pleine poitrine, s'éleva en l'air puis tomba, se réceptionnant mal, il se tordit la cheville. Il releva la tête, réprimant un gémissement de douleur, il décida d'en finir. Brandissant sa baguette, il détruisit Tom Jedusor version enfant sans vraiment savoir comment.

Essoufflé, il s'appuya contre un des seuls murs intacts, il reprit son souffle lentement. Il mit une attelle sur sa cheville, observa le couloir en quête de la chambre, il se leva tant bien que mal, se tenant aux murs, il s'avança, une seule porte était restée debout, Harry la poussa avec prudence, boitillant. Il revit la scène avec Dumbledore, rien n'avait changé. Il ouvrit l'armoire et la vit. La coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle trônait en plein milieu, il la prit avec soulagement. Des voix mélangées montèrent jusqu'à son esprit, il n'y comprenait rien et ça s'arrêta. Il transplana.

Toussotant et crachant du plâtre, il atterrit devant la grille de Poudlard, s'écrasant sur l'herbe, il se relevant et alla vers le château. Il faisait nuit, une pleine lune brillait dans le ciel, et les étoiles, scintillaient, Harry reconnut la constellation de Sirius. Au bout d'un moment, il arriva enfin devant le bureau de Dumbledore, il toqua.

"Entrez!"

Il s'avança dans le bureau, grimaçant de douleur malgré l'attelle.

"Harry?, s'inquiéta Dumbledore en voyant l'état du garçon.

-Tout va bien, ça a été juste un peu dur, soupira Harry;

-Assieds-toi, et raconte-moi tout.'

Harry ne fit pas prier deux fois et commença son récit aussitôt.

"Bien, Harry. Très bien. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il se réfère à l'enfance, un thème cher chez lui. Va te reposer, nous en reparlerons plus tard. Un détour par l'infirmerie ne sera pas inutile.

-L'infirmerie est à l'autre bout de Poudlard!, gémit Harry. Et en plus, il y a des professeurs en liberté dans l'école, avec tout ce plâtre sur moi, je doute de passer inaperçu, fit-il ensuite remarquer.

-Je n'y ai pas pensé. À part pour le plâtre, il y a des sorts pour ça, répondit Dumbledore avec ses éternels yeux pétillants. Du reste, c'est vrai qu'en boitant, tu va te faire remarquer. J'appelle Pompom."

Avant, il agita légèrement sa baguette, ôtant le plâtre des vêtements d'Harry. Et rédigea un mot rapidement qu'il envoya rapidement. Mme Pomfresh arriva peu de temps après.

"Encore vous!

-Je ne suis pas venu tant que ça à l'infirmerie, fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, juste une demi-douzaine de fois!

-Pardon?, s'étonna Harry.

-Qu'avez-vous? Voyons..."

L'infirmière s'affaira autour de lui pendant quelques minutes, grommelant des choses et faisant avaler des potions au goûts répugnants-comme la plupart des autres de ses potions, d'ailleurs- à Harry, et agita sa baguette.

"Voilà!, dit-elle, satisfaite. Je ne veux plus vous voir avant plusieurs semaines!

-Promis", répondit Harry, affichant un air craintif.

Elle s'en alla juste après. Il entendit Dumbledore pouffer de rire derrière lui, il se retourna, furieux.

-Et ça vous fait rire?

-Oui, avoua Dumbledore, les larmes au yeux. Tu devrais prendre à abonnement pour l'année à ce rythme-là... Continue comme ça, et tu entreras dans l'Histoire de Poudlard avec un record de passages à l'infirmerie."

Harry le regarda, consterné.

"Haha, très drôle, fit-il d'un air maussade.

-Pardonne-moi, répondit Dumbledore en essuyant une larme au coin de son oeil droit, et tentant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Et pour la coupe, c'est pas le tout de l'avoir ramenée, il faut encore la détruire, songea Harry à voix haute.

-Oui, approuva Dumbledore, l'air pensif. Mais je ne sais pas comment.

-On verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie de m'écrouler dans mon lit!

-Allez-y. Dors-bien."

Harry le salua, et alla vers son appartement. Là-bas, il s'étala sur le lit en soupirant d'aise, et s'endormit sans se déshabiller.

oOo

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, il surveillait des yeux le quai 9 3/4, il grouillait d'adolescents et de parents, certains en larmes, d'autres soupiraient devant les dernières recommandations. Harry vit la famille Weasley pas très loin, il s'avança pour les saluer.

"Arthur!

-Nathan, comment vas-tu?, demanda ce dernier en souriant.

-Bien, merci. Et toi.

-C'était un peu la panique ce matin pour venir ici, soupira Arthur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ont les Moldus, ils avaient l'air paniqués.

-Paniqués?, répéta Harry. C'est étrange en effet, mais euh paniqués comment?

-Eh, bien, toutes les rues sont bloquées, ils n'arrêtent pas de klaxonner, ils se rentrent dedans! Des files énormes de voitures!

-Ah, ça, ce sont les embouteillages!, fit Harry en éclatant de rire.

-Je le savais!, grommela Bill. Papa ne m'écoute jamais...

-Embouitallage?, répéta Arthur, interloqué.

-Embouteillages. Les Moldus ne sont pas très doués lorsqu'il s'agit d'aller au travail, ils y vont tous en même temps, du coup trop de monde dans les rues, donc ça bloque, expliqua Harry. En plus, ils aiment bien les grosses voitures, ça prend de la place, ça dégage de la pollution.

-C'est quoi la pollution?, demanda Arthur, visiblement intéressé.

-C'est, euh..., Harry fut interrompu par un coup de sifflet. Oups, désolé, le devoir m'attend, la prochaine fois, Arthur!"

Il lui fit un signe en montant dans un wagon, les enfants Weasley se dépêchèrent d'aller dans le train. Le voyage ne fut pas pareil que l'an dernier, la plupart des élèves le connaissaient, et le saluaient avec un sourire. Les nouveaux, plus timides, le regardaient avec crainte. Il passa le temps en discutant avec des élèves, ou les professeurs. Ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard, la nuit tombée. Harry n'eut pas envie d'aller au banquet, après s'être assuré qu'il ne restait personne dans le train, il alla directement dans son appartement. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Son chat l'accueillit par un miaulement satisfait, Harry l'attrapa et le mit à côté de lui sur le lit, il le caressa doucement, le chat ronronna de bonheur et se frotta à lui, il avait fini par l'appeler "Nuit", parce que c'était à quoi il lui faisait penser. Il s'allongea, cette année, il allait être débordé, il avait les Horcruxes, les recherches sur cette autre magie, et apprendre à devenir Animagus, non déclaré bien entendu, il gratta derrière les oreilles de Nuit qui chercha encore plus de caresses.

Harry soupira devant l'ampleur du travail. Il attrapa un livre sur sa table de chevet, et commença à le lire. C'était un livre sur comment devenir Animagus, Harry essaya d'imaginer comment il serait, il feuilleta les pages et arriva sur la méthode du Professeur Chatpuit qui constituait à inhaler la fumée de "l'Herbe Galloise" pour entrer en transe, il saisit une livre de Botanique et chercha ce qu'était l'Herbe Galloise.

"La _herbae transis _plus communément appelée l'Herbe Galloise du fait de son origine, a des propriétés de drogue, elle permet d'entrer dans une phase hallucinatoire, utilisée par ceux qui pratiquent la métamorphose animale. Elle se trouve au Pays de Galle, le plus souvent en bord de mer, elle est d'un vert tirant sur le bleu, traversé par des rayures vert pomme, longue et fine, poussant l'hiver. Sa vente a été interdite par le décret n°10975, car entraînant de nombreux cas de dépendance."

Il referma le livre, pensif, et lut le reste de la méthode. Après avoir inhaler la fumée, on entrait en phase de transe, on devait donc apercevoir notre animal. Il lut un extrait du journal de Chatpuit.

"Certains sorciers peuvent apercevoir de deux à cinq animaux différents, selon leur puissance, notais-je en observant plusieurs cobayes. Moi je n'en eu qu'un seul. N'étant pas sûr d'avoir la bonne méthode, je réalisais plusieurs expériences sur divers sorciers, un seul ne trouva pas son animal."

Artemius Chatpuit, 17 Juin 1649, Paris.

Harry se mit à prendre des notes à côté, la méthode prouvant son efficacité. Il regarda la suite, le sorcier désirant se transformer, aussitôt sorti de sa transe devait essayer de prendre l'apparence de son animal.

"Dès que je suis sorti de ma transe, j'ai essayé de me transformer, sans succès pendant plusieurs jours. Au bout d'un mois, mes assistants et moi réussissions peu à peu à nous métamorphoser, membre par membre, jusqu'à une métamorphose complète de notre personne. J'ai entendu que certains sorciers de grande puissance ne mirent que trois jours."

Artemius Chatpuit, 21 Novembre 1652.

Intéressant, très intéressant, se dit-il avec un sourire, continuant à écrire sur un parchemin. Il n'y a plus qu'à trouver l'Herbe Galloise, et Harry avait une petite idée sur comment la trouver.

oOo

"Vous ne savez vraiment pas où je peux en trouver?", demanda d'une voix mielleuse Harry.

Il pointa négligemment sa baguette vers Barjow qui la regarda avec crainte.

"Eh bien, si si, je vais vous en trouver. Si vous vous voulez bien me suivre...

-Le Seigneur n'aime pas attendre! Dépêchez-vous!"

Barjow trembla sous la menace sous-entendue par le prétendu Mangemort, dissimulé derrière son masque, Harry se retenait à grand peine de rire. Il suivit le commerçant dans sa boutique, qui ouvrit une porte cachée par une teinture sombre. Harry entra dans une pièce remplie de bocaux en tout genres, le petit homme rabougri piocha dans l'un deux, prit de l'herbe et la mit dans un petit sac qu'il tendit à Harry.

"19 Mornilles.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il va vraiment payer?, siffla Harry.

-Non, non, pardon!"

Harry sortit du magasin. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il éclata de rire. Il mit l'herbe dans un bol, agita sa main au-dessus de ce dernier, l'herbe crépita et il se pencha au-dessus, aspirant à plein poumons la fumée, elle n'avait pas d'odeur désagréable, il sentait juste l'odeur de l'herbe après la pluie, la pièce s'assombrit au bout de quelques instants, et il s'écroula sur le sol, affaibli.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut ébloui, il se trouvait au pied d'un arbre, debout. Dans une forêt éclairée par des tâches de lumières douces. Harry renifla l'air, ça sentit le sous-bois, il entendait les oiseaux siffler et le bourdonnement des mouches. Un buisson s'agita, il le regarda, pas inquiet du tout de la suite des événements, il était paisible, serein. Il n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis des années, enfin, c'est ce qui lui semblait. Harry vit un loup noir sortir du buisson, des yeux verts comme son chat. Le loup s'avança lentement, le dévisageant intensément. Harry sourit au loup.

"Tu es mon animagus?

-Oui."

Le décor changea radicalement, il était en pleine savane, le ciel était bleu azur, l'herbe oscillant entre le vert et le jaune, et il faisait chaud, quelques rares arbres s'élevaient au loin. Harry vit une forme courir vers lui, un pelage tacheté, un corps très fin, magnifique, regorgeant de puissance, et léger. Il dépassait à peine des hautes herbes, Harry regarda le guépard s'approcher de lui. Il ferma les yeux.

Et les rouvrit, confus, il regarda autour de lui, il était dans une espèce de grotte faiblement éclairée par la lumière du soleil, la roche était orange et par endroits plus foncée. Respirant, à peine, il s'avança légèrement, ses pas résonnèrent dans le silence de la grotte.

"Stop!", siffla quelqu'un.

Harry s'arrêta avec une pointe d'appréhension.

"Tu vas trop vite", s'exclama une nouvelle fois la voix.

Il baissa les yeux vers la source de la voix pour apercevoir un lézard tout de vert s'agitant et glissant sur le sol.

"Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais là, s'excusa Harry.

-Ouais, on ne me remarque jamais, siffla le lézard. Tu es Harry Potter?

-Oui, répondit Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bien! Je suis ton conseiller, tu pourras te transformer en moi, et si tu as besoin d'aide pour tes transformations , je suis là. Alors...Loup, Guépard, et Lézard. Hum, tu as du pain sur la planche!"

Harry le regarda, hébété. Cela lui semblait semblait si irréel cette discussion avec un lézard.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Allez, au boulot!"

La grotte disparut dans un tourbillon, et sa chambre la remplaça. Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire le point, car aussitôt, la douleur fondit sur lui, partant de sa cicatrice.

_Un champ de bataille, jonché de corps et de matériaux divers. De la fumée, du feu, du rouge partout, du sang, des flammes. Harry s'avança doucement, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, promenant ses yeux sur les différents cadavres, il retourna de son pied un corps. Un enfant, huit ou neuf ans, le visage encore marqué par la peur, blême. Il ricana. Le village avait été détruit complètement, et peu de maisons résistaient encore aux flammes qui les léchaient délicatement. Il huma l'air chargé d'odeur de fumée et regarda Malfoy s'avancer vers lui._

_"Il n'y aucun survivant, Maître._

_-Très bien, Lucius. Tout ceci est pour remercier Garen..."_

"Non!"

Haletant, horrifié, Harry revit les images du village en feu. Il resta allongé sur le sol froid, cherchant du réconfort dans d'autres souvenirs, rien à faire, les images le hantaient. Il se recroquevilla sous la douleur de sa cicatrice, la mâchoire serrée, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.


	12. Chapitre 11: Halloween

Chapitre 11: Halloween

Sirius entra dans le château, il devait aller faire son rapport à Dumbledore, James était rentré chez lui. Les heures de surveillances avaient été pénibles, la pluie y mettant son grain de sel, il était resté trempé toute la journée ainsi que James. Nous étions en Octobre, et il pleuvait des cordes sur Poudlard. Harry allait bientôt avoir un an, pensa avec affection Sirius. Ce gamin était le portrait craché de James, le côté malicieux ressortant beaucoup, et en même temps, il était un vrai ange avec ses yeux verts comme les feuilles d'un marronnier en plein été. Il eut un sourire en se souvenant du regard émerveillé qu'affichait James à chaque fois qu'il voyait son fils. C'était le moment où il perdait le petit trop d'arrogance qu'il avait, même Lily était étonnée. Il s'approchait du bureau de Dumbledore quand une porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le frôlant de peu. Reprenant ses esprits pour râler sur le coupable, il se ravisa en voyant l'air que Nathan avait sur le visage. Le jeune sorcier avait les yeux rougis, des cernes bleutées s'étalaient en dessous, la peau pâle, ses cheveux roux ébouriffés, une barbe de quelques jours. Son expression variait entre le désespoir et la folie, ses yeux étaient hantés. Sirius se plaqua contre le mur en le laissant passer, ébahi. Nathan se mit à courir dans le couloir et disparut de son regard. Sirius resta quelques instants, figé, puis se précipita vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Il débarqua dans le bureau, et expliqua ce qu'il avait vu au Directeur de Poudlard, Dumbledore eut une mine inquiète.

"Pas très bon signe, peut-être une vision", songea Dumbledore.

À ce moment-là, un ancien directeur déboula dans son portrait.

"Le village de Plainsborrow a été entièrement détruit, le Ministre vous en fait part. C'est un village de Moldus situé dans l'Est.

-C'était ça alors, fit Dumbledore, ennuyé. Merci, Harold. Sirius, je crains qu'il n'aille pas très bien. Il avait posé quelques jours de congé, il s'est porté malade.

-Malade?, répéta Sirius.

-Oui, et à mon avis, ce n'est pas la vraie raison. Je ne l'ai pas vu apporter le message.

-Hum. Je vais le chercher."

Une fois sorti du bureau de Dumbledore, il déplia la carte des Maraudeurs, il ne vit pas Nathan. Plongé dans ses pensées, il heurta quelqu'un.

"Servilus..., siffla Sirius.

-Black, lâcha Rogue, méprisant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Je cherche Nathan.

-Nathan?, relança Rogue, Sirius crut voir une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard.

-Tu es sourd ou quoi?

-Non! Je cherche avec toi."

Sirius le regarda, étonné.

"Comment...?

-Je l'ai vu passer, et je me suis douté que quelque chose n'allait pas. Si tu le cherche, c'est que c'est important.

-Un village de Moldus a été complètement détruit, nous pensons qu'il a assisté à sa destruction, et il n'avait pas l'air très bien ces derniers temps, expliqua Sirius.

-Ouais, il était malade.

-Sirius?"

Remus s'avançait vers lui.

-Remus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je devais voir Dumbledore pour... Enfin, peu importe. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'ai vu Nathan...

-Faut qu'on le trouve.

-...Je viens."

Ils se séparèrent d'un commun accord.

***

Sirius entra dans les Trois Balais, les recherches à Londres n'avaient rien donné, un bruit de bagarre l'alerta, il tourna la tête, intrigué. Nathan venait de flanquer un coup de poing à Sarkharov, le professeur de Runes. Nathan était bien amoché, un oeil qui commençait à gonfler sérieusement, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche et un hématome qui ornait sa joue gauche s'ajoutaient à son air blême et épuisé.

"La ferme, salopard!", cracha Nathan.

Ceux qui étaient présents dans le bar restaient respectueusement éloignés des deux adversaires, Sarkharov émit un sourire sadique en massant son menton. Sirius n'avait jamais parlé avec lui, il était repoussant avec ses cheveux châtains luisants et toujours sales, son nez si long, un bouton sur son front, en fait Rogue à côté, était pratiquement une bombe sexuelle.

"Ouais, Garen. T'as raison de te sentir coupable!

-Comment tu as su? C'est toi le traître, hein, siffla Nathan.

-Si c'était le cas, tu n'as aucune preuve. Mais c'est peut-être toi, tu ressens le plaisir d'être responsable de la mort de cinq cent personnes au bas mot, Garen?", ricana Sarkharov.

Sirius bondit sur Nathan qui se précipitait sur Sarkharov dont le sourire s'effaça. Nathan se débattit sous l'étreinte de Sirius.

"Taré", grommela Sarkharov en sortant de la taverne.

Nathan se calma à ce moment-là, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, groggy.

"C'est bon, rassura Sirius. Je m'occupe de lui", ajouta t-il en regardant Rosmerta, qui paraissait choquée.

Il entraîna Garen par l'épaule dehors, le jeune sorcier avait l'air absent.

"Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais, bordel?, hurla Sirius. Tu veux t'attirer des ennuis, ou quoi?"

Nathan haussa les épaules. Sirius envoya un message à Remus et Rogue. Sirius s'assit sur une pierre suivi de Nathan, il soupira. Son meilleur ami et son ennemi apparurent dans un "pop" sonore.

"Nathan...", s'empressa de dire Remus visiblement soulagé.

Rogue resta silencieux, le regard fixé sur Nathan. Le jeune sorcier avait le regard vide, Remus le dévisageait, écarquillant les yeux devant l'état de ce dernier.

"Nat', ça va?", demanda Sirius, sa frayeur retombée.

Nathan ne répondit pas, immobile.

"Eh oh, tu sais que tu nous a fait peur?

-Ouais, enfin, j'en sais rien.

-Comment ça t'en sais rien?, répéta Remus, interloqué.

-J'ai pas eu franchement une vie facile, pas que je m'en plaigne, mais à un moment, eh bien, on ne voit pas les choses de la même chose. Après à tout, à quoi je sers vraiment? Bourrer le crâne de ces élèves? Aha, c'est sûr qu'ils ont une chance de survivre dans ce monde sorti de Poudlard! Et pour te répondre, nan ça va pas. PAS TANT QUE CE PUTAIN DE MAGE NOIR RESTERA TOUJOURS EN LIBERTÉ!, gueula Nathan en se levant. Maintenant, foutez-moi la paix! Je ne vaut pas la peine qu'on s'inquiète pour moi, je ne suis qu'une marionnette au bout d'un fil...", ajouta t-il d'une voix plus sourde et plus amère.

Il s'éloigna laissant les trois hommes hébétés. Remus réagit aussitôt en courant vers lui mais Nathan transplana avant qu'il n'ai pu l'atteindre.

"Eh merde!", grogna Sirius.

Ils étaient censés le retrouver ET le ramener.

"Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi désespéré, prononça Remus doucement.

-Et encore un professeur de défense qui n'est pas resté, lâcha laconiquement Rogue.

-Et ça t'arrange, hein?, gronda Sirius.

-En fait pas vraiment, il est plus doué que moi, je suis plus spécialisé en potions."

Dire que Sirius était scotché devant la tirade de Rogue est un euphémisme, Remus n'était pas non plus resté de marbre, en ouvrant légèrement la bouche puis la refermant.

"Tu rigole? Tu as toujours voulu ce poste!, gémit Sirius.

-Y a que les cons qui changent pas d'avis, répondit Rogue en reniflant.

-Tu remonte dans mon estime, fit Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

-Historique, lança Rogue pour toute réponse.

-Ouais, approuva Sirius.

-Je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre déclaration d'amour, par ailleurs magnifique, mais euh, nous avons une urgence...," déclara Remus.

Rogue et Sirius lui lancèrent un regard noir dans un parfait ensemble.

"On en parle à Dumbledore?, proposa Sirius. Et au fait, comment ça se fait que tu te sois précipité pour chercher Nathan, demanda t-il à Rogue.

-Il est important pour Dumbledore, se justifia Rogue, d'un air gêné. Il se pourrait qu'il puisse jouer un grand rôle pour éliminer Lord Voldemort, c'est que Dumbledore m'a dit. Et si Voldemort tombe dessus...

-À ce point-là?, relança Remus, les sourcils froncés. Donc on a plutôt intérêt à ce qu'il revienne.

-Hum...Ok, mais comment?, demanda Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Rogue.

-Rahh, fuck! En plus, il dit que des conneries, je le retrouve, je le tue. Et s'il meurt avant, je le sors d'outre-tombe pour le tuer à nouveau! Nan mais franchement, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?

-Il n'y a pas que la vision à mon avis, avança Remus. Il y a autre chose. Ce n'est pas qu'un simple prof dans une école, il est important pour Dumbledore. Et la question est: pourquoi?

-Ouais, rajouta Rogue. Il est étrange, il a l'air de nous connaître plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui est arrivé il y a peu."

***

Personne n'eut de nouvelles de Nathan pendant une semaine, une certaine tension se faisait connaître au sein de l'ordre. Voldemort multipliait ses attaques, détruisant, pillant des villages entiers. Les gens se terraient chez eux, mais rien n'arrêtait Voldemort. Severus Rogue, ce jour-là, avait assisté à l'exécution d'une Moldue, qui par inadvertance, s'étaient dressée sur son chemin lors d'un raid en plein Londres. Il supportait de plus en plus mal ces exécutions, mais le masque était toujours là, impassible face à la mort, et le masque avait pris possession de son esprit peu à peu, la mort était devenue une habitude pour lui. Sauf que. Depuis qu'il connaissait un peu mieux Nathan, les choses lui paraissaient différentes, pourtant Severus ne voyait pas ce qui avait vraiment changé, c'était juste un jeune homme, qui avait l'air peut-être de mieux maîtriser la situation que certains Aurors. Son absence l'inquiétait, tout ce qui le rassurait était que le fait que Nathan ne soit pas fait prisonnier par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, car sinon, il l'aurait su. Mais Rogue pressentait quelque chose en cette veille du 31 Octobre. Demain, les gamins seraient dans la rue, et Voldemort les accueillerait. Severus soupira et s'apprêta à rentrer quand Lord Voldemort s'approcha de lui.

"Severus...", siffla le mage noir.

Rogue frémit en entendant son prénom.

"On m'a dit que tu avais été nommé professeur à Poudlard...

-C'est exact, répondit Severus, le plus neutre possible.

-Parfait. Surveille le vieux fou. Où en est Garen?

-Il a disparu, annonça lentement Rogue. Seigneur.

-Disparu?, répéta Voldemort, surpris.

-Oui, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle depuis une semaine.

-Hum... Il me suffirait de le retrouver et "pouf"! Plus de misérable insecte sur mon chemin, sourit le mage noir avec un air de perversion qui lui était propre. Bien Severus, continue.

-Merci Maître", fit Rogue en se prosternant et s'en allant.

***

"Quoi?", s'étrangla Sirius.

Dumbledore l'avait convoqué en urgence et lui avait appris la terrible nouvelle...

"Peter? Un traître?

-Je suis désolé Sirius, c'est Severus qui l'a découvert, soupira le vieux sorcier d'un air las.

-Et il en est sûr au moins?

-Absolument. Mais il n'y a rien à craindre pour les Potter pour l'instant. Vous êtes toujours le gardien, n'est-ce pas?

-Euh... Eh bien, c'est à dire que...Non, c'est Peter.

-Pardon?, répéta Dumbledore en se levant d'un coup.

-Je vais...Faut que j'y aille!"

Sirius sortit en courant sans prendre garde aux appels de Dumbledore. Il courait à perdre haleine. "Non, non"!, se répétait-il inlassablement dans sa tête. "Pas Peter!" Pas lui, pas ce petit bout d'homme qui était leur ami. Mais sa conscience lui disait autre chose, que Peter avait à peine pointé le bout du nez ces derniers temps, juste pour la passation des gardiens, qu'il paraissait si gêné quand il était là. Il croisa des élèves qui le regardèrent étonnés, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid...Le portail. "Je vais le tuer", hurla t-il intérieurement. Il passa le portail et transplana aussitôt.

Il faisait nuit quand il apparut près de la maison des Potter, il entendait des cris. Son coeur s'accéléra, il se remit à courir, entra dans le jardin, la porte entrouverte, une silhouette haute et noire, des cheveux roux, Sirius brandit sa baguette et ne put s'en servir car juste après, il vit comme dans un rêve Nathan bondir vers le mage, provoquant une immense explosion, projetant Sirius inanimé dans le jardin.

***

"_Sirius..."_

Ce dernier essayait de situer où il se trouvait, les événements revinrent en mémoire douloureusement.

"Sirius! Réveille-toi, mon vieux!"

Remus. Sirius grogna en sentant la douleur dans ses muscles. Avait-il vraiment envie de savoir que c'était fini? Qu'ils étaient morts? L'image de Nathan se jetant sur Voldemort s'imposa dans son esprit soudainement. Il se tendit, ouvrant brusquement les yeux, paniqué. Des mains l'empêchèrent de se lever.

"Ho, doucement!

-Remus, dis-moi qu'ils sont vivants et que Nathan va bien!

-La famille Potter va bien, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix grave. Pour ce qui est de monsieur Garen, nous n'en savons rien. Il semblerait qu'il ai été embarqué avec Voldemort."

----

Haha, suspense!(pas taper) Suite que j'espère bientôt...


	13. Chapitre 12: Bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy

Chapitre 12: "Bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy, ton futur tombeau."

Le bruit de gouttes tombant sur le sol le ramena doucement à la conscience, il ouvrit un oeil, puis deux, jaugeant l'espace où il avait été enfermé. Harry cligna des yeux, se remémorant ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne perde connaissance. Il s'était jeté sur Voldemort, pris sûrement d'une crise de débilité absolue, ils avaient transplané aussitôt, percuté le sol de manière brutale puis quelqu'un avait frappé Harry derrière la tête, le plongeant dans l'obscurité totale. Harry essaya de bouger, les membres endoloris par le froid et l'absence de mouvements. Il se trouvait dans un cachot humide, donc soit chez les Malefoy, soit chez les Black. Il s'appuya contre un mur, s'apercevant qu'il était attaché par des chaînes et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de sa baguette. Harry poussa un juron à demi-voix, et tenta d'évaluer les dégâts. Quelques égratignures et bosses, rien de plus. Ce que Harry trouva franchement louche, il était habitué à autre chose avec son vieil ami. Il sonda la part de magie qu'il y avait dans la pièce, fermant les yeux, sentant de faibles ondulations, bon la magie sans baguette était à bannir. Les runes?, se demanda Harry en plissant les yeux. Non, trop voyant. Il s'accorda un peu de repos, ramenant ses jambes sous son menton, les enserrant de ses bras, fermant à nouveau les yeux.

***

Sirius tordait ses mains dans tout les sens, Remus, pâle, faisait les cents pas et avait quelques tics nerveux, James serrait Lily dans ses bras, le regard fixe. Harry avait été couché quelques instants auparavant. Dumbledore était parti ils ne savaient où, interdisant formellement aux Maraudeurs d'essayer de retrouver Peter.

"Je pensais à tout le monde... Sauf à lui, énonça lentement Sirius.

-Personne ne pensait à lui, répondit James. C'est pour ça qu'il s'en est sorti.

-Le petit Peter..., songea Lily à voix haute. Si maladroit et affectueux.

-Ouais, eh ben, il ne l'est plus, grogna hargneusement Sirius.

-Trop faible, murmura Remus. Nous l'avons négligé ces derniers temps.

-Comme nous l'avons fait avec toi, se désola James. Qu'est-ce qu'on est bêtes!

-Pourquoi a t-il fait ça?, demanda brusquement Sirius. Nathan, pourquoi il vous a sauvé?

-Encore un mystère de plus à résoudre, soupira Remus. J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop mal."

***

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit brutalement, réveillant Harry. La silhouette de Malfoy se dessina à l'entrée, suivie de celle de Voldemort. Harry faillit lui faire un grand sourire et l'accueillir à bras grands ouverts mais se ravisa, parce que c'était comme s'il accueillait la mort en personne. Il fit un sourire discret en imaginant inviter la mort à dîner. Assez surprenant, pensa t-il. Mais sûrement très intéressant.

"Garen..., siffla Voldemort.

-Jedusor...", répliqua Harry sur le même ton.

Quitte à mourir, autant s'amuser un peu. Il caressa l'idée de lui proposer une partie d'échecs avant de souvenir qu'il était vraiment très mauvais dans ce jeu. Une partie de Quidditch? On tire les équipes au sort, le premier qui attrape le vif d'or, a le droit de dominer le monde. C'est quand même plus sympa qu'un vulgaire duel entre sorciers. Oh par Merlin, sa santé mentale avait pris un coup. Il se secoua d'un petit rire.

"On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire?"

Et là, c'était reparti. Harry éclata de rire en imaginant Voldemort incapable de monter sur le balai. Mais pourquoi riait-il? Complètement fou?

"Totalement timbré, marmonna Malfoy, perplexe devant le fou rire d'Harry.

-Par Serpentard, il se moque de moi!, fulmina Voldemort, ses yeux rouge étincelant.

-Mais non, c'est que....", commença Harry.

En vain, des images montrant Voldemort en tutu rose, ou un tablier de cuisine sur lui se succédaient dans son esprit. Il était tordu de rire sur le sol, ne se souciant aucunement de ses membres douloureux. Voldemort le regardait, sa fureur se changeant peu à peu en incompréhension totale. Il s'avança vers Harry mais glissa sur une flaque de sang et tomba sur ses fesses. Le rire d'Harry redoubla. Voldemort éclata de rire lui aussi devant sa bêtise, Malfoy, le seul encore sain d'esprit les regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Bon sang, ils étaient devenus fous tout les deux ou quoi?

"Maître..."

Il voulut dire "je vais chercher de l'aide" mais à la place:

"Je vous aime"

Il se mit à rire également, tout les trois se secouaient, Voldemort embrassa Lucius d'un baiser passionné, ils eurent beaucoup d'enfants, adoptèrent Harry. Voldy apprit des tas de sorts de magie noire à ce dernier qui fut très heureux. Dumbledore devint par contre un grand mage noir, prouvant son côté manipulateur au monde sorcier. Pettigrow se maria avec Harry, ils s'étaient déclarés leur flamme un soir de pleine-lune sous les hurlements de Remus. Les Maraudeurs avaient donc appris que Nathan était en fait Harry, le fils de James et Lily, mais ne s'en étonnèrent pas, trop heureux de le voir vivant. La vie était tellement belle.

Fin.

....

Avouez, vous y avez cru. Que j'étais en train de devenir folle, et que l'histoire dérapait totalement. Y a du vrai là dedans, j'ai eu une crise nerveuse. Mais c'était marrant à écrire. Je ferais bien un bêtisier à la fin des chapitres. Huhu. Allez, je reprends l'histoire.

......

_La porte du cachot s'ouvrit brutalement, réveillant Harry. La silhouette de Malfoy se dessina à l'entrée, suivie de celle de Voldemort. _

Harry le regarda d'un air morne, quoiqu'au fond de lui, il trouvait étonnant qu'il vienne aussi vite le voir. Jedusor inclina légèrement la tête, l'observant de ses yeux rougis.

"Bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy, ton futur tombeau."

Harry ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder.

"Je pense que tu es conscient de ce que tu viens de faire...? Il va s'en dire que je suis très en colère, et en même temps, j'éprouve de la curiosité. Qui es-tu?

-Une âme parmi les âmes, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne joue pas avec moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur, siffla le mage noir. Je

répète la question: qui es-tu?"

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, et soupira.

"Tommy, crois-tu vraiment que je vais te répondre?"

Un éclair de douleur le frappa soudainement.

"Ne-m'appele-pas-Tommy"

Harry se recroquevilla légèrement sous la douleur, il était tellement habitué à la douleur qu'il pouvait résister, temporairement, à ce sortilège. Jedusor haussa un sourcil de surprise devant le peu d'émotion que dégageait le sorcier.

"Tu préfère Voldy?, laissa échapper Harry, un rictus aux lèvres.

-_Meurs, petit idiot!_, ragea Voldemort en doublant l'effet du sort.

-_Pas encore Tom_, répondit Harry en fourchelang également. _Il faut que je te tue avant..._

_-Tu parle fourchelang?, _lança Jedusor, étonné.

-Oui, souffla Harry, de la sueur sur le front.

-Intéressant. Lucius, je crois que tu peux entrer en jeu."

***

Au même temps, Dumbledore entrait dans la pièce où se trouvaient les Maraudeurs et Lily. Tous levèrent les yeux vers lui, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans leur regard, Dumbledore hocha négativement la tête.

"Severus tente de le localiser."

Il réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, un air las sur le visage.

"James, Lily? Vous allez bien?

-Tout va bien, Albus, répondit James. On se pose juste beaucoup de questions.

-Et moi aussi, James, murmura Dumbledore. Je sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit."

Il consulta sa montre un instant, et ferma les yeux, semblant être dans une profonde réflexion et les rouvrit. Ses yeux bleus étaient animés d'une nouvelle lueur, un regard de combattant.

"Ne perdons pas espoir, ce serait donner raison à Lord Voldemort."

***

Harry rêvait, totalement perdu dans le monde des songes. Il marchait dans une forêt, éclairée fortement par le soleil, il se sentait bien. En paix. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, mâchonnant distraitement un brin d'herbe. Il avait oublié qui il était, de quoi était fait son passé. Il était insouciant.

"Ce n'est pas le moment de rêver", siffla quelqu'un.

Le jeune homme baissa doucement les yeux, remarquant le lézard près de lui.

"Ah, salut.

-Bon sang, remue-toi un peu! Tu es retenu captif par Voldemort, je te rappelle!

-Hum...

-Harry!"

À l'annonce de son nom, Harry sursauta, prenant conscience de la réalité.

"Pardon.

-Bien, il semblerait que tu n'as pas eu le temps de travailler tes transformations. Tu sais que tu peux te transformer en lézard, donc par conséquent trouver un moyen de t'échapper.

-Très bonne idée, répondit Harry tout souriant, comprenant où voulait en venir le lézard.

-Tu es vraiment bizarre, songea à voix haute le lézard.

-Tu t'appelle comment?

-Shao. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Il faut que tu imagine ton corps se transformer, visualiser chaque membre. Pour ça, dans tes prochains rêves, tu rencontreras tes animagi.

-Ok, fit Harry suivant avec intérêt les explications de Shao.

-Repose-toi maintenant."

_Rouge... Sang... Pleurs... Douleurs... _

L'odeur du sang titilla ses narines, provoquant une désagréable nausée. Il était allongé sur le sol, face contre terre, la tête douloureuse. Il essaya de bouger, il grogna aussitôt de douleur.

Il s'assit et massa prudemment son bras gauche sur lequel ils s'étaient particulièrement acharnés, d'après la lumière qui entrait dans le cachot, il faisait jour. Il se leva doucement, se dégourdissant les jambes. Une petite flaque de sang s'étalait à côté de lui. Son sang. Peut-être l'avait-il un peu cherché... Il trouva un pichet d'eau sur le sol, il but avidement la moitié de son contenu et lava ses plaies avec l'autre. Il était tellement habitué.

---------------------

Bêtisier des chapitres précédents.

**Chapitre 4**

_* "Je, euh..._

_-Merci._

_-Ne le touche pas! C'est sûrement un Mangemort."_

_Tous se retournèrent pour voir celui qui avait parlé, le coeur d'Harry se serra. James Potter._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?, s'étonna Sirius._

_-Tu as bien dit qu'il avait lancé des sorts de magie noire tels que que Sectusempra, non? Et qu'il connaît le nom de Voldemort?_

_-À qui ai-je l'honneur?", répliqua froidement Harry._

_Un cercle s'était formé autour d'eux, James s'avança, le regard froid._

"Luke Skywalker."

Harry le fixa, hébété tandis que les autres se mirent à murmurer.

"Eh, non, c'est pas ça! Mince.

-James Potter, souffla Sirius.

-Ah oui, merci. Ahem."

* _ "Je, euh..._

_-Merci._

_-Ne le touche pas! C'est sûrement un Mangemort."_

_Tous se retournèrent pour voir celui qui avait parlé, le coeur d'Harry se serra. James Potter._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?, s'étonna Sirius._

_-Tu as bien dit qu'il avait lancé des sorts de magie noire tels que que Sectusempra, non? Et qu'il connaît le nom de Voldemort?_

_-À qui ai-je l'honneur?", répliqua froidement Harry._

_Un cercle s'était formé autour d'eux, James s'avança, le regard froid._

"James... Potdefleur! Euh...Attends, pardon. James Potter. Mille excuses."

* _ Harry eut bientôt la vision du Terrier._

_"Je suis désolé mais nous ne sommes pas très riches..._

_-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est déjà très bien que vous m'accueillez ici."_

_Arthur eut un sourire. Il ouvrit la porte de sa maison. _Assommant au passage le seul mec capable de tuer Voldemort, Harry s'écroula sur un pieu(quelle idée de traîner là aussi!), transpercé de la poitrine, il mourut dans les bras de Mr Weasley.

**Chapitre 5**

_* Harry eut un regard dépité, les deux Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire. Remus avait encore les traces des brûlures, et quelques bandages mais semblait aller mieux._

_"J'ai une faim de loup!, s'exclama Remus._

_-_Oh, le petit rigolo, vraiment, quel jeu de mot!", lança Harry tout joyeux avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'était bêtement trahi, avouant qu'il savait que Remus était un loup-garou. "Eh merde!"

* _Harry ne broncha pas tout de suite mais lorsqu'il comprit, il se retourna vers le directeur._

_"Oh non, je ne suis pas..._

_-...Qualifié pour ça? Bien sûr que si, pas besoin de passer par une école d'Auror pour ça!_

_-Je n'y connais pas grand chose!_

_-Mais si mais si, s'il vous plaît ne me dites pas non! Vous n'allez pas priver nos futurs sorciers adultes de pouvoir se battre, ou du moins se débrouiller contre un Mangemort?, demanda Dumbledore innocemment._

_-Manipulateur!", gronda Harry._

_Il l'avait eu par les sentiments! Sa faiblesse._

"Non, dit-il finalement.

-Non?, répéta Dumbledore. Bon je vous prive de l'abonnement à votre magazine de Quidditch, ça vous apprendra à obéir!

-Pas ça, pitié! D'accord, j'accepte!, s'écria Harry en se mettant à genoux, les mains en prière.

-Et bah voilà!"

-C'était pas dans le scénario tout ça, hurle l'auteur, furieuse.

**Chapitre 6**

*** **_La semaine s'écoula paisiblement, Harry s'efforçant de tenir ses élèves et de leur apprendre quelque chose. Il avait tenu à peu près le même discours aux autres classes, même à la première année. Malgré l'horrible pressentiment qui l'avait pris au début de la semaine, rien ne se passa. Il devenait peut-être fou?_

"Oh, non, gémit-il, je ne veux pas devenir comme Dumbledore!"

---

Voilà pour un premier temps. Dites-moi si ça vous plaît.

Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, celui-là étant un peu plus un chapitre de transition. J'vous promets de l'action!


	14. Chapitre 13: Alea jacta est

Chapitre 13: Alea jacta est

Severus Rogue marchait d'un pas régulier et rapide dans les rues de Londres, sa cape noire tournoyant derrière lui. Les gens se retournaient sur leur chemin pour le regarder, mais Rogue s'en fichait. Il était pressé d'annoncer la nouvelle à Dumbledore. Il s'engagea dans une impasse et après avoir regardé si personne le voyait et transplana aussitôt. Il réapparut devant le portail si familier de Poudlard. Rogue souriait peu d'ordinaire, mais la simple vue de la grille lui arracha un fin sourire. Il fut rapidement devant le bureau du Directeur, et prononça le mot de passe d'un ton presque joyeux. Le phoenix l'accueillit dans ses ailes, tournoyant, et le libéra en haut de l'escalier. Il toqua à la porte doucement, vraiment il n'était pas dans son état normal. La voix du Directeur l'invita à entrer.

"Bonsoir Professeur.

-Severus, quel bon vent vous amène?, s'étonna Dumbledore.

-J'ai localisé Nathan, monsieur. Il est retenu prisonnier dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy.

-Parfait!, s'écria Dumbledore, d'un ton soulagé. Il ne reste plus qu'à le libérer maintenant."

L'enthousiasme de Severus s'effaça légèrement.

"Vous devez sûrement vous douter que le manoir est très bien gardé, devant l'importance de son prisonnier, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a jugé bon de doubler l'effectif réservé d'habitude à garder ses prisonniers. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

-L'entreprise ne sera pas facile, approuva Dumbledore d'un ton ennuyé. Je ne connais pas toutes les facultés qu'a notre jeune ami.

-Je vais essayer de prendre un tour de garde, fit Rogue après un temps de réflexion.

-Oui faites cela. Allez-y. Merci pour votre aide."

Rogue s'inclina, l'esprit déjà traversé par de nombreuses hypothèses, il sortit du bureau, dévala les marches d'un pas léger, et se dirigea vers le parc pour y réfléchir plus amplement.

***

Harry poussa un cri de frustration, il se laissa aller contre le mur, haletant. Il avait commencé son apprentissage d'animagus et la tâche n'était pas aussi facile qu'il l'avait prévu. Il avait mal partout, pas seulement à cause de ses transformations, Voldemort y était pour quelque chose. Il lui rendait visite souvent, peut-être une fois par jour, Harry n'en avait aucune idée, il ne savait même pas depuis combien il était là, la notion du temps était devenue abstraite pour lui. Il continuait à apprendre dès qu'il était conscient, progressant petit à petit, il avait appris à devenir loup, avait commencé le lézard. Mais il s'épuisait de plus en plus, Voldemort le voulait dans ses rangs, le jeune animagus refusait à chaque fois, Jedusor le torturait, lui laissant juste assez de force pour survivre. En fait, il ne savait pas pourquoi Voldemort n'avait pas décidé de le tuer avant, il avait sûrement un plan derrière tout ça, ou alors il essayait simplement de l'avoir. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux, grappillant un peu de repos. Il était dans un sale état, diverses plaies sur l'ensemble de son corps, brûlures, hématomes... Épuisé, seule l'envie de s'échapper le maintenait en vie. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir avant, que quand Voldemort mourrait. Harry ne connaîtrait pas cette douleur, il s'en était fait la promesse.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant ouvrir les yeux à Harry, son vieil ami se tenait là à nouveau. Harry le regarda d'un air las, les yeux rougis.

"Alors Nathan, toujours pas pris de décision?

-J'hésite, j'hésite", murmura Harry.

Un Mangemort le mit debout, il lui attrapa une épaule tandis qu'un autre prit l'autre. Goyle s'avança en faisant craquer ses jointures de main. Harry ne broncha pas, prêt à recevoir sa ration de coups. Goyle le frappa d'un uppercut qui fit craquer sa mâchoire.

"Tu disais?"

Harry esquissa un sourire, ouvrant sa bouche, ses dents étaient rougies par le sang qui s'écoula en filet.

"Tu crois que je vais changer comme ça? Depuis le temps que t'insistes!'

Un coup, dans l'estomac cette fois-ci, l'interrompit. Il se mit à tousser violemment, crachant du liquide carmin sur le sol, la respiration coupée. Puis l'air entra de nouveau dans ses poumons. Il respira à fond, profitant de chaque goulée d'air.

"Tu me ressemble...", fit doucement Voldemort.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire relever brutalement la tête d'Harry qui fixa Jedusor en retour. Haletant, celui-ci balança le plus de haine dans son regard. Vert contre rouge. Rubis contre Émeraude.

"Jamais! Jamais je ne te ressemblerais Tommy", lança Harry.

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit à rire. Le genre de rire qui fait frissonner la peau, celui qui pénètre les personnes jusqu'au plus profond de soi, celui qu'on oublie jamais. Harry le connaissait si bien ce rire, parce qu'il était déjà passé par sa bouche. Il eut envie de vomir, vomir toute sa haine, son dégoût pour cet être si abject.

"Oh que si! Tu as déjà commencé!"

Goyle lui asséna une série de coups qui laissèrent Harry tremblant sur le sol, les deux autres Mangemorts s'étaient retirés. Bon sang, cette fois-ci c'était sûr, il lui avait cassé une côte. Il sentit le goût du sang dans sa bouche se mêler à sa salive. Sa main se resserra autour d'une pierre, la serrant jusqu'au sang, les côtes douloureuses, le visage crispé par la haine et la douleur.

"Tu es un leader, ça se sent. À deux, un monde meilleur s'offrira à nous.

-Tu radote, Tom. Je ne veux pas être comme toi, tu n'es pas humain, souffla Harry en défiant Jedusor du regard.

-_Endoloris_!"

Harry ne se privait plus d'hurler, ses entrailles étaient en feu, ses membres criaient stop. Le sort s'arrêta, et il se laissa aller dans l'obscurité bienfaisante.

"_Nathan..."_

Il remua faiblement. Pas maintenant, il avait trop mal. Quelqu'un écarta ses lèvres, un liquide coula dans sa bouche. Une chaleur se répandit en lui, apaisant quelque peu sa douleur. Il se sentait cotonneux.

"Ouvre les yeux, s'il te plaît."

Harry reconnut la voix et s'arracha de l'obscurité. Il ouvrit les yeux.

"Severus... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?, murmura t-il, la voix pâteuse.

-T'aider à sortir d'ici.

-Magnifique", grommela Harry.

Il grimaça en sentant ses membres endoloris. Voldemort et Goyle avaient fait du bon travail. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal, sa tête pulsait à cent à l'heure, des vertiges l'assaillaient et sa cheville le lançait.

"Ch'uis pas sûr d'être en état...

-Tiens bois ça."

Harry avala un breuvage au goût sucré(pour une fois) et se sentit mieux.

"Est-ce que tu avais un plan pour sortir?, lui demanda Rogue en rangeant la fiole dans son sac.

-Euh... C'est pas toi qui... Nan, laisse tomber...Animagus. Je crois être en mesure de me transformer en lézard."

Rogue lui adressa un sourire.

"J'ai ta baguette."

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

"Comment tu as fait? Pour ma baguette? Et pour venir ici?

-Je te raconterais ça plus tard. Faut qu'on sorte. Peu de temps, répondit Rogue avec un regard significatif.

-Ok. Une minute."

En fait Harry ne savait pas s'il allait réussir. Mais il tenta le tout pour le tout. Il sentit son corps se transformer quand même, son corps se rapetissa, s'allongea, il vit une queue lui pousser. En lézard, il tenta de bouger, il voyait différemment les choses, il avait toujours la vision en couleur, contrairement au loup, il voyait simplement les choses à un autre échelle. Severus lui parut très grand, ainsi que le cachot, il bondit sur les genoux de Severus qui paraissait étonné puis descendit et redevint humain.

"Superbe!", murmura Rogue.

Essoufflé, Harry ressentit à nouveau ses membres douloureux et s'affaissa sur le sol.

"Tu vas bien?, demanda Rogue à nouveau inquiet.

-Mal. Pas grave..., souffla Harry. Peux me transformer en loup aussi.

-Pardon? Tu as combien d'animagus...?, s'étonna Rogue, les sourcils relevés.

-Trois: lézard, loup, et guépard quand j'aurais appris à me transformer.

-Pousse un cri de douleur, lança soudainement Severus.

-Quoi?

-Crie!"

Harry obéit.

"Je suis censé t'interroger, pas discuter avec toi comme si nous prenions le thé.

-Je comprends.

-Bon, tu vas attendre le prochain tour de garde pour t'échapper. Voldemort va venir, transforme-toi _avant_. Comme ça, tu pourras sortir aussitôt, et le plus vite possible. Je t'attendrais en haut de l'escalier à droite de ton cachot. Je te guiderais jusque la sortie, et transforme-toi en loup pour courir vers la zone de transplanage. Transplane devant le portail de Poudlard, et attends-moi là-bas, je t'y rejoindrais.

-Ok, répondit Harry en hochant de la tête. JE NE LE REJOINDRAIS JAMAIS!, cria t-il avec un sourire entendu vers Severus.

-Bon j'y vais."

Rogue se leva, et sortit élégamment du cachot. Harry se laissa aller contre un mur, les yeux fermés. _Un dernier effort et il serait dehors._

"Toujours rien, Maître.

-Je vais aller voir ça, testons sa résistance, siffla Jedusor d'un ton suave.

Déjà. Harry se métamorphosa, s'approcha de la porte, prêt à sortir. Des frissons de fièvre parcouraient son petit corps de lézard, ses membres le lançaient douloureusement mais l'animagus apaisait les sensations. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry bondit, courut sans s'arrêter, tourna à droite.

"Où est-il?", hurla Lord Voldemort, la haine déformant sa voix.

Le lézard agitait ses petites pattes le plus vite possible, arriva devant l'escalier, il se faufila de marche en marche et arriva enfin en haut. Severus l'attendait, le visage tendu. C'était reparti. Ils se mirent à courir, un hurlement parvint aux oreilles d'Harry qui frissonna.

"SEVERUS!"

L'espion accéléra, Harry peina à le suivre, s'épuisant à nouveau. Tant pis. Se transformer en loup. Sa vision changea, et il gagna en force, ses pattes fines mais non moins puissantes le firent presque voler d'un coup. Des sorts fusèrent derrière eux, Harry glapit en sentant une douleur fulgurante dans son épaule. Il continua à courir, l'esprit embrumé. Rogue se retourna, visiblement épuisé lui aussi, évaluant la situation. Un sort les projetèrent contre un mur, sa côte fêlée se rappela à lui, des étoiles éclatèrent devant ses yeux. Rogue était étourdi sur le sol, son arcade sourcilière fendue et saignant. Harry se mit sur ses pattes, secouant sa tête et saisit un bout de tissu, tira Severus sur son dos, oubliant ses douleurs. Il se remit à galoper entendant des Mangemorts se rapprocher, il ne connaissait pas du tout le château et laissa son flair de loup le guider. Il poussa une porte du bout des ses pattes, sa patte arrière droite le lança de façon aiguë, il grogna et sortit en boitant du Manoir. Barrière anti-transplanage droit devant, lui indiqua son instinct, il bondit le plus vite possible, sentant diverses sort l'atteignant, ajoutant d'autres égratignures à celles déjà existantes. Aussitôt passée, Harry transplana dans un pop sonore avec Severus toujours miraculeusement sur son dos.

Ses pattes se dérobèrent sous lui alors qu'il se réceptionnait sur le sol, envoyant Rogue valser sur l'herbe, sa tête percuta le sol de façon douloureuse, il redevint humain dans un cri de douleur; pas encore habitué aux transformations. L'espion remua près de lui.

"Nathan?"

Harry grogna pour signifier qu'il était toujours vivant. Enfin plus pour longtemps. Deux mains le saisirent, le tirant dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, il entendit la voix essoufflée de Rogue prononcer un sort.

"_Spero Patronum "_

L'espion murmura quelque chose à nouveau. Harry se sentait partir, il baignait dans son propre sang à présent, il avait tellement mal, chaque expiration lui était difficile. Une main saisit son épaule, le retournant sur le dos. Il distingua le visage de Severus au-dessus de lui, le regard rempli d'inquiétude.

"On a réussi, hein Sev'?, murmura t-il.

-Ouais, on est sorti. Continue de parler.

-Ch'uis resté combien de temps en enfer?

-Deux semaines."

Harry ouvrit un peu plus les yeux sous la surprise.

"Deux semaines! Par Merlin!", souffla t-il.

Une quinte de toux le prit, provoquant une douleur aux côtes, il cracha du sang, la respiration sifflante.

"Merde!", fit-il.

Des gouttes de sueur dégoulinèrent sur son front, sa côte avait sûrement percée un poumon. Il se sentait vaseux. L'odeur métallique du sang lui provoquait une envie de vomir, il toussa à nouveau et vomit du sang. Haletant, il ferma à demi les yeux pour sentir Rogue le secouer.

"Les secours vont bientôt arriver, Nat', tiens bon, susurra Rogue, pas loin de perdre à nouveau connaissance.

-Ok, mais là, franchement..."

L'odeur du sang se faisait de plus en plus présente, sa tête pulsait, Harry avait sommeil... Il poussa un râle en sentant une douleur soudaine à la cheville. Il tressaillit, puis l'obscurité se fit séduisante. Il ne sentait même plus le sol, il était complètement engourdi. Harry ferma les yeux à demi, son esprit luttant contre la douleur qui menaçait de l'emporter.

"Sev', je crois que je vais...

-Non! Pas maintenant!

-SEVERUS! NATHAN!"

Dumbledore. Harry eut un sourire. Ils étaient sauvés.

"Merci Severus", murmura Harry.

Les ténèbres s'emparèrent de lui et le brisèrent en mille morceaux.

***

Dumbledore se pencha sur Severus tandis que Pomfresh s'occupait de Nathan vraiment mal en point. L'espion saignait au visage, et son bras était tordu dans un angle inquiétant. Mais Albus ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé.

"Vous avez réussi!

-Oui, fit Rogue avec un sourire fatigué.

-Il faut qu'on aille tout de suite au château, Albus", déclara Pomfresh, le ton inquiet.

Albus soutint Rogue qui était pâle, et ils rentrèrent à l'infirmerie. Rogue et Pomfresh s'affairèrent autour de Nathan, le jeune sorcier ne semblait plus avoir un endroit indemne sur son corps, il était couvert de sang, blessures, brûlures, hématomes. Son visage tenait plus d'une palette impressionnante de couleurs que d'un visage, un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche en continu. Pomfresh avisa rapidement.

"Hémorragie interne!"

Pomfresh tira le rideau autour de Nathan et eux. Pour être tranquille et pour cacher la vue de Nathan à Albus. Soucieux, Dumbledore envoya un message à Remus, Sirius et aux Potter pour les avertir de l'évasion réussie de Nathan. Et attendit.

Au bout d'une heure, Pomfresh et Rogue sortirent.

"Il devrait s'en sortir, mais il va falloir qu'il se repose sérieusement, je compte sur vous pour le surveiller, dit-elle en regardant Rogue et Dumbledore d'un air sévère.

-Merci Pompom."

Un bruit sourd le fit se retourner, Severus venait de s'évanouir d'épuisement. Pomfresh s'en occupa immédiatement en l'allongeant sur un lit et soignant ses blessures. À ce moment-là, les Maraudeurs et Lily débarquèrent.

"Albus!, s'écria Lily Potter. Comment va t-il?

-Mieux que tout à l'heure en tout cas", répondit sereinement Dumbledore.

Remus se pencha sur le jeune homme.

"Bon sang, comment a t-il survécu?

-Ah, ça c'est un mystère.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Rogue?, demanda Sirius en regardant l'espion allongé sur le lit.

-Il semblerait qu'il ait grillé sa couverture d'espion, il a été blessé. Je n'ai pas pu savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement mais l'essentiel est qu'ils soient là tout les deux."

***

Harry était bercé par le sommeil, dans une infinie douceur. Des murmures lui parvenaient aux oreilles sans qu'Harry en saisisse le sens. Peu importe, il n'avait plus mal. En fait, il n'avait plus rien, ni de mémoire d'ailleurs. Il réfléchit et les souvenirs remontèrent dans son esprit rapidement. Trop rapidement. Harry en eut le vertige. Sauvé, il était sorti de l'Enfer sur Terre. Grâce à Severus. Les voix se précisèrent.

"Cavalier en E6!"

Bon, quelqu'un jouait aux échecs à côté de lui. Il reconnut après coup la voix de Sirius, la voix douce de Remus lui répondit.

"Hum, soldat en E6."

Gémissement de la part de Sirius. Harry se réveilla doucement et essaya de bouger, sa main lui renvoya des signaux de douleur, comme tout le reste du corps. Ouille, finalement Harry avait encore mal. Mais déjà moins qu'avant, c'était déjà ça. Le souvenir de ses transformations lui revint, il jubila intérieurement, il avait réussi deux animagus en deux semaines! Il ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer bien vite, trop de lumière d'un coup, tue la lumière.

"Je crois qu'il se réveille, Patmol!, annonça la voix réjouie de Remus.

-Je pense aussi la même chose mon cher Lunard..."

Harry rouvrit les yeux et aperçut deux formes vagues au-dessus de lui. Il cligna des yeux, hébété. Quelqu'un mit de l'eau fraîche sur son visage. Il prit conscience que sa tête le lançait douloureusement, sa bouche était pâteuse et sa poitrine lui faisait mal même s'il respirait bien.

"Tiens."

Quelqu'un lui tendit un objet métallique, ses lunettes. Il les mit doucement et sa vision se fit plus nette.

"Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants, Nat'", s'écria Sirius, le visage chaleureux.

Harry se redressa difficilement et sourit aux Maraudeurs dans un état encore légèrement comateux.

"Salut, souffla t-il.

-Tu vas bien?, demanda Remus.

-Je pète la forme, ça ne se voit pas?, plaisanta Harry.

-Si si, enfin, ça fait juste une semaine que tu es inconscient, avança Sirius.

-Tant que ça, s'étouffa Harry.

-Tu étais dans un sale état. Maintenant ton visage a reprit une couleur normale, et la plupart de tes blessures sont guéries.

-Super.

-On nous a expressément demandé de te dire de dormir si tu te réveille, donc tu dors, ordonna Sirius.

-Sans problème, murmura Harry. Potion sans rêves?

-Yep. Bois ça."

Harry prit soin d'enlever ses lunettes et avala la potion pour s'endormir à nouveau.

À son second réveil, Harry se sentit bien mieux. Cette fois-ci, il était seul. Ou presque. Severus dormait dans un lit à côté, encore habillé. Il faisait nuit. Il décida de l'imiter et replongea dans le sommeil réparateur. Pour se réveiller une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il fit jour. Harry entendit Severus et Dumbledore discuter.

"Il s'est réveillé hier?

-Oui Professeur. Mais pas depuis.

-Si si, le coupa Harry, à présent parfaitement réveillé. Et tu dormais."

Le visage de Severus prit une couleur rouge, gêné. Mais Dumbledore n'en tint pas compte, souriant à Harry.

"Vous allez mieux?

-Oui je pense."

Albus s'assit sur une chaise à côté et fixa Harry, un air curieux sur le visage. Ce qui signifiait "question(s) à poser" dans son language.

"Et donc vous êtes animagus?"

-------

Bêtisier des chapitres précédents:

**Chapitre 7:**

_* "Remus?"_

_Quelqu'un le secoua dans son sommeil, il se réveilla dans un sursaut. _Attrapa sa baguette, et éborgna au passage Sirius qui voulait juste le réveiller.

"Aïeuh!", gémit l'animagus.

Il tenait une main plaquée sur son oeil.

"Mais ça va pas ou quoi!, grogna Sirius.

-J'avais dit fais gaffe à ne pas blesser Sirius", grommela l'auteur qui soigna Sirius en quelques coups de clavier.

* _ Nathan attrapa Remus par l'épaule._

_"Tiens, mais c'est l'occasion rêvée pour des explications!_

_-Nat'..._

_-Pas de mais! Sinon fessée!"_

Mais Remus persista, et reçut bel et bien une fessée de la part de Nathan.

"Je t'avais prévenu!"

**Chapitre 8:**

_Hagrid n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise, il triturait quelque chose dans ses mains et jetait des regards furtifs vers un groupe d'élèves qui passaient par là. Harry suspecta une quelconque créature. Il suivit le demi-géant à travers la forêt interdite, Hagrid cassa quelques branches sur le chemin, Harry restait derrière lui, l'esprit transporté par mille et une questions. Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt, là où la magie de Poudlard ne faisait pas effet, là où le silence s'imposait. Le jeune sorcier crut voir une licorne à un moment, un oiseau s'envolant brusquement d'un buisson le fit sursauter, il prit sa baguette, le souffle court. Ses sens lui indiquaient quelque chose d'étrange mais Hagrid ne bronchait pas, Harry décida de lui faire confiance. Un hurlement inhumain s'éleva dans la forêt, Harry s'arrêta immédiatement, tout les sens en alerte, puis il reconnut l'animal dont il s'agissait, stupéfié. _

_"Hagrid! Ne me dis pas que..."_

_Le garde-chasse ne lui répondit pas, continuant à avancer, Harry le rattrapa, de moins en moins rassuré, et ils débouchèrent bientôt dans une clairière, qui paraissait si lumineuse par rapport à la noirceur de la forêt qu'ils venaient de traverser. Le regard d'Harry alla au centre, et il déglutit difficilement._

Une géante se tenait là, toute timide.

_"Hagrid..., commença t-il d'une voix un peu faiblarde._

_-_Elle_ est magnifique, n'est-ce pas?, demanda le garde-chasse avec de la fierté dans sa voix._

_-Question de point de vue, marmonna t-il pour lui-même. Où l'as tu...?, questionna t-il plus haut._

_-Je l'ai gagné dans un pari! _

_-Écoute, c'est pas que ça me dérange, enfin si...Mais tu peux pas _la_ garder ici, il y a le château pas loin, les élèves...Si Voldemort _la_ trouve..."_

Hagrid pâlit et regarda la géante, les larmes aux yeux.

_"Je n'y avais pas pensé, fit Hagrid au bout d'un moment, la voix tremblante._ Mais tu veux pas nous marier quand même?"

Harry soupira, et c'est ainsi que Hagrid se maria avec la géante.

---

"Je me marre, je marre", dixit Coluche.


	15. Chapitre 14: Retour à la vie

**Merci pour vos reviews! Merci du fond du coeur, ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir des avis. Et ça m'encourage à écrire plus vite. Donc vous savez quoi faire... Du chantage?" Non pas du tout"..., sifflote t-elle en détournant les yeux.**

**-----**

Chapitre 14: Retour à la vie

Le visage d'Harry passa par multiple émotions pour se stabiliser sur le mode "timide".

"Euh, vous savez, c'est rien..., bafouilla t-il sous le regard bleu de Dumbledore. Juste un peu..."

Le reste de la phrase se perdit en chemin sous le regard quelque peu inquisiteur de Dumbledore. Harry ferma les yeux. Dans quelle galère s'était-il foutu encore?

"Nous verrons ça un peu plus tard...

-Il semblerait que quelques neurones aient profité de ses blessures à la tête pour s'échapper", siffla Rogue d'un ton mordant pour se venger du coup de tout à l'heure.

L'intéressé jeta un regard noir au maître des potions tandis que Dumbledore s'étranglait de rire avec probablement un bonbon au citron. Rogue esquissa un sourire satisfait avant de s'éloigner le visage un peu plus sombre. Harry le regarda partir, le visage mélancolique. Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui le laissa épuisé, il avait presque oublié son état. Dumbledore lui tendit un verre d'eau avec un air compatissant.

"J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau d'hypogriffes plus deux ou trois dragons me sont passés dessus, souffla en grimaçant.

-Pas très agréable en effet, approuva Dumbledore. Tu m'avais caché que tu étais animagus.

-Ah oui, j'ai appris ça il y a peu.

-Oh, fit simplement Dumbledore. Lézard, loup et...Guépard, c'est ça?

-Hum, je n'ai pas encore essayé pour le guépard, dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-En combien de temps?, demanda Dumbledore, curieux.

-Je ne sais pas encore exactement, je dirais trois semaines.

-Incroyable, murmura Albus. Tu recèle beaucoup de capacités étonnantes pour ton âge.

-Ah, fit Harry en détournant le regard, gêné.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être à ta place, n'est-ce pas?"

Harry commença à ouvrir la bouche pour le détromper mais la referma, regardant tristement Dumbledore et détourna à nouveau le regard.

"C'est pour ça que tu te cache des autres, que tu évites de me parler, et que tu as disparu pendant une semaine pour ne réapparaître que juste avant l'assassinat de tes parents?"

Le jeune homme garda obstinément les yeux rivés sur le sol. Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent en grand, les Maraudeurs et Lily entrèrent, James en tête. Dumbledore eut un infime soupir avant de se lever.

"Nous en reparlerons."

Harry déglutit, et regarda la petite troupe arriver près de lui, Dumbledore se reculant pour les laisser passer. Lily se jeta dans les bras d'Harry qui ne put retenir un petit gémissement de douleur en sentant ses côtes protester.

"Oups, vraiment désolée!, s'exclama Lily en rougissant, les mains sur sa bouche en reculant vivement.

-Ne l'écrase pas tout de suite, Lily!, gronda James. Je voudrais pouvoir le remercier d'abord!"

James Potter s'approcha et serra le bras d'Harry.

"Merci du fond du coeur, tu nous as sauvé, tu as sauvé Harry d'une mort certaine!

-Oh, ça c'est rien, bredouilla Harry, rougissant autant que Lily.

-Rien?!, s'insurgea James. RIEN?! Crétin!, fit-il en levant les yeux.

-Et ça y est, il recommence, grogna Sirius. "J'ai sauvé tout le monde mais en même temps je trouve que c'est rien du tout."

-Une vie n'est pas suffisante pour te remercier, ajouta doucement Remus. Sirius, tu exagère, il n'a pas sauvé tout le monde.

-Plus ou moins, bougonna l'animagus en haussant les épaules.

-Nat', tu as sauvé la famille Potter en sautant sur Voldemort, tu es resté deux semaines dans les cachots en survivant on ne sait comment à toute ces blessures, et tu trouve que c'est rien?, ajouta James, les sourcils froncés. Nan, mais sérieux, je comprends pas.

-Et il est ami avec Rogue, précisa Sirius.

-En plus!, fit James, un sourcil haussé. Mais ça relève du record, ma parole!

-On devrait élever une statue!, s'écria Sirius de plus en plus parti dans son délire.

-Un monument!, renchérit James.

-L'Ordre de Merlin!

-Une rue!

-Une ville!

-Un musée!

-Le monde entier! Ah bah non, c'est pas possible", réfléchit Sirius.

La joyeuse troupe éclata de rire tandis que Dumbledore et Harry regardaient la scène, amusés.

"Plus sérieusement, déclara James en s'asseyant sur le lit. Merci, merci et merci!"

Harry eut un vertige, il cligna des yeux et une quinte de toux plus violente, crachant du sang dans sa main. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent ainsi que ceux des autres autour de lui.

"Dehors tout le monde!, cria l'infirmière qui venait d'arriver. Ouste! du balai. Il lui faut du repos!"

Les autres sortirent sans se faire prier une deuxième fois. Elle se retourna vers Harry qui se tassa dans son lit.

"Vous! J'avais dit quoi?"

Harry marmonna quelque chose, le teint pâle.

"Tenez"

Pomfresh lui tendit une potion qu'Harry avala non sans grimacer.

"Une de vos côtes a perforé un poumon, ce qui explique cette toux, la magie ne peut pas tout résoudre tout de suite. Puis une série de brûlures, blessures, bosses, hématomes sans compter, le manque de nourriture, d'eau et l'épuisement. En un mot:...

-Repos, compléta Harry, résigné.

-Tout à fait. Et envisagez un abonnement."

Harry la regarda, révolté. Elle se permit un fin sourire et tira les rideaux autour de lui. Il s'allongea mais ne s'endormit pas pour autant, l'esprit trop embrouillé par de multiples questions.

***

Le-dit Survivant sortit au bout d'une semaine de l'infirmerie. Il avait cessé de tousser, et se sentait moins fatigué. L'infirmière, redoutable dragon dans son antre, lui proscrit deux semaines de repos encore. Ce que Harry ne refusa pas, ne sentant pas près à se remettre à enseigner,et surtout à affronter le regard de ses élèves, qui étaient au courant, mis "accidentellement" au courant par Rogue, selon les dires de Sirius, qui fulminait sur place. Il avait réussi à éviter les questions de Dumbledore et les autres, évasif sur ses réponses, ne souhaitant pas s'étendre sur ces deux semaines. Cela soulevait trop de mauvais souvenirs et Harry était au plus bas de son moral. Il passait son temps en de longues promenades autour du château ou dans la Forêt Interdite. Il se sentait vide, juste encore animé par le désir de voir Voldemort détruit. Il avait de nouveau des insomnies, et des crises d'angoisses se profilaient. Dumbledore avait installé les Potter au château, à l'abri des attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Harry voyait de plus en plus son double bien plus jeune.

Alors qu'il explorait la face ouest du lac, Harry croisa Dumbledore.

"Harry! Quel heureux hasard!

-Bonjour Professeur.

-Tu vas bien?

-À merveille", répondit Harry le ton morne.

Il s'assit sur une pierre donnant sur le lac, Dumbledore l'imita.

"Si tu ne dis rien, je ne peux rien faire pour toi", déclara Dumbledore.

Silence.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour moi?

-Mon petit doigt!, répondit Dumbledore, le ton rieur.

-Magnifique.

-Harry, il ne faut pas tu te renferme sur toi-même. Ce n'est pas bon.

-Sans blague.

-Tes parents ne voudraient pas ça, ni Sirius, ni...

-FERMEZ-LÀ! VOUS N'Y CONNAISSEZ RIEN. MES PARENTS SONT MORTS, AINSI QUE TOUT CEUX QUE J'AIMAIS! JE N'AI PLUS RIEN, LE DESTIN ME FAIT DES COUPS DE PUTE EN M'ENVOYANT ICI, cracha Harry en se levant. Tout le monde se fout de moi, tant que je projette de tuer cet allumé, je ne suis qu'un putain de pantin!, ajouta-il en s'éloignant.

-Reste ici, demanda Dumbledore, calmement.

-Non.

-Personne ne s'en fout de toi.

-Prouvez-le, siffla Harry.

-Moi je me soucie de toi, Remus, tes parents, Sirius...

-S'ils savaient qui je suis, et ce que j'ai fait, ils n'auraient pas la même opinion! Je... J'ai tué Sirius..., souffla Harry un ton plus bas. Et tellement de gens, Voldemort m'a dédié cette attaque. Plus vite je l'aurais tué, plus vite que je mourrais!

-Harry! Ne dis pas ça s'il te plaît, fit Dumbledore, le ton inquiet. Tu n'es pas rien.

-Je suis juste destiné à mourir, encore une fois. Que ce soit dans le futur ou dans le passé.

-Je sais, soupira Dumbledore. Mais avant tout tu es Harry Potter, celui qui sauvera le monde, et même sans qui le sachent, tes parents te sont reconnaissant. Toi seul pourra le découvrir."

Harry se mit à ricaner.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr! Le grand sauveur de l'humanité. De toute façon, je vais crever. Point à la ligne.

-Alors fais en sorte de profiter de ce qui se passe avant, ça ne t'avancera pas à grand chose, mais tu pourras... Disparaître l'esprit plus en paix.

-Peut-être, admit Harry en haussant les épaules.

-S'il te plaît, pour ceux qui t'aiment. Pour James, pour Lily, Sirius, Ginny, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Severus, Drago, pour moi et tout les autres.

-Ok, ok. Je vais essayer.

-Vraiment?

-Oui.

-Bien", fit Dumbledore, satisfait.

Ils ne virent pas Remus, s'étant caché dans les broussailles, s'éloigner discrètement, sous le choc des révélations.

***

Décembre passa, et Harry prit goût à rester avec les trois Maraudeurs et Lily. Il put s'occuper de lui-même. Remus restait étrange, quand il croisait son regard, Harry y distinguait de la tristesse et de la curiosité. Il évita de se retrouver seul à seul avec lui. Ils ne posèrent pas de questions quant au fait qu'il connaissait leur "cachette" et qu'il savait que Voldemort allait les attaquer au grand soulagement de ce dernier. Harry revivait en quelque sorte. Dumbledore avait peut-être raison, que ça ne servait à rien de rester se morfondre dans son coin. De plus, il profitait à présent d'une plus grande présence de ses parents. Bien qu'il ne dormait toujours pas plus et qu'il avait toujours des crises d'angoisses, il se sentait tout de même mieux.

"Rosmerta a sorti une nouvelle recette de biéraubeurre! , annonça Sirius d'un ton qui se voulait désintéressé.

-Grâce à elle, tu pourras sûrement déclaré ta flamme à Rosmerta!", ricana James.

Sirius prit un ton couleur rouge tomate.

"Comment ça?, relança Harry.

-Sirius est amoureux de Rosmerta depuis notre troisième année, la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, songea James avec un doux sourire.

-Complètement faux, se révolta Sirius, toujours rouge de honte.

-Chaque tentative est malheureusement un échec, elle ne le remarque jamais, ajouta James, toujours rêveur.

-Navré, compatit Harry, éclatant de rire.

-James..., commença Sirius.

-Mais Sirius ne désespère toujours pas..."

Sirius se jeta sur James sous les sourires de Remus et Harry.

"J'avais quand même plus de chance que toi et Lily, bougonna Sirius.

-Tu as remarqué que nous sommes mariés?, lança James.

-Ouais ouais..."

Harry éclata à nouveau de rire en voyant l'air de chien battu qu'affichait Sirius. Il sortit de leur appartement pour aller dormir, ou tout du moins essayer. Il vit Severus, avec qui il avait peu discuté depuis.

"Bonsoir, Severus, avança Harry avec un léger sourire.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas?, s'étonna Severus, visiblement déçu.

-Pour avoir révélé "accidentellement" toute l'histoire aux élèves? Oh non, ça me fait me fait un beau conte à leur raconter. Severus le preux chevalier, délivrant le Prince Harry dans son donjon, retenu par un sorcier maléfique.

-Très beau, grogna Rogue. Tu me dois trois fois la vie, Garen.

-Moins une, je te rappelle très cher collègue, que je t'ai sauvé d'une mort certaine quand tu t'es élégamment écrasé contre un mur...

-Mouais..., consentit Severus du bout des lèvres. Ok. Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé?

-Mais tu m'as sorti de l'Enfer, Severus. Tu voulais que je te laisse là- bas?

-Non, très peu pour moi.

-Et sinon, ça va? Pour ta couverture d'espion.

-Ravi de ne plus jouer la comédie, répondit Rogue avec un léger sourire.

-Bien! Bonne nuit, Severus.

-Bonne nuit, Nathan."

Et pour une fois, Harry s'endormit aussitôt, et put dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves.

**_____**

**Chapitre plus sombre, moi-même étant d'humeur assez sombre(bonne grosse baisse de moral, mais vous inquiétez pas), plus psychologique peut-être. Permet de se poser un peu. Action au rendez-vous dans le prochain. Au menu, confrontation d'Harry avec Remus en entrée, ma foi, une petite bataille pour maintenir la forme, et puis de l'humour en dessert, mais rien n'est moins sûr... Le tout servi avec délicatesse bien entendu, on ne renverse rien(faites pas gaffe, je pars dans des gros délires en ce moment).**


	16. Chapitre 15: Une lumière dans l'hiver

**Suite à un léger changement de programme, l'entrée est reportée au menu principal. Régalez-vous!**

**------**

Chapitre 15: Une lumière dans l'hiver

Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez, son visage trahissant la consternation qui l'habitait, il se laissa aller contre un mur violemment, claquant la porte derrière lui qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il se força à respirer calmement et ferma les yeux.

_Oh mais quel con! Mais quel con!_

Il se frappa le front avec sa main droite, contenant sa rage à grand peine

_Abruti de première!_

Il ouvrit des yeux troublés. Il venait de se rappeler la conversation de la veille avec Severus, un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il avait révélé son vrai prénom à Severus dans un instant de déconcentration.

_Idiot! Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention!_

Il se sermonna à nouveau, et laissa échapper une nouvelle plainte, il faudrait un miracle pour que Rogue ne découvre pas tout. Que Dumbledore sache qui il était vraiment suffisait amplement, mais que _Severus_ soit au courant... Bon sang de bonsoir, il le haïrait jusqu'à la fin! Harry ressortit de ses appartements aussitôt, il avait besoin de se calmer, besoin de se recentrer. Il se retrouva dans la tour d'astronomie, déserte à cette heure tardive. Il s'avança sur la partie découverte, ferma la porte derrière lui, et marcha sur le sol fait avec des grosses pierres grises. Cette partie de la tour était la plus ronde, entourée de créneaux grossièrement taillés dans la pierre, c'était l'endroit le plus haut de Poudlard avec le bureau de Dumbledore, son bureau était précisément à l'opposé de la tour, donnant accès sur le lac. Ici, il avait vue sur la forêt interdite. Il y avait du vent cette nuit-là, ébouriffant ses cheveux, et le ciel était dépourvu de nuages, la vision de milliards d'étoiles s'offrit à lui, un vaste plafond de points scintillants dans lequel s'ancrait une lune en croissant, lumineuse toutefois. Harry se sentit apaisé et s'assit sur un des bords, entre deux créneaux,il jeta un coup d'oeil au vide qui s'étendait en dessous de lui. Si cette tour lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, elle lui offrait en revanche un endroit pour être seul, et Harry aimait ça.

Il revoyait tout les moments avec les Maraudeurs, avec _ses_ parents! Non, se corrigea t-il, ce n'était pas les siens, c'était plus des amis maintenant qu'autre chose. Harry souriait à présent, les yeux fermés. Il se souvenait des blagues de Sirius, des anecdotes sur leur passé d'élèves à Poudlard, comment ils faisaient tourner en bourrique les professeurs et particulièrement Rusard. Il rayonnait d'amour pour ces personnes, pour le petit Harry, qui du haut de ses un an, le regardait de ses yeux vert, avec le plus grand sérieux du monde, avant de commencer à rigoler sous les grimaces de James et Sirius. Oh Merlin, ce Harry était si insouciant, un pur bonheur à voir.

Il entendit quelque chose cliqueter à côté de lui et ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle, sa magie évoluait autour de lui, remplie d'amour et de tristesse à la fois. Elle avait des reflets dorés et argent, teintée d'argent et de vert, des boules de lumières de multiples couleurs semblables à des petites lucioles virevoltaient dans l'air. Harry entendit une mélodie, douce comme une brise, belle comme la lumière du petit matin, la musique tonnait en lui. Il avança une main, attrapa une lumière, joua avec elle, la flattant. Harry se leva, un tourbillon de magie se mit en place autour de lui, l'enveloppant, il sentait son tonnerre gronder à travers lui. Il savait tout était possible, il agita les bras et se sentit décoller du sol. Il paniqua légèrement puis se détendit sous les impulsions de la magie, le caressant par des vagues. Harry s'éleva à nouveau, de plus en plus haut, se recroquevillant dans un pli de lumière dorée, la tour d'astronomie rétrécissait de plus en plus sous lui mais il ne s'en souciait qu'à peine, blotti dans sa magie. La mélodie emplissait son coeur, il jonglait avec les petites boules de lumière, il était en paix avec lui-même. La magie le déposa sur la tour, doucement, il protesta faiblement mais sa magie lui promit dans un cliquetis qu'elle reviendrait bientôt. Harry eut un sourire, docile, il laissa la magie revenir en lui, elle se faufila, caressant son esprit et Harry se sentit d'une énergie nouvelle, prêt à affronter son destin. Harry se dirigea vers son lit, l'esprit quelque peu embrumé et s'endormit sans mal.

Le lendemain était le premier jour des vacances, et Harry en profita pour faire la grasse matinée, il ne descendit que vers treize heure, affamé.

"Nathan!"

Dumbledore s'avançait vers lui avec une expression de curiosité sur le visage, Harry lui fit un magnifique sourire, ce qui renforça la curiosité d'Albus envers lui.

"Je vois que vous allez mieux! Je peux vous parler en privé?"

Le visage d'Harry se tordit en moue hésitante, il était _vraiment _ affamé.

"Après le repas?

-Oui, bien sûr!, s'écria Harry, soulagé.

-Parfait. Alors à tout à l'heure."

Harry inclina légèrement la tête et regarda partir Dumbledore qui fredonnait la dernière chanson des "Strange Cats", un groupe en vogue. Il secoua la tête et partit se jeter sur son assiette.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de Dumbledore, intrigué. Dumbledore caressait les plumes de Fumseck qui émit un trémolo. Il lui proposa un bonbon au citron qu'Harry accepta avec plaisir.

"Il est arrivé quelque chose d'étrange cette nuit..., commença Dumbledore.

-Ah bon, Professeur?, relança Harry, à présent sûr de quoi allait parler Dumbledore.

-Je me suis réveillé en sentant la présence de _magie_, je me suis donc dirigé vers la fenêtre, et sais-tu ce que j'y ai vu?

-Je suppose que oui, opina Harry.

-Un nuage de magie sur la tour d'astronomie. C'était donc toi?

-Oui, je ne saurais pas expliquer ça, Albus. C'est la première fois que je peux voir ma magie.

-On appelle ça un _lumen nubes..._

_-_Littéralement en latin un "nuage de lumière", compléta Harry en murmurant.

-Oui, approuva Dumbledore. C'est très rare et cela signifie que tu es un Luminis. Je ne ne connais qu'une seule personne qui est aussi un Luminis..."

Dumbledore fit une pause et observa Harry de ses yeux bleus, une lueur de malice pétillant au fond.

"Merlin."

Harry s'étouffa avec son bonbon, toussant et tentant de respirer. Dumbledore murmura quelque chose et Harry put à nouveau respirer convenablement.

"Merlin?!, s'étrangla t-il. Rien que ça?

-Ah là sinon, je ne vois pas quoi te proposer", répondit Dumbledore compatissant.

Harry le fixa, encore légèrement essoufflé.

"Les voyages temporels peuvent améliorer les performances magiques, avança Dumbledore en joignant les mains au-dessus de son bureau.

-Oui mais quand même. Merlin!

-Il va falloir t'entraîner à maîtriser cette magie, je peux t'aider.

-Je veux bien, fit Harry d'un ton las. C'est trop de magie pour moi.

-Ce qui signifie peut-être que..., commença Dumbledore en plissant légèrement les yeux et se levant précipitamment.

-Quoi? Je peux chatouiller les Mangemorts, vous fournir une énorme réserve de bonbons au citron?, fit Harry, exaspéré par les mystères de Dumbledore.

-Oh, j'aimerais bien, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix amusée en fouillant dans une étagère remplie de livres. Mais voyons, où ai-je mis ce livre? Non... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ce livre de recettes moldues? Hum, un peu de rangement ne ferait pas mal à ces étagères. Ah, le voilà!"

Dumbledore attrapa un livre qui semblait lourd et le posa sur le bureau, il s'assit et commença à le feuilleter avant de s'arrêter sur une page.

"Si tu es un Luminis, alors tu peux faire revivre des gens, donc...

-Donc?, relança Harry, le coeur battant.

-Ne pas mourir en tuant Voldemort."

Le jeune animagus regarda Dumbledore bouche bée.

"Vous...Vous êtes sûr?, bafouilla t-il.

-Il semblerait.

-Par Merlin! Mais...

-Oui, tu pourrais vivre avec tes parents pour l'éternité.

-Eternité?

-Oui, tu es immortel. Comme Merlin.

-Quoi? Il est encore vivant?, s'étrangla une nouvelle fois Harry.

-Oui, je l'ai rencontré une fois, je suis déjà mort.

-Pardon?

-Quand j'ai tué Grindelwald, la puissance de la magie nous a tué tout les deux. Mais Merlin a décidé que je ne devais pas mourir maintenant et m'a renvoyé sur terre, expliqua Dumbledore doucement. Il se montrera à toi s'il le souhaite."

***

Harry était encore choqué quand il sortit du bureau du directeur, il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout cela. En fait, il ne savait plus à présent s'il voulait vivre avec ses parents.

"Nathan?"

Remus Lupin s'avançait vers lui, tout sourire.

"Bonjour Remus.

-Je vais faire des courses à Pré-Au-Lard, pour Noël. Tu veux venir?

-Oh, euh, oui oui. Je t'accompagne.

-Tu vas bien?, demanda Remus, les sourcils froncés.

-Ouais, ça va. On y va?"

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent attablés devant une biéraubeurre-"Un nouveau goût nouveau, plus onctueux et frais".

"Nathan, commença Remus d'une voix incertaine.

-Hum?, relança Harry, distrait.

-Je sais qui tu es.

-Bon ben c'est la journée, on dirait. Vous vous êtes passé le mot?, soupira Harry.

-Quoi?

-Non rien, laisse tomber. Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement?

-Que tu es le fils de James et Lily, et que tu te reproche beaucoup de choses. J'ai surpris malgré moi la conversation que tu as eu avec Dumbledore au bord du lac, lâcha Remus, mal à l'aise.

-Parfait! Manquait plus que ça!, gémit Harry. Je suppose que tu as des questions? Où je t'explique tout depuis le début?"

Remus choisit de le laisser parler, et l'écouta attentivement pendant une bonne heure et demi.

"Donc, tu vas vraiment devoir mourir?

-Il semblerait qu'il y ai une autre option, répondit Harry en inclinant la tête.

-Ah oui?

-Je suis un Luminis.

-Un Luminis, répéta Remus, le souffle coupé.

-Tu connais, s'étonna Harry.

-Oui, et donc?

-Et donc, je pourrais faire revivre des gens, et... Ne pas mourir. Avec un peu d'entraînement, lança cyniquement Harry. Je pensais bien que tu te doutais de ma véritable identité, tu as toujours été intelligent.

-Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que je préfère que tu le sache en fait.

-Tout ce que tu as du endurer à cause de Mage Noir..., lâcha Remus.

-C'était mon destin, c'était mon destin de voir tout ces gens mourir...

-Harry, tu ne dois pas te reprocher tout ce...

-Je sais" , le coupa plus sèchement Harry qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Des cris retentirent dehors. Harry et Remus se levèrent en même temps, puis bondirent hors de l'auberge. Des Mangemorts attaquaient le village. Masqués, agitant leur baguette au gré de leurs envies.

"_Vraiment ma journée"_, appuya Harry en soupirant.

Il ne sortit pas sa baguette, et alla vers le premier Mangemort d'un pas tranquille, il sentit sa magie gronder et ronronner, Harry ferma les yeux sous le regard horrifié de Remus. Il laissa la magie l'envahir, elle tournoya paresseusement autour de lui, il rouvrit les yeux. Il agita les bras, guidant sa magie et la propulsa vers le Mangemort qui se fit projeter sur le sol, assommé. Harry regarda ses mains, les yeux écarquillés, elles étaient dorées et jeta un coup d'oeil à Remus qui se jeta à son tour dans la bataille. Harry fit face au groupe, éloigna légèrement Remus et balança tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les Mangemorts. La magie scintilla et cliqueta, laissant échapper une mélodie douce, la même que Harry avait entendu la nuit d'avant. Le _lumen nubes _ entoura les Mangemorts qui paniquèrent mais ne purent pas s'échapper, Harry émit une série de gestes qui créèrent une cage argentée, les emprisonnant fermement. Sa magie revint vers lui, réintégra son corps doucement, l'enserra d'une lueur protectrice et il se sentit emporter par les Ténèbres.

Une série de claques le fit revenir à lui, Harry grogna.

"Il a utilisé sa magie et s'est évanoui, fit la voix angoissée de Remus.

-Tout va bien, je crois qu'il se réveille. Vous auriez pu aller plus doucement tout de même", répondit d'une voix apaisante Dumbledore.

Harry essayait d'ouvrir les yeux, se débattant dans le noir. Autour de lui, il entendait quelques voix dont celles de Remus et Dumbledore. Il réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux et vit Dumbledore se pencher sur lui.

"Tout va bien?, demanda Harry d'une voix éraillée. Ils ne se sont pas échappés?

-Non non, le rassura Dumbledore. Et vous, comment vous sentez-vous?

-Fatigué, souffla Harry.

-J'avais dit qu'il fallait s'entraîner."

Le jeune animagus se leva à l'aide de Dumbledore et se tint sur ses jambes tremblantes, il entendit des applaudissements s'élever. Clignant des yeux, il remarqua les habitants de Pré-Au-Lard qui les regardaient, Harry rougit.

"Félicitations, tout de même."

Harry lança un regard noir à Dumbledore et s'empressa de rejoindre le château sous les félicitations des habitants et suivi de Remus et Dumbledore.

***

"C'est vrai que tu as neutralisé tout un groupe de Mangemorts?"

Exaspéré par toutes ces questions, Harry leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait pour tomber sur le regard azur de Sirius et les yeux noisettes de James.

"Bonjour Sirius, bonjour James! Oui."

Et il replongea dans son livre mais une main enserra son bras.

"Attends, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait?

-Rien d'extraordinaire, soupira Harry. Vous pouvez me laisser lire, maintenant?

-Non. Comment tu as fait?

-Avec ma baguette. Tout simple.

-Nathan, Nathan..., commença Sirius en levant les yeux. Une rumeur circule selon laquelle tu es un Luminis.

-Mais non! C'est quel journal qui vous paye pour ces questions?

-Le Poudlard News, lança James, sérieux.

-Écoutez, je ne suis plus tranquille depuis hier, je suis littéralement poursuivi par les journalistes, alors si vous vous y mettez...

-On voulait juste savoir, grommela James, vexé.

-Non, je ne suis pas Luminis, oui c'était superbe, oui c'est dommage que vous n'étiez pas là, on aurait pu bien rigoler.

-Tu es un Luminis, lança une voix douce.

-Lily, avança Harry.

-J'étais là."

Harry soupira.

"Bon très bien, mais pas la peine de le dire à tout le monde!

-Pas de problème. Ouah, c'est la classe!, s'écria Sirius.

-Sûrement, souffla Harry. Qui a lancé la rumeur selon laquelle j'étais un Luminis?

-Je, euh, j'ai surpris une conversation entre Remus et Dumbledore, grimaça Sirius. Accidentellement.

-Bien sûr, fit Harry, soulagé de savoir qu'il n'y avait que les Maraudeurs et Lily qui le savaient.

-Et c'est quoi un Luminis?

-C'est ce que j'essaye de savoir précisément, répondit Harry en désignant le livre qu'il lisait.

-Un sorcier puissant, capable de matérialiser sa magie, de la dresser, avança Lily. Le seul qui avait réussi avant, c'était Merlin."

James et Sirius clignèrent des yeux. Harry échangea un regard avec Lily qui lui fit un sourire, l'animagus fut troublé. _Oh seulement s'ils savaient qui je suis..._

"Sa magie reflète sa puissance, elle le protège aussi, et parfois les autres.

-Comment ça?

-il peut faire revivre des personnes.

-Alors, ça c'est..., souffla Sirius.

-Mais seulement avant vingt-quatre heures.

-Comment le sais-tu?, demanda Harry.

-J'écoutais les cours de Binns, moi, annonça Lily. Le cours sur Merlin. Tu devrais chercher de ce côté puisque tu as l'air de savoir depuis peu que tu es Luminis...

-Oui, merci Lily."

Harry fixa le feu qui crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée, songeur.

***

Dumbledore et Remus avaient décidé de superviser l'entraînement d'Harry, Dumbledore était suffisamment puissant pour maîtriser la magie au cas où, et Remus avait le don d'apaiser Harry. Il se retrouva donc dans le bureau de Dumbledore, accompagné de Remus pour une première séance. Le directeur lui demanda de soulever divers objets et d'essayer de voir différemment la magie. Harry commença par fermer les yeux, debout au milieu de la pièce, il vit un filament de lumière rouge tournoyer, suivi de traînées dorées. Il rouvrit les yeux, agita un peu les mains, le filament se matérialisa devant lui, à force de gestes, il manipula le filament qui s'agita et docilement s'approcha doucement des objets, les soulevant. Harry voyait à présent un réseau de magie, quelques points de connexion étaient verts, d'autres bleus ou noirs, il plissa les yeux. Un nuage entourait Dumbledore, vert. Celui de Remus était rouge et celui d'Harry, doré. Ils étaient reliés par un réseau, Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment comment tout marchait quand il vit le filament rouge relier Harry aux objets. Tout était relié en fait, il tira le filament rouge et les objets se rapprochèrent de lui. Son visage s'éclaira et il rapprocha d'un geste Remus et Dumbledore qui parurent étonnés, la douce mélodie s'éleva ainsi qu'un tourbillon de lumière, emprisonnant Harry. Il s'éleva du sol, se lovant dans un pli de la magie puis il vit Dumbledore s'approcher, brisant l'équilibre de la pièce et Harry entendit la magie gronder. Tout cessa d'un coup.

"_Pas Harry!_

_-Pousse-toi idiote!"_

"Harry!"

Le jeune homme ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour se lever d'un coup. Pris d'un vertige, il retomba sur le sol, se recroquevillant contre un mur.

"Désolé Harry, fit Dumbledore. Je crois que je suis allé trop vite.

-Pas grave", murmura Harry.

Remus posa une main sur son épaule.

"C'est juste que ça a fait comme un détraqueur, je ne comprends pas.

-Il faudrait que tu t'entraîne dans la Salle sur Demande, tout seul, pour l'instant, notre présence perturbe ta magie. Elle est indépendante de toi, il faut que tu la rassure, comme un animal. C'est que j'en conclut.

-Très bien", acquiesça Harry.

Il sortit troublé du bureau. Harry était complètement perdu, il se mit à marcher au hasard et se retrouva dans le parc, devant la surface noire du lac. Il se laissa tomber sur ses genoux, autour de lui, sa magie tonnait, prenant des teintes noires et grises, frôlant Harry. Il n'y avait plus de musique, plus de mélodie douce. Il respirait vite, le coeur battant. Le ciel s'assombrissait, le vent s'agitait furieusement, les arbres se secouait, un orage tonna quelque part. Il se força à se calmer, caressant du bout des doigts les voluptés de magie. Le _lumens nubes _retrouva ses couleurs chatoyantes, berçant Harry, le réchauffant. Le ciel se dégagea, le vent se calma, les arbres retrouvèrent leur immobilité, et un rayon de soleil réchauffa sa peau. Puis la magie vrilla.

Quelqu'un se posa à côté de lui. Harry tourna la tête et vit Remus.

"On dirait que la nature dépend de toi.

-Oui, en effet. Donc faudra éviter de me mettre en colère, plaisanta tristement Harry.

-C'est bizarre de me dire que tu es le petit bout de chou que j'ai vu hier dans les bras de Lily et James.

-Je ne suis pas cet Harry, corrigea le jeune animagus. Et il n'est pas moi, je ne veux qu'il devienne comme moi."

Remus le serra dans ses bras, comme une étreinte paternelle ce qu'Harry apprécia et il se laissa aller.

"Nous ferons tout pour qu'il ne connaisse pas ça", murmura Remus.

----

**Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Merci à nouveau pour vos reviews.**


	17. Chapitre 16: Il neigeait

**Et voilà la suite, désolée j'ai mis un peu de temps, mais j'ai été débordée ces derniers temps ;).**

* * *

Chapitre 16: Il neigeait

Un chat entièrement noir poussa du bout du museau la porte en bois, il se faufila dans un couloir, il s'ébroua, satisfait d'être parvenu à entrer dans cet endroit. La queue levée dignement, il parcourut quelques mètres, ses oreilles s'agitant au moindre bruit. Un miaulement le fit s'arrêter, il se retourna, et aperçut Miss Teigne, feulant contre le fautif qui venait de s'aventurer dans cette partie interdite du château. Nuit l'ignora superbement et continua sa route, Miss Teigne le rejoignit en quelques bonds, lui barrant le chemin, Nuit gronda, Miss Teigne se soumit, la queue entre les jambes. Nuit bondit, se mettant à courir dans le château jusqu'à croiser Harry et les trois Maraudeurs, Miss Teigne poussa un miaulement de peur en voyant Sirius et Nuit passa entre les jambes d'Harry, un air de soulagement sur sa tête. La chatte de Rusard, s'éloigna rapidement, sous les rires des garçons. Harry se baissa et attrapa son chat, le caressant. Ils continuèrent à marcher.

"Je crois que Miss Teigne a un petit faible pour ton chat, lança Sirius.

-Et c'est la seule fille qui a peur de Sirius", ajouta James.

Sirius prit un air boudeur tandis que Harry se retenait à grand peine de rire.

"Il est quand même bizarre ce chat, remarqua Remus. On dirait qu'il a des expressions humaines.

-Oui, j'ai vu ça. Y a même des fois où il me snobe, grogna Harry.

-Ah moi aussi", renchérit James.

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'appartement des Potter, James ouvrit la porte d'un geste cérémonieux, les invitant à entrer. Sirius lui donna une tape derrière la tête suivi des rires des deux autres, Harry relâcha son chat qui atterrit souplement sur le sol, partant dans une nouvelle conquête d'un territoire quelconque. Des petits pas se firent entendre et Harry sentit un poids se jeter sur ses jambes.

"'Athan!"

Baissant les yeux, il vit Harry le regarder, un sourire étalé sur les lèvres, il était en pyjama.

"Harry. Nom de nom!"

James cligna des yeux en voyant sa femme sortir, les cheveux ébouriffés, une mine furieuse sur le visage.

"Sacripant!"

Elle attrapa Harry par les fesses et le ramena à l'intérieur.

"Euh...", commença James

Le grand Harry lui tapota l'épaule et entra, Remus et Sirius derrière lui, rigolards. James grommela quelque chose et les suivit. Lily se tenait au milieu de la pièce, râlant sur le petit Harry qui l'écoutait attentivement puis elle le prit dans ses bras pour aller le coucher. Les garçons s'assirent sur les fauteuils en face de la cheminée, dans laquelle crépitait joyeusement un feu, à côté se dressait un sapin richement décoré. C'était la veille de Noël et James avait invité ses amis à passer la soirée avec lui et Lily. Il leur servit un peu de whisky alors que Lily les rejoignait, l'air exténuée.

"Pfiou!"

Elle se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, et respira un bon coup, puis accepta le verre de whisky que James lui tendait.

"Ton fils est une anguille quand il s'y met!

-Il tient tout de James, avança Sirius avec un sourire.

-Et son parrain l'influence grandement, répliqua James.

-Ah non, ne commencez pas!"

James et Sirius se turent docilement sous le regard de Lily.

"Harry t'a reconnu!, lança Sirius à Harry.

-Oui, manque plus que le "n", et c'est bon!

-Il t'aime beaucoup, fit doucement Lily. En ce moment, il ne parle que de toi. Enfin, il aime bien dire ton nom

-Quoi!, s'étrangla James. Et moi?

-il nous oublie?, s'offusqua Sirius.

-Façon de parler, répondit agacée Lily. Jaloux, va!

-Absolument pas, rétorquèrent James et Sirius.

-Il est précoce, observa Harry. Parler à son âge.

-Oh non, c'est normal. Tu as été élevé chez des Moldus, c'est ça?

-Euh, oui.

-Moi aussi, fit Lily. Au début, je me suis étonnée, mais James m'a dit, que les bébés, entourés de magie continuellement, commençaient à parler plus tôt que des bébés Moldus.

-Oh...

-Pour l'instant, il ne dit que des noms, du genre" papa", "maman", "Sirius", et, ah tiens, "Bubus" pour Albus Dumbledore. Puis "Remus, "'Athan" maintenant.

-Bubus, la coupa James en pouffant de rire. Depuis quand?

-Quelques jours.

-Et il le sait? demanda Sirius, curieux.

-Albus? Pas sûre, non je ne crois pas.

-On l'emmène demain matin dans la Grande Salle!, cria James.

-James! Tu va le réveiller!"

Des pleurs s'élevèrent de la chambre du petit garçon.

"Ah c'est malin!, s'écria Lily. Viens avec moi!"

Sirius les accompagna, goguenard. Harry resta assis, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, puis il jeta un coup d'oeil à Remus qui n'avait pas dit grand chose depuis le début de la soirée, le Maraudeur avait le visage sombre, préoccupé. Il fixait le feu, plongé dans ses pensées, ses jambes tremblaient, une de ses mains était serrée.

"Remus, est-ce que ça va?"

Remus sursauta, renversant un peu de whisky dans le feu qui en crépita plus fortement.

"Oh euh, bien", répondit Remus en détournant le regard.

Sirius arriva à ce moment-là, cassant le moment de gêne qu'il y avait eu.

"On dirait qu'ils sont retournés en sixième année", soupira Sirius en s'asseyant.

En effet, des éclats de voix leur parvinrent de la chambre.

"Et toi, Sirius, quand est-ce que tu vas trouver le grand amour?

-Alalah, fit rêveusement Sirius, je ne sais pas, il y a tellement de belles filles en ce monde que j'aimerais toutes les avoir.

-Oui, mais peut-être pas elles, rétorqua Remus.

-Et toi, Remus?, poursuivit Sirius en le regardant d'un air inquisiteur.

-Moi, je ne sais pas. Ma condition ne me permet pas beaucoup de choix, elles n'aiment pas vraiment les poilus", répondit tristement Remus.

Sirius regarda Harry, étonné que Remus en parle devant lui.

"Il est au courant, lui annonça Remus.

-Ah ok, parce que me demandais...

-Si j'avais pété un plomb? Non pas encore.

-Enfin, tu n'es que poilu une fois par mois, ça ne devrait pas être difficile, commença Sirius.

-Tu n'as jamais vu leur regard, le coupa Remus d'un ton sec. Et je n'ai pas envie de continuer cette conversation. Parlons d'autre chose.

-À votre avis, Voldemort préfère la fraise ou le chocolat?", demanda soudainement Harry.

Remus et Sirius le regardèrent, bouche bée.

"Eh bien...

-Fraise, répondit Sirius amusé. Avec ses yeux rouges, ça irait bien.

-Hum, pas mal en effet, approuva Harry.

-De vous parlez?, demanda James les sourcils froncés, entrant dans la pièce suivi de Lily.

-De bêtises, fit Harry.

-Des bêtises?, relança James en se frottant les mains.

-James..., commença sournoisement Lily.

-Ok j'arrête", dit-il piteusement.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'esprit légèrement embrouillé par l'alcool, Harry sortit de l'appartement. Remus sortit lui aussi d'un pas hésitant avec Sirius qui avait l'air de vouloir vomir ses tripes dans un coin. Harry agita sa main dans un signe, le soulageant de son envie de vomir.

"Merci Nathan, pratique la magie sans baguette, fit-il difficilement. Je suis couché, je vais me crever. Euh non, je suis crevé, je vais me coucher, rectifia t-il.

-Bonne nuit Sirius, murmura Harry", pas mécontent d'avoir été raisonnable avec l'alcool.

Harry et Remus regardèrent Sirius s'éloigner, sans rien dire.

"On va prendre l'air, avança Remus.

-Tour d'Astronomie?"

Remus hocha de la tête et ils se retrouvèrent sur la tour. Harry s'avança dans la neige qui recouvrait la tour, il s'y enfonça jusqu'au genoux ainsi que Remus. L'air frais fit du bien à Harry qui s'assit entre deux créneaux. Remus s'appuya contre l'un d'eux, le regard vers le vide.

"Impressionnant?, demanda Harry.

-Fascinant.

-Je trouve aussi.

-Tu viens souvent ici? fit Remus.

-Oui, ça me permet de réfléchir. Tu vas bien?

-Pas tellement. Pas vraiment le moral.

-Je m'en doutais. Qu'est-ce ne va pas?

-Oh beaucoup de choses, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

-D'accord", opina Harry.

Une sourde douleur envahit son crâne, sûrement dû à l'alcool, et Harry se mit à contempler la neige qui tombait. Elle commençait à les recouvrir de blanc, mais il n'avait pas froid. La douleur s'intensifia, et Harry grimaça, frottant son front de sa main. Sa cicatrice... Harry se sentit pâlir.

_Il neigeait. Voldemort atterrit devant la grotte, agita sa main dans une série de mouvements puis se munit d'un couteau, traça dans sa main une longue coupure et la présenta devant la roche, elle s'ouvrit. Il referma sa blessure d'un coup de baguette, et entra. Il se retrouva au bord du lac souterrain. Le bateau ne mit pas longtemps à apparaître et Jedusor monta dessus. Quelques minutes plus tard, il monta sur l'île au milieu et se tint au-dessus du récipient. Il plongea sa main dans une poche intérieure, sortant un médaillon argenté avec le signe de Serpentard gravé dessus, et une fiole contenant un liquide presque transparent aux reflets bleutés. Il déposa délicatement le médaillon au fond, avec un pincement au coeur. Il débouchonna la fiole, Voldemort versa la potion sur le médaillon, le recouvrant complètement et afficha un sourire._

Harry se retrouva recroquevillé dans la neige, tremblant de froid, et claquant des dents, recouvert de sueur.

"Harry?"

Il ferma les yeux, la douleur l'envahissant toujours, la main de Remus se posa sur son épaule. Harry frissonna, un flocon de neige se déposa sur sa joue, sa magie le réchauffa, lui donnant à nouveau de l'énergie.

"Ramène-moi dans mon appartement, demanda Harry.

-Ouais..."

Remus l'aida à se lever, Harry se laissa emporter jusqu'à son appartement, il s'allongea dans son lit, secoué de tremblements et il s'endormit peu après.

Il se réveilla dans la lumière froide du matin, le corps courbaturé. Il était encore habillé, il se redressa, grimaçant de douleur. Remus était endormi dans le fauteuil, enveloppé dans une couverture. Harry s'assit au bord du lit, faisant grincer le lit. Remus s'éveilla en sursaut. Il grommela quelque chose en se frottant les yeux, et regarda Harry, le regard ensommeillé. Puis sembla se souvenir de cette nuit, il se pinça l'arrête de son nez avec un grognement.

"Plus jamais ça, souffla t-il. Nom d'un hypogriffe, j'ai concert de rock à l'intérieur de mon crâne."

Harry esquissa un sourire, se leva et alla se rafraîchir les idées en se passant de l'eau sur son visage. Et se souvint de sa vision. Il releva la tête, la bouche ouverte. Si ce qu'il avait vu était vrai, le médaillon de Serpentard était toujours dans la grotte, et donc il pouvait aller le chercher! Il revint dans la pièce principale, secouant sa tête.

"On a reçu nos cadeaux, l'avisa Remus.

-Magnifique."

Harry se retrouva avec des chocolats et des gâteaux, ainsi qu'une écharpe rouge de la part des Weasley, un livre de Merlin suivi d'un petit carnet de notes avec des annotations, dessins, et observations toujours du même sorcier de la part des Maraudeurs et Lily, et une paire de chaussettes avec Albus, devant laquelle il pouffa de rire, récoltant un froncement de sourcils de la part de Remus.

"Un peu compliqué à expliquer.

-Bien..., sourit Remus qui tenait une boîte avec une pierre verte au reflets violacés. Merci Harry!

-Pas de quoi, merci à toi aussi.

-Tu te sens mieux?

-Pour... Ah oui, mieux, merci. Je sais maintenant où est le prochain horcruxe! Une vision du passé, soupira t-il, fatigué soudainement.

-On descend?, demanda Remus. Tu n'aurais pas un remède pour le mal de tête?, ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

-Oui, bien sûr."

Harry fouilla dans sa commode , et tendit une petite fiole à Remus, qui en but quelques gorgées. Son visage se décrispa peu à peu.

"Ah, ça fait du bien!"

Ils descendirent vers la Grande Salle en silence, chacun plongé dans ses propres pensées. Au moment de passer de la porte, Harry dut se plaquer contre le mur, évitant une sorte de fusée, suivi de James complètement paniqué. Un rire d'enfant se fit entendre et Harry devina ce qu'était son double qui avait reçu un balai pour Noël. Il bondit à sa poursuite, laissant un Remus hébété, et réveilla sa magie qui ondula rapidement, atteignant l'enfant, et le fit revenir doucement vers lui.

"'Athan!"

Le petit Harry attrapa les jambes du grand, toujours sur son balai. Le grand Harry s'accroupit.

"Faut pas s'échapper comme ça, bonhomme!

-Haa! Merci Nathan, expira James qui allait presque s'écrouler.

-Je t'en prie!'

Ils retournèrent à la Grande Salle, Lily vint à leur rencontre avec un grand sourire.

"Vous l'avez retrouvé!"

Elle attrapa Harry. Les quelques élèves qui étaient restés pour les vacances les regardèrent bouche bée, Harry leur fit un petit signe et alla s'asseoir sur une table, où étaient assis Dumbledore, Sirius qui avait une mine épouvantable, McGonagall qui le regardait avec réprobation, Flitwick qui dégustait un crêpe à la confiture, Trelawney, Hagrid discutant avec Tibus, le professeur d'Arithmancie.

"Bubus!

La table éclata de rire au cri de l'enfant, Albus esquissa un sourire et offrit une part de tarte au citron à Harry qui accepta en pouffant de rire.

"C'est bien, Harry, continue comme ça!, approuva Sirius.

-Ne l'encourage pas!", menaça Lily.

Remus s'installa à côté d'Harry en soupirant.

"Merci pour la paire de chaussette, Albus.

-Merci pour la votre aussi, répondit Dumbledore en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Joyeux Noël à tout le monde!, ajouta t-il en levant son jus de citrouille.

-Joyeux Noël", fit Harry en levant également son verre.

Tout le monde les accompagna, en riant et discutant. Le reste du repas fut tranquille, chacun mettant ses soucis de côté, et fut ponctué de blagues et autres joyeusetés. James et Sirius n'avaient pas oubliés leur passé de Maraudeurs, et leur avait fait une magnifique démonstration de sortilèges, concluant sur une potion les transformant en animal. Albus se retrouva en un oiseau exotique, Harry en cerf, Lily en tigre, ect... Lorsque tous eurent retrouvés leur forme habituelle, Harry en profita pour aller faire un tour dehors.

Le bruit de ses pas était couverts par la neige qui s'étendait dans tout le parc, rendant la nature silencieuse, il n'y avait que le bruit du vent, et il ne neigeait pas. Ce n'était pas désagréable, et Harry fit le tour du lac tranquillement, plus en paix avec lui-même que certains jours. Le lac était gelé, et Harry hésitait fortement à tenter quelques pas sur la surface glacée. Il posa un pied, testant la solidité de la glace, puis rassuré, commença à marcher dessus, un sourire béat sur le visage. Il se cassa la figure plusieurs fois, et parvint à faire quelques glissades. Il remonta sur la berge, avant de casser la glace. Tout était vraiment silencieux, il se retrouva sur une sorte de presqu'île, envahie sur une bonne partie par les arbres. L'endroit lui rappela les balades avec Remus en troisième année. Il s'avança jusqu'au bout, et reconnut Remus qui était assis sur une pierre. Harry se figea, les mains toujours dans ses poches, il fixa un moment la silhouette de son ami. Il s'approcha doucement.

"Remus?"

Le Maraudeur sursauta, puis reconnut Harry.

"Est-ce que ça va?", demanda Harry sur un ton soucieux.

Remus haussa les épaules avec un sourire triste.

"Je vois que tu as eu la même idée que moi.

-Eh oui, on se ressemble quelque part, répondit Harry en s'asseyant.

-Faut croire, en effet... Tu te promène souvent?

-Ouais. Permet de réfléchir tranquillement."

La conversation s'épuisa, et Harry observa un oiseau, probablement un hibou, survoler le lac en planant longuement. Harry inspira longuement, fermant les yeux. Il se leva et s'approcha du bord du lac. La forme s'approcha, et Harry s'aperçut que ce n'était pas un hibou mais un hypogriffe, il esquissa un sourire. Il siffla longuement, son souffle se modulant.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fait?"

L'hypogriffe se posa devant Harry qui le salua profondément, l'hypogriffe s'inclina également. Harry avança sa main et flatta l'animal en le caressant doucement. L'hypogriffe agita sa tête, comme une invitation à monter sur son dos. Harry se retourna vers Remus qui avait les yeux grands ouverts.

"Tu veux venir faire un tour?", demanda Harry avec un sourire.

Il aida Remus à monter sur l'animal non sans lui montrer comment le saluer, et s'assit devant, s'accrochant au cou. Remus enserra ses bras autour de sa taille, pas vraiment rassuré. Harry siffla une note, et l'hypogriffe prit son élan sur la glace, Remus faillit briser les côtes de Harry en le serrant encore plus fort. L'hypogriffe décolla dans une secousse, il vola un moment au-dessus du lac puis passa au-dessus du château enneigé, se rapprocha du sol, frôlant James et Sirius qui glapirent de peur, le petit Harry éclata de rire et Lily leur fit un sourire. L'hypogriffe remonta, la neige recommença à tomber, il survola la forêt en agitant ses immenses ailes, Harry se retourna et vit un grand sourire de la part de Remus. Harry sentait la neige fouetter son visage, le vent agiter ses cheveux, il ferma les yeux. L'animal monta encore plus haut et ils continuèrent à voler un long moment.

L'hypogriffe se posa devant le château, Remus descendit suivi d'Harry qui caressa l'animal pour le remercier, ils frissonnaient de froid tout les deux, mais le sourire qu'affichait Remus réchauffa Harry. Ils rentrèrent dans le château, frottant leurs mains et se secouant pour se débarrasser de la neige qui les recouvrait.

"C'est un des plus beaux cadeaux de Noël qu'on m'a offert. Merci, Harry!", souffla Remus.

Harry lui sourit en retour. C'était déjà le soir, et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour aller dîner.

"Eh bah voilà nos dresseurs d'hypogriffe!, les accueillit Sirius.

-Charmant", fit Harry.

Il s'assit à côté de McGonagall, en soupirant rêveusement. Il se sentait épuisé, il se servit à manger et ne parla pas du dîner, Remus, non plus. Trop absorbés par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Il avait déjà volé deux ou trois fois sur un hypogriffe mais pas de cette façon, pas avec cette intensité, ni avec Remus, et ça lui avait fait profondément du bien.

Il partit se coucher presque en titubant et s'endormit profondément. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit, pourtant il s'était bien reposé. Il se leva doucement et s'habilla. Il sortit dans le couloir, descendit dans le parc, il neigeait encore, il s'assit dans la profonde couche de neige et se laissa emporter dans le vent.

La neige s'arrêta de tomber, les nuages se dispersèrent pour laisser place au soleil, Harry s'allongea dans la neige et regarda le ciel, un sourire aux lèvres, l'aube était brumeuse, des traînées violettes et roses parsemaient le ciel bleu sombre. Des pas feutrés se firent entendre mais Harry ne se redressa pas pour autant, se contentant de contempler le ciel. La personne s'assit non loin et ne dit rien. Un rayon de soleil réchauffa son visage, les oiseaux se mirent à piailler, et Harry se redressa. Il tourna la tête et vit Dumbledore, le regard vers le soleil qui se levait.

"Bonjour, Albus.

-Bonjour, belle matinée, n'est-ce pas?

-Très belle matinée en effet. Vous auriez dû venir un peu plus tôt, vous n'arrivez qu'à la fin.

-Oui, c'est ce que je vois. Comment va-tu?, demanda doucement Dumbledore.

-Relativement bien. Je sais où se trouve le prochain Horcruxe. Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai parlé de la grotte au bord de la mer?

-Oui.

-Eh bien, c'est là. Le médaillon, il n'a pas changé de place, lâcha Harry en croisant ses bras autour de ses jambes.

-Oh, très bien!"

Ils furent silencieux quelques instants, laissant le vent parler.

"On rentre?", proposa Harry qui commençait à avoir froid.

Albus hocha de la tête et ils se levèrent. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, la Grande Salle était déserte à cette heure-là.

'Il faut que je trouve quelqu'un pour m'accompagner, fit Harry au bout d'un moment.

-Quelqu'un qui ne ne te connaisse pas beaucoup?

-Oui, ça serait mieux.

-James Potter, ou Sirius Black?

-Hum, hum, j'ai confiance en eux. Je vais demander à James, il est un peu plus mature que Sirius. Il va falloir que je lui explique l'histoire des Horcruxes."

À ce moment-là, Minerva entra dans la Grande Salle.

"Bonjour, Nathan, bonjour Albus."

Ils la saluèrent tous les deux.

***

Deux jours passèrent durant lesquels Harry passa son temps à planifier la récupération de l'Horcruxe à l'aide de Remus qui avait grandement insisté pour venir avec Harry, ce dernier avait bien sûr refusé.

"Laisse-moi venir avec moi, supplia à nouveau Remus.

-Tu sais ce que je pense dessus, persista Harry. Tu ne viendras pas, je te connais, tu ne pourras pas me faire boire la potion jusqu'au bout! La question est réglée.

-D'accord, très bien, soupira Remus.

-James!, cria Harry en l'apercevant.

-Bonjour Nathan, souffla James en se frottant les mains. Brr, fait pas chaud!

-Je pourrais te parler?

-Bien sûr, on va t-on?

-À la Tête de Sanglier?

-Euh...

-Mais si, tu verras!, ria Harry.

-Si tu insiste", soupira James.

Ils ressortirent deux heures plus tard du bar.

"Alors, c'est bon, tu accepte?, demanda soucieux Harry.

-Eh bien, on dirait, répondit James en faisant un faible sourire. J'ai une dette envers toi, faut bien que je te rende la pareille.

-Il ne s'agit pas de ça, s'agaça Harry. Je t'ai choisi parce que je te fais confiance, je m'en fous de cette dette!

-Bon, très bien. Quand part-on?

-Ce soir."

James fourra ses mains dans les poches de son long manteau.

"Tu penses vraiment qu'elle est vraie cette théorie?

-Les Horcruxes? Oui, Voldemort en est tout à fait capable, répondit sombrement Harry.

-Oui, c'est vrai, approuva James. Il n'est pas humain.

-Il l'a été, éluda Harry. Maintenant, je ne sais pas vraiment qui il est, ou plutôt ce qu'il est. Un monstre, une créature?

-Tu semble tellement savoir de choses, fit James. Où t'arrête-tu?

-Ahah, nulle part!"

***

Remus faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée des Potter, Lily paraissait absente.

"Bon sang, ça fait trois heures qu'ils sont partis, il a dû arriver quelque chose!

-Calme-toi Remus, ils vont bientôt arriver, j'en suis sûre."

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Remus sauta littéralement sur la porte, l'ouvrant rapidement. Le visage de Sirius apparut.

"Ils sont à l'infirmerie!"

Lily fut soudainement pâle.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily. James n'a rien, à part quelques égratignures et un peu choqué, c'est Nathan qui est plutôt mal en point."

Lily et Remus suivirent Sirius jusqu'à l'infirmerie, inquiets pour le jeune homme. James était assis sur une chaise, pâle, le regard fixe. Lily s'approcha de son mari et le serra dans ses bras, l'Auror lui répondit, les larmes aux yeux. Remus le regarda, surpris. Que s'était-il donc passé dans la grotte pour que James fut aussi choqué? Il se tourna vers un lit où se penchait Severus et Pomfresh, il s'avança doucement. Harry y était étendu, le visage blanc, immobile, sa poitrine se soulevant à peine à chaque respiration. Rogue versa une potion dans sa bouche, et soupira.

"On ne peut rien faire de plus. Mais le connaissant, il devrait être debout dans un jour ou deux.

-Il m'avait promis qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant un bout de temps, bougonna l'infirmière, avec cependant un air de tendresse.

-Et il m'avait promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, fit James d'une voix mal assurée.

-James, vous avez l'Horcruxe?, demanda Dumbledore qui venait d'arriver.

-O..Oui..."

Il plongea une main dans son pantalon, sortant un médaillon argenté, avec gravé dessus, un serpent.

"Et nous y avons mis le faux...Il m'avait dit qu'il irait beaucoup mieux après avoir prit la potion! Et ces horribles créatures...

-Les Inferis, fit doucement Dumbledore. Terrible, en effet."

Lily posa une main sur le bras de son mari qui tremblait, Sirius échangea un regard horrifié à Remus. Le lycantrope frémit intérieurement, des Inferis!

"Comment va t-il, Pompom?

-Il s'en remettra, Severus lui a concocté un anti-poison.

-Bien... James, vous allez bien?

-Je... Euh, ça ira. C'est juste tout ce signifie cette grotte, j'ose pas imaginer comment est le reste...

-Albus, qu'est-ce que tout ceci?", questionna Severus qui semblait désorienté.

Il n'était visiblement pas le seul, Sirius, Lily, et Mme Pomfresh regardaient alternativement Albus et Severus. Remus plissa les yeux, se demandant si Dumbledore allait répondre. Dumbledore soupira et prit une longue inspiration.

"Voldemort a divisé son âme en sept parties, c'est ce qu'on appelle des Horcruxes, ils peuvent être enfermés dans n'importe quel objet. En l'occurrence, ici c'est dans ce médaillon de Serpentard. Nathan a réussi à déterminer à peu près les autres mais ne connaît pas leur emplacement exact. Pour ceux qui ne le saurait pas, Lord Voldemort est un des héritiers de Serpentard. Nathan a donc cherché du côté des fondateurs également, nous avons le diadème de Serdaigle, entre autres.

-Comment il a fait pour diviser son âme?, demanda Sirius.

-En tuant."

**Bêtisier time!**

_* "Après le repas?_

_-Oui, bien sûr!, s'écria Harry, soulagé._

_-Parfait. Alors à tout à l'heure."_

_Harry inclina légèrement la tête et regarda partir Dumbledore qui fredonnait la dernière chanson des "Strange Cats", un groupe en vogue. _Il se lança dans un solo endiablé, fléchissant les genoux, mimant la guitare, et choquant la plupart des élèves et professeurs. Il se mit à chanter haut et fort, traumatisant McGonagall qui s'évanouit sous le choc. Dumbledore fut interné à Sainte-Mangouste. "C'est les nerfs, avait expliqué un guérisseur."

* _ "C'est vrai que tu as neutralisé tout un groupe de Mangemorts?"_

_Exaspéré par toutes ces questions, Harry leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait pour tomber sur le regard azur de Sirius et les yeux noisettes de James._

"Nan, c'est pas vrai.

-Mais si!

-Non! Attends, je me suis trompé de texte, pardon..."

* _James et Sirius clignèrent des yeux. Harry échangea un regard avec Lily qui lui fit un sourire, l'animagus fut troublé. Oh seulement s'ils savaient qui je suis..._

"Je suis ton fils, James.

-Nooonnnn", cria James en s'arrachant les cheveux.

* * *

**La quête des Horcruxes avance peu à peu... Merci pour vos reviews !**


	18. Chapitre 17: Du sang sur les mains

**Et un nouveau chapitre avant Nowel...**

* * *

Chapitre 17: Le sang sur les mains

Harry suivi de James atterrit dans la première grotte, il s'approcha de l'entrée, sortit son couteau de son sac sous le regard intrigué de James, et s'entailla la main.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, s'exclama James, horrifié.

-On va dire que ça fait partie du processus, répondit Harry, fataliste.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'a pas laissé faire?!"

Harry haussa les épaules, il leva sa main qui se recouvrait peu à peu du liquide rouge pour le présenter à la roche qui s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître une ouverte, James laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Harry referma sa blessure aussitôt, rangea le couteau dans son sac, et entra, James le suivant, de plus en plus perplexe. C'était comme dans ses souvenirs, il s'arrêta un instant, l'émotion reprenant légèrement le dessus. Puis, à regret se mouva, s'approchant du bord du lac, éclairé par sa baguette et celle de James. Il tendit son bras, sondant la magie autour de lui. Il saisit la chaîne lui permettant d'attirer le bateau vers lui, tira, laissant apparaître la barque. Il monta dessus ainsi que James, la traversée sur l'étendue d'eau immobile se fit en silence, au bout de cinq minutes, la barque buta sur l'île au milieu du lac souterrain. S'emparant fermement de sa baguette, il s'avança vers le bassin sous le regard intrigué de James.

"_Lumos maxima!_"

La lumière réconforta Harry qui fit signe à James d'avancer, la potion verte produisait une faible lueur de la même couleur.

"C'est ça l'Horcruxe?, demanda James.

-Non, ça c'est la potion qui le protège. La potion protège l'Horcruxe, qui est au fond, je ne peux pas plonger la main dedans, il faut la boire.

-J'imagine qu'elle ne doit pas être agréable au goût.

-Je ne pense pas non plus, murmura Harry, un peu plus pâle.

-Mais s'il faut la boire, tu m'as emmené pour la boire?, questionna James, inquiet. Tu voulais que je serve de cobaye?!

-Tu m'as écouté oui ou non, cet après-midi?, répliqua Harry, agacé. C'est moi qui vais la boire.

-Excuse-moi, grommela James.

-Il faut que que tu me force à la boire.

-Pardon?

-Oui, à mon avis ce n'est pas une simple potion, je pense que tu l'auras compris. Il se peut que je te supplie d'arrêter, mais ne le fais pas. Je dois boire toute la potion, impérativement, ensuite tu pourras prendre le médaillon. Et si j'ai soif, ne fais rien. L'endroit est très protégé, _aguamenti_ ne marchera pas, et si tu essaye de me donner l'eau du lac, des Inferis vont réagir plus rapidement.

-Les Inferis?, balbutia James dont le teint avait viré au blanc. Plus...Plus rapidement?

-Une fois que tu auras pris l'Horcruxe, il seront alertés. Dès que ce sera fait, tu me mets dans le bateau du mieux que tu peux.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais très vague sur comment ça allait se produire tout à l'heure, soupira James.

-Tu es un Auror, j'ai confiance en toi, fit Harry avec un sourire.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça?"

Une fois encore, Harry haussa les épaules.

"Tu es sûr que ça va aller?, demanda doucement James.

-J'irais mieux après la dernière gorgée", répondit Harry avec un clin d'oeil.

Il s'empara de la coupe placée à côté du bassin, la plongea dans le liquide luisant et l'approcha de sa bouche. Il respira profondément et l'avala d'un seul trait. Au début, cela ne fit rien, et il resta bêtement debout, la coupe dans sa main. Il en profita pour avaler une autre gorgée. Une douleur sourde envahissait son estomac, des images commencèrent à défiler dans son esprit. Puis tout explosa, il laissa échapper la coupe, s'écroulant sur le sol, plié en deux. La souffrance avait pris la place de la lucidité, il lui semblait qu'il laissait échapper des paroles, des ombres se profilaient devant lui alors qu'il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur, respirant en haletant. Il gémit, se tenant le ventre, quelqu'un hurla son nom d'emprunt, il se détendit brusquement, le corps traversé par une décharge de douleur, ses mains raclèrent le sol pierreux. Les ombres se transformèrent en visages connus, des larmes de feu s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Il se tordait, agité par la tornade brûlante en lui, quelqu'un glissa un liquide entre ses lèvres, ajoutant de la douleur en plus. C'était pire que tout.

***

James paniquait, il avait attrapé Nathan qui hurlait sur le sol de douleur, le forçant à boire la potion à nouveau. Il pesta contre le jeune homme, pourquoi l'avait-il embarqué avec lui? Nathan marmonnait, gémissait des choses, le teint affreusement pâle. James se leva à nouveau, plongea la coupe dans la potion et approcha la coupe des lèvres de Nathan.

"Non pas ça... Ma faute.

-Tiens bon Nat'!, gémit James. Je...Il faut que tu boive ça."

Mais Nathan se débattait, les traits crispés, repoussant son bras. James ouvrit sa bouche de force, lui faisant avaler le poison vert. Le jeune homme hurla à nouveau, transpirant, pleurant.

"Pas lui, pas Sniffle!"

Prenant sur lui, James fit des allers et retours entre le socle et Nathan. Il ne restait qu'une ou deux gorgées.

"Veux pas...Plus... Mal.

-Bois ça, et ça ira mieux, le pressa James, tendu.

-Mort.

-Non, pas encore...

-Pas eux... Partir... Ma faute... Je dois mourir... NON!"

Nathan se tordait, se blessant les mains sur la pierre, les joues humides. Il tremblait de plus en plus. James remplit encore une fois la coupe, déterminé à finir le plus vite possible, que ça s'arrête enfin... Il la fit avaler à Nathan.

"Ne meurs pas! Ne le tue pas Tommy!", hurlait Nathan, les yeux fermés, secoué par des convulsions de douleur.

James resserra une main sur Nathan.

"Tue-moi, Tom. Tue-moi à leur place... C'est moi que tu veux, hein?, murmurait à présent le jeune homme qui pleurait.

-Nathan, s'il-te-plaît, ça va aller", souffla James, inquiet.

Il se leva, remplit la coupe. La dernière. Il pouvait apercevoir le médaillon argenté sur le fond du bassin, il distinguait le "S" de Serpentard gravé dessus. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol, s'approchant de Nathan qui s'était recroquevillé, le corps secoué de sanglots incontrôlables.

"Veux mourir... Laisse-moi, Tom..."

James attrapa fermement l'épaule du jeune homme qui tremblait.

"C'est la dernière, Nathan...

-Ma faute... Ils sont morts... Pas pu les sauver.

-Ne dis pas ça..."

Il le fit avaler le poison, Nathan sembla se calmer et James en profita pour prendre le médaillon, le bassin rayonna d'une lueur verte et laissa le médaillon s'élever, il l'attrapa, un sourire aux lèvres. Un bruit sourd le fit se retourner, Nathan avait perdu conscience. Il se précipita vers lui, mettant le médaillon dans sa poche, le secouant. Nathan ouvrit des yeux vitreux, semblant être perdu.

"Le médaillon?

-C'est bon, je l'ai. Viens...

-De l'eau..., souffla Harry.

-Je n'en ai pas, fit James, mortifié."

James attrapa Nathan sous ses bras, le hissant dans la barque, le jeune homme était blanc comme un linge, les lèvres bleues, il referma les yeux. James se tendait en entendant un clapotement, il avait oublié les Inferis. Une main sur Nathan, il brandit sa baguette, éclairant les environs d'un _lumos_. Un corps effrayant de maigreur jaillit de l'eau.

"_iNCENDIO!"_

La créature retourna dans l'eau mais une dizaine d'autres sortirent de l'eau.

"_Incendio! Petrificus totalus! Incendio! Incendio!", _hurlait le jeune Auror, paniqué par leur nombre.

Mais dès que l'un d'eux disparaissait, trois autres le remplaçaient. Leurs corps décharnés bondissaient sur la barque, s'accrochant comme des sangsues, les dents pointues plantés dans le bois, faisant basculer la barque dangereusement. James ne s'en sortait plus, débordé. Il pointait sa baguette partout où il pouvait. Nathan ouvrit ses yeux, et James vit pour la première fois un Luminis en action. Sa magie l'entoura alors que Nathan semblait ailleurs, elle scintilla et recouvrit la barque d'une bulle de feu, repoussant les Inferis. Ils purent rejoindre l'autre bord, et la magie réintégra le corps de Nathan. Le jeune sorcier fut prit d'une quinte de toux, il avait une mine effroyable. James l'agrippa par la taille et ils sortirent tant bien que mal. Nathan avait une respiration difficile, émettant des râles de souffrance.

"Hé, ça va aller?", demanda James, essoufflé et soulagé.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, et s'écroula sur le sol, perdu dans les méandres de son inconscience. James eut beau le gifler, le secouer, rien n'y fit. Il prit son pouls, et poussa un soupir en sentant une faible pression. Ses propres jambes tremblaient et il lui semblait qu'il allait s'écrouler aussi. Il s'accrocha à lui et transplana.

***

_Harry se tenait face à la tombe de Dumbledore, des cernes sous les yeux. Le dos droit, les maintes jointes devant, ses pensées dirigées vers le combat qui l'attendait dans quelques heures. Poussant un soupir, il se retourna et repartit vers le château._

_***_

Harry sut d'avance où il était lorsqu'il s'éveilla de son long sommeil. Un rayon de soleil lui réchauffait agréablement le visage, et il se sentait un peu cotonneux. Il profita un moment de cette sensation puis ouvrit les yeux, il s'étira comme un chat, baillant et sourit en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. James avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Lily qui dormait à poings fermés, Sirius dormait la bouche ouverte, ronflant et Remus s'était étalé à moitié sur le lit. Il en déduisit que ça faisait peu de temps qu'il était ici et s'en réjouit. Il se sentait épuisé mais était content d'avoir retrouvé un Horcruxe. Son corps était encore endolori, et le souvenir des souffrances qu'il avait subi se rappela à lui. Il chassa ces pensées et se redressa légèrement, réveillant Remus qui se mit en position assise, grimaçant. Il adressa un sourire à Harry, le voyant réveillé. Il donna un coup de coude à Sirius, qui, décidément, ronflait de plus en plus fort. Ce dernier sursauta, refermant la bouche, et marmonna quelque chose. Harry se frotta les yeux, des souvenirs d'eux envahirent son esprit, il vit fugitivement les deux Maraudeurs s'esclaffer dans la maison de Sirius, Remus avec la photo de Teddy dans ses mains, ou encore après la naissance de son fils, Sirius s'écroulant à travers l'arche. Ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse, et il échangea un regard avec Remus qui esquissa un demi-sourire triste. L'épreuve de la potion avait été des plus terribles, Harry en frissonnait encore. Le regard perdu dans les draps de son lit, il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de Dumbledore dans l'infirmerie.

"Nathan..."

Harry redressa la tête, croisant le regard azur du Directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier semblait soulagé de le voir sur pied, un sourire aux lèvres, et les yeux pétillants de malice comme à son habitude. Harry lui répondit d'un faible sourire. James et Lily remuèrent sur leur chaise, James se redressant, encore ensommeillé. Il remarqua qu'Harry avait repris conscience, et son regard se fit colérique.

"Nathan Garen! Je te jure que...

-Du calme, James, l'apaisa Dumbledore.

-Tu m'avais promis que...Non... Mais pourquoi tu m'as embarqué?...Mort d'inquiétude... Savais plus quoi faire... Paniqué... Potion à la con... Des centaines d'Inferis!, fut ce que Harry comprit dans ce que James hurla.

-Navrant, fit Sirius. Lily déteint sur toi. Hey!, s'écria t-il recevant un coup de coude de cette dernière.

-Je suis désolé, James, fit sincèrement Harry. Mais m'aurais-tu suivi? En définitive, je suis content de t'avoir fait confiance", finit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

James fut bouche bée un instant puis referma sa bouche, plus calme.

"Excuses acceptées."

Harry lui fit un magnifique sourire.

"Tu m'as fait quand même une peur bleue, comment te sens-tu?

-Oh, euh... Bien..."

Rassuré, James se leva suivi de sa femme, il avait l'air aussi épuisé que Harry, pâle, les traits tirés. Sirius avait quelque chose à faire au Ministère, et Dumbledore était reparti. Seul Remus et Pomfresh-qui s'était jetée sur Harry tel un rapace- restèrent. Pomfresh l'examina et finit par lui déclarer qu'il devait rester au moins jusqu'à ce soir dans l'infirmerie. Soupirant, Harry s'installa plus confortablement dans son lit.

"Tu devrais installer une chambre à côté..., suggéra Remus avec un sourire.

-Ah non, tu ne va pas t'y mettre!, râla Harry. J'ai bien fait de ne pas t'emmener. James a très bien agi, ajouta t-il après un silence.

-Tu as failli mourir, lui rappela Remus.

-Non, s'irrita Harry. J'étais affaibli mais pas mort, la potion n'avait que le but d'affaiblir. Seul, les Inferis auraient le libre loisir de se jeter sur moi, et ça n'aurait servi à rien. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait être deux, un qui buvait la potion, et l'autre qui devait lui forcer à boire et les protéger.

-Et pourquoi toi?

-Parce que je n'allais pas demander à James?, répondit scandalisé Harry.

-Alors tu aurais du m'emmener, fit Remus sur un ton de défi.

-Non, tu me connais plus que James, tu n'aurais pas pu me forcer. Moi-même, j'ai eu du mal avec Dumbledore, alors toi... De toute façon, c'est fait.

-Tu ne vas pas bien, énonça Remus comme une évidence.

-Mais si, je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas."

Ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle année, et il neigeait toujours autant sur Poudlard, Harry s'était un peu refermé sur lui-même. Il se retranchait dans la préparation de ses cours, les Maraudeurs comprenant qu'il avait besoin de rester seul, le laissaient tranquille. Il passait de longues nuits devant sa cheminée, caressant Nuit qui avait considérablement grandi au cours des dernières semaines, plongé dans ses pensées. Les cours reprirent, Harry retrouva avec joie son activité de professeur qui lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose que ses pensées sombres. Le mois de Janvier s'écoula ainsi, il faisait beaucoup de promenades dans la forêt Interdite, se concentrant sur sa dernière forme d'Animagus également, et s'entraînait à apprivoiser sa magie dans de longues séances. Dumbledore le laissait également seul, occupé également par son poste de Directeur. Voldemort attaquait régulièrement, mais pas directement l'Ordre, se concentrant sur des enlèvements. Et d'après Remus, tentait toujours de recruter des Loups-garous. Il accepta une soirée chez les Potter, et regarda, émerveillé, son double plus jeune prononcer son nom d'emprunt. Il voyait ainsi comment il aurait pu être si ses parents n'étaient pas morts, le petit bout de chou était incroyablement mignon, moins lorsqu'il tirait sur ses cheveux, et très éveillé pour son âge. Le printemps arriva, chargé de pluies torrentielles et de vent.

Il profita d'une journée relativement dégagée pour aller voler sur son balai, survolant le domaine de Poudlard. Un éclair rouge attira son oeil, Fumseck planait dans le ciel, il le suivit et ils firent la course à travers Poudlard, choquant McGonagall qui en perdit son chapeau de sorcier. Harry fonça vers la tour de Divination, évitant une statue de pierre, Fumseck le rattrapa en quelques coups d'ailes mais Harry vira vers le sol soudainement, semant Fumseck sous les hourras des élèves. Ils poursuivirent quelques minutes ce jeu et Harry finit par se poser sur la pelouse du parc. Il caressa Fumseck pour le remercier et rentra dans le château. Il avait besoin de petits moments comme ça, des petits plaisirs.

Harry travailla tard ce soir-là, il était dépassé avec son nouveau statut, et il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il méritait tout ce pouvoir. Heureusement qu'il lui restait un peu de patience. Il sortit de la Salle sur Demande épuisé, la tête pleine de magie, de sortilèges... Sa cicatrice lui fit mal d'un coup, il se rattrapa au mur, pressentant une nouvelle vision de son vieil ami.

_Il tenait l'homme en respect sous sa baguette, un rire déchirant ses lèvres._

_"J'attendais des informations plus précises._

_-Mais maître, je n'ai pas pu, je ne connais pas assez Garen._

_-Alors qu'attends-tu?, siffla Harry. Lucius, nous allons attaquer la foire du Printemps. Rassemble les troupes._

_-Bien maître."_

Harry se retrouva dans le couloir sombre du septième étage, les jambes tremblantes mais n'en tint pas compte et bondit vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

"Carambar", lança t-il à la gargouille.

Il patienta le temps que le Phénix le libère en haut de l'escalier, et toqua à la porte. Fort heureusement, Dumbledore était encore réveillé, plongé dans une montagne de paperasse, il releva la tête à l'entrée d'Harry, surpris.

"Voldemort va attaquer la foire du Printemps, souffla t-il, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux. Les festivités durent la nuit, j'imagine. Allez chercher du renfort, j'y vais de ce pas!"

Dumbledore ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler mais Harry partait déjà en courant vers la tour d'Astronomie. Il transplana aussitôt arrivé. La fête battait son plein lorsqu'il débarqua, tout était illuminé. La foire du Printemps commençait le jour du Printemps et durait une semaine jour et nuit, des concerts étaient proposés, repas à n'en plus finir. C'était un des moments où les sorciers se laissent aller, les congrégations sorcières anglophones venaient des quatre coins du monde, majoritairement d'Irlande -les sorciers irlandais étaient connus pour leur sens de la fête-, États-Unis, et Australie. Beaucoup de commerçants, de sorciers illusionnistes, de spectacles. Harry se frayait un chemin dans la foule dense, cherchant le moindre signe d'attaque. Un homme corpulent lui fonça dedans, il se retrouva entraîné vers un spectacle de magie africaine et fut à nouveau bousculé. Ses yeux allaient dans tout les sens, les oreilles saturées de bruits et de musique, il réussit à monter sur une baraque et put avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble.

Rien ne se passa pendant une demi-heure durant laquelle, il aperçut des Aurors circuler dans la foire. Une partie de la foule particulièrement agitée attira son attention, armé de sa baguette, il se tendit, prêt à réagir. Puis, il vit les masques caractéristiques des Mangemorts. Il sauta au bas de la baraque et courut vers la source de l'agitation, sa magie s'éveillant. Il bouscula nombre de personnes, qui rouspétèrent, grandement retardé par des idiots qui voulaient l'attirer vers il ne savait où, probablement drogués, il put même flairer de l'Herbe Galloise.

"Nathan!"

Il se tourna vers la voix et reconnut Sirius.

"Sirius, tu as vu?!

-Ouais, mais j'ai du mal à y aller. Des Mangemorts?, continua Sirius alors qu'ils continuaient à courir à travers la foule.

-Yep!"

Harry fut rapidement séparé de l'Auror, la foire étant immense, il se résolut à monter sur les baraques et sauta de toit en toit, pas loin de s'écraser au sol et parvint enfin au centre. Il atterrit sur un Mangemort, l'écrasant, auréolé de sa magie. Les gens paniquaient de plus en plus et il lui semblait qu'il y avait moins de bruit.

_Puissance..._

Un Mangemort se retrouva projeté contre une attraction par les soins d'Harry, il cherchait des yeux Voldemort en même temps.

_Vengeance..._

Harry protégea un groupe d'australiens contre deux Mangemorts, formant une barrière magique. Un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres le balança sur le sol par un _experlliarmus _bien placé, le séparant de sa baguette.

_Souffrance..._

Il se releva, l'assomma d'une vague magique et récupéra sa baguette. Il commençait à pleuvoir, rendant le sol glissant. Il dérapa, lançant un _diffindo _et se retrouva dans un mouvement de la foule. Il évita de nombreux sorts perdus, des éclairs bleus, verts, rouges zébraient le ciel de manière effrayante. Harry avait les cheveux plaqués sur le crâne et crachait de l'eau, il faisait si noir.

_Mort... Nuit..._

Un homme près de lui s'effondra, atteint par le sort de la mort. Harry tua l'auteur involontairement, choqué, il resta une seconde sans bouger et repartit. Les gens hurlaient de peur, certains restaient aider les Aurors qui peinaient à s'en sortir dans la foule compacte.

_Sang... Rouge...Noir..._

Un poteau s'écrasa, créant une nouvelle vague de panique. Se mettant à l'écart, il observa ce qu'il se passait, le sol se recouvrait de sang, trempé, Harry ne voyait plus grand chose à cause des trombes d'eau qui se déversaient sur eux. Il entr'aperçut James, quelques têtes connues. Repoussant une mèche en arrière, il Le vit. Glissant et dérapant dans la boue, il fonça vers lui, abattant ou bousculant tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

_Haine... Plaisir...Chaleur... Flamme... Douleur..._

Froideur. Le désir de se venger, Harry sentait une magie agressive monter en lui alors qu'il tuait d'autres Mangemorts. Le désir de tuer. Les larmes coulaient à présent librement. Il avançait dans la tempête de façon mécanique, solide face aux éléments qui se déchaînaient autour de lui. Les flammes léchaient les bâtiments, le vent et la pluie parvenaient à les calmer. La colère l'embrasait devant ces hommes masqués. Sa magie et lui se mouvaient, chorégraphie de lumière dans les ténèbres, danse muette dans l'obscurité.

_"Bébé Potter!"_

Il fit volte-face, il avait perdu de vue Lord Voldemort mais il sentait autre chose. Il était trempé jusqu'au os, tremblait.

_"Tu aime le fouet?_

_-La ferme!"_

Épuisé, il envoya tout un groupe au sol, assommés ou morts. Il s'était calmé, et la nature également. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps, il se battait. Sa vue était brouillée, peu à peu, l'agitation laissait place au désespoir. Harry se fit entraîner dans un endroit plus calme. Il puisa dans son énergie magique et se constitua une force nouvelle. Il vit des Médicomages s'activer autour des blessés et des morts, et il partit les aider.

"Nathan?"

Il se retourna lentement, un rouleau de sparadrap dans les mains. Remus se tenait là, épuisé, saignant d'un peu partout, et soutenait son épaule. Harry leva une main, l'apposant sur l'épaule, transmettant une énergie guérisseuse sur Remus.

"Tu vas bien?, questionna Remus doucement en se massant l'épaule.

-Oui, ça fait combien de temps, là?, répondit Harry alors qu'il continuait à soigner les gens.

-Houlà, quatre heures de bataille. Voldemort a perdu la moitié de ses effectifs, en bonne partie grâce à toi, ça s'est calmé maintenant.

-Bien, excuse-moi, je suis occupé, fit Harry avec un faible sourire.

-Tu tiens à peine debout, lui reprocha Remus

-Tout va bien, oh, je crois que James te cherche."

Remus se retourna et Harry profita pour s'éclipser. Lâche, il était lâche. Il transplana à Sainte-Mangouste pour aider l'établissement. Il travailla encore un long moment, de plus en plus dans le brouillard, il titubait de blessé en blessé en compagnie de Médicomages et de quelques Aurors. Le jour était bien avancé lorsque le flux de blessés cessa de plus en plus. Il finissait de soigner un sorcier irlandais et sentit le sol vaciller sous ses pieds.

"Monsieur? Est-ce que ça va?, demanda un Médicomage.

-Oui, merci.

-Vous pouvez vous reposer, ça fait plus de neuf heures que vous êtes là.

-Merci, mais ça ira, murmura Harry. Je peux continuer.

-Vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes?, relança l'homme.

-C'est bon", souffla Harry.

Il attrapa un verre d'eau et se traîna jusqu'au prochain blessé. Il avait vu beaucoup de morts, et de gens mourir alors qu'il était en train de les soigner, son esprit était saturé de visions de souffrance, de sang et de douleur. Une heure plus tard, il se redressait, la situation était stabilisée, et d'après les rapports d'Aurors qu'il entendait de temps en temps, il ne se passait plus rien à la foire, ils avaient sécurisé le coin. Bien inutilement, pensa amèrement Harry. Après la bataille, de ce qu'il avait vu, la zone n'avait pas été protégée correctement. Merde, ils étaient en guerre! Il en parlerait à Dumbledore. Tremblant, il s'appuya sur un mur. Il leva la tête, la salle résonnait de pleurs ou de cris de soulagement. Les gens retrouvant ou pas de la famille. Il sortit, boitant, le couloir était assez vide, quelques familles en deuil, des Médicomages...

"Nathan!"

Dumbledore, s'approchait de lui, le visage soucieux, Harry allait s'approcher quand il se sentit tomber. Des bras le rattrapèrent alors qu'il se laissait dériver dans un sommeil réparateur.

***

"Complètement incroyable! Ils le laissent dans le couloir après tout ce qu'il a fait.

-Tu as vu le nombre de personnes qu'il y a dans les salles, Sirius?

-Et tu as vu son état, Remus? Il est brûlant de fièvre, blessé de partout et personne ne le soigne.

-Dumbledore va revenir, il va le soigner.

-Ouais, bah ça fait bien quelques heures qu'il est parti. Il nous a même pas averti, si on l'avait pas cherché, on l'aurait trouvé?!

-Je suis là, messieurs, le ministère est débordé. Je vois que vous l'avez trouvé."

Harry continuait d'écouter les yeux fermés, il se sentait épuisé, on l'avait allongé sur quelque chose de mou, et quelqu'un lui passait un chiffon humide sur le visage.

"On essaye de le soigner depuis tout à l'heure.

-J'ai vu un Médicomage de la même salle, il était là depuis une dizaine d'heures, plus la bataille, et divers choses. Il est magiquement épuisé. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire."

Il sentit les mains douces mais sûres du vieux sorcier le palper, ses blessures se fermèrent et il replongea dans un sommeil profond.

À son deuxième réveil, l'ambiance était plus calme, les souvenirs de la bataille remontèrent violemment. Il se sentit coupable, mortifié. Il avait tué. _Il y avait pris du plaisir._ Il avait du sang sur les mains à présent, quelque part, il ne serait plus le même. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, il était dans le couloir, allongé sur un lit de camp, une couverture sur lui. Pour une fois qu'il n'était pas à l'infirmerie... Il avait la curieuse impression que son lit voguait sur la mer, sa tête tournait, et comme il n'avait pas ses lunettes, il voyait flou. Le couloir était sombre, il entendait quelques chuchotements, des pas feutrés. Il se redressa du mieux qu'il put et chercha ses lunettes, il les trouva rapidement, et c'est satisfait, qu'il observa les alentours avec une meilleure vue. Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui.

"Ah monsieur Garen, vous êtes réveillé."

Un Médicomage d'une quarantaine d'années lui souriait.

"Docteur Corens. Comment vous sentez-vous?

-Fatigué, souffla Harry.

-Pas étonnant, vous avez un peu trop tiré sur vos réserves magiques. Vous êtes assez grand pour savoir ce que vous faîtes, mais je voudrais juste vous prévenir que vous allez vous tuer à ce rythme là, énonça le Médicomage.

-Je suis resté longtemps inconscient?

-Trois jours. Le temps de récupérer. Nous n'avons pas pu vous prendre en charge assez rapidement de plus, Dumbledore nous a aidé. Le directeur voudrait vous remercier pour votre aide.

-Oh non, c'est normal, fit Harry. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

-Il avait prévu cette réponse mais il aimerait beaucoup vous rencontrer. Vous voulez rentrer à Poudlard?, questionna Corens qui consultait une feuille.

-Si possible, répondit doucement Harry. Je veux bien le voir, au moins je serais débarrassé de ça.

-Merveilleux. Je vous examine rapidement avant de vous laisser partir."

Il vérifia son pouls, sa respiration et son énergie magique avant de lui annoncer qu'il pouvait partir et de lui recommander de se reposer. Harry se leva, heureux de constater qu'il tenait sur ses jambes et suivit Corens. Le directeur de Sainte-Mangouste était un homme petit, trapu, les cheveux courts et grisonnants, barbe abondante, petites lunettes argentées, avec un certain air de père Noël, constata avec amusement Harry. Il le remercia chaleureusement de son aide, et le laissa rentrer. Harry passa devant un miroir, il remarqua sa mine fatiguée, pire que Remus, les traits tirés, et le visage pâle. Quelques bonnes nuits de repos avec une potion sans rêves effaceraient ça, se dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il rentra rapidement à Poudlard, plus rassuré d'être là, il passa les grandes portes pour aller dîner. Un grand silence se fit à son arrivée, et Harry dut garder tout son calme pour traverser la Grande Salle avec le plus grand naturel, c'est à dire passer devant des centaines d'élèves qui le regardaient passer bouche bée ou murmuraient sur son passage. Et vu la tête qu'il avait, ça ne devait pas vraiment arranger les choses. Il s'assit à côté de Minerva qui l'accueillit avec un sourire compatissant. Mais il ne voulait pas de cette compassion, tout ces remerciements, il avait tué avec plaisir! Ce qui laissait imaginer ce que devait ressentir Remus après chaque pleine lune. Les ténèbres étaient tellement attirantes par moment, promesse de vie sans réel souci, une vie de facilité. Harry balaya cette pensée absurde et s'aperçut qu'il fixait son assiette depuis un certain moment et que Dumbledore le regardait avec inquiétude. Il se dépêcha de manger et partit se coucher, Nuit lui fit un bon accueil, demandant des caresses et Harry s'endormit avec lui. Des coups à la porte le réveillèrent. Il se tira difficilement du lit, les cheveux en bataille et de belles cernes sous les yeux. Il ouvrit la porte, et s'étonna en voyant son visiteur en question.

"Severus?"

Son ami se tenait devant la porte, légèrement embarrassé.

"J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait parler un peu.

-Euh... Bien sûr, entre. Désolé, je dormais."

Le serpentard entra et prit place dans le fauteuil, l'air toujours gêné. Puis eut une mine résolue et regarda Harry.

"Est-ce que tu va bien? Réponds-moi franchement."

Dérouté, Harry fixa l'homme quelques instants.

"Nat', je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on tue un homme, il n'est pas bon que tu y pense trop."

Harry détourna le regard, fermant les yeux.

"J'y ai pris du plaisir. J'étais heureux de tuer des gens, les seuls qui ressentent ça sont des monstres, ou de mages noirs, dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

-J'ai été Mangemort pendant quelques temps, j'ai pris du plaisir à tuer, à torturer, ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis un mage noir, répliqua Severus fermement. Franchement tu as une sale tête, et je dois bien avouer que ça ne me plaît pas."

Le jeune Animagus esquissa un sourire à la dernière phrase.

"Tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment, depuis cette récupération d'Horcruxe, j'imagine que c'est la potion. La première fois que j'ai tué un homme, relança Rogue après un silence. J'ai mis un peu de temps à m'en remettre, mais je m'en suis remis. Potter a déjà tué aussi, Black également. Et ils sont du côté de la lumière comme toi. Tu as sauvé des vies, tu as donné de l'énergie pour que d'autres vivent. J'étais là à la bataille, tu es un bon, pas un futur mage noir. nous avons une part de ténèbres en chacun de nous, chez certains, elle est... Plus forte. Ce n'est pas du sang que tu as sur les mains, c'est de la lumière. Pourquoi crois-tu que tu es un Luminis? Retiens-ça! Je ne te dirais pas ça tout les jours."

Severus se leva et sortit des appartements après la dernière phrase laissant Harry un peu paumé. Harry ferma les yeux à nouveau, Severus avait toujours été un bon ami et il le prouvait encore. Il savait de quoi il parlait parce qu'il l'avait vécu, et il savait trouver les mots pour réconforter Harry. Il se recoucha et s'endormit à nouveau profondément.


	19. Chapitre 18: Labyrinthe

Chapitre 18: Labyrinthe

_"Tu sais ce que ça signifie de livrer Pettigrow?, dit soudain Sirius à Harry._

_-Vous êtes libre, répondit Harry._

_-Oui.. Mais je suis aussi... Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un te l'a jamais dit... Je suis ton parrain._

_-Je le savais, dit Harry._

_-Tes parents m'ont désigné pour m'occuper de toi si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose...", déclara Sirius d'un ton un peu raide._

_Harry attendit. Sirius pensait-il à la même chose que lui?_

_"Bien entendu, je comprendrais très bien que tu préfère rester avec ton oncle et ta tante, poursuivit Sirius. Mais... Pense-y... Lorsque j'aurais été réhabilité... Si jamais... Tu veux changer de maison..."_

_Harry eut l'impression que quelque chose explosait en lui._

_"Vous voulez dire... Habiter chez vous? Et quitter les Dursley?"_

_Sous le coup de l'émotion, sa tête heurta un morceau de roc qui dépassait du plafond._

_"Je pensais bien que tu n'accepterais pas, dit précipitamment Sirius. Je comprends très bien. Je voulais simplement..._

_-Vous plaisantez?, coupa Harry, la voix soudain aussi rauque que celle de Sirius. Bien sûr que je veux quitter les Dursley! Vous avez une maison? Quand est-ce que je peux m'y installer?_

_Sirius se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. La tête de Rogue raclait le plafond, mais Sirius ne semblait pas s'en soucier le moins du monde._

_"Tu veux vraiment?, dit-il._

_-Oui, je veux vraiment!", assura Harry.*_

Harry remua dans son sommeil et marmonna quelque chose. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, son regard alla vers sa montre et il haussa les sourcils, il avait dormi pendant un bon moment, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps. Il se redressa, repoussant ses couvertures, tâchant de ne pas envoyer son chat par-terre. Il s'étira, se leva et attrapa une boîte dont il versa le contenu dans son assiette et le tendit à Nuit qui esquissa un sourire. Surpris, il resta interdit devant son chat noir puis secoua la tête, persuadé d'avoir eu une hallucination. Il s'habilla tranquillement, et descendit dans la Grande Salle. C'était le lendemain du début des vacances et il y avait peu de monde à cette heure. Seuls Sarkharov et Dumbledore étaient là avec trois élèves.

Harry s'installa le plus loin possible du professeur de Runes, échangeant avec lui un regard noir. Dumbledore semblait absorbé dans une contemplation de sa cuillère, un sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme déjeuna rapidement et alla se préparer. Il avait décidé de rencontrer le Ministre, de discuter avec lui, et particulièrement de sécurité. Il rencontra à nouveau le directeur alors qu'il redescendait.

"Bonjour, Harry!, fit Dumbledore d'un air joyeux.

-Bonjour, Albus, répondit d'un ton plus doux Harry.

-Que fais-tu aujourd'hui?

-Je vais voir le Ministre, il est temps de changer certaines choses.

-On t'a parlé de lui?, demanda alors Dumbledore, plus sérieux.

-Hum, pas vraiment.

-C'est un manipulateur, lucide mais très rusé.

-Un peu comme vous, compléta d'un ton léger Harry avec un sourire.

-En pire, ajouta le directeur sur le même ton. Qui était Ministre dans ton monde?

-Fugde.

-Fudge?, répéta Dumbledore, presque horrifié. Cet imbécile?

-Vous aviez refusé le poste, alors... Il a tenu jusqu'à ma cinquième année, après que le monde découvrit qu'il leur avait caché, menti sur le retour de Voldemort, il n'y croyait pas lui-même malgré tous nos efforts. Hagrid m'avait raconté lors de ma première année, qu'il vous envoyait des hiboux tout les matins pour vous demander conseil, ajouta Harry sur un ton amusé. Rufus Scrimgeour lui a succédé ensuite.

-Il est encore Auror ici, je ne le connais pas tellement.

-Oh tout le monde pensait qu'il allait maîtriser la situation, mais il n'était qu'un profiteur, certes plus malin que Fudge... Il n'a rien fait de concret. Si j'avais battu Voldemort... Kingsley Shacklebot se serait présenté, et il aurait été très bien.

-Un bon élève, songea Dumbledore. Très bon en métamorphose, il est apprenti-auror.

-Pendant la guerre, il a remplacé Scrimgeour à la tête du Département des Aurors.

-Étrange... Bref, méfie-toi de McLogan, il est aussi sournois qu'un Magyar à Pointes, sa faiblesse, c'est d'être aimé, comme Fudge.

-Et vous ne parvenez pas à le convaincre que nous sommes en guerre?

-La politique ne m'a jamais intéressé, éluda Dumbledore. Je n'y arrive pas. Bonne chance!", ajouta t-il en s'éloignant.

Harry considéra un instant la silhouette de Dumbledore s'éloignant tranquillement, et il se remit en route, passé le portail, il transplana dans un "crack" sonore. Il se matérialisa devant la cabine de téléphone, et suivit la procédure.

"Votre nom et le but de votre visite?, demanda la voix féminine.

-Nathan Garen. Je... Euh, voudrais voir le Ministre", lança Harry.

Un bruit métallique suivit sa réponse, et Harry attrapa son badge sur lequel était inscrit "_Nathan Garen. En recherche du Ministre_". Fronçant les sourcils, il l'épingla et attendit patiemment le temps que la cabine descende.

Le Ministère était calme ce jour-là, Harry évita d'aller faire enregistrer sa baguette en se faufilant derrière un demi-géant et accéda à la fontaine. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil aux pièces qui brillaient au fond du bassin, se rappelant avec amusement ce qu'il s'était promis le jour de son audience. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et jeta quelques pièces dans l'eau. Harry s'approcha d'un grand panneau, il eut un serrement au coeur en lisant _"Département des Mystères", _un sourire à la vue du nom du département où travaillait Arthur, et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

Il prit l'ascenseur, indiquant sa destination à l'employé à l'intérieur. Un hibou se posa sur lui, une missive attachée à sa patte et Harry se souvint qu'Arthur lui avait expliqué à l'époque qu'ils se servaient de Hiboux pour transmettre les messages lors du jour de son audience. Quelques instants plus tard, un Auror monta et Harry eut un étrange sentiment en reconnaissant Shacklebot. Ce dernier le salua chaleureusement et les autres passagers eurent un nouveau regard envers lui, une dame le remerciant de son aide à la Foire du Printemps, il l'avait apparemment soigné. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il sortit de l'ascenseur, la porte se referma derrière lui et il se retrouva dans le silence complet. Le hibou s'envola et Harry fut seul dans le labyrinthe des couloirs. Ne voyant aucun panneau, il prit un couloir au hasard et s'avança dans ce dernier, hésitant. Au bout de quelques minutes, il constata que de toute évidence, il s'était perdu. Pire que le département des Mystères. Il erra une bonne heure et tomba enfin sur le cabinet du Ministre.

Il toqua et se glissa à l'intérieur. C'était le secrétariat, un bureau en bois lustré, couvert de paperasses, une chaise et trois fauteuils occupaient la pièce qui était décorée très simplement, un parquet, des murs couverts d'un vert sapin, quelques lampes, une porte qui donnait sûrement sur le bureau du Ministre. Porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt, une jeune femme d'aspect sérieux entra, les cheveux relevés en chignon, un tailleur pourpre et un dossier à la main.

"Oui?

-Je voudrais voir le Ministre.

-Votre nom?, demanda t-elle en saisissant un carnet et un crayon.

-Nathan Garen, répondit Harry.

-Vous avez rendez-vous?

-Euh, non."

Elle reposa immédiatement le carnet et croisa ses bras.

"Alors ça ne va pas être possible, le Ministre est très occupé.

-Pardon? Je ne peux pas le voir?

-Non, répéta la jeune femme.

-Et si je veux prendre rendez-vous?", fit Harry sur un ton de défi, commençant à s'échauffer.

Elle s'assit et consulta un gros agenda, Harry s'avança vers le bureau.

"Eh bien, le plus tôt est dans un mois.

-Dans un mois?!, s'étrangla Harry.

-Je vous ai dit qu'il était occupé, fit la jeune femme patiemment.

-Attendez, c'est insensé. Déjà que j'ai mis une heure à trouver ce foutu bureau!

-Il faut prendre...

-Non!"

Harry commença à aller vers la porte.

"Monsieur, ce n'est pas possible!

-Ah oui? Dites-lui que je suis Nathan Garen, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard, celui de la Foire du Printemps."

Elle le regarda, dubitative.

"Très bien, lâcha t-elle au bout d'un moment. Mais ne vous plaignez pas si...

-Non, non", mentit Harry.

La secrétaire disparut par la porte et Harry s'assit de mauvaise humeur sur l'un des fauteuils. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard.

"Il accepte, fit-elle.

-Parfait!, s'écria Harry en se levant et suivant la secrétaire.

-Asseyez-vous, il arrive."

Il se trouvait dans une immense pièce dont les murs étaient majoritairement occupés par des tableaux représentant les anciens Ministres. Il y avait plusieurs espaces, un pour le bureau, une sorte de salon regroupé autour de la cheminée dans laquelle ronronnait un feu, et une immense table de réunion où devaient se réunir ses conseillers. Il s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils, à présent intimidé. Les tableaux discutaient vivement entre eux, commentant sans se gêner, son arrivée dans le bureau. Tout respirait le confort, un peu trop même. Un homme moustachu et aux cheveux gris, pointa un doigt vers lui avec agitation, Harry leva la tête, intrigué.

"Hum, pardon, je me présente: Maneas Phildge, 12eme Ministre. Ne seriez-vous pas un voyageur temporel?"

Harry ouvrit la bouche, perplexe et vérifia que le Ministre n'était pas là. Il se leva et s'approcha du portrait, les sourcils froncés.

"Comment...?

-Les Ministres d'antan sont connus pour avoir des dons, n'avez rien appris lors de vos cours d'Histoire?, le réprimanda Phildge.

-Avez-vous eu le professeur Binns?, répliqua Harry, vexé.

-Non, convint Phildge. Mon ami, Keren Densworth, est capable de soigner les gens. Moi je décèle les véritables personnalités.

-Et que concluez-vous?

-Vous aurez un rôle intéressant dans la suite des événements,, répondit tranquillement l'ancien Ministre.

-J'espère que vous n'embêtez pas Monsieur Garen, Maneas, lança une voix joviale.

-Bien sûr que non, Jim", siffla Phildge.

Harry recula aussitôt en voyant McLogan s'approcher. Il était plutôt jeune comparé aux vieux croulants dans les tableaux, une quarantaine d'années. Le jeune animagus mit ses mains derrière son dos, soutenant le regard gris perçant du Ministre. Jim McLogan ressemblait étrangement à Drago, si ce n'est qu'il avait les cheveux châtains aux reflets ambrés, le port droit. Il descendait sûrement d'une de ces grandes familles écossaises.

"Monsieur Garen..., fit doucement McLogan.

-Monsieur le Ministre, dit Harry avec un bref signe de tête.

-Appelez-moi Jim simplement.

-Et moi Nathan."

McLogan offrit à Harry de s'asseoir qui s'installa confortablement, les jambes croisées.

"Eh bien, il paraît que vous avez insisté pour me voir!, fit avec un sourire le Ministre. Une tasse de thé?

-Volontiers."

McLogan servit deux tasses de thé et en tendit une à Harry qui l'attrapa et en but une gorgée, puis la reposa sur la petite table.

"Alors, je ne sais pas grand chose de vous finalement, mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous en de très bons termes. Vous êtes ici pourquoi?

-Pour la Foire du Printemps. Et pour les futurs grands événements."

Le Ministre plissa les yeux. Harry but une autre gorgée de son thé et regarda à nouveau son interlocuteur.

"Qu'avez-vous en tête? Vous voulez exterminez tout le monde?

-Je vous demande pardon?, répliqua McLogan, le regard plus dur.

-Vous avez pensé à la sécurité?

-Ou...

-Non!, l'interrompit Harry. Ils sont arrivés après l'attaque! D'une part, vous organisez un événement qui attire énormément de monde. D'autre part, il n'y a aucune sécurité, ou si elle existe, elle n'est effective qu'après l'attaque du plus grand sorcier noir. Nous sommes en_ guerre_, Jim! Vous perdez la tête? À moins que vous ne sous-estimiez Lord Voldemort?"

McLogan eut un sursaut puis repris aussitôt contenance, il se pencha vers Harry lentement. Les portraits réagissaient entre eux.

"Bien joué, mon gars!, se réjouit Phildge.

-Que savez-vous de V... Voldemort?, murmura le Ministre, à la fois agacé par Phildge, et piqué de curiosité.

-Des choses que n'avez pas besoin de savoir, siffla Harry. Écoutez, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, mais vous ne faites pas franchement bien votre boulot.

-Qui êtes-vous pour juger?!, réagit le Ministre.

-Quelqu'un vous ne soupçonnez pas l'existence, grogna Harry.

-Si ne me dites rien, ne vous étonnez pas...

-Je ne m'étonne plus de rien à présent. Vous êtes le Premier Ministre, vous vous devez de protéger le peuple magique!

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir!, hurla en retour le Ministre sous les hués des anciens Ministres.

-Alors démissionnez, vous vous prenez pour un roi, Jim!

-Il suffit!

-Non!"

À présent debout, les poings serrés, haletant. Il laissa faire sa magie, elle virevolta et lui redonna son aspect ordinaire. McLogan écarquilla les yeux, terrifié.

"Je suis Harry James Potter, celui qui a défié par neuf fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Luminis, voyageur temporel, animagus. C'est moi qui vais détruire Lord Voldemort, alors bon dieu de bois, réveillez-vous!"

Le Premier Ministre fut sans voix ainsi que tout les portraits. Harry siffla quelque chose. Et fixa McLogan.

"_Protégez le peuple magique, j'entends bien, tout le peuple, "créatures" y compris_, dit-il d'une voix étrange.

-Oui", fit d'une voix atone le Premier Ministre.

Le jeune sorcier regarda les portraits avec attention, certains semblaient effrayés, seuls quelques uns le défiaient du regard, ou approuvaient son acte, dont Phildge qui affichait un sourire.

"Je compte sur vous pour ne rien divulguer, prononça doucement Harry.

-Ces Ministres contemporains sont vraiment des imbéciles, grommela un homme aux cheveux roux. Aucun respect pour leurs semblables, un bon coup de pied leur fait du bien, ajouta t-il mimant le coup de pied.

-Merci Mr Potter, fit Phildge en s'inclinant. Mes compliments.

-Merci", répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Harry reprit une forme normale.

"_Oubliettes_"

McLogan cligna des yeux, revenant à la réalité. Il regarda Harry d'un air dérouté puis se remit à sourire de façon chaleureuse.

"Merci pour vos conseils, je suis un piètre Ministre, fit-il, contrit.

-Mais non, vous y arriverez", souffla Harry, soulagé.

Il s'était à nouveau laissé emporté par les sentiments. Un peu trop sur les nerfs ces derniers temps, constata t-il. Il finit sa tasse de thé et se leva.

"Merci pour cette entrevue, Jim. Très instructive.

-Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, se réjouit le Ministre.

-Moi de même."

Il serra la main de McLogan et jeta un coup d'oeil à Phildge avant de sortir, ce dernier lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il avait quelque chose de Dumbledore, peut-être était-ce cet éclat de malice dans leurs yeux, et ce doux sourire. Harry inclina la tête, respectueux, avec la décision de se renseigner sur cet ancien Ministre. Il retrouva la sortie, monta dans l'ascenseur, l'esprit encore en ébullition. Un Langue-de-Plomb s'y trouvait déjà, un rouleau à la main. Juste en descendant, il entendit clairement:

"Cherchez du côté du labyrinthe de Serdaigle."

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser une seule question, la porte s'était déjà refermée.

***

Harry s'était couché avec un mal de tête sans nom, et se réveilla, épuisé malgré les quelques heures de sommeil. Encore ensommeillé, il descendit prendre son déjeuner, il se cogna un peu partout. Sa cicatrice palpitait douloureusement, et ce fut avec mauvaise humeur qu'il entra dans la Grande Salle. Quelqu'un l'interpella, c'était Remus. Ce dernier avait l'air à la fois, énormément soulagé, et à la fois, très ému, les larmes aux yeux. Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Nathan...Je... Bon sang... Tu...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?, fit Harry, inquiet.

-Tu me sauve la vie!

-Quoi!? De quoi tu parle?"

Pour toute réponse, le Maraudeur lui tendit le journal en tremblant. Harry l'attrapa et regarda la première page, de nombreux titres s'étalaient dessus.

"_Le Ministère entre en guerre!"_

_"Le Capitaine des Aurors s'exprime."_

_"Des renforts de d'autres pays."_

_"Du travail pour les Loup-Garous!"_

Comprenant enfin la raison de cet agitation, Harry tourna les pages jusqu'à trouver l'article.

"_Nouvelles mesures pour les Loup-Garous... Travail... Aucune discrimination tolérée... La suite pour les Géants et les Demi-Géants..."_

Il releva la tête, ne sachant quoi dire, le Ministre avait agit tout de suite, plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Des sifflements et des cris de joie retentirent accompagnant l'arrivée de quelques professeurs et de James, Sirius, Lily, Dumbledore...Harry ne se sentait pas d'humeur à recevoir toute cette gratitude et resta bêtement debout à côté de Remus qui trépignait littéralement de joie. Il s'échappa par la porte à côté de la table des professeurs, fuyant vers la Forêt Interdite. Là, il pourrait peut-être se poser un peu et laisser Remus à son bonheur. Il marcha longtemps, l'esprit embrouillé. Il avait triché pour convaincre le Ministre et n'était pas sûr que ce soit très moral comme conduite. _"Cherchez du côté du labyrinthe de Serdaigle." _Ce labyrinthe était une légende, mais comme la Chambre des Secrets, songea t-il. Il serait caché dans la forêt, y accéder était selon la volonté de la forêt. Il soupira, des pas sur le sol réveilla son instinct et il sortit sa baguette en éclair et adopta une posture de combat. Mais c'était juste la licorne, il se détendit et la caressa. Ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant une sorte de tatouage sur son épaule gauche. Le sceau de Serdaigle. Clignant des yeux, il baissa les bras, la bouche ouverte. Il s'était plus attendu comme animal à un aigle. La licorne piaffa, l'invitant à monter sur son dos, il sourit et grimpa le plus vite possible.

Ils galopèrent un moment, ayant sûrement outre-passé les frontières de Poudlard depuis longtemps. Elle s'arrêta et Harry sauta sur le sol. Ils se trouvaient devant une sorte de portail, une arcade de trois mètres de haut, les ronces et les herbes recouvraient la pierre petit à petit, il y avait des symboles runiques gravés dessus, et un aigle royal qui déployait ses ailes la dominait. Harry déglutit difficilement, et s'avança lentement. Il passa l'arcade et aussitôt les pierres se rejoignirent et l'enfermèrent dans le labyrinthe. Il sentait des barrières anti-transplanage s'installer, et la nature sembla étrangement silencieuse.

"Bon eh bien, comme ça, c'est clair", lâcha d'un ton fataliste pour lui tout seul.

Saisissant sa baguette, il commença à marcher le long du chemin, tremblant légèrement. Il accéda à une salle circulaire donnant sur quatre directions, en quatrième année, il savait que le trophée se situait au centre du labyrinthe et avait pu se diriger. Mais là, le diadème pouvait se trouver n'importe où. Il prit un chemin au hasard et avança. La maison dont il tenait le moins, était sûrement la maison Serdaigle, et il se demandait ce que Rowena Serdaigle avait réservé à ceux qui osaient s'aventurer dans son labyrinthe. Un pan de terre se souleva aussitôt, s'agitant comme une vague.

"Voilà la réponse!"

Il évita un rocher qui se dirigeait vers lui, et sauta de vague en vague, se protégeant des projectiles qui menaçaient de s'abattre sur lui. Il faisait face à présent à une mer de verdure et il fallait la traverser, rapidement. _Il fallait glisser sur le sol._ Il sauta et glissa comme s'il surfait, il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce truc, il ressemblait plutôt à quelqu'un qui avait perdu l'équilibre. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour parvenir de l'autre côté.

Essoufflé, il s'appuya sur ses genoux. Il releva la tête, et recommença à avancer. Il déboucha à nouveau sur un carrefour, et prit à droite. Il marcha longtemps, évitant quelques épreuves du même genre, et récoltant quelques bleus et blessures. Toujours des éléments, et aucune présence humaine ou animale. Des ronces tels des serpents s'abattaient sur lui, Harry se faufilait entre eux. Les lianes tentaient de l'emprisonner. Le labyrinthe était dans un piètre état, les racines transperçaient les murs blancs cassés, des arbres poussaient en plein milieu des murs. Il arriva dans un nouveau segment et une volée de flèches se déclencha, il se jeta au sol et roula. Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'il était dans ce labyrinthe et tournait en rond. La nuit tombait sur le labyrinthe et Harry n'aimait pas ça.

Un sifflement le fit se plaquer contre le mur et Harry vit passer une nouvelle liane. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, et se recroquevilla, épuisé. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, enveloppé de son manteau. Passer une nuit dans ce labyrinthe ne fut pas de tout repos, la nature semblait décidée à l'empêcher de se reposer, de le pousser à bout. Il vit l'aube arriver avec soulagement, les yeux injectés de sang et de nouvelles égratignures, mais avec l'envie d'en découdre avec ce foutu labyrinthe. Il s'engagea dans plusieurs allées en courant et tomba sur une salle bien plus immense que les autres, au murs, il y avait des dessins représentant la fondatrice de Poudlard. Le bruit d'ailes le fit lever les yeux, un sphinx se posa sur le sol avec un grognement. La terre trembla et Harry fut projeté sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés.

"Harry Potter,te voilà enfin", prononça d'une voix grave le sphinx.

Harry se releva, la bouche ouverte.

"Tu as bravé les épreuves pour l'Horcruxe. Il t'en reste une."

Le jeune sorcier fronça les sourcils puis son visage s'éclaira.

"Une énigme...

-Tout à fait, approuva la créature.

-Allez-y.

-_Tous les voleurs me possèdent. Je viens en premier dans les vengeances. Tous les devins m'utilisent, les savants ne peuvent se passer de moi, car je suis le centre de gravité. Qui suis-je ?"_

-Tout les voleurs me possèdent... Le talent? L'agilité?"

Il soupira.

"Je viens en premier dans les vengeances... Une blessure, l'épée?... Non rien ne va! Qu'est-ce qu'aurait fait Hermione? Pour les voleurs, non, vengeances, non plus, les savants, pareil, gravité? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au centre de la gravité, je suis sorcier, moi! Pas scientifique! À moins que..."

Son visage s'éclaira.

"Le mot en lui même! La lettre "v"! Et... Oui, ça colle! Je réponds la lettre: V", fit-il anxieux.

Pour toute réponse, e sphinx leva sa patte droite et apparut le Diadème de Serdaigle. Soulagé, Harry le prit et le sphinx s'envola d'un coup de patte. Harry leva la tête et le regarda partir. Il fallait à présent détruire l'Horcruxe et Harry ferma les yeux, visualisant sa magie. Il isola sa partie la plus noire, et modela une sorte d'épée. Il rouvrit les yeux et tenait à présent sa magie entre ses mains. Respirant un bon coup, il abattit l'arme sur le Diadème.

L'Horcruxe explosa en plusieurs morceaux lumineux, créant une arche dorée autour de lui et de Harry. Le temps sembla se suspendre puis le tonnerre gronda, chargé de magie. Harry cligna des yeux, ébloui. Les morceaux s'assemblèrent et créèrent la Marque des Ténèbres puis éclatèrent à nouveau pour former un serpent. Harry s'éleva, sa cicatrice explosa de douleur, et il gémit. Des images de Voldemort touchant le Diadème lui apparurent, un rire se fit entendre, celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un sifflement et Harry perdit conscience.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance sur le sol, le labyrinthe avait disparu. Il se releva lentement, un peu perdu. La Licorne l'attendait, grognant, il monta sur elle. Et elle démarra aussitôt, traversant la forêt. Harry se laissa emporter, la tête contre son cou, les yeux à demi fermés. Il était si fatigué. Enfin, elle ralentit et ils arrivèrent en bordure de la forêt. Harry se redressa et eut un sourire en reconnaissant Hagrid qui s'avançait vers eux.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry était attablé avec un bol de thé fumant, une couverture sur lui et une assiette de gâteaux durs comme de la roche devant lui.

"Tout le monde t'a cherché partout, Nathan. Je viens de prévenir Dumbledore, il sera là dans quelques instants.

-Merci Hagrid. J'étais dans le labyrinthe de... Serdaigle, souffla t-il doucement.

-Le labyrinthe de Serdaigle?, répéta d'un ton bourru Hagrid. Tu t'en es sorti?

-Euh, je crois, sinon je ne serais pas là, répondit d'un ton amusé Harry.

-Oh désolé", fit Hagrid avec un sourire.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Hagrid ouvrit et laissa passer Dumbledore.

"Bonjour, Nathan. Comment allez-vous?, fit-il avec un sourire.

-Bien, mis à part quelques égratignures et bleus.

-Nous nous sommes inquiétés pour vous, où étiez-vous?

-Le labyrinthe de Serdaigle, murmura Harry. Pour le Diadème.

-Oh oui, je vois. Et?, relança Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants.

-Détruit, lâcha Harry. Par mes soins.

-Très bien. Vous venez?

-Bien sûr. Désolé Hagrid, je reviendrais te voir rapidement. Merci pour ton accueil."

Harry et Dumbledore rentrèrent en silence au château, le jeune animagus n'aspirait qu'à dormir. Mais quelque chose lui disait que le directeur de Poudlard n'allait pas en rester là. Ils entrèrent dans le sol et Harry vit les Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily et le petit Harry s'approcher, l'air soulagé.

"'Athan! Rev'nu!

-Oui mon chéri, on va les laisser."

Lily s'éloigna, et Dumbledore se tourna vers lui.

"Vous venez dans mon bureau?", demanda t-il en regardant également les Maraudeurs.

Une fois arrivés, ils s'installèrent et Dumbledore invita Harry à parler. Ce dernier leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt, décrivant l'épreuve du labyrinthe.

"Bien, reprit le directeur. Un Horcruxe de moins.

-Il ne reste plus que son journal, le serpent, et... Lui."

Harry remplaçait son rôle par Voldemort pour Sirius et James qui ne savaient pas qui il était. Remus et Albus firent signe qu'ils avaient compris.

"Le grand combat approche.

-Autrement, on dirait que vous avez été hautement persuasif avec le Premier Ministre...

-Oh, euh oui. Oui en effet, fit Harry, gêné.

-Tu as été génial, approuva Sirius avec un sourire. Avec la Foire du Printemps également.

-Je ne trouve pas ça génial de tuer des gens, répliqua Harry.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe qui, dit James en haussant un sourcils.. Ce sont des Mangemorts.

-Et ça ne change rien, soupira Harry. Laissez tomber. À présent, j'aimerais dormir, si ça ne vous dérange pas."

James et Sirius partirent.

"Tu n'as toujours pas réglé cette histoire de culpabilité, lui reprocha Remus. As-tu conscience de ce que tu fais?

-Remus..."

La pièce se mit à tourner et sa cicatrice se remit à lui faire mal. Grimaçant, il porta une main à sa tête.

"Tu vas bien?, le questionna Remus, inquiet.

-Oui, oui, il faut juste que je dorme.

-Viens."

Remus le raccompagna à son appartement et il se laissa tomber tout habillé sur le lit, et s'endormit. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, ses blessures avaient été soignées et il faisait nuit. Il referma les yeux et replongea dans un sommeil profond. Bientôt la fin...


	20. Chapitre 19: Reminiscences

Chapitre 19: Reminiscences

La maison avait été presque complètement détruite, là où il y avait eu une porte, il ne restait plus que quelques bouts de bois et une trace noircie sur le sol. Là où il y avait eu une maison, il n'y avait plus que des lambeaux de bois noirs, des objets brisés, calcinés, en mille morceaux. Au milieu de ce sorte de sanctuaire, à la place de l'ancienne cuisine, se tenait un jeune homme. Ses cheveux roux étaient balayés par le vent insistant, il portait des lunettes dorées, un long manteau marron en cuir, un pull noir et un pantalon noir, une sacoche, il tenait une peluche dans ses mains. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues, ses yeux étaient soulignés par des cernes et il paraissait extrêmement fatigué. En apparence âgé d'au moins vingt-cinq ans et s'appelant Nathan Garen, il se nommait Harry Potter et avait bientôt vingt ans.

Harry contemplait tristement les décombres, en ce mois de Mai, particulièrement venteux, il s'était rendu à Godric's Hollow, sur les vestiges de son ancienne maison.

_On sonna à la porte._

_"James, tu veux bien ouvrir?"_

_Ce dernier était affalé sur le canapé, lisant un livre. Il leva la tête, et remonta distraitement ses lunettes. James regarda avec un sourire affectueux sa femme qui tenait son fils._

_"Mais bien sûr, Lily Chérie!"_

_Il se leva, posant son livre sur la petite table et alla vers la porte._

_"Ce doit être Sirius ou Remus."_

_Il ouvrit la porte et eut un sourire en reconnaissant Remus et Sirius sur le pas de la porte._

_"Joyeux anniversaire, mon vieux!"_

_Ils entrèrent en lui donnant une tape sur le dos._

_"Et Peter?_

_-Il arrive, il fait quelques dernières courses", répondit Sirius avec un sourire._

_Il s'installa sur le canapé avec une expression passionnée._

_"Alors, dis-moi James, ça fait quoi d'avoir vingt ans?"_

_Remus et Lily éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'air dérouté de James._

_"Je, euh..."_

_La sonnette retentit à nouveau, sauvant James qui s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Peter apparut avec un sourire._

_"Bon anniversaire, James!"_

_Il lui tendit un paquet suivi de Sirius et Remus. Remus s'approcha de Lily et Harry, il se pencha sur le bébé, un grand sourire au lèvres._

_"Salut Harry! C'est Tonton Remus!"_

_Il chatouilla l'enfant qui gazouilla joyeusement, il rigola avec lui. Remus lui fit des grimaces et Harry éclata de rire._

_"On se demande qui est le gamin, fit Sirius d'un air navré._

_-Oh tu sais, si je devais choisir, ce serait toi", répondit Lily._

_Sirius fit semblant d'être vexé, tandis que les autres esquissaient des sourires._

_"Bon, on passe à table?",demanda Peter._

_La soirée se passa tranquillement, et ce fut avec un grand sourire que James raccompagna ses amis à la porte de la maison._

_"Peter m'a l'air préoccupé, énonça Lily._

_-J'ai trouvé aussi, j'espère qu'il n'a pas d'ennuis. Remus a aussi une mine horrible._

_-La pleine lune date d' il y a deux jours, lui rappela sa femme._

_-Et je ne peux même pas être auprès de lui, soupira James. Peter et Sirius ne sont pas vraiment de taille à le contenir, Patmol est blessé au bras, j'imagine que c'est ça._

_-James...."_

_Lily lui attrapa le bras mais son mari détourna le regard._

_"Tu n'y peux rien..._

_-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Il nous cherche._

_-Albus nous a dit qu'il nous expliquerait dès que Voldemort serait mis hors d'état de nuire, le calma Lily._

_-Dumbledore dit ça, Dumbledore dit ceci... C'est bien beau tout ça!, s'énerva James. Mais qu'en est-il des actions?!_

_-Chut, tu va réveiller Harry._

_-Désolé."_

_Le portail grinça._

_"Qu'est-ce que...?"_

_James alla vers la fenêtre et se sang se glaça en apercevant la silhouette qui traversait le jardin._

_"Lily! Prends Harry et va-t'en! C'est lui! Va-t'en! Cours! Je vais le retenir!"_

_Lily trébucha et monta vers la chambre. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement laissant passer le Mage Noir qui gloussa dans un rire suraigu. James le regarda avec le plus de mépris possible bien qu'il était transi de peur à l'intérieur._

_"James Henry Potter. L'homme que je cherche depuis tant de temps._

_-Et pourquoi donc?_

_-Dumbledore ne t'a même pas dit?, ricana Voldemort._

_-Vous savez comment il est..._

_-Oui, et même trop, soupira Voldemort. Bien, c'est pas tout ça, mais je m'ennuie un peu. _Avada Kedavra_!"_

_Le corps de James s'éleva à travers le salon pour aller s'écraser contre un mur, sans vie. Voldemort esquissa un sourire, ce qui jurait horriblement avec son teint de peau. Il s'avança vers l'escalier et le gravit lentement. Il défonça une porte au hasard mais c'était la salle de bain, poussant un grognement, il se dirigea vers une autre porte. Un cri de femme l'avertit et il alla vers Lily qui venait de mettre Harry dans son berceau._

_"Non, pas Harry! Je vois en supplie... Je ferai ce que vous voudrez..._

_-Pousse-toi idiote, allez, pousse-toi..."_

_Lily se jeta sur lui mais le mage noir l'abattit aussitôt, elle s'écroula sur le sol tandis que Voldemort se tourna vers l'enfant. Harry tendit les bras vers lui et Lord Voldemort brandit sa baguette._

_"_Avada Kedavra_!"_

Un éclair vert ramena Harry à la réalité, son corps s'affaissa sur le sol. Secoué de tremblements, il laissa les larmes couler librement.

"Nathan Garen..."

Harry releva la tête en reconnaissant la voix de son ennemi. Mais quelqu'un brisa la scène. Le coeur du jeune homme rata un battement lorsqu'il aperçut Remus accourir vers lui. Le Maraudeur ralentit considérablement en voyant Voldemort, le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude et se figea. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva la main, et Remus s'écroula sur le sol. Harry hurla et bondit sur son ami, lançant un regard noir à son ennemi. Il tapota les joues de Remus sans résultat.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, il est vivant et se réveillera dans quelques heures."

Le jeune animagus regarda d'un air vide le mage noir qui s'était approché.

"Tom, fit-il en se levant, hésitant. Que me veux-tu?

-Juste une discussion... Amicale. Toi et moi, personne d'autre.

-Comment puis-je te croire?, souffla hargneusement Harry.

-Tu as ma parole."

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

"Ta parole, depuis quand est-elle authentique?

-Il y a la vraie parole, et la fausse. Je te propose la vraie. Et sinon, j'aurais tué depuis longtemps ton ami."

Harry considéra son ennemi et finalement hocha de la tête.

"Non.

-Non?

-Non, répéta fermement le jeune sorcier.

-Petit...!"

Harry se retrouva projeté sur le sol.

"Très bien! Mais, dis-moi, Garen... Que feras-tu quand tu m'auras tué?

-...

-Je le savais. Voudront-ils toujours de toi? Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je finirais par le trouver. En tout cas, il semblerait que tu ai pour projet de me... Tuer. Bien que ce soit une notion assez abstraite, je dois dire. Après, j'imagine que tu as des projets. Mais pourquoi te bats-tu?

-Pour t'empêcher de faire chier tout le monde..., répondit narquoisement Harry.

-Hum, pas mal. Et, ça ne t'a jamais tenté de me rejoindre?, demanda Jedusor.

-Non, pourquoi me pose-tu ces questions? Tu me les a déjà posé, non? Quand tu m'as invité pour le thé... D'ailleurs, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas discuter avec toi, alors dégage!"

Jedusor plissa les yeux.

"Tu es épuisé, tu fais des cauchemars, tu ne vas pas bien, n'est-ce pas?"

Le jeune homme tiqua.

"Tu en a marre de tout ça, hein? Plus de nerfs, plus de patience... C'est moi qui en est l'auteur. Je te transmets tout ça."

La pluie commença à tomber. Harry eut un regard vers son ami qui gisait sur le sol, les yeux fermés.

"Tu croyais pouvoir m'en empêcher, invincible, tu te crois. Tu es peut-être sorcier, mais quelque part, humain. La magie noire te permet de ne pas te fatiguer."

Ils étaient à présent trempés, Harry tremblait.

"Tu vas mourir, Garen... Et ils ne se souviendront pas de toi.

-Tais-toi!

-Non, mon ami, ça devient intéressant.

-Je ne suis pas ton ami!"

Un éclair de lumière sortit de sa main et alla frapper le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui le balaya d'un revers de la main.

"Pitoyable. Bien, tu m'as signifié que tu ne voulais pas parler avec moi. Bien dommage. À la prochaine fois, Garen!"

Voldemort tendit une main vers lui et Harry se sentit tomber sur le sol, le mage noir transplana dans un craquement. Harry se redressa, difficilement, il se traîna juste à côté de Remus qui était toujours inconscient. Cette conversation l'avait vidé de ses forces et il avait juste assez d'énergie pour transplaner avec Remus. Il attrapa son bras et disparut dans un craquement à son tour. Il atterrit devant les grilles de Poudlard, s'affaissant sur le sol, épuisé. Il se leva, puisant dans ses forces, il tira le corps de son ami dans l'enceinte, le fit léviter et se dirigea vers le château. À mi-chemin, il s'arrêta, épuisé, apercevant la silhouette d'hagrid, non-loin, il lui fit signe. Le garde-chasse le rejoignit, la mine inquiète.

"Nathan? Tu vas bien?

-Juste fatigué, murmura Harry. Tu veux bien m'aider?

-Bien sûr."

Soulevant le corps inanimé de Remus, Hagrid l'aida à rentrer au château. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh ne demanda pas d'explications, examinant Remus. Le déclarant hors de danger, elle tendit une potion de sommeil sans rêves à Harry qui l'accepta avec gratitude. Il s'allongea sur un lit, avala la potion et s'endormit profondément.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Dumbledore discutait avec James et Sirius à voix basse, il garda les yeux fermés.

"Non, je suis désolé, Messieurs, je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'attends leur réveil.

-Mais ils vont bien?, s'inquiéta James.

-Oui, Remus ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, et Nathan a pris une potion pour dormir, je vous préviens dès que l'un d'eux est réveillé."

Le sommeil s'empara à nouveau d'Harry. À son deuxième réveil, l'infirmerie était calme, il entrouvrit les yeux, voyant la silhouette de Dumbledore à son chevet. Il les referma, rassemblant son esprit. Il s'arracha du confort de son sommeil et se redressa lentement.

"Harry!

-Albus..."

Il grogna, sentant un mal de tête poindre. Dumbledore lui tendit une potion qu'Harry avala en faisant une grimace, elle avait un goût horrible. Néanmoins, il se sentit mieux. Il affronta le regard du directeur avec résignation, et entreprit de tout raconter, Dumbledore l'écouta sans rien dire. À la fin, Harry jeta un coup d'oeil vers Remus. Ce dernier semblait encore inconscient.

"Comment va t-il?, s'inquiéta Harry.

-Bien, il n'a pas de blessure, il a "juste" perdu connaissance. Il avait peur de te laisser seul Godric's Hollow, c'est pour ça qu'il est venu.

-Pourtant, je n'ai prévenu personne, je voulais être seul.

-Oh, il a juste supposé. Et toi, est-ce que tu vas bien?, demanda d'un ton soucieux Dumbledore.

-Euh, oui.

-Si tu veux parler, tu sais que je suis là..."

Harry hocha de la tête silencieusement.

"Il va falloir que tu prenne plus souvent cette potion sans rêves, je n'ai pas envie que tu t'épuise encore. Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu percer tes barrières d'occlumencie.

-Moi non plus. Albus, j'ai oublié de vous dire quelque chose, fit Harry, soudainement gêné.

-Je t'écoute.

-Quand, j'étais là-bas, j'ai... J'ai vu la dernière soirée de mes parents. Comment ça se fait?

-Il y a encore des aspects de la magie que nous en connaissons pas, ce souvenir a dû laisser une empreinte, et peut-être quand quelqu'un de la famille revient sur les lieux.... Il se déclenche. Ce qui étrange, c'est que dans ce monde là, ils ne sont pas morts. La vie est faite de mystères, éluda Dumbledore en souriant.

-Mon père n'a plus ses parents?, questionna Harry qui se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait finalement pas beaucoup sa famille.

-Non, ils sont morts durant la septième année de James. Ils étaient des Aurors actifs, et Voldemort est sans pitié.

-Et pour les autres?

-Ceux de Remus sont morts lors de sa cinquième année, lors d'une attaque sur le chemin de traverse. Tes grands-parents l'ont recueilli chez eux. Mr et Mrs Black sont encore vivants aux dernières nouvelles, les Pettigrow également et les Evans aussi", répondit doucement Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme resta songeur.

"Bien, repose-toi maintenant. J'ai besoin d'un professeur qui soit là pour assurer ses cours", fit Dumbledore avec un clin d'oeil.

Il se leva après avoir brièvement serré l'épaule d'Harry, et sortit de l'infirmerie. Harry s'assit au bord du lit, s'étirant, il n'avait plus sommeil à présent, et s'installa à côté de Remus. Le Maraudeur semblait paisible, sa poitrine se soulevant régulièrement, il distinguait ses nombreuses cicatrices à la lueur du clair de lune. Son regard se dirigea vers la table de chevet, où avait été posée la peluche qu'il avait trouvé à Godric's Hollow. Il l'attrapa et la fixa. _Un bébé lança la peluche à travers la pièce, une femme aux cheveux roux la ramassa patiemment et lui tendit.... Un rire semblable à un aboiement.... Une main douce... Un cri... _Il la lâcha, tremblant, la respiration laborieuse. Le loup en peluche rebondit sur le sol et se figea. Les souvenirs étaient douloureux mais attirants, il se forçait à ne pas reprendre la peluche. Il resta un long moment prostré sur la chaise, indécis. Un gémissement le sortit de ses rêveries, Remus commençait à refaire surface, Harry se pencha sur lui avec un sourire. Le loup-garou ouvrit les yeux, étonné.

"Harry?"

Il se redressa, fronçant les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où est parti Voldemort? Tu vas bien?

-Ho, doucement, fit Harry en levant les bras. Voldemort voulait discuter avec moi, où il est parti, je ne sais pas. Et tout va bien. Comment te sens-tu?

-Euh, un peu dans les vapes, mais ça va.

-Tu m'en vois ravi."

Harry se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, soulagé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu es allé faire à Godric's Hollow?, demanda Remus, reprenant ses vieilles habitudes.

-J... Je voulais voir certaines choses", répondit-il d'un ton vague.

Son ami plissa les yeux, visiblement pas satisfait de sa réponse. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, le jeune homme se leva.

"Bien, tu m'excuseras, j'ai des copies à corriger."

Il se faufila vers la sortie, s'en voulant d'éviter les questions de Remus. Il croisa Sirius et James qui lui adressèrent un sourire, il discuta rapidement avec eux, et s'éclipsa vers son appartement.

***

Harry regarda d'un air vide la classe se vider peu à peu de ses élèves, sa main lâcha sa craie qui alla s'écraser sur le sol en quelques morceaux, il sursauta et nettoya d'un coup de baguette la poussière de craie. Il reprit contenance et déposa le livre qu'il tenait dans son autre main sur le bureau, puis il rassembla les copies au fur et à mesure que les élèves les déposaient. Le devoir portait sur les persécutions des vampires aux dix-huitième siècle et sur les réformes qu'avaient instauré les grands juges pour que ces dernières cessent. Il s'assit derrière le bureau et resta pensif en attendant que les derniers élèves.

"Monsieur?"

Absorbé par ses pensées, Harry n'entendit rien.

"Monsieur Garen? Ahem, Nathan?

Harry revint à la réalité, sursautant à nouveau, il cligna des yeux et vit avec surprise Charlie Weasley se tenant devant lui, mal à l'aise.

"Euh, ma mère voudrait vous inviter un de ces week-ends... À manger. C'est comme vous voulez..., balbutia Charlie.

-Ah, merci beaucoup, répondit Harry avec un franche sourire. Je viendrais, eh bien disons samedi-midi.

-Très bien! Je la préviens, alors."

Le professeur se leva et regarda attentivement son élève.

"Dis-moi, Charlie, tes notes ont baissé ces derniers temps, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu n'aime pas la matière?

-Oh, non c'est pas ça, on va dire que je suis occupé à côté, soupira Charlie.

-Quoi? Des farces? Des blagues pour les Serpentards?

-Pas vraiment, répondit Charlie en rougissant.

-Oh je vois, fit Harry en souriant. L'amour..."

Charlie rougit encore plus. Harry s'installa sur son bureau et croisa les bras.

"Bon allez, raconte..."

Son élève ressortit une demi-heure plus tard avec pour promesse de se remettre au boulot. Harry alla dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de bureau, il déposa les copies avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il n'était pas vraiment motivé à les corriger tout de suite, mais connaissant l'exigence de ses élèves-il pouvait déjà voir l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux quand il rendrait les copies-, il se mit au boulot. Il s'arrêta deux heures plus tard, se passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il était l'heure de dîner se dit-il en entendant son ventre grogner. Il se leva et descendit manger. Les élèves étaient anormalement agités, et les professeurs discutaient vivement entre eux. Harry aperçut de nombreuses lettres noires sur les tables, il se tendit immédiatement. Les lettres noires avertissaient leur destinataires qu'un ou plusieurs membres de sa famille étaient décédés, elles n'arrivaient pas au même moment que le courrier normal. Certains élèves pleuraient, d'autres étaient absents. C'était donc ça le picotement de sa cicatrice pendant la matinée... Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, combien de morts encore? Était-ce à cause de son refus de parler avec Voldemort? Si c'était le cas, il n'avait pas pu empêcher cela.

À présent, il n'avait plus faim. Pris d'un tremblement, il remonta dans les étages supérieurs sous le regard de ses collègues. Il se coucha aussitôt et plongea dans un monde de cauchemars qui le retint jusqu'au matin. Dumbledore tenta bien de lui parler mais il s'échappait à chaque fois. Il n'avait pas envie de voir les yeux du directeur écoeurants de bienveillance. Les grands titres s'étalaient sur les journaux. Voldemort avait de nouveau attaqué le Chemin de Traverse, mais cette fois-ci de jour.

Le samedi, il se retrouva chez les Weasley, mettant de côté ses préoccupations. Il n'était pas le seul invité, il y avait également les trois Maraudeurs et Lily avec Harry ainsi que le professeur McGonagall. Même après presque deux ans à enseigner à Poudlard, il avait encore du mal à s'habituer à côtoyer son ancien professeur de Métamorphose en tant que collègue. Il fut mis entre Arthur et Sirius, ce qui l'arrangea bien évidemment. La conversation se porta majoritairement sur l'attaque de Voldemort sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry ne dit pas grand-chose, se contentant d'observer les enfants qui étaient en face de lui. Ginny étaient forcée de manger par Molly, Harry et Ron débattaient sur la supériorité de leur père avec leurs propres mots, Fred et George semblaient vouloir tester toutes les possibilités de tromper la surveillance de leur mère, pour pouvoir quitter la table, et Percy s'appliquait à couper la viande comme son père. Il eut un demi-sourire et reporta son attention sur les autres. Sirius discutait à vive voix avec Arthur, James et Remus, et Lily et McGonagall échangeait quelques avis sur la façon d'enseigner l'étude des Moldus. La conversation dévia sur la façon d'agir contre Voldemort, Harry resta silencieux, se concentrant sur ce qu'il avait dans son assiette. Enfin, le repas se termina. Harry sortit dehors respirer un peu, il s'assit sur un banc devant la maison, savourant la légère brise. Quelqu'un sortit également, le jeune homme reconnut avec surprise Lily. Elle lui fit un sourire et s'assit à côté de lui.

"Tu vas bien?, demanda t-elle.

-Oui, fit-il, mal assuré. Et toi?

-Autant que possible. Harry grandit tellement vite! Je suis contente qu'il soit ami avec Ron, ils s'entendent bien.

-Oui, j'ai vu ça. Enfin sauf sur l'importance de leur père", rit Harry.

Sa m.... Lily répondit à son rire doucement. Elle était tellement belle, pensa Harry.

"C'est un peu dur pour eux, tout cette agitation, relança tristement cette dernière.

-Harry a du mal à rester en place au château maintenant qu'il est plus âgé?

-Tout à fait, moi-même, j'ai un peu de mal. Chaque sortie est une organisation sans fin, soupira Lily.

-Je comprends, approuva Harry.

-Et toi, ces derniers temps, tu semble un peu distant. On s'inquiète.

-Oh, il ne faut pas, bredouilla Harry.

-Bien sûr que si, se révolta Lily. Tu le mérite! On a l'impression que tu n'as l'air jamais à ta place, ajouta t-elle devant le regard gêné d'Harry. À chaque fois qu'on veut te remercier, soit tu clames qu'il ne faut pas, soit tu t'échappes on ne sait où. D'ailleurs à ce propos, à chaque fois que tu t'échappes, tu reviens blessé, ou épuisé. Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique?

-Eh bien, on dirait que j'ai un don inévitable pour les ennuis de toute sorte, souffla Harry, sarcastique.

-Comme James, fit Lily. Il a fallut que ce soit sur notre fils qu'une prophétie tombe.

-Quelle prophétie, demanda Harry, faisant semblant d'être étonné.

-Dumbledore ne veut rien nous dire, répondit Lily en haussant les épaules.

-Il ne vous a rien dit?!

-Qu'après la destruction de Voldemort...

-Quoi? Mais attendez, c'est quand même votre fils!, s'insurgea Harry. Vous devriez savoir!

-Je sais, Nathan. Mais tu connais Dumbledore, dit Lily, étonnée devant l'agitation de son interlocuteur.

-Un peu trop même."

Il eut un silence.

"Tu prononce son nom sans peur, remarqua Harry.

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui, ni de la mort. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si Voldemort prenait le pouvoir.

-Sage réflexion."

James passa la tête par la porte.

"Le dessert est servi!"

Lily se leva en souriant à Harry.

"Prends soin de toi."

***

Le jeune homme avait pris la décision de parler à Dumbledore, il entra dans le bureau après avoir frappé et s'installa face au Directeur.

"Pourquoi vous ne leur dites pas?, dit-il sans préambule.

-Quoi donc?

-Ne faites pas l'innocent, Albus. La prophétie.

-Ah, ça. Euh...

-Vous voulez encore garder le contrôle sur ma vie?, souffla Harry, moins amical. Dites-leur.

-Non, ils...

-Quoi? Ils s'inquiètent, Albus. Faites-le. Sinon, je m'en charge."

Sur ces dernières paroles, Harry sortit de la pièce. Il passa le mois de Mai à entraîner ses élèves pour les diverses examens avec ardeur. Voldemort devait mourir cet été.


	21. Chapitre 20: Le loup qui est en lui

**Bonjour, bonsoir. Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me rassure beaucoup quant à l'évolution de cette fiction, bon elle va bientôt finir, et je commence à réfléchir à une autre. Une fiction qui raconterait les sept années des Maraudeurs à Poudlard et sûrement plus, ça vous dit?**

**Et sinon, désolée pour le rythme de parution d'en ce moment, mais j'étais fort occupée, contrairement aux idées reçues, au beaux-arts on bosse beaucoup! Allez, place au chapitre:**

Chapitre 20: Le loup qui est en lui

Minerva McGonagall était réputée pour être sévère, sévère mais juste. Elle parcourut les couloirs pour se rendre dans l'endroit où elle avait vu pour la dernière fois Nathan Garen, à savoir la bibliothèque. Elle devait savoir où il en était dans la correction de ses copies pour les BUSEs. Elle le trouva dans la section Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, endormi et étalé sur un livre d'un considérable volume. Il dormait la bouche ouverte, les lunettes de travers, un bras en-dessous de sa tête et l'autre à côté, sa main tenant encore sa plume. Minerva alla mettre sa main sur son épaule pour le réveiller puis se ravisa, il avait l'air si paisible malgré les cernes violettes qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Un tas impressionnant de copies s'élevait à côté de lui, Minerva regarda et il lui sembla qu'il avait fini de tout corriger. Esquissant une grimace, elle le réveilla à contre-coeur, il sursauta puis la reconnut. Il redressa en grognant, s'étira et passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

"B'jour, Minerva. "

Il bailla copieusement et eut un faible sourire envers sa collègue.

"Bonjour, Nathan. C'est une habitude de vous endormir en corrigeant vos copies?"

Le visage de Nathan prit une teinte rouge vif intéressante.

"Vous avez fini?

-Oui, ça y est, répondit-il toujours rouge en lui tendant le paquet de feuilles.

-Parfait."

Le jeune professeur rassembla ses affaires rapidement.

"Nathan?, demanda t-elle en feuilletant les copies.

-Oui?

-Je voulais vous inviter à boire le thé cet après-midi, voudriez-vous venir?

-Avec plaisir!, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Très bien, alors disons à 17 heures..., dit-elle, satisfaite.

-D'accord, en attendant, je crois que vais aller dormir, soupira t-il en baillant pour la seconde fois.

-Oui, vous devriez."

Minerva sourit au jeune homme et repartit. Elle passa le reste du temps à ramasser les autres copies et à les envoyer au Ministère. Avant que Nathan arrive, elle prépara rapidement les tasses et ses célèbres gâteaux au gingembre. On toqua à la porte à 17 heures précises, Minerva sourit, un bon point pour lui, elle n'aimait pas les gens qui arrivaient en retard(certains élèves l'avaient bien compris) et elle ouvrit la porte. Nathan se tenait derrière avec un sourire, elle le fit entrer. Il eut un regard étrange en regardant les gâteaux ce qui troubla la professeur de Métamorphose, son collègue s'assit et lui tendit une paquet. Elle haussa un sourcil.

"Cadeau!, fit-il. Ouvrez-le, ce n'est pas empoisonné."

Elle défit le ruban doré, s'appliqua à ne pas déchirer le papier rouge(Nathan avait vu juste avec les couleurs) et enfin vit le présent. Une boîte de chocolats au gingembre.

"Vous me connaissez bien, remarqua t-elle. Merci beaucoup, Nathan."

Ce dernier se passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

"C'est amusant, James avait le même tic que vous, dit-elle.

-Quoi donc?, demanda Nathan en fronçant les sourcils.

-Passer sa main dans ses cheveux."

Nathan rougit de façon inexplicable.

"Ah..., laissa t-il échapper doucement.

-Vous vous entendez bien avec les Maraudeurs, fit Minerva en servant du thé à Nathan.

-Oui en effet, enfin, plus avec Remus, avoua t-il.

-Il est plus calme que les deux autres, renchérit-elle. Sirius et James ont toujours été... Excités, si vous saviez le nombre de retenues que les professeurs leur ont mis..."

Son collègue eut un petit rire.

"J'imagine aisément, dit-il en souriant. Ils m'ont raconté quelques uns de leurs méfaits.

-Je dois, hélas, vous avouer que ce sont deux excellents élèves. Surtout en Métamorphose, soupira Minerva avec une fausse tristesse en buvant une gorgée de son thé. On m'a dit que vous étiez animagus, reprit-elle.

Nathan se tendit imperceptiblement et afficha une moue gênée.

"Euh, oui. Mais pas encore déclaré.

-Vous avez bien fait, déclara Minerva.

-Pardon?, souffla Nathan, bouche bée.

-Oui, ça peut paraître déplacé venant de moi. Cependant, ne laissez pas le Ministère prendre trop de place dans votre vie.

-Eh bien, fit son collègue toujours hébété. Vous pouvez vous vanter de m'avoir surpris!

-Vous vous transformez en quoi?, demanda Minerva.

-En lézard, en loup et en guépard", répondit-il le plus nonchalant possible.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Minerva de s'étonner.

"Trois formes d'animagus? En même temps, vu votre... Disposition pour la magie", ajouta t-elle après quelques secondes.

Elle vit, grâce à l'éclair de compréhension qui traversa le regard de son jeune collègue, qu'il avait saisi l'allusion à son statut de Luminis.

"Oh, oui..."

Un ange passa.

"Et sinon? Qu'allez-vous faire cet été?, questionna la professeur de Métamorphose.

-Des recherches... Concernant Voldemort, lâcha Nathan, embarrassé.

-Vous avancez?

-Oui, fit-il en hochant de la tête. D'après mes calculs, Voldemort devrait mourir dans les mois qui suivent."

La phrase jeta un froid entre les deux professeurs.

"Puissiez-vous dire vrai.

-Il le sera, siffla le jeune homme avec une expression de haine que Minerva ne lui avait jamais vu.

-Vous semblez avoir un lien particulier avec lui", remarqua t-elle.

Elle marchait sur des oeufs, le sujet était sensible pour Nathan.

"En effet, fit-il en inclinant la tête. Malheureusement pour moi. J'ai un vrai lien, expliqua t-il en la voyant froncer des sourcils. Disons que si je relâche les barrières qui protègent mon esprit- grâce à la Légilimencie-, eh bien je vois que ce que Voldemort voit, c'est-à-dire toutes les tortures, châtiments, attaques..., énonça t-il au fur et à mesure que Minerva prenait un air effaré. En ce moment, je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il réussit à passer ces barrières et m'envoie des cauchemars, peut-être même des choses qui n'existent pas. Voldemort aime faire du mal et me le fait savoir allègrement.

-Mais comment se fait-il que vous ayez ce lien?"

Nathan soupira et la considéra un instant, Minerva put voir le trouble qui s'agitait en lui.

"Je ne sais pas si je dois le faire..., murmura t-il faiblement, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle l'entende. Bien, reprit-il plus fort. Vous connaissez la magie des Runes?

-Oui, assez, répondit-elle, intriguée.

-Pouvez-vous concevoir qu'il y ait d'autres monde?

-Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre.

-Hum, imaginez un monde où Voldemort réussit à tuer James et Lily, seul Harry réchappe au sort de la mort grâce à sa mère et anéantit Voldemort. Il grandit chez la famille Moldue, et découvre à onze ans la magie. Il n'est pas si mauvais qu'il le pense et triomphe plusieurs fois de Voldemort avec quelques coups de chance-son esprit est encore là-, qui reprend son corps lorsqu'il est en quatrième année, entre temps, il se découvre un parrain- Sirius-, retrouve deux amis de son père- Remus et Peter-, et subit bien des aventures et ennuis", finit Nathan.

La tirade laissa Minerva bouche bée puis balbutia d'une voix blanche, comprenant enfin ce que Nathan essayait de lui faire comprendre.

"Cet enfant... C'est... C'est vous..."

Pour toute réponse, son collègue se transforma en un autre. Un jeune homme ressemblant trait pour trait à James Potter, sauf les yeux, il avait les yeux de sa mère. Et une cicatrice. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair...

***

Un jeune homme au regard ambré fixait sans réelle motivation son repas, il n'avait pas très faim. La pleine lune était pour ce soir et il devait manger un peu. Soupirant, il planta sa fourchette dans une pomme de terre, la porta à sa bouche et la mastiqua sans conviction. Il leva la tête tandis qu'il mâchait, il vit Harry et McGonagall passer la porte, son ancienne professeur semblait ailleurs et le pas de Harry se faisait hésitant. Remus fronça les sourcils alors qu'il les voyait s'avancer entre deux tables, McGonagall avait l'air bouleversé et Harry était sombre. Il tourna la tête et vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'étonner, Dumbledore les observait également, les yeux légèrement plissés, le regard interrogateur. Harry se laissa tomber à côté de lui, épuisé et le regarda. Remus leva un sourcil.

"Elle sait."

Les deux mots sonnèrent dans sa tête, il eut un faible sourire de soutien envers son ami. Harry dévia son regard vers McGonagall qui se mettait à manger avec plus ou moins d'entrain.

"Elle est perspicace, elle aurait fini par deviner, tenta de se justifier Harry.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, murmura Remus. C'est toi qui décide."

Le jeune homme le regarda, troublé et hocha tristement la tête. Puis soupira.

"James et Sirius viennent ce soir?", demanda t-il en changeant de sujet.

Remus tiqua à l'allusion de cette nuit tant redoutée.

"Oui.

-Je peux me joindre à vous?, souffla Harry presque timidement.

-Tu veux venir avec nous?, s'étonna Remus. Tu n'as pas peur?

-Je t'ai déjà vu en poilu, marmonna Harry en lançant des regards autour de lui. Dans le futur.

-Mais...

-Remus, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées...

-En passant la nuit avec un loup-garou?, siffla Remus en colère. Tu es idiot ou quoi?"

Harry haussa les épaules. Puis reprit après un silence.

"C'est... C'est que ça me permet de passer un moment avec James... Et de le voir en animagus."

Le Maraudeur se radoucit en entendant cette dernière phrase.

"Je comprends, mais si je te blesse, si tu meurs...?

-De toute façon, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps..."

Remus s'étrangla avec l'eau qu'il venait de boire s'attirant des regards inquiets de la part de ceux qui étaient à table.

"Pardon?, fit-il avec une voix enrayée. Tu es Luminis. Tu es censé survivre...

-Censé, releva Harry.

-Nous en reparlerons, l'endroit n'est pas idéal pour parler de ça. Pour ce soir... Eh bien, je pense que tu es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu fais, mais tu m'ôteras pas que c'est une très mauvaise idée.

-James et Sirius sont encore vivants à ce que je sache, remarqua Harry doucement. Hum, ça fait un moment que j'en ai envie.

-Mouais, ça fait un moment que tu es suicidaire", grommela Remus de mauvaise foi.

Son ami laissa échapper un petit rire.

"S'il-te-plaît, Remus..., supplia t-il avec un regard qui rappelait celui de Sirius quand il avait fait une bêtise.

-Très bien, fit Remus d'un ton sec.

-Et je te rappelle que j'ai trois formes d'animagus, dont deux assez puissantes pour te contenir."

Remus lui accorda un regard intéressé. Oui, il n'avait pas tort, reconnut-il. Mais n'empêche que c'était une mauvaise idée... Il avait peur. Et surtout de ce que sous-entendait Harry. Il savait que Harry n'allait pas bien, mais de là à se laisser tuer par Voldemort... Était-ce pour cela qu'il l'évitait ces derniers temps? Ainsi que Dumbledore? Il constata que c'était l'heure d'y aller, il se leva après un regard entendu avec Harry ainsi qu'avec les deux autres Maraudeurs. Il prit son temps pour aller jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante, les phrases de la discussion avec Harry résonnaient dans sa tête. Après tout, un animagus de plus n'était pas de trop lorsqu'il s'agissait de la pleine-lune, et James et Sirius pourraient encore mieux l'accepter. Car malgré l'apparence, James et Sirius nourrissaient encore des soupçons envers lui, et c'était un peu normal. En temps de guerre, tout le monde se méfiait des autres, même de leurs proches amis ou famille. Mais Harry... Harry, c'était particulier. Que penser d'un individu débarquant dont ne savait où, sachant des choses sur Voldemort, Luminis, portant un poids énorme sur les épaules, démontrant des aptitudes évidentes au duel, défiant le Mage noir, et s'enfuyant quasiment en courant quand on le félicitait? Harry avait un loup en lui. Remus enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Un jour ou l'autre, ils sauraient qui il était. James et Sirius se faufilèrent par l'entrée, un sourire s'étalant sur leur visage.

"Salut Lunard!

-Nous avons un invité, Messieurs Patmol et Cornedrue", déclara Remus.

L'enthousiasme des deux compères se réfréna quelque peu et ils haussèrent un sourcil interrogateur.

"Qui donc...

-Se joindrait...

-À nous...

-Lors de notre...

-Aventure lunaire?"

Remus sourit, ils faisaient tout pour lui remonter le moral.

"Nathan"

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard étonné.

"Très bien!

-Voyons donc de quel bois il est chauffé!"

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre, Nathan débarqua quelques secondes plus tard, intimidé.

"Bonsoir Messieurs, c'est ici la soirée Loup-garou?"

James et Sirius qui semblaient d'humeur joyeuse lui sourirent. Remus, quant à lui, roula des yeux.

"Que vas-tu choisir? demanda t-il

-Le loup", répondit Harry en le regardant dans les yeux.

Pour confirmer ses dires, il se métamorphosa. Remus commença à ressentir un tremblement puis une douleur traversant ses muscles.

"Vous devriez faire pareil, les gars", souffla t-il en grimaçant.

Ils se retrouvèrent sous leur forme d'animagus, ce qui faisait une bien drôle union quand on regardait de près, un loup, un chien et un cerf se tenaient côte à côte, Remus ne peut retenir un sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt, remplacé par une expression de douleur. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol à genoux. Puis comme à chaque fois, le loup prit le dessus sur sa conscience. Et ce fut le noir complet.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il était allongé sur le sol comme d'habitude, il sentait le parquet en bois sous son corps, une couverture avait été posée sur lui. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec une tâche de sang assez fraîche. Mauvaise cette idée d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa lentement et suivit quelques tâches pour remonter jusqu'au trois autres qui dormaient à renfort de ronflements. Son coeur fit un bond puis il se rassura en voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas sérieusement blessés, il y avait quand même une longue blessure sur le bras d'Harry, des égratignures sur les bras et jambes de James, et Sirius semblait avoir été blessé sur le torse. Ils se réveillèrent quelque peu après. James se pencha sur lui.

"Remus, ça va?"

Il prit alors conscience d'une horrible douleur au niveau de la jambe, et une moins importante sur son ventre.

"Juste un peu mal, et très fatigué", répondit-il tandis qu'il perdait à nouveau conscience.

Il entendit des voix, sentit des mouvements et une main sous sa tête. Mais il avait tellement l'habitude... Des silhouettes obscures bougèrent autour de lui. Puis, plus rien.

"Franchement, Patmol, tu aurais pu aller plus doucement sur la jambe. Il va avoir une jolie cicatrice.

-J'avais pas le choix. Il allait se jeter sur Nathan. Hé! Faudrait lui trouver un surnom!

-Ah ouais, pas bête. Mais il a trois formes d'animagus, ça va être dur.

-Hum... Quelles sont les particularités de ces animaux?"

Les voix arrivaient jusqu'au cerveau de Remus mais il avait un peu de mal à les comprendre. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui pour voir James et Sirius qui discutaient ensemble.

"Voyons, agilité, rapidité, force, réfléchit James.

-Aoutch. Oh! Remus est réveillé!"

Les deux compères sourirent et se penchèrent sur lui.

"Comment tu te sens, mon vieux loulou?, demanda Sirius.

-Un peu dans le brouillard, mais ça va.

-Tant mieux, fit James.

-J'ai dormi longtemps?, questionna Remus en se redressant.

-Euh, nous sommes en milieu d'après-midi, répondit James en regardant sa montre.

-Bon ça va alors, et Nathan?

-Il est parti, il y a une heure à peu près, il voulait voir McGonagall et Dumbledore."

Remus hocha de la tête en baillant.

"Comment s'est passé cette nuit?, demanda t-il en passant une main sur son visage fatigué.

-Tu as été particulièrement vivace, s'amusa Sirius. Nathan n'a pas été de trop, tu as surtout essayé de sortir... Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta t-il en voyant Remus qui prenait une expression de peur. Tu n'es pas sorti.

-Je ne vous ai pas trop blessé?

-Euh, un peu mais ça va, on survivra, sourit James. Au fait, on cherche un surnom pour Nathan.

-Ouh, ça va être difficile, grimaça Remus.

-Qu'est-ce qui va être difficile?"

Les trois Maraudeurs regardèrent d'où venait la voix et virent Nathan s'avancer parmi les lits de l'infirmerie, Remus remarqua son air fatigué et il semblait être en proie à une réflexion intérieure.

"On te cherche un surnom", expliqua Sirius en le scrutant.

Harry haussa un sourcil, l'air amusé.

"Un surnom, voyez-vous ça...

-Bien oui, s'agaça Sirius. Et c'est dur parce que tu as trois formes d'animagus. Laquelle tu préfère?

-J'aime bien le loup, songea Harry. Mais en même temps, le guépard... Donc...

-Donc c'est foutu!", grogna James.

Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras et le regarda intensément.

"Il ne faut pas regarder du côté des animagi, mais le caractère, fit-il au bout d'un moment. Aidez-moi vous autres, ajouta t-il en lorgnant du côté de Remus et Sirius.

-Notre ami est modeste, observa Sirius. Courageux, puissant.

-En fait, il a tout d'un Gryffondor, s'amusa James. Gryffy?

-Gryff?, proposa Sirius.

-Gryffu, ajouta Remus.

-Gryffu, c'est pas mal, souligna James. J'aime bien.

-Moi aussi!, s'enthousiasma Sirius.

-Accordé, surenchérit James.

-Voté, rajouta Sirius.

-Adopté", fit Remus en souriant.

Harry avait suivit l'échange avec un sourire.

"Très bien, ça me va.

-De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, mon cher Gryffu, déclara Sirius d'une voix hautaine.

-C'est ce que j'avais compris", répliqua Harry l'air résigné.

Il se retourna, les épaules affaissées et repartit. Remus le regarda d'un air triste, il ne lui parlait même plus, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas? Le Maraudeur se rappela de la discussion de la soirée précédente, Harry avait sous-entendu des choses. Il serait temps qu'il aille le voir, foi de Maraudeur! Ses deux amis observèrent le jeune homme partir de l'infirmerie avec de l'incompréhension dans leur regard et leur yeux se tournèrent vers lui, il haussa des épaules.

***

Affalé dans un fauteuil plutôt confortable, il regardait James et Lily se taquiner, Harry jouait dans un coin, une peluche à l'effigie d'un cerf dans sa main. Sirius soupira, ces deux-là ne changeaient pas, il se redressa et se leva. Il s'approcha de son filleul, le gamin babillait et se racontait des aventures sûrement dignes de celles des Maraudeurs avant. Avant. Avant, ils étaient quatre, inséparables. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol et attrapa une peluche qui avait la forme d'un chien. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à celle en forme du rat qui avait franchement morflé. Il fit semblant de grogner et chatouilla Harry avec la peluche. L'enfant éclata de rire et Sirius sourit.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit en grand, faisant sursauter Sirius. Remus apparut, le visage rongé par l'inquiétude. Sirius fronça les sourcils, James et Lily s'arrêtèrent de discuter.

"Une attaque!

-Où?, fit Sirius en se levant précipitamment.

-Je ne sais pas, voici la plume."

Sirius et James attrapèrent la plume rouge et dorée et tout se brouilla. Ils réapparurent dans un chaos total, Sirius dut se baisser pour éviter un sort. Il se mit à courir et se mettre à l'abri en compagnie de James pour se laisser le temps d'établir un temps. Ils se jetèrent derrière un rocher et James les recouvrit de sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il emportait à chaque fois, Sirius s'avança légèrement et observa le champ de bataille.

"Bon sang, il y a au moins une cinquantaine de Mangemorts, je ne vois pas Voldemort.

-Tu reconnais des Mangemorts?, questionna James, haletant.

-Je vois Malefoy, fit Sirius en plissant les yeux. Avery Nott... Et, nom d'une bouse de dragon! Mes parents!

-Tes parents?, répéta James, sceptique.

-Regarde par toi-même, lança Sirius, agacé. Là, près de l'arbre.

-Ah ouais."

Le jeune Black sentit une drôle de sensation au niveau de son coeur, ses parents étaient là. Ils déclaraient ouvertement leur allégeance à Voldemort, chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait. Ses yeux le brûlèrent et il tourna sa tête pour éviter que James le voit pleurer, il essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient osé s'échapper et se traita mentalement d'idiot. Sirius Black n'aimait pas ses parents.

"Sirius, faut qu'on se bouge, on ne va pas rester sous cette cape comme des lâches", s'impatienta James.

Le mot "lâches" fit réagir Sirius qui sortit de dessous la cape.

"Je vais les tuer!

-Sirius, non!", cria inutilement James.

Mais le Maraudeur n'entendit rien, aveuglé par la rage. Cependant, un sortilège le projeta sur le sol. Grognant de douleur, il voulut se relever mais une main l'en empêcha. James.

"Laisse-moi!

-Tu veux crever ou quoi?"

James était en colère contre lui et Sirius se ratatina sous son regard.

"Mais...

-Je sais bien tout ce qu'il t'ont fait, laisse les autres le faire, tu n'es pas un meurtrier."

Sirius la bouche ouverte le regarda puis vit ses parents plus loin.

"Ils sont plus forts que toi, je suis désolé mais laisse-les, ils auraient pu te tuer aussi quand tu étais enfant.

-Ma mère a failli le faire, lui rappela Sirius d'un ton mordant.

-Ils ne l'ont pas fait, souffla James. Quelqu'un va s'en charger. Maintenant, magne-toi ou on va mourir vraiment!"

Sirius s'aperçut qu'ils étaient au beau milieu du combat et les sorts fusaient autour d'eux. C'était un miracle s'ils étaient vivants puis il vit que James avait formé un bouclier autour d'eux. Il se leva et bondit à la suite de James dans la bataille.

Remus combattait avec ardeur et Sirius le rejoignit, déterminé. Quelques minutes plus tard, leur chance de s'en sortir vivant s'amincirent, les loups-garous débarquèrent. Il vit Remus pâlir mais il ne vit aucune trace de Greyback ce qui le rassura. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami qui sursauta et le regarda, un faible sourire sur ses lèvres.

"Rem', ça va aller?

-Il faut bien, répondit ce dernier, résigné. Attention!"

Sirius détourna le sort d'un coup de baguette et se précipita derrière le Mangemort qui l'avait lancé. Il balança quelques sorts et le mage noir s'écroula. Le Maraudeur évita un _avada_ et se tapit sur le sol. Il ne savait même pas où ils étaient, un peu plus loin, il vit Dumbledore combattre. Il se releva et chercha des yeux ses parents.

"Tiens, tiens, mon cher cousin."

Son sang se glaça et il fit volte-face.

"Bellatrix...", siffla t-il.

Sa cousine s'approchait de lui, un rictus déformant son visage. Sirius recula.

"Tu as vu, _papa et maman sont là..._, chantonna t-elle d'un air joyeux.

-Merci, mais j'avais vu, grogna t-il.

-Réunion familiale?, ricana Bellatrix.

-On dirait...

-Ils m'ont chargé de te tenir en place, ils arrivent.

-Quoi?, souffla le Maraudeur.

-Tu es mort, Sirius."

Sirius regarda autour de lui et vit qu'elle l'avait entraîné dans un cul de sac, une petite arcade dans les rochers. Sa cousine se mit à rire, heureuse.

"Tu auras une belle mort, promit Bellatrix.

-C'est gentil, murmura Sirius, le teint sombre.

-_Noxsempra_!"

Trop surpris pour réagir, Sirius se prit de plein fouet le sort et s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient.

***

"_Impedimenta_!"

Le Mangemort visé tomba avec un cri de douleur. James sourit de satisfaction et remonta ses lunettes par réflexe. Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui et vit les parents Black en plein combat avec Dumbledore. Troublé, il vit la mère de Sirius mourir sans bouger. Pensant à Sirius, il le chercha des yeux et le trouva en pleine discussion avec sa cousine Bellatrix, il serra les poings avec rage. Puis il remarqua qu'elle l'entraînait dans un coin retranché vers les rochers. Il se mit à courir vers eux.

"_Noxsempra!"_

Il arriva juste au moment où Sirius se faisait projeter sur le sol. James jeta un regard en arrière pour voir que le père de Sirius était toujours avec Dumbledore. Il s'avança dans la petite arcade, Bellatrix était toujours de dos, penchée sur son ami. La cousine de Sirius était bonne en duel et James savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance d'en ressortir. Bellatrix se retourna vers lui et un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Tu regarderas Sirius mourir de la main de sa mère, Potter, énonça t-elle.

-Ah ça, ça m'étonnerais, fit-il avec un sourire. Elle vient de mourir."

Si Bellatrix fut surprise, elle n'en montra rien et se contenta de retourner Sirius sur le dos.

"Bien, alors ce sera avec son père.

-Il se bat avec Dumbledore, répondit tranquillement James. Il y peu d'espoir qu'il s'en sorte. C'est étrange de ta part d'avoir besoin de d'autres Mangemorts pour achever Sirius Black."

En septième année, Bellatrix avait voué une haine intense aux Maraudeurs, et n'avait pas hésité à intervenir dans les couloirs de son propre chef, et à les attaquer en duel.

"Ils tenaient à le faire eux-même, ajouta Bellatrix moins assurée.

-Je pense pourtant que tu aurais préféré le tuer toi-même, répliqua James.

-Ils ont droit de le vouloir, tenta de se défendre la jeune femme.

-À moins que tu ne sois trop lâche", laisser échapper sournoisement James.

Bellatrix agita sa baguette avec rage et réussit à le brûler au bras, mais James ne s'en soucia pas, il prenait plaisir à énerver la cousine de Sirius. Puis des craquements sonores se firent entendre du côté du champ de bataille et Bellatrix transplana à son tour. Cela voulait qu'une chose: ils avaient gagné la bataille. Soupirant de soulagement, il se précipita sur Sirius.

"_Enervatum_"

Son ami ne broncha pas.

"_Revigo_"

Le Maraudeur papillonna des yeux et reconnut James, il lui sourit, à son tour soulagé.

"Ouf, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer!, fit-il en se relevant. Merci, mon vieux Cornedrue.

-Vieux?, s'insurgea James, révolté. Je ne suis pas vieux.

-James! Sirius!

-On est là, Remus!, répondit James en soutenant Sirius qui avait des vertiges. C'était quoi ce sort?

-À mon avis, ça sort tout droit de la tête de Voldemort, fit Sirius en grimaçant. Un _stupéfix_ plus fort?"

Remus apparut en boitant suivi de Dumbledore.

"Comment allez-vous, messieurs!

-Fort bien, Albus, dit Sirius. Ouille! Quoique...

-Un nouveau sort, ajouta James.

-Encore?, grimaça Remus, peu rassuré.

-_Noxsempra_. Pourquoi cette bataille, Albus?, demanda James qui tâta prudemment sa blessure au bras.

-Eh bien..

-C'est moi qui ai déclenché cet affrontement", déclara Nathan qui venait d'arriver.

Surpris, James regarda le jeune homme, il était encore plus épuisé qu'il y avait quelques jours et tenait un livre noir avec une couverture usée à la main.

"Et j'ai tué Peter Pettigrow."


	22. Chapitre 21: Le repos avant la bataille

Chapitre 21: le repos avant la bataille

_"Et j'ai tué Peter Pettigrow."_

La phrase qu'avait prononcée Nathan plongea tout le groupe dans le silence le plus complet, Sirius regardait hébété, le jeune homme, Remus avait le visage fermé, Dumbledore le regardait avec un mélange de tristesse et de curiosité. Et James ne savait plus tout où il en était. Peter était mort. _Mort. _Une spirale d'images avec Peter défila dans sa tête, il s'assit sur un rocher, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Oh bien sûr, Peter les avait trahi, et de façon ignoble, mais méritait-il autant de mourir?

"Je... Je suis désolé, bredouilla Nathan qui semblait aussi perdu que lui-même.

-Pourquoi?", le coupa James.

Nathan le regarda dans les yeux et James put voir son regard hanté, non, il ne l'avait pas voulu. Obligé?

"Je ne l'ai pas tué directement... Je l'ai envoyé à la mort... Mais... Mais c'est comme si... Je l'avais tué, s'emmêla Nathan.

-Doucement, l'apaisa Remus en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Le visage de Nathan se ferma.

"C'est un peu compliqué.

-Allons, dans mon bureau", proposa aimablement Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête et suivit Dumbledore. Malgré sa fatigue, James se lança derrière eux, bien décidé à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé et ses deux amis l'imitèrent. Dumbledore régla les derniers détails avec les quelques Aurors qui étaient là, Nathan gardait le visage fermé, les Maraudeurs échangeaient des regards perplexes et tristes à la fois.

Enfin, ils transplanèrent dans la Tour d'Astronomie, rejoignant ensuite le bureau du Directeur.

"Bien, allez-y, fit doucement Dumbledore une fois qu'ils furent installés.

-J'ai provoqué la bataille pour pouvoir récupérer le journal de Jedusor", commença Nathan après une inspiration.

Il leur montra le livre qu'il tenait à la main.

"Il se trouvait dans le manoir Malefoy, sachant que Lucius est un des bras droits de Voldemort, j'ai voulu l'éloigner de son manoir. Malheureusement, Peter Pettigrow est resté en arrière et s'est aperçu de ma présence."

Nathan prit une mine attristée.

"Il a voulu se racheter.

-Se racheter?, l'interrompit Sirius avec une moue de dégoût. Comment pourrait-il se racheter après ce qu'il nous a fait?

-Tu te souviens de la septième année?, répliqua Remus. Tu sais, quand tu t'es servi de moi pour "venger" James et piéger Severus... Eh bien, je t'ai pardonné et tu t'es racheté en quelque sorte."

Sirius prit l'accusation en pleine face et baissa les yeux, blessé par ce Remus lui avait balancé. James savait que son ami était incisif quand il le voulait, il décida de calmer tout le monde.

"Eh, ça suffit! Ce n'est pas le moment!, asséna t-il durement.

-Monsieur Potter a raison", approuva Dumbledore en regardant les deux concernés.

Remus afficha un regard de mépris envers Sirius et croisa les bras. Il n'a pas encore totalement pardonné, pensa tristement James en regardant son ami. Et il est en état de choc. D'habitude, Remus était celui qui calmait les autres, là, James ne le reconnaissait pas. Sirius détourna le regard et se concentra sur autre chose. James se rappela que Sirius n'était pas encore au courant de la mort de ses parents.

"Sirius?, demanda t-il.

-Quoi encore?, cracha Sirius.

-Ils sont morts.

-Qui?, lança Sirius qui ne comprenait pas.

-Tes parents", fit doucement James en le regardant.

Remus leva les yeux vers lui, et ensuite vers Sirius en l'observant autrement. Sirius écarquilla les yeux puis se renferma un peu plus, James se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Nathan semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre et avait considérablement pâli, Dumbledore avait l'air un peu coupable et Remus serrait également Sirius dans ses bras. Sirius se dégagea de l'étreinte de ses amis, le visage indéchiffrable et s'assit sur un fauteuil, l'air vidé. Remus se rassit, et James l'imita avec un soupir. Son ami avait beau dire qu'il détestait ses parents et qu'il voulait les tuer, c'est tout de même ses parents, et avec l'annonce de la mort de Peter, ça n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses. James détacha ses yeux de Sirius et observa attentivement Nathan. Beaucoup d'émotions passèrent sur son visage, ce que James ne saisissait pas vraiment, il n'était pas vraiment proche de Sirius, non? Il décida de repousser ce mystère à plus tard, et ouvrit la bouche.

"La suite..., dit-il.

-Euh, oui, se reprit Nathan. Donc, il voulait se racheter, il a tenté une vague explication sur les raisons qui auraient pu justifier son acte de trahison, j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à le croire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?, le coupa Sirius d'un ton sec.

-Qu'il regrettait son acte, qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu, qu'il avait été obligé par Voldemort.

-On a toujours le choix, fit Remus d'une voix sourde.

-Je sais, je lui ai dit, ajouta Nathan. Qu'il aurait du mourir plutôt que de trahir ses amis.

-Bien dit, approuva Sirius en fixant le bureau de Dumbledore haineusement.

-Enfin, bref. Il s'est fondu en excuses, m'a supplié de lui dire de faire quelque chose pour vous aider, il m'a juré qu'il avait changé. J'ai pu le vérifier.

-Comment?, questionna James d'un ton curieux.

-Légilimencie, répondit simplement Nathan. Il disait vrai. Comme j'étais en train de fouiller le bureau de Lucius, je lui ai demandé de retenir Voldemort s'il venait ici, c'est ce qu'il a fait. Mais Tom était de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à trouver ce foutu journal et j'ai essayé de sortir. J'ai surpris leur conversation, Peter ne s'est pas assez bien défendu sur le fait qu'il soit resté en arrière et Voldemort, eh bien, il l'a...

-Tué, compléta Remus tristement.

-Oui. Je suis vraiment désolé, c'était votre ami..., bredouilla à nouveau Nathan. Et...

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher", fit James en se levant.

Il se rapprocha de Nathan et posa une main sur son épaule, le jeune homme leva des yeux étonnés et humides.

"Comme tu l'a dis, c'était notre ami. Il nous a trahi pour des raisons qui ne tiennent pas vraiment debout, mais là, tu lui a permis de racheter sa dette envers nous. Il t'a permis de pouvoir trouver ce journal, et indirectement, de tuer Voldemort. Ce que tu feras le plus rapidement possible, j'espère. Parce que je commence à en avoir ras le bol de cette foutue guerre et tout ce qu'elle rapporte", finit-il sur un ton sec.

Nathan lui envoya un regard reconnaissant et James alla se rasseoir dignement sous les regards surpris des autres.

"Bien sûr, James. Je le ferais, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Nathan d'une voix un peu plus confiante.

-Très bien!"

Dumbledore cligna des yeux et regarda Nathan qui semblait confus.

"Vous êtes blessés?, demanda t-il d'un ton soucieux.

-Un peu, répondit Nathan en sursautant.

-Allez à l'infirmerie, lui intima t-il en prenant le journal. Je crois savoir que James est blessé également, et peut-être vous deux. Accompagnez-le, je m'occupe de détruire le journal."

Nathan hocha de la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, James se leva aussitôt suivi de Sirius et Remus. Le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie fut dans un grand silence.

"ENCORE VOUS?!"

Nathan fit une grimace sous la tempête Pomfresh tandis que James s'en amusait au contraire.

"Et toi, ce n'est pas la peine de rigoler, je te signale que tu es détenteur du record de passages à l'infirmerie en sept ans!"

James déglutit et ce fut à Nathan de lui adresser un regard surpris.

"Pas obligé de le rappeler à chaque fois, marmonna t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, celui là est bien parti pour te rattraper, mais en tant que professeur et en deux ans, siffla t-elle. Je vais vous mettre des lits à votre nom si ça continue."

Les deux autres Maraudeurs souriaient franchement alors que Nathan et James poussèrent un lourd soupir résigné. Ils ressortirent quelques longues minutes plus tard, soignés et un peu moins fatigués. Le visage de Remus restait de marbre, Sirius avait pris quelques années de plus et Nathan avait le regard dans le vide. James ne savait plus très bien où il en était. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'il faisait beau.

"Et si on sortait un peu?", proposa t-il avec un sourire.

Le regard de Nathan coula vers lui, légèrement indécis, et Sirius et Remus jetèrent un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre.

"Je viens avec toi, déclara Nathan. J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose."

Remus haussa les sourcils, agréablement surpris à ce qu'il semblait et sourit à James.

"Moi aussi.

-J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul", répondit Sirius.

James eut un regard compréhensif envers son ami, l'animagus lui renvoya un regard de colère ce qui troubla James, puis il comprit. Sirius ne voulait pas de sa pitié, impuissant, il observa son ami partir lentement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Remus bougea près de lui.

"Sirius,attends un peu!"

Le concerné jeta un regard las à Remus.

"Quoi?

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du t'attaquer comme ça, c'était un coup bas", finit-il dans un murmure.

Sirius parut surpris puis adressa un sourire à son ami.

"Pas grave, Lunard."

Et il repartit à nouveau, James posa une main sur l'épaule de Remus.

"Tu étais sous le choc, ça nous arrive à tous.

-Non, c'était lâche, asséna Remus sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Il ne mérite pas ça."

Nathan semblait intéressé par ses pieds et James décida qu'il était temps de sortir, il entoura ses deux amis par ses bras et les poussa gentiment dehors.

"On va au bord du lac?

-Il y a un calamar dedans, lui rappela Nathan sur un ton légèrement craintif. J'ai pas envie de finir en brochette.

-Bon très bien, monsieur le trouillard, abdiqua James en se moquant légèrement du jeune homme qui lui lança un regard noir. Notre arbre?, ajouta t-il en consultant Remus.

-Parce que vous avez un arbre?, s'étonna Nathan.

-Ah oui, cet arbre symbolise notre amitié, à Poudlard tout du moins, répondit-il en pensant à Peter. Nous y avons passé tant d'heures..., conclut James sur un ton solennel qui aurait pu émouvoir un Scroutt à Pétard.

-Tu aurais pu me dire que t'étais marié à lui!, s'indigna Remus sur un ton faussement vexé.

-C'était un secret entre nous, se confessa James avec une petite larme de crocodile.

-Quand même!, répliqua Remus sous les rires de Nathan. Je croyais que nous étions amis.

-Oui mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous devons tout nous dire, fit James en adoptant un ton professoral. Je t'aime bien, Lunard, cependant tu n'es pas mon plus grand confident.

-Ah oui? Et c'est qui?, grogna Remus qui continuait sur le même ton.

-Le calamar, avoua James, presque honteux.

-Et bah ça va alors", soupira Remus, soulagé.

Nathan éclata de rire suivi de près par Remus et James, qui fut satisfait d'avoir changé les idées de tout le monde, et surtout de voir Nathan rire.

"Oups, j'ai oublié un truc!, fit soudainement Nathan. Je reviens, ajouta t-il en courant sous le regard des deux autres.

-Joli coup, Cornedrue, le complimenta Remus.

-Merci, je suis un maître en la matière, se pavana James.

-Je ne parlais pas de ton arrogance, tempéra Remus. Tu le fais très bien, toi-même. C'était pour avoir fait rire, Nathan.

-Tu n'étais pas mal non plus, dit James en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

-Aïe, souffla Remus, tout rouge.

-Chochotte!, se moqua James.

-Toi-même", répliqua Remus en lui rendant la pareille.

James se mit à tousser sous la douleur.

"Je suis un loup-garou", lui rappela Remus.

L'animagus grogna puis quelque chose attira ses yeux, il pâlit brusquement.

"Remus...

-Quoi?, lança son ami, le regard encore rieur.

-Là-bas, balbutia James en tendant son bras. Y a un guépard!

-Un guépard?, fit Remus, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à Poudlard?

-C'est pas le moment de se poser des questions! Je te rappelle que ça court vite un guépard!, dit-il en voyant la forme se rapprocher.

-Tu es un sorcier, lâcha laconiquement Remus. Tu devrais pouvoir te défendre.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai. N'empêche que...."

Ils se mirent à courir, le guépard les rattrapant. D'un coup, Remus l'arrêta d'un coup de bras dans la poitrine, ce qui lui provoqua une intense douleur.

"Eh, ça va pas ou quoi?, cria James en frottant à l'endroit où il avait mal.

-Attends...

-Tu viens de découvrir que t'étais suicidaire?, bougonna James.

-Non!, s'agaça Remus. Animagus.

-Ah non, je ne vais pas me transformer en cerf alors que Dumbledore n'est même pas au courant! T'es malade!

-Pas toi. Nathan, souffla Remus alors que le guépard tournait autour d'eux.

-Quoi?!, siffla son ami.

-Une des formes d'animagus de Nathan, c'est le guépard, expliqua patiemment Remus avec un sourire et désignant le guépard. Enfin théoriquement. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à s'approprier la forme."

À présent, le guépard sautillait comme un lapin et semblait joyeux, ce qui était complètement déplacé dans la nature. James remit peu à peu les pièces du puzzle en place et s'esclaffa de rire.

"Par la barbe de Merlin!, s'écria t-il. Il nous a bien eu."

Nathan s'avança vers eux avec ce qui pourrait passer pour un sourire avec un guépard, sa queue fouetta l'air et il les regarda d'un air victorieux.

"Pire que toi", se lamenta Remus.

James et Nathan poussèrent un grognement et Remus recula, faussement effrayé. Le guépard les invita à le suivre, ils hésitèrent puisqu'il allait vers la forêt, puis avec un regard, le suivirent. Une fois à l'abri des regards, James se transforma en cerf et Remus monta sur lui. Le guépard devint loup et se faufila à travers les arbres, le cerf était derrière, bondissant et galopant sur ses pattes puissantes et agiles. Enfin le loup s'arrêta et regarda le cerf et Remus, il attrapa une branche avec sa mâchoire et dévoila une clairière lumineuse où se trouvaient... Des licornes! James redevint humain et afficha un air ébahi, rapidement imité par Remus. Le loup se recula et disparut pour laisser la place à Nathan.

"Les licornes n'aiment pas trop les garçons, mais vous pouvez toujours tenter votre chance", lança t-il en croisant les bras.

À la grande déception de James, il ne réussit pas à approcher les licornes, contrairement à Remus qui parvint à caresser une femelle, moins farouche que les autres, tandis que Nathan échangeait avec le mâle dominant. Émerveillé, James le vit flatter l'animal et lui offrir une pomme. Nathan se retourna vers eux et se changea en loup à nouveau. Il les invita à repartir. Ils firent la course à travers la forêt, ce que Remus apprécia peu, secoué sur le dos de James. La journée touchait à sa fin lorsqu'ils sortirent. Le cerf se changea en James et le loup en Nathan.

"Ah, au fait, Molly nous invite à manger ce soir, se rappela James. Remus, ça te dit?

-Avec plaisir, se réjouit le Maraudeur.

-Nathan?

-Je suis de la partie!", répondit ce dernier.

***

Severus soupira, pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait-il obligé à venir à ce repas? Il toqua à la porte des Weasley. Ce fut Molly qui ouvrit la porte, elle parut étonnée.

"Oh Severus, je suis contente de vous voir! Je ne pensais pas vous voir à ce repas."

_"À vrai dire, moi non plus."_

"Bonsoir Molly, fit-il d'un ton posé.

-Mais entrez donc!"

Il se retrouva assis entre Charlie Weasley et Minerva McGonagall, raide comme un piquet. Et complètement perdu. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de fréquenter ces gens-là, eux non plus de toute évidence. Le jeune Weasley était devenu pâle quand il avait su qu'il devait s'asseoir à côté de son professeur de potions, et McGonagall l'observait d'un air circonspect, elle devait se douter qu'il n'était pas venu de son plein gré. Elle pouvait presque rivaliser avec Trelawney dans ces moments-là, songea Severus avec agacement. Mais il y avait quelque chose que le maître de potion ne pouvait nier. Le repas était délicieux.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il mangerait à la même table que James Potter, il aurait affiché un rictus de mépris et aurait éclaté de rire. Severus n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que son grand ennemi avait l'air triste, et que Nathan lui jetait des regards inquiets, Lupin n'avait pas bonne mine également et il observa l'absence de Black. Quelque chose avait dû se passer lors de la bataille de ce matin pour que ces trois là n'aillent pas bien. Il chassa ces pensées d'un mouvement de tête, et se concentra sur le contenu de son assiette. Si Severus Rogue s'inquiétait de la santé des Maraudeurs, où allait le monde?

Severus fixa le jeune Potter et haussa un sourcil, le sort du monde dépendait-il vraiment de ce gamin? Il s'aperçut que Nathan le regardait également, avec dans ses yeux une pointe de... Mélancolie? Severus soupira pour la énième fois, ce type était une énigme. Filius discutait avec Lupin sur une possible façon de trouver un travail, Molly ne restait pas assise une minute, faisant des allers et retours entre la salle à manger et la cuisine. Son mari venait de commencer à assommer de questions Nathan sur le monde des moldus, Severus fronça des sourcils sans le vouloir, Nathan connaissait les moldus? Apparemment oui, puisqu'il répondait avec aisance aux questions d'Arthur, avec parfois un peu d'amusement devant la curiosité et la véhémence de son interlocuteur. Et avec une grande patience, expliquait le fonctionnement du téléphone, ou des instruments de musique. Le professeur de potion se permit un sourire, récoltant de l'étonnement de la part de Minerva.

"Vous souriez, Severus?

-J'observais Nathan en train de discuter avec Arthur, expliqua patiemment ce dernier. Malgré ce que vous en pensez, il m'arrive de sourire et de rire.

-Je le savais, répondit sournoisement la directrice-adjointe. Au fait, devinez qui nous avons trouvé perdue dans la forêt?, demanda t-elle avec un sourire d'amusement.

-Bertha Jorkins...", soupira Severus.

Bertha Jorkins était une septième année à Poufsouffle, qui semblait avoir un don-si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça- pour perdre des affaires ou se perdre tout court. Elle avait disparu après le buffet de fin d'année, et affolé tout les membres du personnel par la même occasion.

"Comment l'avez vous retrouvé?

-C'est le professeur Garen, au cours d'une balade en solitaire, elle va bien, juste un peu déboussolée.

-Très étonnant, grinça Severus. Il va bien?

-Qui?

-Nathan."

Minerva manifesta un peu de gêne.

"Pas très bien, mieux vaut pas trop le harceler toutefois, il vous parlera s'il en a envie.

-J'avais remarqué, bougonna Severus. Une vraie tête de mule quand il s'agit de lui.

-Nous avons tous nos faiblesses, conclut sagement la professeur de métamorphose. Et vous, comment allez vous?

-Plutôt bien, je me délecte des visages effrayés de mes élèves, la provoqua t-il.

-Un vrai plaisir pour vous, s'amusa Minerva. J'imagine sans peine!

-Et vous?

-Bien, fit-elle simplement. Aussi bien qu'on puisse aller en pleine guerre. Nathan vous fait beaucoup de bien, vous avez changé, Severus."

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami, il était plutôt pâle, ses éternelles cernes sous les yeux et affichait un sourire fatigué alors qu'il parlait à Filius, Arthur l'ayant lâché pour James. Le maître des potions se reconcentra sur son assiette, dégustant le rôti de porc accompagné de patates sautées. Le repas prit fin sur une invitation d'Arthur d'aller boire un thé ou un chocolat chaud au salon, Severus grogna quant au fait qu'il devait encore supporter tous ces gens.

"Toi, tu as été forcé, nota une voix amusée.

-Oh non, pas du tout, Garen, maugréa Severus.

-C'est ça, ouais, se moqua ouvertement le jeune homme. Tout le monde sait que Severus Rogue adore la compagnie et dépenser son temps dans des repas.

-Ne perds pas ton temps avec lui, ajouta une autre voix moqueuse que Severus reconnut comme celle de Lupin. Il est aussi têtu que James

-Lupin, comment vont les nuits de pleine-lune?", se vengea Severus en se retournant.

Lupin pâlit brusquement et Severus s'en voulut.

"Désolé, c'était un coup bas.

-Merci de le remarquer, lâcha Lupin, la mâchoire serrée.

-Il ne faut pas en vouloir à Severus, l'excusa Nathan. Vois-tu, il est comme un ours, il n'a pas l'habitude de parler avec les gens. Sans compter le fait que vous l'avez martyrisé toute sa scolarité.

-C'est vrai, abdiqua Lupin en accordant un regard compatissant à Severus qui lança un regard noir à Nathan.

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous disputer, fit Nathan qui les regardait, mécontent. Oubliez vos rancunes, et tâchons de discuter en toute civilité. Asseyons-nous, proposa t-il en désignant des poufs.

-Très bien, accepta Lupin, satisfait de voir Nathan enclin à discuter.

-Si tu insiste", laissa échapper Severus en reniflant.

Nathan se laissa tomber sur un des poufs, l'air exténué et frottant son ventre.

"J'ai bien mangé, pas vous?

-Si c'était très bon, approuva Lupin en l'imitant.

-Molly est une excellente cuisinière", ajouta Severus qui s'assit avec plus de délicatesse.

Les deux autres le regardèrent comme deux ronds de flanc.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?, s'étonna Severus.

-Disons qu'on a pas l'habitude que tu dises ça spontanément. Et tu lui a dit?, s'intéressa Nathan avec un sourire.

-Euh non.

-Eh bah vas-y. Molly serait ravie que tu lui dise ça", le poussa Nathan.

Severus arqua un sourcil puis sous l'insistance des regards des deux complices, se leva et s'approcha de Molly, rouge comme une pivoine.

"Mollyvotrerepasétaitdélicieux...

-Pardon, fit Molly, interloquée.

-Votre repas était délicieux, précisa Severus, récoltant des regards hébétés de la part de ceux qui l'entouraient. Ben quoi, je suis humain?

-On désespérait, à vrai dire, s'amusa Potter sans aucune note de méchanceté dans la voix.

-Merci beaucoup", fit la mère Weasley, émue.

Severus retourna à sa place dans un grand silence.

"C'est bon, t'es content?, lança t-il à Nathan qui arborait un air ravi.

-Tu ne peux savoir à quel point!

-Magnifique!", souffla Severus, maudissant Nathan mentalement.

Son ami semblait changé, quelques jours auparavant, il était d'humeur noire, et là, s'amusait comme un gamin, ce n'était pas normal. Il avisa Lupin qui regardait Nathan avec perplexité également. Étrange...

"Je reviens, je vais au toilettes, s'excusa Nathan avec une grimace. L'hydromel, ça ne pardonne pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?, s'étonna Lupin.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Severus. Tu as noté aussi ce changement?

-Oui, ça dure depuis cet après-midi, acquiesça Lupin avec un hochement de tête. Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui.

-Eh bien, c'est raté, observa le maître des potions.

-Il a des propos étranges ces derniers temps, et a pratiquement tout le temps un air de culpabilité plaqué sur son visage, ajouta le loup-garou. J'ai un peu peur, avoua t-il.

-Moi aussi, on lui fait subir un interrogatoire?

-Je ne suis pas aussi sadique que toi, argua Lupin avec un rictus.

-Oh pas loin, Lupin. Pas loin.

-Arrête de m'appeler Lupin, s'agaça ce dernier. Remus, c'est tout aussi bien.

-Très bien, soupira Severus. Mais faut qu'on lui parle.

-Là je suis d'accord."

Sur ces dernières paroles, Nathan revint.

"Eh bien, vous en faites une tête d'enterrement!", s'exclama t-il.

-Tout va bien", assura Lup... Remus.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Severus se redressa sur son pouf, étonné. Molly alla ouvrir et fit entrer Dumbledore.

"Je suis désolé, Molly. Je n'ai pas pu me libérer avant.

-Ce n'est pas grave, il reste à manger."

Dumbledore remarqua Severus et fit un sourire satisfait, ce dernier se renfrogna. Il n'était quand même pas complètement un ermite. Les conversations reprirent, et il se retourna vers ses deux interlocuteurs.

"Ah, au fait, McGonagall te l'a dit? Bertha..., commença Nathan d'un ton joyeux.

-... Jorkins a été retrouvée par toi, oui je sais", répondit-il.

Le visage de son ami se tordit en moue de gamin privé de friandise.

"Je voulais te l'annoncer, moi-même!

-C'est pas si important!, fit Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bah si, c'est quand même moi qui l'ai retrouvé!, se vexa Nathan.

-Bravo!, grommela Severus.

-Merci!", fit Nathan sur un ton grandement satisfait.

Remus et Severus échangèrent un regard étonné, Nathan n'était pas du genre à se vanter ouvertement, pas du tout en fait.

"Ils ont sorti un nouveau bonbon chez Zonko", annonça ce dernier, tout fier et sur un ton plus fort.

_"Hoho... Pas bon signe"_

"Depuis quand tu t'intéresse ça?, s'étonna Severus.

-Bah, depuis toujours!, répondit Nathan avec évidence et en haussant les épaules.

-Pardon?"

Autour d'eux, on regardait Nathan avec surprise. Il n'était pas dans son état normal, pensa Severus en l'observant. Dumbledore fronçait les sourcils et Minerva affichait un air inquiet.

"Nathan, tu vas bien?, s'inquiéta Remus.

-Bien sûr que oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

-Ben, y a juste la guerre, le fait de tuer Voldemort, ironisa Severus.

-Ah bon?"

_"Quoi? Mais il va pas bien, là?"_

"Qu'est-ce que tu as pris?

-Moi mais rien!, s'écria Nathan à présent debout et gesticulant sous les regards étonnés des autres. Pourquoi?

-D'habitude, tu n'es pas comme ça, expliqua doucement Remus.

-Ah. Je savais pas. Rohh mais pourquoi vous faites tous cette tête là, tout va bien!

-Non pas vraiment", souffla Severus en s'approchant de lui.

Nathan recula aussitôt, un grand sourire aux lèvres et fit apparaître un bouquet de fleurs avec sa baguette.

"Tadam!"

Puis s'avança vers Severus et le prit par l'épaule, l'air grave.

"Severus, t'es un mec bien."

Les autres s'étaient levés, inquiets.

"Potion d'allégresse, prononça Potter.

-Parce que tu connais ça, toi?, lâcha Severus.

-J'en ai pris, se défendit Potter.

-C'est sûrement ça", approuva Severus à regret.

À présent, Nathan marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles et bougeait dans tout les sens. Ils n'osaient pas approcher, le jeune homme étant incontrôlable et armé d'une baguette. Soudain, son corps s'arqua, il hurla de douleur, et s'écroula sur le sol.

Le silence se fit. Severus et Remus se précipitèrent sur Nathan. L'ex-Serpentard l'examina rapidement.

"Il a pris une grosse dose, grimaça t-il. Il va mettre un peu de temps pour émerger."

Potter se pencha également sur le jeune homme, de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Il les aida à l'allonger sur le canapé.

"Pétage de plomb, conclut Potter. Parfois, ça fait du bien.

-Comment ça se fait que tu en ai pris?, questionna Severus.

-La mort de mes parents, grogna Potter avec une grimace.

-Je vois", fit plus compatissant Severus.

Il prit le pouls du jeune homme et vérifia sa respiration.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a rien dit?, se lamenta Remus.

-Il n'avait peut-être envie, grommela Severus. En tout cas, j'espère que ça lui suffira de leçon.

-Oh mais je m'en souviens!, fit soudainement Slughorn. C'est ce jour là que vous m'avez fait une déclaration d'amour-par ailleurs très belle-!"

Potter rougit fortement tandis que tout le monde éclatait de rire et que Severus le fixait d'un air narquois.

"Moi pas, articula t-il péniblement.

-La potion provoque des trous noirs dans la mémoire, expliqua Slughorn.

-Et un mal de crâne atroce, compléta Potter.

-Aussi, s'amusa son ancien professeur.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça!, lança la voix furieuse d'Evans.

-Lily-jolie, je t'expliquerais ça plus tard..., fit Potter, sur un ton catastrophé, faisant redoubler les rires.

-Bien si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous aimerions laisser Mr Garen pas trop entouré à son réveil. Si vous voulez bien rentrer chez vous", avança Dumbledore.

Il ne restait que Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus, Remus, Arthur, et Molly dans la pièce. Nathan était encore inconscient mais moins agité. Les personnes présentes discutaient des raisons qui avaient pu pousser Nathan à faire ça. "La pression", avait avancé Remus. La fatigue, l'épuisement, le rapprochement du combat contre Voldemort... Des pleurs s'élevèrent, c'était la dernière des Weasley, les deux parents s'excusèrent et partirent. Severus s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, oui, Nathan l'avait changé. Et en bien. Pour preuve, il avait eu une discussion civilisée avec Potter et Lupin. Il s'était surpris à apprécier le loup-garou, et la présence des autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ce qui l'exaspérait et le réjouissait à la fois. Sa réputation avait été réduite en miettes. Dumbledore semblait avoir suivi son raisonnement et lui lança un regard amusé, Severus se renfrogna, et passa une main lasse sur son visage-non sans avoir fusillé du regard le corps allongé sur le canapé-.

"Nous sommes donc arrivés au combat final, souffla Minerva d'un air fatigué.

-Oui, la question est de savoir comment pouvoir tuer Nagini, murmura Dumbledore.

-Nagini serait un horcruxe?, reprit Severus.

-Oui, il ne reste que Nagini et Voldemort....

-Et lui, ajouta Remus, tristement.

-Lui? Comment...?

-Il vous l'expliquera, le coupa Minerva. Il vaut mieux que ce soit lui qui vous l'explique."

Frustré, Severus referma la bouche. Si seulement Nathan le voulait...Le jeune homme marmonna quelque chose, Severus attrapa son bras et tenta de comprendre ce qu'il disait, il semblait être en plein délire.

"Rogue, espèce de lâche!", marmonna Nathan.

Le sorcier hurla soudainement de peur, les yeux toujours fermés. Severus échangea un regard alarmé avec Dumbledore. Nathan fut pris de convulsions de douleur, le front couvert de sueur à présent, et manquait de tomber du canapé. Severus resserra sa prise sur son bras, mais le jeune sorcier refusait de se réveiller.

"Nathan... Réveille-toi", intima Severus d'une voix ferme.

Ce dernier s'agita avec un gémissement et ouvrit un oeil, tout les quatre se penchèrent sur lui attentivement. Effrayé, il sursauta et ouvrit l'autre.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?, demanda t-il d'une voix éraillée.

-Vous ne vous souvenez de rien?, questionna gentiment Dumbledore.

-Euh pas vraiment... Juste la forêt, et quelques bribes de conversations, gémit Nathan en se passant une main sur le front. Des visions du passé. Et là, j'ai un gros mal de tête.

-Tu as pris une potion d'allégresse, lui expliqua doucement Remus.

-J'ai fait ça?, s'étonna le jeune homme. Ah peut-être.

-Et devant tout le monde, grogna Severus. Tu as fait sensation."

Nathan pâlit encore plus.

"De... Devant tout le monde?, balbutia t-il.

-Pourquoi?

-Euh je... Crise de nerfs?, justifia t-il nerveusement.

-Crétin!, maugréa Severus le faisant sursauter à nouveau. Et tu te sens mieux?

-Un peu mieux, murmura Nathan d'une petite voix.

-C'est déjà ça, siffla Severus en roulant des yeux.

-C'est dommage, parce que tu as raté Severus complimentant Molly pour sa cuisine", sourit Remus.

Severus lui lança un regard noir et Nathan réfléchit.

"Non, ça je m'en souviens. En fait, je me souviens de quelques trucs, mais comme dans un rêve. Comme si ce n'était pas moi qui décidait quoi dire.

-Oui, on avait remarqué, fit Severus sur un ton ironique. Et tu nous a fait une belle peur!

-Désolé, murmura Nathan. Peut-être que j'en avais bien besoin.

-Hrmf!"

Les trois autres souriaient devant l'échange des deux hommes.

"Hum, j'aurais besoin de dire certaines choses à Severus, fit soudainement Nathan.

-Entendu, reposez-vous bien, et tachez de ne pas nous faire peur comme ça tout les jours, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Ou sinon, votre dortoir sera à l'infirmerie par mesure de précaution.

-Lâchez-moi avec cette infirmerie!", marmonna le jeune homme.

Remus se leva en jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet vers Nathan, Minerva et Dumbledore également, et ils quittèrent la pièce. Severus croisa les bras et se tourna vers Nathan qui s'était redressé.

"Eh bien, j'attends!

-S'il te plaît, avant de dire quoi que ce soit, écoute-moi, ne m'insulte pas, ne me renie pas, énonça lentement Nathan.

-On dirait que tu vas mourir, s'inquiéta Severus.

-C'est presque ça", grimaça Nathan.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

"J'ai toujours redouté ce moment, avec toi ça va être plus dur. Je ne m'appelle pas Nathan Garen, commença Nathan devant les soupirs agacés de Severus. Je m'appelle Harry James Potter, et je suis le fils de James et Lily Potter."

Severus Rogue eut l'impression que son monde venait de s'écrouler.


	23. Chapitre 22: Rien n'est impossible

**La fin approche... Merci aux reviews...**

* * *

Chapitre 22: Rien n'est impossible pour un Severus Rogue

Severus cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes, incapable de faire un autre geste, abasourdi tout simplement. Un vertige le prit, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, la pièce vacilla mais il resta conscient, fixant Nathan les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Le jeune homme bafouilla quelque chose que Severus ne comprit pas, et s'enfuit par la porte, titubant encore sous la fatigue, et Rogue n'avait rien fait, ni même esquissé un geste pour le retenir. Sous le choc.

Non, non, et non! Ce n'était pas possible! Pas Nathan! Potter était pourri jusqu'à la moelle, et il ne doutait pas que son fils suivrait le même chemin. Nom d'une bouse de dragon, tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa passer Remus, Minerva et Albus. Et Severus ne les rejeta pas, bien au contraire, trop dérouté, il leur lança un regard perdu. Les trois adultes s'assirent sur les fauteuils, le regardant d'un air inquiet. Le fils de Potter serait donc un voyageur temporel? L'ancien Serpentard savait que c'était possible, il avait effleuré le sujet une fois avec Lucius, lorsque celui-ci était encore son ami. Que s'était-il donc passé dans le futur pour qu'il revienne dans le passé? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il pris le pouvoir définitivement? Il connaissait la prophétie qui entourait Harry Potter, à l'instar de ses parents, et aurait pensé que Dumbledore et ses chers parents et parrain l'aurait aidé dans sa tâche, en tout cas, il l'espérait vivement.

_"Severus le preux chevalier, délivrant le Prince Harry dans son donjon, retenu par un sorcier maléfique."_

Le souvenir le frappa de plein fouet, il ferma les yeux.

"Severus?", demanda doucement Minerva.

Il rouvrit les yeux et rencontra son regard, elle guettait sa réaction alors que Severus lui-même ne savait même pas où il en était.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai? Est-ce qu'il est le fils de Potter?", cracha t-il avec dégoût.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Remus tiquer.

"Oui", opina Albus.

Severus poussa un gémissement.

"Nous sommes quatre à le savoir, à présent, ajouta tranquillement le vieux sorcier. Nathan Garen ou Harry Potter est en réalité le seul à être capable de tuer Voldemort."

Le Serpentard lança un regard écoeuré à son directeur. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi tranquille?

"Je suppose que vous savez tout ce qu'il s'est passé pour en arriver à une telle merde", conclut-il tristement.

Il ne se souciait plus vraiment du language qu'il employait en présence de son directeur.

"En effet, acquiesça Dumbledore en jetant un coup d'oeil aux deux autres qui hochèrent silencieusement de la tête. C'est long et ardu à expliquer, mais nous pouvons vous éclairer.

-Avec plaisir", marmonna Severus entre ses dents.

Son interlocuteur inspira un grand coup.

"Dans son monde, Lily et James Potter sont morts de la main de Voldemort. Harry s'est donc retrouvé seul, à un an, face à l'un des sorciers les plus maléfiques qu'il existe. Et il a résisté à l'_avada kedavra_ grâce à une protection antique de sa mère, de la magie ancienne et instinctive. Le sort rebondit sur son auteur qui se désintégra. Le jeune Harry en récolta une cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Mon autre moi l'aurait confié à l'oncle et la tante de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en âge d'aller à Poudlard. Harry a peu évoqué le sujet, mais je pense que ça n'a pas du être facile pour lui, et il semblerait qu'il ait eu quelques difficultés pour pouvoir entrer à l'école. Bref, Harry a suivi sa scolarité, devenant également le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch depuis un siècle. Au même moment, je gardais la pierre philosophale, et Harry et ses amis s'en aperçurent à mon insu. À la fin de l'année, ils durent la récupérer pour que l'esprit de Voldemort ne puisse s'en emparer, bravant de multiples épreuves que nous avions mis en place."

Il laissa quelques secondes à Severus pour qu'il puisse assimiler et reprit.

"Lors de sa seconde année, la soeur de son ami a reçu un journal de la main de Lucius Malfoy, qui était en fait un des horcruxes, dans laquelle elle s'est confiée, et indirectement, a provoqué l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets. Le château fut sous la menace de meurtres et pétrifications, tout le monde soupçonna Harry puisqu'il s'avéra qu'il parlait fourchelangue. Ils durent y aller à la fin de l'année, lorsque Ginny Weasley fut enlevée.

-La plus jeune des Weasley?, souligna Severus.

-Oui. Harry combattit une sorte de double de Voldemort et un basilique pour délivrer Ginny...."

Et ils continuèrent ainsi durant un long moment, ponctué de questions de Severus, voulant avoir des précisions.

"Que s'est-il passé lors de la confrontation entre Voldemort et Harry?, reprit Severus, secoué par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Harry est resté très vague sur le sujet, répondit son mentor. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Pourtant, il avait les horcruxes?, s'étonna le Serpentard.

-Oui, mais il n'est pas mort comme nous l'avions prévu. Et en fait, Harry est lui-même un horcruxe, il aurait dû mourir ce jour-là.

-Mourir?, répéta faiblement Severus. Et... Qu'est-ce que j'avais comme rôle auprès d'Harry?"

Remus et Minerva échangèrent un regard gêné, tandis que Dumbledore restait impassible.

"Il vaut mieux que tu lui demande lui-même, répondit-il sagement.

-Très bien, fit brusquement Severus.

-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, ajouta Minerva. De t'avoir menti et caché la vérité.

-J'ai... J'ai besoin de réfléchir", fit doucement Severus.

Il se leva, aussi digne que possible et sortit de la pièce, troublé. Ne pas lui en vouloir, elle en avait des bonnes! Nathan était devenu son ami, appréciant son silence au moment où il fallait, ses remarques cyniques, ses sourires amicaux. La seule personne qui exprimait vraiment de la sympathie envers lui, et il se rendait compte qu'il lui avait menti. Oui, mais l'aurait-il cru si le garçon avait tenté de lui faire connaître la vérité? Non, estima t-il en soupirant intérieurement. Et maintenant, son ami chercherait à l'éviter. Que pouvait-il faire pour prouver son amitié?

Il était à présent à Poudlard, et son regard s'éclaira en voyant la silhouette de James Potter venir vers lui dans un couloir. Le Maraudeur affichait un air inquiet et s'approcha de lui, aucune animosité dans son regard noisette. Severus s'arrêta, le regard indéchiffrable.

"Comment va Nathan?

-Il ne se souvient de rien, même pas qu'il a pris la potion, répondit Severus avec un sourire. Crise de débilité absolue."

Potter se mit à rire.

"C'est un fâcheux second effet de la potion."

Son visage se ferma en un instant.

"Parfois des événements nous poussent à agir de façon étrange, on ne contrôle plus grand chose. Tu n'as jamais pris cette potion?, demanda t-il sur un ton curieux.

-Non, avoua Severus. J'ai tendance à tout garder pour moi, ajouta t-il sur un ton évasif.

-Je comprends, murmura son interlocuteur.

-Mais... Je n'ai jamais su pour tes parents, c'était quand exactement?

-Le jour de Noël, répondit Potter, d'un ton effacé. Mais je suppose que tu serais jeté sur l'occasion pour te moquer de moi.

-Oui, j'imagine."

Un silence gêné s'installa.

"Ahem, euh, Potter?

-Oui?, fit ce dernier, toute tristesse disparue de son visage.

-Tu veux... Tu veux pas qu'on fasse la paix? Je veux dire, on n'est pas obligé de devenir amis, juste qu'on arrête de se gueuler dessus, ou se faire des coups tordus", ajouta Severus à toute vitesse.

Dire que James Potter était totalement surpris était un euphémisme. Il avait des grands yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte et fixait Severus comme s'il avait changé de sexe. Black qui passait par là, s'arrêta, en haussant les sourcils puis s'inquiéta immédiatement pour son ami.

"James? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il t'a fait quelque chose?

-Non... Non, c'est juste que... Il vient de me faire une déclaration d'amitié.

-Pardon?"

À présent, Black affichait le même air que Potter et Severus eut toutes les peines du monde pour retenir un rictus, et se maudit pour ne pas avoir d'appareil photo. Il tendit la main.

"Prêt, Potter?"

Potter se reprit et fit un sourire franc devant la main tendue de Severus.

"Prêt."

Et il la serra avec enthousiasme. Black tendit aussi sa main avec également un sourire et Severus serra la main du cabot.

"Viens, Severus, l'invita Potter.

-Où, Potter?, demanda Severus, soupçonneux.

-Dans mon appartement, allons parler. Et appelle-moi James.

-Et moi c'est Sirius", ajouta Black en le regardant, ne semblant pas tellement croire à ce retournement de situation.

L'opinion qu'avait Severus sur Potter changea quelque peu, il avait pensé que ce dernier était rancunier. Mais apparemment, il s'était trompé. Il entra dans l'appartement des Potter, un peu plus rassuré, et se demanda soudainement dans quoi il s'était fourré. Lily s'y trouvait avec Harry, elle lui racontait une histoire de vampire, et bien que le gamin ne comprenait pas grand chose, du fait de sa jeunesse, il écoutait avec fascination. Lily se retourna vers eux, et regarda avec étonnement Severus entrer.

"Il s'est passé quelque chose?, demanda t-elle avec inquiétude, ignorant les appels frustrés d'Harry.

-En quelque sorte, fit tranquillement James en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil moelleux. Assieds-toi, Severus."

Lily Potter était très intelligente, et le prouva encore une fois en regardant les trois hommes avec un sourire malicieux, les yeux pétillants comme Dumbledore.

"Vous vous êtes réconciliés", constata t-elle.

James fit un sourire tandis que Sirius, pas tout à fait remis de ce qu'il s'était passé, jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus et hocha de la tête. Ce dernier s'assit sur une chaise sans dire un mot.

"Alors, commença James. On reprend tout à zéro?

-Attends, je voudrais juste savoir une chose, l'interrompit le cabot, les sourcils froncés.

-Je t'en prie, fit calmement Severus.

-Pourquoi?"

La question prit de court le maître des potions.

"Eh bien... Pour prouver que j'avais changé à quelqu'un, que ses efforts n'ont pas été vains. Je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la septième année, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, Bla... Sirius. Je me souviens que tu as voulu me tuer. C'est une chose que je ne sais pas si je vais te pardonner un jour, mais je suis prêt à oublier le reste, si vous aussi le faites. Je sais que nous n'avons pas agi comme il le fallait, Gryffondor comme Serpentard, que nous n'avons rien fait pour empêcher ces conflits malgré l'insistance de Dumbledore. Vous m'avez blessé, je vous ai blessé. Cependant, pour cette personne, je change.

-Cette personne, c'est Nathan, n'est-ce pas?", demanda James, le considérant avec des yeux plissés.

Severus lui accorda un regard intéressé, Sirius était pensif après sa déclaration, et Lily était éclatante de bonheur.

"Oui, approuva Severus.

-Il nous a tous changé, déclara James avec respect. Je suis également prêt à tout oublier, ne t'attends pas à ce que je te prenne dans mes bras, toutefois.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins, ricana le professeur de potions.

-Moi aussi, intervint Sirius, plus chaleureux.

-Eh bien, il vous en a fallu du temps!", s'exclama Lily.

Severus baissa les yeux, rouge comme une pivoine ainsi que les deux compères. Merlin, Lily était la seule qui le faisait réagir comme ça.

"Quand je pense que j'ai essayé de faire ça pendant plus de sept ans, soupira Lily en prenant Harry dans ses bras.

-Tout le monde change, avança James.

-Oui, la preuve, souligna Sirius. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour James Potter et Severus Rogue se seraient réconciliés? On devrait marquer ce jour et en faire une fête", s'amusa t-il.

James et Severus roulèrent des yeux dans un parfait ensemble, vexé, Sirius leur tira la langue et croisa les bras. Severus ne le reconnaîtrait jamais sous la torture, mais l'animagus apportait un peu d'humour en ces temps sombres. Toutefois, il était trop puéril à son goût.

***

Harry griffonnait sur son parchemin, le visage pensif et concentré, consultant quelques notes sur un manuscrit assez récent et de taille conséquente, puis reprit ses notes. Comparant les deux, il fronça les sourcils et son visage s'éclaira avant de noter autre chose. Satisfait, il se tourna vers le chaudron qui bouillonnait à côté de lui, et tourna la cuillère méticuleusement dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, le liquide passa d'une couleur violacée aux reflets bleus à un bleu profond. Harry lâcha la cuillère et déboucha un flacon, il en versa dans la potion qui devint un peu plus claire. Il nota à nouveau quelques phrases sur le parchemin et ensuite, observa les différentes plantes étalées devant lui. Il en prit une, la tournant dans ses mains, la renifla et afficha un air de dégoût, comment Rogue pouvait supporter une odeur pareille? Grognant quelques mots, il en prit une autre et la reconnut grâce à ses fleurs bleues en forme de flamme. De l'aconit. Il détacha les fleurs et les versa dans la potion, craignant une explosion. Rien ne vint. Soulagé, il prit un autre flacon et déversa le liquide légèrement opaque à la suite des fleurs. Frottant ses mains, il ajouta du sucre avec un sourire distrait. Mélangeant doucement la potion, cette fois-ci dans le sens normal, il renifla. Pris de vertiges, il recula. La sueur dégoulinait sur son front, le sol tanguait sous ses pieds. _J'y suis peut-être allé trop fort sur l'aconit. _Il eut la présence d'esprit d'éteindre le feu sous le chaudron, de verser la potion dans différents flacons avant se diriger en titubant vers son lit, laissant plusieurs livres et parchemins étalés sur le sol, et s'endormit profondément.

Il se réveilla avec le soleil, hébété. Sa tête était lourde mais au moins le sol ne faisait plus effet de manège sous lui. Il fouilla dans son sac et sortit une pomme qu'il mangea avec ardeur, presque comparable à un Ron très en forme. Esquissa un sourire en se souvenant de la manière dont Ron s'empiffrait. Sauf avant les matchs, c'était la seule exception, et peut-être les examens. Secouant la tête, il se leva et rangea son bazar. Il finit par s'asseoir en baillant et contemplant son nouvel habitat.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il s'était installé ici, loin de toute agitation. C'était une grotte assez grande, à la frontière du domaine de Poudlard, protégée par des broussailles épaisses et denses, le protégeant ainsi des regards, tout en laissant un peu de lumière. Il avait pris des provisions pour deux ou trois semaines, et quelques affaires pour dormir et étudier en toute liberté, fignolant son plan pour tuer son vieil ennemi. Loin de tous. Et surtout loin de Rogue. Harry se refusa de penser à Rogue et concentra son attention sur un livre qui parlait des illusions.

Le bruit de feuilles et branchages bougeant trop rapidement pour être naturel le fit relever la tête, il attrapa sa baguette et se mit en position de combat, l'esprit alerte et vif. Le son se rapprocha encore plus et Harry se tendit encore plus. Une voix étouffée lui parvint et il tendit l'oreille, fronçant les sourcils. Lorsqu'enfin il comprit ce que la personne disait, son visage se mua en une expression étonnée.

"Bordel de merde! Harry James Potter, je vais te tuer! AÏE! SALETÉ DE BRANCHE! DÉGAGE DE LÀ, TOI!... Aïeuh! Mais ça pique ce truc!.... AHHH! C'est décidé, il va mourir."

Et ce fut lorsque Remus sortit des buissons, couverts de feuilles, branches et épines qu'Harry explosa de rire, toute vigilance abaissée. Il riait à perdre haleine, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux tandis que Remus le fixait d'un air consterné, complètement dépité et désillusionné quand à la santé mentale de son ami. Il essaya de se débarrasser des feuilles tout seul.

"C'est pas drôle, marmonna t-il.

-Excuse-moi, Remus, mais là, je peux pas m'arrêter, fit Harry, toujours secoué de spasmes d'hilarité.

-Content de t'avoir fait rire", grogna le lycantrope, visiblement maussade.

Harry dut mettre plusieurs dizaines de secondes avant de pouvoir se calmer. Remus semblait vexé et le regardait sans broncher. Le jeune sorcier l'invita à s'asseoir sur un des coussins, le Maraudeur s'assit et détailla du regard l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

"Charmant", fit-il pour tout commentaire.

Harry conjura un nécessaire à thé et en offrit à son ami qui accepta avec plaisir tandis qu'il l'observait d'un oeil critique, exaspéré, Harry détourna la tête et prépara dans un lourd silence le thé.

"Comment m'as tu trouvé?, fit-il au bout d'un moment en lui tendant une tasse.

-Carte des Maraudeurs, répondit simplement Remus.

-Seulement maintenant?, s'étonna Harry.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé avant", avoua son ami en haussant les épaules.

Il arborait un air fatigué et était songeur.

"Severus est à ta recherche, lança t-il en buvant une gorgée.

-Pardon?", croassa Harry, mi-effrayé, mi-étonné.

Un Rogue à la recherche de quelqu'un n'était jamais bon. Remus eut l'air de se rendre compte de son erreur.

"Il veut juste te parler!

-C'est rassurant, fit Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

-Il ne te déteste pas, soupira Remus. Je crois qu'il a compris et t'as prouvé son amitié."

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

"Il a fait une déclaration d'amitié à James et Sirius, mon cher Gryffu, pouffa Remus.

-Non?"

L'animagus fixait Remus avec stupeur.

"Il a fait ça?

-Oui, approuva Remus toujours en souriant.

-Et?

-Ils ont accepté, fit son ami nonchalamment.

-Quoi?, bégaya Harry.

-Ils disent que c'est grâce à toi."

Harry se rembrunit.

"Ah, tant mieux."

Remus haussa un sourcil tandis qu'Harry buvait un peu de thé.

"Toujours ce problème de culpabilité!, soupira t-il. Au fait, va falloir que tu m'explique certaines choses.

-Comme quoi?, fit Harry d'un ton maussade.

-Cette potion d'allégresse que tu as prise.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, c'était une erreur et stupide de ma part, maugréa Harry.

-C'est bien de le reconnaître, enchaîna Remus, ironique. Tu as juste foutu la trouille à tout le monde.

-Remus... J'avais besoin d'une soirée tranquille, sans prise de tête.

-En révélant à tout le monde que tu n'allais pas bien?, asséna froidement Remus. Ce n'est pas pourtant ton genre."

_"Ah. Je savais pas. Rohh mais pourquoi vous faites tous cette tête là, tout va bien!"_

L'animagus pâlit et lança un regard noir à Remus qui ne faiblit pas, bien au contraire.

"De quel droit viens-tu ici?, cracha t-il brusquement. Je ne t'y ai pas invité! De quel droit vous voulez tous fouiner dans ma vie? Pourquoi est-ce que je peux faire ce que je veux? À CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE FERME LES YEUX, JE VOIS VOLDEMORT QUI TUE!, hurla t-il à un Remus qui sursauta. Ce n'est pas vous qui voyez tout ce sang! Ce n'est pas vous qui devez le tuer! Je n'ai pas le droit de diriger ma vie! Alors, fous-moi la paix...", finit-il en murmurant.

Il sortit d'un pas vif de la grotte, le sang pulsant de colère.

"Harry!"

Il se retourna d'un coup vers Remus.

"Je suis désolé...

-C'est trop tard", fit Harry, amer.

Et il songea qu'il était très instable du point de vue émotionnel ces derniers temps. Il se métamorphosa en lézard, échappant au regard de Remus qui l'interpella aussitôt. Il se faufila dans l'herbe, trouva un refuge sous une pierre et attendit que Remus parte. Il avait peut-être perdu ce dernier, mais il était temps d'arrêter de se lier avec des gens, le départ en serait d'autant plus dur. Harry n'avait pas envie de mourir aux mains de Voldemort, il n'était pas suicidaire. Il disparaîtrait en tant qu'Harry Potter, parce que ce dernier n'aurait plus sa place dans ce monde. Et il reviendrait sous une autre forme, se débrouillerait pour être auprès d'eux. Mais il aurait voyagé entre temps, appris autre chose, observerait la magie des autres mondes. Il ne serait plus le même.

***

Severus vit Remus rentrer dans le château, une expression défaitiste plaquée sur le visage.

"Remus?"

Le loup-garou leva la tête lentement..

"Je l'ai retrouvé.

-Et?", le pressa Severus, à présent impatient.

Il lui résuma la conversation. Ils étaient maintenant silencieux.

"Il était juste en colère, tenta de rassurer Severus. Je vais aller le voir."

Remus haussa les épaules, il paraissait inquiet.

"J'ai peur qu'il fasse quelque chose de dangereux."

Le maître des potions posa une main sur son épaule, Remus le regarda d'un air surpris. Tous n'étaient pas tout à fait habitués au changement de caractère du Serpentard. Albus lui avait dit qu'il était fier de lui, ainsi que Minerva, et Severus découvrait ce qu'était de vivre avec les Maraudeurs. Ce n'était pas inintéressant, il découvrait un autre aspect de James et passa l'arche qui marquait l'entrée du château par le sud, traversa le parc d'un pas rapide, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui. Il trouva enfin la grotte protégée par les broussailles. Maugréant contre les Gryffondors et leur manie de croire qu'ils pouvaient tout affronter tout seul.

"Stupide petits lions!

-Les Serpents sont de sortis, Severus?", ricana une voix froide.

Il était assis, ses jambes allongées devant lui, appuyé contre les parois de pierre. Il regardait les feuilles étalées devant lui et les paquets qui les accompagnaient d'un oeil morne. Le Serpentard fourra ses mains dans ses poches et se planta devant le jeune homme, il se sentait d'une humeur irritable.

"Bonjour."

L'animagus avait levé les yeux vers lui, et Severus tressaillit intérieurement. Ils étaient injectés de sang et il avait une barbe de quelques jours, il était épuisé.

"Où est passé ton courage, petit lion?, persifla Severus. C'est quoi ces manières?

-De quoi tu parles?, murmura d'une voix atone son interlocuteur.

-De t'enfuir après avoir annoncé un truc pareil."

Le professeur de défense laissa échapper un petit rire.

"Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant, lui reprocha Severus.

-Je me contenais.

-Bon je t'appelle comment? Harry ou Nathan?

-Remus m'appelle Harry quand nous sommes seuls, et Nathan autrement. À toi de choisir si tu veux encore de moi."

Le Serpentard roula des yeux.

"Bien sur que oui, et Remus aussi. Tu as une fâcheuse tendance à te croire tout seul dans ton désespoir."

Nathan émit un sourire.

"Peut-être, admit-il prudemment.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu compte faire, et dépêche-toi, je n'ai pas tout mon temps.

-Une soirée chez les Potter?", se moqua Nathan.

Un regard furieux se posa sur lui.

"Ne détourne pas la conversation.

-Mais moi, je trouve que ça a de l'importance. Tu viens de mettre plusieurs années de guerre entre à terre, et tout ça... Pour moi?

-Tu as été mon premier véritable ami, siffla Severus.

-Et tu ne voulais pas faire plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre également?, continua l'animagus sur un ton inquisiteur. Tu as du mal à te l'avouer, tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tes petits coups d'oeil. Tu as été furieux après James longtemps.

-Tais-toi, s'énerva le Serpentard.

-Ah j'avais raison alors.

-Tu bluffais?, demanda Severus, incrédule.

-Oui, ça marche assez bien je dois dire. Je suppose que tu apprécie la compagnie de _Lily_.

-Et tu n'es pas en colère? Je veux dire, tu es son fils...

-Si je suis là, c'est que tu n'as pas réussi à la conquérir comme il le fallait, c'est donc que quelqu'un d'autre t'attends ailleurs, expliqua Nathan tranquillement.

-Là, tu cherches vraiment à me rendre en colère!

-Tu me regretteras moins, fit son interlocuteur en balayant la phrase.

-Je ne pensais pas à elle!", s'évertua Severus.

Non mais pour qui se prenait ce gamin!

"Pour te répondre, je vais disparaître, et pas mourir. Maintenant écoute-moi, Rogue."

Nathan se pencha sur le sol, ramassa les paquets et feuilles.

"Tu vas confier tout ça aux personnes concernées après que Voldemort soit mort, en espérant qu'il le sera. Et s'il-te-plaît, ne pense plus jamais que tu es une loque."

Hésitant, il pris ses affaires et regarda Severus qui n'osait plus bouger.

"Je suis fier d'être ton ami, Severus. Tu me reverras, t'inquiète pas."

Il commença à s'éloigner.

"Nathan!"

Severus l'observait, mécontent.

"Je voudrais juste te poser une question...

-Vas-y...

-J'avais quoi comme place dans le futur?

-... Tu me détestais."

Et il transplana.

***

Harry retenait avec difficulté ses larmes, il s'effondra contre l'arbre. Il avait réussi à transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard mais le coeur n'y était, ça y est, il avait fait ses adieux. Il se transforma en loup et hurla.

* * *

**Pas taper, pas taper... **

**J'ai vu avec plaisir que le dernier chapitre avait suscité des réactions, merci. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a autant plu, quoique légèrement plus court. Oui je sais, je torture Harry(mais j'ai lu des fanfictions pires, hein!), cependant le futur sera plus clément avec lui.**

**Sinon, je pense toujours aux prochaines fanfictions, et j'hésite entre une retraçant la scolarité des Maraudeurs voire plus, ou la suite après le septième tome, différente de celle de Rowling(l'est un peu trop gentille)... Qu'en pensez vous? Merci d'avance pour vos réponses.**


	24. Chapitre 23: Memento Moris

**Bonjour, bonsoir,**

**Et voilà, il est arrivé ce chapitre, où l'on verra s'affronter Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter. Je suis désolée, j'ai traversé un passage à vide de quelques mois, incapable d'écrire un mot, je vis des moments peu agréables en ce moment, je vous prie d'excuser ce retard.**

**En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'y ai mis de l'énergie et un peu de mon âme. J'essayerais cette fois-ci, de répondre à toutes vos reviews. Merci à ceux qui en ont laissé au dernier chapitre, chaque mot me fait beaucoup de bien.**

**Place au chapitre!**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 23: Memento Moris

L'air était lourd, chargé de particules magiques qui l'électrifiait, et la chaleur n'améliorait en rien cet état. Les bêtes étaient dans un affolement le plus complet, les oiseaux décollaient d'un coup de là où ils s'étaient perchés, les corbeaux croassaient et tournoyaient dans le ciel, les mammifères fuyaient l'endroit et poussaient des cris déchirants. Le ciel se couvrait de sombres nuages et le tonnerre grondait au loin, ponctué d'éclairs, un orage se préparait. Les pierres se dressaient en cercle sur la colline, protégées du temps par un enchantement compliqué et long.

Au milieu, une tombe couverte de symboles runiques et blanche, imposante et taillée dans la pierre pure, légèrement envahie par les plantes.

À côté, un jeune homme s'y tenait, la tête penchée sur sa poitrine, les yeux fermés, il avait dans ses mains une épée flamboyante, plantée dans le sol comme une canne. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa un endroit sur la tombe, le visage marqué par le respect, l'air paisible. Une inscription ornée d'argent s'étendait sur l'une des faces.

_"Merlin"_

Le jeune homme releva distraitement une mèche, découvrant ainsi une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et saisit plus fermement l'épée, la caressant du regard. Oui, Stonehenge était un parfait endroit pour affronter Voldemort, songea t-il en regardant l'endroit. Un lieu symbolique pour un combat qui le serait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il se demanda distraitement si les Mangemorts viendraient eux aussi, il se sentait étrangement en paix, peut-être était-ce le lieu...

Il avait l'impression qu'il acceptait les morts de la dernière bataille, qu'il était seul à présent. Sans les moqueries de Ron, sans les conseils d'Hermione, sans le doux sourire de Ginny, sans l'aboiement de Sirius, sans les commentaires sarcastiques de Malfoy, sans les sourires affectueux de Lupin, sans les inventions loufoques de Luna... Et tant d'autres... Il regrettait à présent de ne pas avoir vécu un peu plus avec les Maraudeurs et Lily. Plus tard peut-être... Harry émit un sourire, quand il reviendrait, son double aurait bien grandi. Quand il reviendrait, tout aura changé, pensa t-il amèrement.

Il avait prévu d'aller d'abord en France, apprendre la langue et la magie de là-bas. On lui avait dit que les avancées techniques françaises étaient assez impressionnantes, les français avaient réussi à combiner la magie et la mécanique, donnant des moyens de transports étonnants. Alors que seulement quelques sorciers anglais(dont Sirius, et plus tard, Arthur) s'y connaissaient. Et par ailleurs, il y avait plus de villages sorciers en France, et une place forte qui se nommait la Cour des Miracles à Paris. Harry avait lu que c'était un endroit qui avait accueilli dans son passé les bohémiens, la couverture des sorciers français. Un conte Moldu en parlait, racontant une histoire d'amour entre un certain Quasimodo et une bohémienne, ou quelque chose comme ça. Puis après, peut-être l'Inde ou la Chine, les sorciers indiens d'Amérique l'intéressaient également. Il y avait beaucoup de sorciers américains, mais peu étaient indiens.

Des craquements retentirent autour de lui, s'arrachant de ses pensées, il attrapa sa baguette d'un geste souple et se plaça en position de combat.

"Excellent réflexe!, commenta son vieil ennemi d'une voix sarcastique.

-Merci Tom, fit Harry en se redressant légèrement.

-Ne m'appelle pas "Tom", siffla Voldemort.

-Tu radotes mon ami, répondit simplement Harry d'une voix amusée. Je t'ai connu plus... Acide.

-Et toi plus en colère, répliqua Jedusor, visiblement agacé.

-Ouh, ça c'est de la réplique, nota Harry en riant.

-Tu es fou, constata Voldemort, de l'étonnement dans sa voix.

-Eh oui, Voldie! Nous ne sommes pas tous sains d'esprit!"

Un sort jaillit derrière lui, Harry l'écarta d'un geste de la main. Oui décidément, il se sentait tranquille. Il rabattit le capuchon de sa cape sur sa tête, se fondant dans la masse des Mangemorts et plaqua un masque sur sa tête.

"Tu te caches, Garen? Tu es plus lâche que je ne le pensais..."

Harry esquissa un sourire et d'un coup de baguette, changea le visage d'un Mangemort et lui affubla ses traits après avoir retiré le masque, et le lança dans le cercle sous l'emprise d'un Imperium discret.

"Ah tout de même!"

Pendant ce temps, Harry entourait le cercle de Mangemorts d'une aura sombre et murmura quelque chose. Les Mangemorts se figèrent d'un coup, Harry, tendu, se figea également.

"Qu'est-ce que...? Tu as fait quoi, Garen?

-R... Rien, répondit le "pauvre" Mangemort, tremblant de peur.

-Me prendrais-tu pour un imbécile?", siffla Voldemort.

Le Mangemort fit un signe négatif puis se redressa, un peu plus fier.

"Tu l'es déjà, alors...

-_Endoloris_!"

Son double s'écroula alors qu'Harry en profitait pour peaufiner son plan. Il remarqua Nagini qui rampait dans les rangées.

"_Ils sssont sssoumis à un ssssort, maître. Ccce n'est pas le bon Garen._

_-Alors trouve-le!"_

Harry dégaina son épée et surveilla l'énorme serpent, tandis qu'il passait près de lui, il se jeta dessus. Nagini poussa un sifflement aigu et tenta de l'étrangler. Harry esquiva d'un bond, la tête de Nagini passa juste à côté de la sienne, il la vit comme au ralenti. Le serpent recula, rageur, et siffla, sa proie respira lentement. Il recula à son tour, doucement, fixant le serpent géant de ses yeux verts, déterminé, il se redressa tranquillement. Qu'avait-il à perdre? _Le monde sorcier_, répliqua son esprit d'un ton amusé. Ses pensées filaient à une vitesse hallucinante, il en avait la tête qui tournait. Tout ce qui était autour de lui n'était plus qu'un lot d'informations, des formes floues qui bougeaient au ralenti, comme un film, le temps se suspendait, il était au coeur de la tempête. Sa magie se formait lentement autour de lui, grondant avec le tonnerre qui se révoltait dans le ciel, le vent les secouait, l'électricité de l'air fit siffler les particules de magie. Puis tout revint au rythme normal et il attrapa son épée. Plissant les yeux, il la lança. La lame finit par se figer entre les yeux reptiliens du serpent, aussi rouges que son propriétaire. Un fantôme aussi noir que ses cheveux s'échappa de la blessure, et l'énorme serpent s'écroula sans un bruit.

Un hurlement retentit, Harry se retourna et fixa le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui regardait le serpent sans y croire. Et sourit. Il retira le masque, repoussa sa capuche et s'avança vers lui, les Mangemorts reculaient. Un à un, il les enserrait de sa magie, construisant des chaînes invisibles à l'oeil nu. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, son visage changeait, ses cheveux roux se teintèrent de noir, sa barbe fut moins fournie, son visage s'affinait, son nez rétrécit légèrement, une cicatrice se dessina au coin de oeil gauche en forme de croissant de lune mais il gardait le même air grave. Voldemort l'observait, intéressé, curieux, étonné, énervé.

Harry s'arrêta à cinq mètre de son adversaire, un sourire fin plaqué sur son visage, sa main droite enserrant sa baguette, l'autre rangeait son couteau à l'intérieur de son manteau. Il respirait calmement.

"On dirait que ta dernière carte s'est abattue, Tom."

La bouche de Voldemort se crispa, et il le fusilla du regard.

"Je t'ai surpris, n'est-ce pas?"

Son regard se mua en intérêt grandissant.

"Je crois qu'en effet, tu m'as eu, je suppose que les autres Horcruxes n'existent plus...

-C'est parfaitement exact, répondit Harry.

-Qui es-tu?, souffla Voldemort.

-"Ton pire cauchemar", ricana Harry. Je suis Harry James Potter, fils de Lily Potter née Evans, et James Potter, filleul de Sirius Black, je suis né en 1980 dans un autre monde."

Voldemort assimila l'information.

"Laisse-moi deviner, Luminis?

-Oui.

-Si tu viens du futur, c'est que tu as échoué là-bas."

Harry se crispa.

"Intéressant...

-J'ai bien progressé entre temps, tenta de se rattraper le jeune homme.

-Et pourquoi? Pour défendre un monde qui ne veut pas de toi?

-Je n'en ai que faire, siffla Harry. Il m'est bien égal qu'ils ne veulent pas de moi.

-Tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de temps pour profiter de ceux qui ont disparu à ton époque, j'imagine, occupé par l'idée de m'abattre."

Le poing de son interlocuteur se serra.

"Ce temps n'a pas été utilisé pour rien, lâcha t-il entre ses dents.

-Non bien sûr, éclata de rire Voldemort. Tu te crois puissant mais tu n'es qu'un insecte insignifiant par rapport à moi. Bien que je trouve admirable le fait que tu ai trouvé et exterminé la quasi-totalité de mes fragments d'âmes, ajouta t-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Tu es puissant, certes, pas assez cependant. Regarde, tu viens de te faire berner."

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui, Voldemort les avait entouré d'une aura noire et dorée, Harry sentait la magie de Voldemort hurlant à l'intérieur, prisonnière, maltraitée, mais il y avait autre chose, ce n'était pas composé dans sa totalité de la magie du sorcier noir. Une autre énergie chantait sa douleur, celle de nombreux morts, Harry entrevoyait des visages, des corps d'animaux, des enfants. La tristesse émanant de cette énergie le frappa et un cri déchira sa propre magie. Les yeux embués, il se retourna vers Voldemort.

"Ta magie n'est que mort et souffrance, Tom. Elle ne tiendra pas indéfiniment, cracha t-il haineusement.

-Sauf si je la nourris de cadavres, le tien serait exquis pour elle, ricana le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses yeux sombres allumés d'une lueur avide. Mon pouvoir serait alors étendu et ouvert à beaucoup de possibilités."

Une vision brève traversa l'esprit d'Harry, Voldemort tendant un bras au dessus de son corps inanimé, de la magie sortant de lui. Furieux, il fixa son interlocuteur. Il avait réussi à retourner la situation à son avantage par quelques mots. Les sentiments, sa plus grande faiblesse.

"Je t'ai prévu une petite surprise, Harry, souffla doucement Voldemort. Regarde."

* * *

Remus se rongeait les ongles, et observait avec nervosité Severus faire les cent pas. McGonagall avait le regard fixé sur le parc de Poudlard, les bras croisés, un air grave plaqué sur le visage. Dumbledore avec la tête entre ses mains, assis sur une chaise, jamais, il n'avait eu l'air si vieux.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Remus se leva et alla ouvrir, C'était James, Lily et Sirius, il les laissa entrer, ils prirent place sur quelques chaises.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai?, demanda Lily incapable d'attendre plus longtemps.

-Quoi donc?, questionna Remus, le regard morne.

-Que Nathan est parti combattre Voldemort? ajouta Sirius, sans plus de détours.

-Oui, répondit Dumbledore, d'un air las. Il n'en a parlé à personne, juste mentionné dans ces lettres", fit-il en agitant un parchemin.

Remus tenait le sien, légèrement chiffonné, Severus l'avait presque déchiré après l'avoir lu, et celui de McGonagall, était posé sur une petite table à côté de la cheminée. Dans toutes les lettres, Nathan avait inscrit ce qu'il allait faire ce soir.

"M...Mais, il est complètement dingue! , éclata finalement James. C'est impossible de le battre tout seul.

-Oh si, James, souffla Remus. Il est le seul qui est capable de le faire. D'ailleurs, il vous a laissé des lettres", ajouta t-il en leur tendant des parchemins.

Ils eurent juste le temps de les prendre avant qu'un éclair blanc illumine la pièce brusquement, les sorciers sursautèrent. McGonagall éblouie un instant, reprit ses esprits et regarda ce qu'il se passait plus précisément.

"C'est Voldemort!, balbutia t-elle. Il y a la Marque, et une forme blanche."

Ils se précipitèrent en dehors de la pièce. James arriva le premier sur les lieux et fit face à deux combattants, entourés de Mangemorts. Voldemort se dressait au milieu, plus puissant que jamais, entouré de sa magie sombre, et quelqu'un d'autre se relevait. Quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait énormément, presque son sosie d'après ce qu'il voyait, il sentit à peine les autres arriver, et le cri étouffé de sa femme.

* * *

Stonehenge disparaissait autour d'eux, un tourbillon blanc les emporta et les déposa sans douceur sur de l'herbe. Le jeune homme se retrouva projeté sur le sol, face contre terre. Légèrement sonné, Harry regarda autour de lui, et se figea de stupeur. Ils étaient dans le parc de Poudlard. Les Mangemorts figés par son sort, étaient autour de lui et Voldemort.

"La plus grande bataille! À Poudlard! Allez-y mes serviteurs, pillez, tuez, saccagez!"

Ils ne bougèrent pas, Voldemort, interloqué sonda l'environnement de sa main, et se retourna vers Harry, amusé.

"Très joli coup! Tu as encore des ressources à ce que je vois..."

Harry s'était légèrement redressé, un genou à terre et regarda son adversaire sans rien dire, ses mèches noires trempées de sueur, balayées par la brise qui soufflait. Il se leva entièrement et façonna sa magie de façon à ce que les Mangemorts s'écroulent sur le sol, inconscients. Les lumières du château s'étaient allumées entre temps, Voldemort n'avait pas dû faire une entrée discrète comme à son habitude, déjà des professeurs et des élèves sortaient par la grande porte, en pyjama pour la plupart. Harry les entoura d'une bulle protectrice dorée, faisant le tour du château. Son énergie vitale était déjà bien entamée quand il traça un cercle de feu autour de Voldemort et lui pendant que ce dernier s'évertuait à réveiller ses fidèles serviteurs. Essoufflé, le jeune sorcier se redressa face à son adversaire, un sourire en coin.

"Ceci délimite l'aire de notre duel à mort, prononça t-il d'une voix lente. Ni moi, ni toi, ne pourrons sortir tant que l'autre ne sera pas mort.

-Ingénieux, apprécia Voldemort. Il est bien dommage que tu ne te sois pas allié à moi", fit-il d'un air désolé.

Il étendit le bras et augmenta la hauteur du feu qui devint une matière légèrement opaque.

"Les sorts pourront rebondir, ça n'en sera que plus amusant, ajouta t-il en souriant, dévoilant ses dents. Et c'est suffisamment transparent pour que tes amis puissent admirer ta mise à mort."

Harry suivit son regard et regarda James la main sur l'épaule de Sirius, Remus les fixant sombrement, Lily résignée, Dumbledore constatant qu'il était impuissant en essayant de passer à travers le bouclier magique, McGonagall complètement catastrophée, Severus observant Voldemort avec haine, et tout les autres professeurs, et élèves, paniqués, figés...

"Et notre cher Severus, ce traître, ce misérable, cet insecte répugnant..."

Il ne put aller plus loin, interrompu par un jet bleu, éclairant brièvement son visage. Harry se tenait debout, baguette à la main, en position de combat, les yeux remplis de colère.

"Haha, ça y est, on s'énerve!, fit Voldemort, plus que jamais euphorique. Je sens qu'on va s'amuser!"

Il envoya un rayon rouge qui frôla de peu la hanche d'Harry, ce dernier répliqua promptement en lui envoyant une boule de feu de sa main gauche, l'entourant d'un bouclier magique avec sa baguette. Mais il ne réussi qu'à le brûler légèrement à l'épaule, le mage noir s'étant écarté à la dernière seconde. Respirant bruyamment, Harry regarda avec lassitude Voldemort lui répondre violemment en esquissant avec sa baguette un sort de sa fabrication, aussi noir que son âme, plein de mort. Il se retrouva projeté dans l'herbe, sur le dos, sa tête à deux centimètres du cercle de feu. Expirant lentement, il se releva aussi vite que possible.

"_Endoloris !"_, siffla le mage noir.

Harry ne put l'éviter et se prit le sort de plein fouet, gémissant, il s'écroula sur le sol, paralysé par la douleur et le rejeta tant bien que mal, il pointa aussitôt sa baguette sur Voldemort.

"_Diffindo"_, hurla t-il.

Il entendit un bruit de tissu qui se déchire et vit apparaître une blessure sur le bras gauche de son adversaire, Voldemort, tituba, surpris de voir son propre sang couler de la plaie. Harry en profita pour se lever, et parvint à se tenir debout, les membres encoure douloureux. Voldemort le regarda, en colère.

"Je suis énervé, Harry. Et mécontent de te voir t'acharner sur moi."

Harry le projeta sur le sol d'un coup de magie brusque. Voldemort répliqua en l'entaillant au torse, le jeune homme réussit à stopper légèrement l'hémorragie et érigea un bouclier autour de lui le temps de récupérer un peu. Respirant fortement, il s'appuya sur ses genoux, son adversaire faisait également une pause, tâchant vainement de refermer sa blessure. Irrité d'échouer, il éclata le bouclier d'Harry d'un sort rouge. Le sorcier se redressa, chancelant, se protégeant contre un sort envoyé par le mage noir. Il trébucha sur le sol et tomba à genoux. Il était si fatigué. Sa réserve d'énergie devenait de plus en plus faible, et le duel tournait en la faveur de Voldemort. Il se prit un sortilège en pleine figure, l'entaillant à l'oeil droit et le faisant tomber sur l'herbe, il avait heureusement fermé l'oeil, la blessure fendait son sourcil, continuait un peu plus bas, Harry sentit le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche. Écrasé sur le sol, il fut atteint à la jambe et au dos par un _sectumsempra_ bloqué légèrement par un faible bouclier. L'herbe se tentait de sang autour de lui. Il entendit un cri. Relevant la tête, il aperçut Lily, effarée. Il se donna un peu de force et emprisonna la gorge de Voldemort, ce dernier suffoquait sous l'emprise du sort. Harry prit appui sur le sol, et parvint à se mettre à quatre pattes douloureusement. Ce combat devait cesser. Et rapidement. Il se leva lentement, épuisé, perdant du sang un peu partout. Il souffla un _Episkey_ pour stopper le sang de couler.

"_Anapneo", _parvint à murmurer Voldemort.

Les mains sur sa gorge, il se laissa tomber, toussant, crachotant, sur le sol.

"_Confringo"_, lança Harry avec un peu plus de vigueur.

Le sort atteint le mage noir à la jambe, provoquant une large brûlure. Il se releva avec peine et visa Harry.

"_Deprimo"_

Le sol sous ses pieds explosa légèrement, mais cela suffit à le déstabiliser un instant.

"_Legilimens_!"

Harry ploya sous l'attaque mentale, et fléchit les genoux. Voldemort tenta de percer ses pensées et ne put continuer plus longtemps, rejeté par l'esprit d'Harry. Les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent à nouveau sur le sol, la respiration bruyante, Harry grogna.

"_Avis..._"

De petits oiseaux bleus apparurent, le bec pointu, volant rapidement autour d'Harry.

"_Oppugno_!"

Ils foncèrent vers Voldemort en flèche, bien que le sortilège fut ridicule, il parvint à déconcentrer leur proie, permettant à Harry de lancer une deuxième attaque bien sentie.

"_Experlliarmus! Sectumsempra!"_

La baguette de Jedusor se retrouva dans les airs et atterrit dans les mains d'Harry, et le mage noir, couvert de sang à son tour.

"_Incarcerem!"_

Harry tomba sur le sol, ligoté et privé de sa baguette lui aussi. Il fit appel à la magie et réussit à se libérer au bout de quelques secondes sous le regard stupéfié de Voldemort.

"Il est temps qu'on en finisse, Tom. Assez joué!

-Je suis bien d'accord, très cher", siffla hargneusement son adversaire.

Ils s'affrontèrent à coup de magie sans baguette, jouant avec les éléments tour à tour, impitoyables, échange de lumière contre les ténèbres. Des éclats dorés éclataient contre des jets noirs, ils enchaînaient les sortilèges sans prendre de pause, les épuisant de plus en plus. Ils se retrouvèrent de nombreuses fois à terre, à nouveaux abîmés par des sorts, des lueurs rouges et or. Et peu à peu, Harry manipulait la propre magie de Voldemort, discrètement pendant que celui-ci le combattait avec acharnement. Il maintenait l'illusion d'un combat et prenait le mage noir au piège. La douleur l'envahissait tandis qu'il tentait de la dresser, elle était plus farouche que la sienne et il dut user de patience pour la dompter, enfin il réussit à la maîtriser. Il rassembla les deux magies, lentement, avec force, elle se dressait autour de lui, tissant sa musique de tristesse et de vie. Elle tonnait, impatiente de se déchaîner. Harry profita d'une brèche et la lâcha d'un coup en hurlant. Une explosion de couleurs jaillit de son corps, un immense nuage de lumière fonça sur Voldemort et le heurta de plein fouet, l'envoyant sur l'herbe teintée de rouge. Jedusor se retrouva plaqué sur le sol, affaibli, plus de force en lui, vide, anéanti.

Les larmes coulaient librement, il se leva doucement, et s'avança vers la forme étendue sur le sol, pas à pas. Harry récupéra sa baguette d'un geste, il se voyait avancer comme d'un rêve, l'esprit dans le brouillard. C'était à se demander comment il tenait debout, ses jambes le soutenaient à peine, il chancelait mais continuait d'avancer vers Voldemort qui tentait d'attraper sa baguette. Il s'arrêta à côté de lui, le corps couvert de sang, les joues humides, trempé de sueur, épuisé. Harry souriait pourtant, un sourire triste, nullement triomphant.

"C'est fini, Tommy, fit-il simplement. Ton heure est enfin venue."

Et Tom Elvis Jedusor le regarda, frappé de peur, le regard empli de terreur. Harry recula et tendit sa baguette, le bras tremblant. On y était. C'était le moment tant espéré, attendu. Il se risqua à un regard vers le château et vit que tout le monde était figé. Son regard se posa sur Lord Voldemort, le mage noir implorait presque sa pitié. Inspirant un grand coup, il leva sa baguette.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA"_

Le corps de Voldemort explosa d'une lueur verte, l'aveuglant. Il tituba, vidé, s'écroula au ralenti. Harry fut sur ses genoux, la tête bourdonnante, il s'appuya sur ses bras, observant la lumière réintégrer la dépouille de son ennemi. Il l'avait fait. Harry Potter avait tué Voldemort.

Il se sentit si faible, il vit le cercle de feu disparaître autour d'eux, le bouclier également, libérant les gens. Le temps se suspendit puis il les vit accourant vers lui. Ses forces lâchèrent, et il partit en arrière, respirant à peine. Soulagé. Voldemort n'était plus.

* * *

Remus regardait impuissant le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Dumbledore était également dans la même impuissance. Il regarda les deux ennemis échanger des sorts pendant plus d'une heure puis il sembla que le combat touchait à sa fin. Voldemort fut balancé sur le sol, Harry se leva et s'approcha de lui. Remus retint son souffle, fasciné par la puissance d'Harry. Le garçon souleva sa baguette et lança la fameuse formule d'un ton ferme et décidé. Le parc fut éclairé par une intense lumière verte, les aveuglant momentanément. Lorsqu'il put voir à nouveau, le cercle de feu avait disparu, le bouclier également, et Harry était à terre, non loin du corps sans vie du mage noir.

Un silence de mort régna un instant sur tout le monde. Voldemort était bel et bien mort. La foule explosa en cris et hurlements de joie mais Remus se précipita sur Harry suivi des autres.

Il s'agenouilla, soutenant le garçon.

"Harry!"

Son ami ouvrit ses yeux verts et son visage se fendit d'un sourire faible, teinté de rouge. Severus se laissa tomber à côté.

"Crétin!, asséna t-il.

-Désolé Severus, murmura Harry. Il fallait que je le fasse seul."

Il s'interrompit, crachant du sang.

"... C'est fini maintenant. Merci d'avoir été là", souffla t-il.

Dumbledore le fixait, le visage grave et triste. Harry toussa à nouveau et regarda Remus, les yeux à demi-clos.

"Au revoir Remus, et merci.

-Comment ça?, s'écria Remus, fronçant les sourcils. Harry! HARRY!"

Il avait fermé les yeux, sa poitrine s'arrêtant de se soulever.

"Non!", gémit Remus.

Il chercha frénétiquement son pouls mais rien ne retentit.

"Tu peux pas me faire ça!", hurla t-il.

Severus posa une main sur son épaule.

"Je suis désolé, Remus.

-Non, non, NON!"

Remus laissa les larmes couler librement, les cris de joie retentissant autour d'eux. Il serra le corps d'Harry dans ses bras, pleurant, soutenu par James et Sirius également. Peu à peu, les gens cessèrent de hurler, le bruit se répandant dans les rangs, rassemblés autour du petit groupe. Nathan Garen, celui qui avait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort.

**Non, non, me tapez pas(attendez le dernier chapitre ;) ). Sinon je porte plainte A.F.L.L.(Auteurs Frappés par Leurs Lecteurs). La suite, arrivera le plus vite possible, ce sera l'épilogue de cette histoire. En plus, si vous me laissez un p'tit mot, j'écrirais plus vite...Enfin, j'dis ça, j'dis rien... C'est vous qui voyez.**

**Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Les choses vont se préciser dans l'épilogue, quelques réponses, surprises...**

**Bises.**


	25. Épilogue

**Épilogue**

_Ce fut comme si la terre s'était ouverte en deux, et l'emportait dans ses ténèbres. Son esprit était dispersé en mille morceaux, et sa conscience vacillait. Oh oui, cette saleté de mage noir avait fini par l'emporter lui-aussi. Il était mort à son tour, sauf qu'il avait certainement l'esprit plus tranquille que son adversaire. Il était mort sous le regard humide de Remus, le regard atterré de Severus et de sa famille. Mort? Était-ce mourir que de sentir son corps transpercé de centaines d'épées? Ou avoir l'impression que son âme le quittait? Pas vraiment agréable. La sensation persista un long moment, une éternité, un temps infini où Harry n'eut que pour compagne la Douleur. Peut-être avait-il fini par devenir fou? Il ne se souvenait plus à présent qui il avait été, et ce qui l'avait amené dans cet endroit horrible. Le rouge sang dansait derrière ses paupières crispées, sa tête vrillait. Il ne pouvait même pas hurler de douleur, ni ne serait-ce que gémir. Puis tout cessa d'un coup, la tempête se calma, et le noir s'abattit à nouveau sur lui, comme un voile._

.

.

.

Il ouvrit les yeux, lentement. La première qu'il constata fut l'éblouissement de la lumière sur ses rétines, il referma bien vite ses yeux. _Hello every body. _La deuxième chose, fut le concert _épouvantable_ de métal qui jouait dans sa tête, et sa tête qui pulsait horriblement. La troisième chose, parce qu'il n'y a jamais deux sans trois, fut qu'il n'avait plus mal. Fait qui le ravit considérablement. La blancheur qui l'avait attaquée dès son réveil lui rappela l'infirmerie, et il pria Merlin pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. La cacophonie qui régnait dans son crâne l'empêchait de se concentrer autant qu'il le voulait, et ça le contraria. Il n'avait pas tué un mage noir en pleine puissance pour se retrouver avec un mal de crâne à réveiller les morts. En parlant de mort, ne l'était-il pas? Du moins, censé? Il tenta de bouger mais ses membres ne lui obéissaient même plus._ Traîtres. _ Il prit conscience de la dureté du support sur lequel il était allongé, ce qui augmenta sa frustration, où était-il? Il tenta à nouveau l'ouverture de ses yeux. Bon, c'est vrai que l'endroit ne ressemblait pas à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. _Merlin, merci. _En fait, le plafond qu'il contemplait depuis quelques instants, n'était pas vraiment un plafond, on aurait dit... Un ciel. Interloqué, Harry battit des paupières. Un ciel légèrement nuageux, bleu, comme... Le plafond de la Grande Salle! Il essaya de se relever sous la surprise mais une main ferme le repoussa.

"James! Il est réveillé!"

James? La voix ressemblait étrangement à celle de Lily. Mais que faisait-elle dans la Grande Salle, avec James en prime? Et lui, que faisait-il allongé dans la Grande Salle? Faisant fi de la main posée sur son épaule, il se redressa et contempla avec stupeur son environnement. Il était allongé sur la table des professeurs, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Poudlard qui avait changé. Vraiment. Les murs étaient d'un gris presque blanc, la lumière qui passait à travers les vitraux était claire et laissait voir la poussière argenté. La seule couleur qui tranchait était le bleu du faux ciel au plafond. Clignant des yeux, il porta son regard vers sa mère, et ouvrit la bouche. Elle était plus vieille que la Lily qu'il avait quitté. Il y avait combien de temps? Oh, et puis, ça n'avait pas d'importance. _Elle_ était là! Sa mère! Son coeur fit une vrille dans sa cage thoracique, et s'emplit de joie.

"Ferme ta bouche, fils!", lâcha une voix amusée et moqueuse.

Harry la referma docilement et contempla son père. L'homme émit un sourire en le regardant.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là?, souffla Harry. Et où suis-je?

-Tu es dans les Limbes. L'espace entre la Vie et la Mort, répondit Lily doucement. La partie qui abritait le bout d'âme de Voldemort a été détruite, non sans mal d'après ton état.

-Et vous, vous êtes quoi?

-Des projections de ton inconscient qui agissent comme les vraies personnes. Mais nous sommes bien morts, Harry, ajouta sa mère en caressant son bras.

-Mais...

-Il n'y a rien après la Mort, nous ne sommes pas réels, l'interrompit son père.

-Si vous êtes là, alors...

-Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Severus, Drago, et Albus sont là également. Tu les croiseras dans le château. Pour l'instant, quelqu'un veut te voir, expliqua Lily en l'aidant à se lever.

-Qui?", questionna une nouvelle fois, Harry.

Les questions se bousculaient dans son cerveau, le concert de métal reprit de plus belle. Confus, il s'appuya à sa mère tandis qu'il posait les pieds sur le sol. Lily en profita pour le serrer dans ses bras, elle faillit le tuer à nouveau en l'étouffant dans ses cheveux. Surpris, il se laissa aller lentement. Ce n'était pas la première étreinte qu'il avait eu, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Molly avait fait de même, mais là, c'était différent. C'était sa mère. Une autre force vint les étreindre, son père. Les yeux gorgés de larmes, il en profita pleinement. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent à regrets.

"Bienvenue dans les Limbes, Harry", fit une voix grave.

Harry se retourna, les sourcils froncés puis écarquilla les yeux, nom d'un loup-garou! C'était...

"Harry, voici Merlin, compléta James pour lui.

-Je..., commença Harry, incertain.

-Il est certain que tu dois avoir nombre de questions à poser", fit le mage avec un sourire.

Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Merlin qui lui faisait penser inévitablement à Dumbledore, ce petit éclat de malice qui dansait dans ses yeux gris. Harry avait imaginé Merlin un peu comme Dumbledore, barbe blanche, lunettes... Mais il n'en était rien, certes, il avait une barbe, mais elle était châtain, ses cheveux étaient coupés assez courts, ébouriffés, rivalisant avec les siens dans leurs meilleurs jours. Pas de lunettes, un pull beige, ample, et un pantalon brun, pas de chaussures, une besace suspendue à son épaule droite, et un bâton. Taillé dans un bois sombre, ressemblant à un tronc d'arbre tortueux mais plus fin. Harry pouvait sentir la magie venant de lui.

"Dumbledore vous a copié, déclara t-il simplement avec une mine déçue.

-Pardon?, répéta Merlin, interloqué.

-Votre regard, la petite lueur de malice, il a la même."

Merlin le regarda un instant ainsi que James et Lily puis éclata de rire.

"Oui, normalement, on aurait dû en parler ensemble, ça se fera, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Il est votre digne fils, James. Et le vôtre aussi, ajouta t-il précipitamment sous le regard courroucé de Lily.

-J'espère bien", marmonna t-elle tandis que James pouffait de rire derrière sa femme.

Harry eut un large sourire en les voyant. Puis regarda Merlin.

"Effectivement, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser..."

.

.

.

"Pourquoi moi?, questionna finalement Harry, après que Merlin eut fini de lui expliquer l'étendue de ses pouvoirs.

-Toute une série d'événements, de choix, répondit Merlin. Le destin est rarement contrôlable, moi aussi, je me suis demandé pourquoi, et j'ai fini par accepter, je n'ai rien trouvé qui puisse expliquer ceci.

-Si j'ai bien compris, j'ai le choix entre mourir définitivement et à nouveau vivre.

-Oui, acquiesça Merlin.

-Je choisis de vivre, le néant est promesse de tranquillité mais il y des gens que je voudrais voir, et puis voyager aussi. Ce sera pour une autre fois.

-Non.

-Comment ça "non"?, répéta Harry, les sourcils levés.

-Soit tu meurs, soit tu vis très longtemps, excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas bien expliqué.

-Longtemps. Comme vous?

-Oui, ce qui n'empêche pas de vivre sous une autre forme, ou identité. Regarde, les gens m'imaginent avec une barbe blanche, et tout le tralala..."

Harry prit une teinte rouge vif et détourna les yeux, gêné.

"Quoi, toi aussi?

-Ahem... Longtemps, c'est-à-dire?

-Jusqu'à que le prochain comme toi apparaisse, il y en a un comme nous à peu près tout les mille ans."

Ébahi, Harry fixa Merlin.

"Attendez, vous allez mourir?

-Dans quelques années, vu que tu n'étais censé qu'apparaître un peu plus loin dans le futur, ce qui me laisse le temps de t'enseigner quelques petits trucs de magicien, c'est pas plus mal, répondit Merlin avec un sourire de gosse devant son jouet préféré.

-Mais, je n'ai pas votre stature. Je ne suis pas aussi puissant que vous, glapit Harry.

-Il y a la légende, et la vérité, éluda Merlin. Je n'ai pas autant de puissance qu'on le dit. J'aimerais bien des fois, ajouta t-il avec un petit ricanement de contentement.

-Et moi, je vais devenir une légende?, souffla Harry, légèrement inquiet.

-Tu l'es déjà, tu as tué Voldemort, après, comme je l'ai dit, tu peux vivre sous différentes identités. Libre à toi de te faire une bonne réputation. Mais les gens aiment avoir quelqu'un comme référence, nombre de gens me prient tous les jours, soupira Merlin. On leur redonne l'espoir. Tu as le choix.

-Comme des Dieux, grommela Harry. C'était pas mon but premier. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était une vie normale après sa mort.

-Tu peux prendre quelques bonnes années de repos, compatit son interlocuteur. Voire quelques dizaines d'années. Compte deux, trois années d'apprentissage avec moi.

-Et ça ne vous fait pas peur de mourir?

-Pourquoi aurais-je peur? J'ai eu le temps de vivre, glissa doucement Merlin. Bien, je pense que ça ira pour aujourd'hui", fit-il en se levant.

Harry erra un moment dans le château, l'esprit plein à craquer d'informations. Il se retrouva sur la Tour d'Astronomie, la tête enfouie dans ses mains, est-ce qu'un jour, aurait-il réellement la paix?

"Tiens, tiens, mais qui voilà?", lança une voix enjouée.

Le jeune homme reconnut la voix et se figea. Sa tête se releva et il regarda l'homme qui se dressait en face de lui, tremblant, les yeux à nouveau humides.

"Sirius!"

Il se jeta dans ses bras, son parrain éclata de son rire semblable à son aboiement.

"Salut, Harry."

Non, décidément, le destin lui jouait encore des tours. Il n'avait pas la prétention de devenir le nouveau Merlin. C'était trop... Inimaginable de penser que des gens le prieraient pour les sauver. Il était déjà tellement fatigué de tout ça, il n'aspirait qu'au repos et à la tranquillité. Dans les bras de Sirius, il se plut à imaginer un autre monde.

.

.

.

_20 ans plus tard..._

Devant la tombe, il jeta une rose qui alla se poser sur le tas déjà considérable. Il avait chaud, trop chaud, il tenta d'élargir son col de chemise qui le démangeait. Mal à l'aise, il se détourna, tremblant, laissant la place à une autre personne. Il ne voyait pas l'utilité de tout ça, pourquoi rendre hommage à des gens un jour précis, lui, il le faisait tous les jours, le visage hantait souvent ses rêves. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de la tempe. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, nerveusement. Il n'avait jamais aimé la foule mais pour son ami, il pouvait se déplacer quand même, comme chaque année. Un lendemain de pleine lune. Il avait laissé Nymphadora à la maison, elle était épuisée par sa grossesse, et Remus ne voulait surtout pas que les choses se passent mal. Il vacilla légèrement. L'univers autour de lui se réduisait à une vision floue, les vertiges commencèrent. Quelqu'un tenta de lui parler mais il ne comprit rien, hochant vaguement la tête pour toute réponse. Il se sentait mal. Une personne prit son bras et le fit s'asseoir, glissant un verre dans sa main. Il le but sans savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans, trop las pour protester. Du whisky pur feu, toussotant sous l'effet de l'alcool, il faillit le recracher aussi vite. Le liquide lui rendit peu à peu ses sens. Il était assis près du buffet, tremblant, avec la tête qui tournait. Quelques personnes autour de lui. Clignant des yeux, il perçut enfin ce qu'on lui disait.

"Remus? Est-ce que ça va?"

Severus. Il sursauta et tout revint à la normale. James, Lily, Harry et Sirius se tenaient à côté de lui également, l'air inquiet.

"Je... Oui, ça va mieux. Excusez-moi.

-T'as de la fièvre, Lupin. T'aurais mieux fait de rentrer chez toi, grommela Severus.

-C'est bon, ça va passer, soupira Remus.

-La cérémonie n'est pas terminée, il faut qu'on y aille, reprit doucement Lily. Severus reste avec toi. Tu es sûr que ça va?

-Ouais, ouais, c'est bon."

Circonspects, ils s'éloignèrent quand même. Il regarda la file qui avançait vers la tombe de Nathan. Son ami éclatant de rire surgit devant ses yeux, comme un fantôme. Il secoua la tête. Son regard se porta sur un homme un peu en retrait, il plissa les yeux. L'homme avait du maintient, les cheveux gris argentés et explosés dans tous les sens, un bouc taillé finement en pointe, des lunettes cerclées d'argent, une cane en bois sombre, un costume noir, et trois cicatrices, une au niveau de la mâchoire, une sur l'oeil droit, et une en forme de... Un éclair! Son esprit se réveilla enfin et il bondit sur ses pieds, renversant l'alcool sur l'herbe.

"Remus, reste assis", intima fermement Severus, exaspéré.

Il lui attrapa le bras et le conduisit d'autorité vers l'homme. Qui se retourna, les sourcils froncés, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

"Oups, démasqué...", lança t-il avec un sourire.

Remus s'arrêta ainsi que Severus qui avait pâli.

"Harry..., balbutia -il.

-Non, c'est le père Noël!"

Devant les deux hommes, il grimaça.

"Ok, c'était pas drôle. Mais allons autre part."

Harry les entraîna vers la forêt Interdite. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la lisière, Harry fit apparaître des chaises, et s'assit, nonchalamment et leur sourit. Comme si c'était la veille qu'il venait de mourir. Remus se laissa tomber sur une chaise, imité par Severus. Les deux hommes fixaient Harry sans y croire, bouche bée, yeux écarquillés, pâles. Leur ami soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"Écoutez..."

Il fut interrompu par un violent coup de poing dans la figure, ses lunettes volèrent et lui même tomba de sa chaise, sonné. Remus regarda Severus qui s'était levé, la respiration erratique. Il se leva aussitôt et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

"Depuis le temps que je rêvais de faire ça..., grommela Severus en jetant un regard dédaigneux au corps allongé sur l'herbe.

-C'est bon, je crois qu'il a compris, l'apaisa maladroitement Remus.

-J'espère", grogna Severus en s'asseyant dignement sur sa chaise.

Harry remua faiblement sur le sol, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sa main gauche serrait son nez qui pissait le sang. Remus se pencha sur lui, quelque peu soucieux.

"_Episkey_"

Le sang s'arrêta de couler et Harry lâcha son nez, laissant sa tête retomber en arrière, essoufflé. Remus avisa les lunettes un peu plus loin et les répara d'un sort informulé. Quelques instants passèrent avant qu'Harry puisse se lever, et s'asseoir sur la chaise.

"Aoutch... Tu as une bonne droite, Severus.

-Ravi qu'elle puisse servir", répliqua Severus sur un ton provoquant.

Harry leva ses yeux verts et Remus put voir Severus se crisper. Après tant d'années, il avait toujours un faible pour Lily. Harry soupira encore, les traits douloureux, il ferma les yeux.

"Ne croyez pas que j'ai fait ça par pur plaisir."

Severus allait encore lui lancer quelque chose mais Harry le fit taire d'un seul regard.

"Après mort, je me suis retrouvé dans les Limbes, avec pour compagnie ma famille, mes amis, et... Merlin. J'ai toujours voulu avoir une existence tranquille, dénuée d'ennuis, et de problèmes. Il m'a fallu renoncer à vous. Merlin m'a pris sous sa tutelle pendant quelques années et m'a entraîné tandis que je pouvais profiter d'une vie normale. Merlin a fini par mourir, et j'ai dû retourner sur Terre. J'ai beaucoup voyagé, en France, Asie, Amérique... Un jour, je vous en parlerai. Bien sûr, mon don naturel pour les ennuis s'est remis en marche et j'ai récolté quelques cicatrices au passage, mais globalement, ça été une ouverture sur le monde, ça m'a redonné envie de vivre, de profiter. J'ai, en autres, combattu un Mage Noir en Chine, peu puissant face à Voldy toutefois, trouvé un fruit rare en Amérique. J'ai gagné en puissance et ça m'a permis de m'éloigner de mes soucis. Maintenant que je suis ressourcé, je suis revenu en Angleterre, parce que pendant tout ce temps, j'ai pensé à vous. J'avais besoin de vous voir. Les autres sont définitivement morts, j'ai fait mon deuil. Voilà, en gros. Bien entendu, ça mérite quelques détails, mais nous avons le temps."

La tirade laissa Remus et Severus pantois. Harry en profita pour tâter avec précaution son nez, et fut visiblement soulagé en le sentant à la bonne place, toutefois, il esquissa une grimaça quand ses doigts frôlèrent la partie la plus violacée. Il cligna des yeux et nettoya ses lunettes en attendant que les deux amis reprennent leur esprit.

"T'as rencontré, Merlin, finit par souffler Severus. Il est comment?, reprit-il plus fermement.

-Oh tout à fait normal, lâcha Harry avec un naturel déconcertant.

-Oui, bien sûr, c'est juste le sorcier le plus puissant depuis des siècles, avec je ne sais combien de titres, mais à part ça, il est normal, ironisa Severus. Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, il est évident tout de même que tu as pris un certain nombre de coups sur la tête. Ou mangé trop de bonbons aux citrons.

-Très certainement, concéda Harry. Liste à laquelle, tu viens de rajouter ta signature.

-Justifiée, grinça Severus.

-Je le sais, merci, répliqua Harry sur un ton acide. Je l'avais mérité. À vrai dire, je l'attendais un peu plus tôt.

-J'ai pas eu le temps, je te rappelle que tu reviens après vingt ans de silence!, cria Severus.

-Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix?

-Je pense que Monsieur est égoïste, et qu'il ne pense qu'à lui!

-Comment ose-tu! Si je n'étais pas là, tu serais, soit mort, soit sous l'emprise de Voldemort!

-Euh..., tenta Remus en grimaçant.

-Oui, et bien, au moins, je ne t'aurais pas connu!

-Je n'ai pas choisi d'être "l'Élu"! S'il n'y avait pas eu cette enfoirée de prophétie, j'aurais pu mener une vie tranquille, je n'aurais qu'à me soucier de mes études, ou déjouer tes tentatives de me mettre des retenues parce que je suis le fils de James Potter! Au lieu de tenter d'exterminer un Mage Noir, ou d'assister à des funérailles de mes amis, je me rendrais sous ma cape la nuit, à faire des tours de farces et attrapes avec Fred et Georges. Mais c'est bête, ils sont morts. Là, je me demande franchement pourquoi je me suis cassé le cul à venir te voir! Merde!"

Entre temps, Harry s'était levé et avait frappé avec sa main dans un arbre de colère. À présent, il tenait sa main en grommelant de douleur. La dispute avait attirée quelques regards de l'endroit où se tenait l'hommage aux morts de la Guerre contre Voldemort. La famille Potter et Sirius avait l'air de se demander avec qui Severus et Remus discutaient avec autant de véhémence. Harry finit par se laisser tomber sur sa chaise avec un soupir.

"Génial, je me suis encore emporté. Foutu caractère!"

Severus avait le regard qui errait dans les feuillages sombres de la Forêt Interdite, et Remus ne savait pas quoi faire. La discussion s'était envenimée rapidement sans qu'il ait pu vraiment intervenir. Étrange situation que d'être entre Severus complètement perdu, et Harry, surgit d'entre les morts, qui tentait sans succès de soigner sa main.

"Très bien, fit-il en se levant finalement. Allons au château dès que c'est fini, pour te soigner, Harry, ensuite, je crois qu'une discussion _tranquille_ s'impose. Et des gens aimeraient sans doute te voir.

-Je ne jouerais pas les stars, grogna Harry en massant sa main.

-Les Potter, Sirius, McGonagall et Dumbledore", expliqua patiemment l'homme.

Harry acquiesça, et vu son air, il imaginait déjà la rencontre avec Pomfresh en le voyant.

.

.

.

"Non mais franchement. Vous revenez d'entre les morts, et déjà, vous êtes blessé!"

Le sorcier étouffa une plainte quand elle appuya sa réplique par un coup de coton, gorgé d'alcool fort, sur son nez. Les autres s'efforçaient de ne pas rire même si en même temps, la plupart se demandaient qui était cet homme. Dumbledore et McGonagall n'étaient pas encore arrivés, la cérémonie n'étant pas terminée. Sauf Harry, le plus jeune, qui le regardait avec suspicion et curiosité.

Lorsque Harry fut arraché des griffes du dragon, ils attendirent Dumbledore et McGonagall qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Le sorcier les amena dans la Salle sur Demande et les invita à s'installer. Harry resta debout, la Salle s'était métamorphosée en un salon confortable et chaleureux avec quelques teintes de vert et argent. Gryffondor d'âme, mais Serpentard de coeur. Il s'appuya contre un pan de la cheminée, il avait repris une apparence un peu plus jeune et avait mis une tenue plus décontractée, il se rapprochait plus d'un voyageur en quête d'un foyer que d'un vieil homme excentrique et farfelu, et déjà plus du Harry d'origine. Maintenant que la surprise était passée, Remus remarqua la tranquillité qui se dégageait de l'homme, malgré l'accès de colère tout à l'heure, il semblait plus assuré qu'il y avait vingt ans, et en un sens, ça rassura Remus. Le Nathan mélancolique et sombre s'était souvent rappelé à ses rêves ces dernières années. McGonagall semblait l'avoir reconnu et le dévisageait avec stupeur, Dumbledore gardait son air impassible malgré un sourire en coin. Severus semblait vouloir s'enterrer sous terre. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge après les avoir observé pendant quelques instants, un air de mauvais garçon plaqué sur le visage, un fin sourire, espiègle mais des yeux sombres, il se préparait mentalement à la discussion.

Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un air de James. Le jeune Harry à côté de lui le fixait comme s'il voulait le faire léviter, il avait un caractère pas si éloigné que ça, peut-être moins sérieux, et plus espiègle, toujours prêt à lancer une blague, assez studieux dans l'ensemble, sauf en Histoire, malgré le fait que Lily ait "tenté de l'initié à cette matière où l'on pourrait se perdre dès les premières minutes, sous le joug de Binns", d'après James. Ainsi qu'en Divination, là Lily ne pouvait rien faire, elle détestait cette matière, le choix de cette matière avait été une erreur, cette bonne vieille Trelawney prédisant toujours sa mort à chaque coin d'un couloir. Harry semblait toujours irrité en sortant de la classe et l'avait abandonné en sixième année, heureusement, Drago était avec lui en cours, et l'aidait à supporter ces cours avec l'aide de Ron, et parfois Blaise et Hermione. Il avait un excellent niveau en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais était-ce tellement étonnant? Et également en Métamorphose, car initié par son père dès qu'il put lui enseigner cette matière. Il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal en Sortilèges, et en Potion, ce qui ne fut pas vraiment acquis aux premiers cours, mais grâce à la patience de Drago et de Severus, il avait obtenu un niveau raisonnable, suffisant pour passer ses ASPICS en tout cas. Et aussi en Runes, avec l'aide de sa mère par moment. Actuellement, Harry visait le poste de McGonagall, Dumbledore souhaitant partir en retraite. Il avait, comme son double plus vieux, un talent pour l'enseignement. Il avait obtenu tout ses ASPICS, avec deux Optimal en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et en Métamorphose, il étudiait à l'université magique à Londres et avait de bonnes chances de remplacer Minerva.

S'il était plutôt studieux, ça ne l'avait pas empêcher de prendre la relève après les jumeaux Weasley. Au contraire, Drago, Ron, Blaise, et lui, formaient un nouveau groupe de Maraudeurs, au grand dam des enseignants, et de sa mère qui se rappelait trop bien de ses années d'études. Parfois Hermione ou Ginny, leur glissaient quelques idées. Heureusement, il était moins orgueilleux que son père, et il jouait au Quidditch, au poste de Poursuiveur, à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Il avait récolté nombre de retenues, et de points en moins à cause de ses frasques(suivies généralement d'une beuglante de sa mère), et s'aventurait régulièrement dans la Forêt Interdite.

Ses meilleurs amis étaient donc Ron Weasley, Drago Malefoy, Hermione Granger, Neville Longdubat, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, et Ginny Weasley. Ron et lui se connaissaient depuis tout petits puisque leurs parents se fréquentaient régulièrement, et ils s'étaient rapprochés davantage à Poudlard. Drago et lui se connaissaient depuis la première année, puisque Harry, avait été envoyé à Serpentard, tout le monde fut surpris bien évidemment, mais la guerre entre Maisons avait considérablement baissée depuis la Guerre. Et finalement balayée par ces apprentis Maraudeurs, car soit ils mangeaient à la table des Serpentards, ou soit chez les Gryffondors. Hermione était à Gryffondor, et sans conteste la meilleure élève de Poudlard depuis ce tristement célèbre Tom Elvis Jedusor. Neville faisait partie de leur promo et était à Gryffondor, connu pour ses talents en Botanique. Blaise était le meilleur ami de Drago, et fut celui de Harry, assez vite, d'un naturel conciliant, il excellait en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Luna, la plus étrange, et petite-amie de Neville. Et enfin, Ginny, véritable furie, assurant en Sortilèges, et fut un temps, petite-amie de Harry. En ce moment, il n'avait personne en vue.

James et Sirius étaient Auror, James devint le Capitaine, et Sirius, son assistant. Lily travaillait au Département des Mystères, tout ce que Remus savait, c'est qu'elle avait orienté ses recherches vers les Runes. Severus avait gardé son poste de Professeur, avait amélioré la potion Tue-Loup, et fournissait quelques pharmaciens sorciers. Minerva, toujours professeur de Métamorphoses, et bientôt Directrice de Poudlard. Sarkharov s'était enfui dans la nature après la chute de Voldemort. Dumbledore était encore un peu plus timbré, et Remus le soupçonnait d'être accro aux bonbons au citron, il l'avait croisé une fois, dans les couloirs, un caleçon blanc à coeurs roses par dessus son pantalon de pyjama. Effrayant. Remus avait pris la place de Harry, et l'avait toujours. Il aimait son métier plus que tout, s'était marié à Nymphadora Tonks, et attendant un petit garçon qui se nommerait Teddy, le jeune Harry en était le parrain attitré. Et toujours Loup-Garou.

"Vous m'avez déçu, Dumbledore."

Remus quitta ses pensées et regarda rêveusement Harry parler. Il était heureux de le voir, devant lui, en bien meilleure forme que la dernière fois, il lui avait pardonné, tout naturellement. Tant qu'il pouvait lui parler.

"Ah bon?, s'étonna Albus, en levant un sourcil.

-Vous avez copié Merlin, de manière honteuse.

-Je te présente mes excuses les plus sincères, alors. Mais, sans indiscrétion, de quoi parle-tu?

-Votre regard pétillant, vous lui avez piqué."

La pique affectueuse détendit l'atmosphère d'un coup et tout le monde se mit à pouffer de rire, sous le regard interloqué de Dumbledore.

"Ne me dites pas que vous n'en avez pas conscience!, soupira Harry avec un sourire. Bon c'est pas grave. Alors, je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire...", ajouta t-il avec un regard perçant qui balaya la pièce.

.

.

.

"Remus!"

Le sus-nommé se retourna vers son ami.

"Je te propose d'aller boire un coup à Pré-Au-Lard.

-Tu ne veux pas te rendre hommage une dernière fois?, plaisanta Remus.

-Oh, la ferme, maugréa le sorcier. J'ai horreur de ça. Et tu le sais bien.

-Justement."

Harry allait répliquer quelque chose quand un main se posa sur son épaule. Severus.

"Harry, je te présente toutes mes excuses, je me suis conduit comme un con.

-Ah, t'as fait des progrès, maintenant, tu le reconnais!"

La réplique sembla révolter Severus mais Harry l'arrêta avant qu'il ne dise un seul mot.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je le comprends tout à fait, j'ai ma part de responsabilité également. Viens donc boire un coup."

Une surprise attendait Remus et Severus sur les marches devant la grande porte. Une femme de taille moyenne s'y tenait, elle avait des yeux gris, des cheveux courts et ébouriffés d'un châtain tirant sur le roux, des traits fins et gracieux, une cicatrice d'une couleur légèrement plus blanche que le reste de la peau, et assez mince, ornait sa tempe droite. Elle portait dans ses bras un enfant de quelques mois. Harry s'approcha d'elle doucement, l'embrassant, et se tourna vers les deux compères.

"Severus, Remus, je vous présente Ambre, et Ally, ce sont ma femme, et ma fille."

.

.

.

**Et voilà, c'est fini, je viens de mettre fin à cette histoire, ce voyage dans les limbes du passé. D'un côté, ça m'énerve de quitter cet univers, et de l'autre, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire "ouf". C'était long, surtout pour vingt-cinq pauvres chapitres, un début plus que foireux.**

**J'espère vous avoir transmis des émotions, de la joie, de l'intrigue... Je ne prétend aucunement être une bonne écrivaine, mais je souhaite que vous avez aimé cette histoire. **

**Si vous êtes allés jusqu'au bout, merci, si vous m'avez mis dans votre story-alert ou favoris, double merci, si vous m'avez laissé une review, mille fois merci. Désolée si je ne vous ai pas répondu, déçu, j'ai franchement du mal avec le labyrinthe de la vie en ce moment.**

**Bon, j'espère que cet épilogue vous a néanmoins plu(je croise les doigts). Et je vous donne rendez vous dans quelques semaines(si possible) pour une autre fic' sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, une suite au tome sept de Rowling, un peu différente, moins mielleuse, des intrigues, des amitiés... **

_**Preview stage**_

_**Élémentaire mon cher,**_

_**La guerre est finie, Voldemort est définitivement disparu, Ron est devenu Auror et s'est marié, Hermione se débat avec les Droits et tente de gérer son couple, Neville a disparu au Chili avec Luna, Rogue voudrait pouvoir enseigner dans le calme, et de se débarrasser de ses saleté de mioches, Remus, tente d'élever son enfant sans Tonks, Drago suit des gens dans la rue, et se passionne pour la médicomagie, Blaise compte les canettes dans la Tamise, une vague de meurtres de sorciers s'abat sur Londres... Et Harry dans tout ça? Eh bien, Harry a disparu.**_

_**Je voudrais savoir si ça vous intrigue tout ça, de toute façon je la publierais, j'ai trop d'idées dans la tête, et d'étranges visions. Mouahaha...**_

_**À bientôt, chers lecteurs.**_


End file.
